Rewrite The Stars
by the autumn evening
Summary: SaSuSaku. AU. Pemuda Misterius bertanya, “Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?” Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan/ “Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh.”/ Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; “Orang menyebutnya menguntit.” LAST CHAPTER is Up!
1. Prolog

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning:** **AU** Multichapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SASUINO. Slight!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AU.

 **Summary** : 

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan 

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Prolog**

o

O

o

Adrenalin yang memacu kencang dalam aliran darahnya adalah sensasi yang sudah biasa ia rasakan. Tidak ada yang bisa memacu darahnya mengalir sekencang ini selain pertandingan seru di lapangan hijau. Dia tahu pertandingan kali ini adalah salah satu dari pertandingan yang akan dia ingat. Fakta bahwa mereka akan melawan rival lama sekolah, membuat kemenangan mereka akan terasa sedikit lebih manis. Sasuke Uchiha memindai lapangan dengan ekspresi santai saat dia menjatuhkan tas ransel ke atas bangku.

"Ini akan menyenangkan." Komentar temannya dengan suara tak acuh. Tapi Sasuke tahu maksud sebenarnya. Mereka sama-sama tidak sabar menantikan pertandingan kali ini.

Bangku penonton cukup terisi penuh, Sasuke mengamati ekspresi harap di wajah pendukung kedua tim. Ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang akan bertanding saja yang bersemangat. Tawa terdengar, "Kita tahu ada satu orang yang ingin Sasuke kalahkan."

Decakan mengikuti kalimat itu. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis terhibur.

"Siapa?" tanya temannya yang lain.

Satu temannya menunjuk ke belakang Sasuke, diikuti teman lain yang mengikuti arah jari telunjuk itu mengacung. Dengan acuh—kalau kau bisa menyamakan sebal dengan acuh—Sasuke ikut menoleh...

—dan seketika kesulitan bernafas.

"Sabaku? Kenapa?" Percakapan temannya berlanjut, Sasuke tak mendengarnya lagi.

"Mereka sudah jadi rival sejak pertandingan persahabatan di SMP."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke mengabaikan percakapan teman setimnya.

Hening mengikuti pertanyaan Sasuke, pemuda itu tahu teman- temannya berhenti mengobrol dan mengikuti arah pandangannya pada seorang gadis—lekat. Gadis itu amat cantik, dan Sasuke ingin mengetahui namanya.

Rambut panjangnya diikat dalam _ponytail_ tinggi. Sinar matahari membuat helaian merah muda seperti permen kapasnya terlihat semakin indah berkilau. Seragam _cheerleader_ membungkus tubuhnya dengan sopan, pas namun tidak ketat dan sedikit lebih panjang. Tidak seperti seragam gadis lain di timnya. Itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik... memberi kesan inosen dan tak tersentuh.

Namun yang paling mengalihkan perhatian adalah senyumannya. Dia memiliki senyum paling memesona yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

"Sasuke!" dia mendengar suara tawa keras. "Kau terbelalak. Aku rasa pacarmu tidak akan senang jika tahu kau memandangi gadis lain seperti itu."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya diikuti bola matanya. "Dia cantik," kata Sasuke singkat, seperti itu adalah jawaban yang cukup. Tidak ada sedikit pun nada cabul dalam suaranya, wajahnya juga tidak menampakan seringaian nakal—Sasuke hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Gadis itu memang cantik—indah, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyangkal pernyataannya.

"Lagipula, sepertinya dia sudah punya pacar."

Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menahan geretakan giginya. Tentu saja, pacar Sabaku Gaara. Bintang sekolah dengan penampilan menawan yang bisa menarik gadis mana saja ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke juga tidak dapat mengabaikan senyum gadis itu yang terlihat dipaksakan, dari sudut mata gadis itu yang mengetat tidak natural. Sesuatu seperti meremas dada Sasuke melihat rasa takut yang tersirat dari gadis itu merespon sentuhan Sabaku.

Seseorang menahan lengannya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah tidak senang—tanpa sadar dia baru saja akan melangkah menuju dua sejoli tadi. "Dia jelas tidak ingin Sabaku menyentuhnya."

Teman- temannya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Lalu apa itu masalahmu?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun segera menutupnya kembali. Mereka benar, ini bukan masalahnya. Dia menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman temannya dengan kasar, matanya masih mencari objek yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Bibir Sasuke menipis membentuk garis. Sabaku mencengkeram lengan gadis itu erat, Sasuke bahkan bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sasuke selalu tahu Sabaku tidak lebih dari seorang brengsek. Butuh kekuatan penuh untuk membuat kakinya tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Dia cantik, ya?" sebuah suara melodi mencapai telinganya. Sasuke mengangguk mendengar suara kekasihnya, membuat gadis itu tertawa singkat. Cemburu tidak ada dalam kamus hubungan mereka... _well_ , setidaknya tidak sering. "Dia wakil kapten _cheers_... ahli gimnastik. Tim _cheers_ kita kalah karena dia. Ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang dia?"

"Ya," Sasuke menunduk menatap wajah cantik tersenyum padanya dibingkai surai pirang. "Kau kenal dia?"

Bibir gadis itu menekan membentuk senyuman saat dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku hanya tahu saja. Aku dengar dia sangat manis dan baik, seseorang yang membuatmu ingin berteman dengannya."

"Kelihatannya seperti itu," Sasuke setuju, mata mereka kembali menatap objek yang sedang dibicarakan. Kekasihnya sepertinya tidak menyadari ketegangan yang menguar dari sang gadis merah muda saat berinteraksi dengan Sabaku—tapi Sasuke melihatnya dengan jelas, membuat rahangnya mengeras. Bagi orang yang melihat sekilas, gadis itu terlihat tengah bercanda biasa. Namun Sasuke dapat melihat keengganan dalam gerakannya, dan dia juga melihat gestur paksaan Gaara. Rasa tidak menyenangkan dalam dada Sasuke hanya dapat dijelaskan sebagai rasa tidak percaya—untuk Gaara Sabaku—dan kecemasan—untuk sang gadis.

"Kau memandangnya terlalu lekat," Ino tertawa, menyikut perutnya. "Apa aku perlu khawatir?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Sasuke tersenyum terhibur menatap Ino. "Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sasuke, lengannya dengan mudah melingkari pinggul kekasih pirangnya. Perlahan ia memutar tubuh dari adegan tidak menyenangkan yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Lagipula, kenapa dia sangat peduli? "Hanya kau satu- satunya untukku."

"Harusnya memang begitu," canda Ino, lengannya ikut memeluk pinggul Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh untuk kali terakhir pada wajah menawan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi. Sekali lagi, udara seperti dikuras dari paru- parunya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _emerald_ indah gadis itu. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum ke arahnya, matanya cerah berbinar... sebelum memalingkan wajah.

Sasuke menghela nafas yang dia sendiri tidak sadar ia tahan. "Siapa namanya?" Tanya Sasuke santai, merengut merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya saat mengingat senyum gadis misterius itu. Sungguh aneh.

Ino mendongak menatapnya bingung, namun mengedikan bahu dan menyingkirkan segala pemikiran tidak perlu dari kepalanya. Kekasihnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pria paling setia yang pernah ia kenal. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ancaman pesona seorang gadis yang mungkin tidak akan mereka jumpai lagi.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya menunggu, menunggu mendengar sebuah nama yang dia tidak tahu suatu hari akan mengubah hidupnya sepenuhnya.

"Namanya Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno," nama itu melantun mudah dari lidah Sasuke seperti lirik lagu favoritnya. Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan dengan suara pelatih yang berteriak menyuruh mereka berkumpul. Sasuke mencoba menekan semua pemikiran tentang Sakura ke belakang kepalanya.

Sakura Haruno. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh sekali lagi pada pemilik nama itu... yang juga tengah menatapnya, alisnya mengernyit. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dalam kuncian matanya.

Lalu momen singkat mereka berakhir, keduanya memalingkan pandangan, kembali pada kenyataan. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Setidaknya... itu yang ia kira.

TBC

o

O

o

AN: Cerita baru lagi! Yaay~~

Cerita kali ini bakal drama dan panjang—gak seperti cerita Eve yang biasanya—tapi semoga prolog ini cukup menarik dan bikin penasaran.

Chapter selanjutnya akan melompat ke beberapa bulan/ tahun selanjutnya, dan—hanya akan diceritakan dari sudut pandang Sakura. POV Sasuke hanya untuk prolog ini saja.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Guy

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning: AU.** Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SASUINO. Slight!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** : 

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan 

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pemuda Misterius**

o

O

o

Aku suka pria pendiam.

Oke, jika hanya mengatakannya seperti itu, mungkin kedengaran terlalu umum dan sedikit tidak jelas. Yang aku ingin coba sampaikan adalah, aku bukan tipe gadis kebanyakan yang menyukai tipe pria popular dan keren serta percaya diri dan pandai berolahraga atau tipe _bad boys_ yang lihai dalam mendapatkan gadis yang mereka inginkan—hanya dengan sepatah dua patah kata, berhasil membuat para gadis meleleh dan jatuh ke pelukan mereka.

Aku kebalikannya.

Kalau diberi pilihan, aku lebih memilih –maaf dengan pemilihan kataku—seorang pria kutu buku yang pemalu dibandingkan pria populer atau _bad_ _boy_. Seringaian dan senyum arogan mereka tidak membuat jantungku berdegup kencang—berbeda dengan senyum malu- malu canggung seorang pria kutu buku yang manis.

Kalau kata Sahabatku, alasan aku lebih suka pria _nerdy_ karena aku suka menjadi seseorang yang lebih dominan dalam hubungan—karena aku lebih suka mengontrol sesuatu. Jadi dia menganggap aku adalah Mr. Grey yang tengah mencari Anastasia.

Jawabanku padanya adalah; _Ya Tuhan, aku tidak segila begitu!_

Sebuah dugaan yang amat salah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, memangnya kau mau punya calon pacar yang berpotensi untuk mengontrolmu bahkan sebelum hubungan kalian bermula?

Apa para gadis suka pria- pria mereka berkuasa atas diri mereka seperti wanita itu lebih rendah kedudukannya dari pria? Tidak, kan? Aku juga tidak berpikir begitu. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih pria kutu buku sebagai tipeku.

Oke, di sisi lain mungkin aku menikmati saat aku bisa membuat seorang pria merona malu... atau tergagap saat aku menggoda mereka dengan kerlingan mataku.

Tapi kita tidak perlu fokus ke situ. Sekarang mari fokus kepada posisiku yang tengah berdiri di belakang sebuah rak buku di perpustakaan kota kecilku. Bisa dibilang menguntit korbanku yang paling baru. Er... mungkin tidak bisa dibilang menguntit juga. Intinya aku tengah berdiri di belakang rak buku di perpustakaan kota, melihat sedikit terlalu sering ke arah seorang pemuda. Aku masih belum tahu namanya, sementara mari panggil dia _Nerdy_.

Kepalaku segera berpaling ke kanan saat Nerdy mendongak dari layar komputer yang sudah menyedot seluruh perhatiannya sejak tadi, dan menatap aneh ke arahku. Ya Tuhan. _Nerd_ dan jago komputer itu lebih keren lagi! Kami bisa segera akrab jika mengobrol tentang betapa Internet membuat hidup lebih berwarna dan tanpanya hidup terasa hampa.

Aku memastikan pandangan Nerdy kembali ke layar sebelum memfokuskan kembali tatapanku ke arahnya. Berpura- pura mengambil sebuah buku yang membuatku tertarik, aku setengah berlari menuju meja terdekat dan meletakan buku itu di depanku. Tentu saja aku sudah memastikan meja ini bisa membuatku melihat Nerdy dengan lebih jelas.

Aku tidak memilih korbanku—er, maksudku calon kekasihku—secara asal. Mereka harus memenuhi beberapa kualifikasi. Cara berdiri adalah suatu poin penting. Saat seseorang sedang berdiri, kau bisa lihat apakah mereka percaya diri atau tidak. Pria populer dan atlet atau _bad boys_ —mereka biasanya berdiri tegak dan tidak ragu menatap balik mata orang di hadapannya. Mereka tahu mereka menarik oleh karena itu mereka bersikap arogan.

Mereka yang tidak merasa demikian, biasanya berdiri dengan pundak turun dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, mencoba menjadi bayangan. Pandangannya biasanya selalu tertuju pada tanah atau ujung sepatu mereka.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Nerdy begitu juga, karena aku melihatnya saat dia sedang duduk... tepat seperti sekarang ini lima belas menit yang lalu. Saat masuk perpus, aku melihat calon kekasih potensialku ini sedang duduk dengan seksinya. Walau jujur saja, aku akan tertarik dengan siapapun yang tidak tertarik dengan olahraga.

Karena Pria pemalu, kutu buku, canggung itu aman. Mereka tidak bisa menyakitimu.

"Hey."

Aku mengedip, seketika gusar. Ya Ampun, apa aku memandangi Nerdy terlalu dalam sampai tidak sadar saat dia mendatangiku? Oh tidak, aku bahkan belum merapikan rambutku!

"Halo?"

Aku mendongak dan menghela nafas lega. Yang menyapaku adalah orang lain... dengan sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya. Oh tidak... aku harus segera memasang wajah sopan tapi tidak tertarik. "Hai..."

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku memikirkan sebuah nama samaran dengan cepat. "Um...Yuki."

"Yuki, apa yang sedang gadis cantik sepertimu lakukan duduk sendirian di sini?"

Aku menatapnya ragu sebelum mataku mendarat pelan pada tumpukan buku di depanku. Membersihkan tenggorokan, aku meraih acak sebuah buku dan mengangkatnya. "Um, membaca."

"Sendirian?" pemuda itu tiba- tiba menggeser kursinya mendekat, membuatku gusar. Apa yang sedang ia coba lakukan?

"Uh, siapa namamu?" suaraku terdengar tercekik.

"Ryu. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Aku memutar otak. "Tidak, aku yakin kita tidak pernah..."

Senyumnya melebar. "Oke kalau begitu, Yuki?"

Aku tidak bisa bergerak tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. "Ya?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah mencuri sesuatu."

Aku menatapnya aneh. "Benarkah?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku intens dan aku mengigit bibir, berdebat dalam hati apakah aku harus lanjut bertanya atau tidak. Rasa ingin tahuku menang. "Apa yang kucuri?"

"Hatiku."

Aku ternganga tidak percaya mendengar gombalan _cheesy_ pria yang duduk tenang di hadapanku, berpikir apakah orang ini punya harga diri barang sedikit saja. Kali ini dia tengah melirik jam tangannya terlihat berpikir. Ini mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri. Belum sempat berdiri, matanya kembali menatapku dengan tatapan nakal, membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding dibuatnya. Kenapa aku masih duduk di sini?

"Um, permisi," kataku sopan, "tapi aku pikir..."

"Jam tangan ajaibku baru saja bilang kau tidak pakai celana dalam."

Aku mengedip heran. Apa lagi ini? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain, "Um, aku pakai."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai lebar. "Sial," lanjutnya, "jamku pasti terlalu cepat lima belas menit."

Mulutku kembali ternganga tak percaya. Aku ingin mencoba merespon dengan sesuatu, namun tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa berkata- kata untuk mengungkapkan ketidakpercayaan dan rasa terganggu yang aku rasakan.

Kau lihat? Ini adalah contoh yang tepat kenapa pria- pria penggombal berpenampilan keren seperti Ryu harusnya tidak diizinkan berkeliaran secara bebas. Hasil akhirnya adalah isi kepalaku yang membeku. Dan aku yang terlihat seperti orang idiot mencoba menghidupkan lagi kinerja otakku.

"Aku..." aku mencoba menyusun kata yang dapat dipahami dan mencoba untuk tidak terperangah melihat seringai puas di wajahnya. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Aku menatap sekeliling mencari cara untuk melarikan diri yang mudah dan mataku jatuh pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam seumuranku, tengah menyandar di sebuah rak dangan lengan melipat di depan dada. Dia tengah melihat ke arah aku dan Ryu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir, ekspresi gusarku berubah memohon ke arahnya. Detik selanjutnya, yang aku tahu pemuda itu melangkah ke arahku.

"Hey, _baby_." Suaranya rendah dan maskulin, dan aku yakin dia bisa terdengar mengancam kalau dia mau. "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tergagu, aku mendongak menatapnya (pertama, karena aku terkejut, kedua karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.) sebelum pemuda itu membungkuk dan menyapukan bibirnya di pipiku, terlalu cepat untuk bisa aku hindari.

"Aku... _um_ , tidak juga," suara menggelikanku menjawab. Apa pipiku memang sudah semestinya sepanas ini?

"Siapa kau?" suara lembut yang tadi tertuju padaku tiba- tiba berubah tajam dan dingin saat bertanya pada Ryu yang seketika membeku.

"Uh," kata Ryu sebelum berdiri cepat dan mengangkat tangannya dalam gestur menyerah. "Maaf, bro. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah punya pacar."

Si Pria Misterius mengeratkan pegangannya di lenganku selama beberapa detik. "Bukannya terlihat menyedihkan ya, menggoda seseorang di perpus?"

Ryu tidak mengatakan apapun, namun aku lihat wajahnya memucat sebelum melangkah pergi secepat yang ia bisa. Aku melihat punggungnya menghilang di antara koridor buku sebelum menghela nafas lega.

Lalu aku menyadari apa yang baru saja si Pemuda Misterius ini katakan pada Ryu dan seketika merasa malu.

Memang apa salahnya mencari calon kekasih potensial di perpus?

Walau taktikku tidak seekstrim(dan sebodoh) Ryu—yang aku yakin sudah tidak punya urat malu—tapi tetap saja! Kau bisa menemukan cinta sejati di mana saja. Dan kebetulan aku menemukan cinta sejatiku dalam sosok seorang pemuda kutu buku yang berjarak beberapa meja saja dariku...

Pandanganku kembali fokus pada Nerdy masih duduk asik dengan komputernya, membuat mataku berbinar. Bukannya aku berencana membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku, atau apa. Lagipula itu tidak perlu. Hanya dengan satu kali tatap saja, aku tahu bahwa kami tercipta untuk satu sama lain...

"Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?"

Aku melompat dan melirik ke sebelahku, sesaat melupakan kehadiran Pemuda Misterius yang baru saja menyelamatkanku dari gombalan Ryu. "Apa?"

Ekspresinya tidak berubah, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" ulangnya.

Aku merasa wajahku terbakar setelah berhasil mencerna pertanyaannya. "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?" Pemuda misterius itu menatap mataku, memperlihatkan matanya yang juga hitam pekat. "Aku sangat yakin kau sedang memandangi pria di depan komputer itu."

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi," aku mendengus dan memalingkan wajah darinya dan memfokuskan mataku pada Nerdy. "Aku sedang mengagumi... dari jauh."

Jeda beberapa saat, "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

Aku tidak bisa menahan helaan nafas penuh harap melihat sosok manis Nerdy. "Tidakkah dia tampan?"

Jeda lagi, sedikit lebih lama dari yang tadi, sebelum Pemuda Misterius itu membersihkan tenggorokan tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Lanjutku riang, berusaha menahan rasa gugupku karena ketahuan melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya aku lakukan sembunyi- sembunyi.

"Aku tidak berniat menjawabnya," suaranya sedikit masam, alisnya terangkat mengejek.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, kali ini benar- benar memerhatikannya. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak terperangah seperti orang bodoh melihat visual di hadapanku.

 _Tetap tenang_ , perintahku pada diriku sendiri saat aku menatap wajahnya. Garis wajahnya tegas dan sekali pandang pada bahu tegap dan bentuk bisepnya, kau bisa tahu bahwa Pemuda Misterius ini rajin berolahraga. Hidungnya lurus tinggi, dengan rahang tajam yang membuat model pria sekalipun merasa iri dan tidak adil. Kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dariku dengan rambut hitamnya ia biarkan berantakan namun _stylish_.

Aku harus menahan diri agar tidak meneteskan air liur.

"Jadi," mulaiku selanjutnya, setelah beberapa kali membersihkan tenggorokan.

Dia terlihat terhibur. "Apa, kau tidak ingin berterimakasih?"

"Oh! Terimakasih." kataku spontan dengan bonus sebuah senyuman. Bibirnya ikut membentuk lengkungan. "Apa kau memang baik atau kau merasa kasihan melihatku?"

Dia mengedikan bahu, "Dua-duanya."

"Oh, terimakasih," kataku dengan ekspresi bercanda. Mataku melihat jaket varsity—jaket seragam yang biasa _tim olahraga_ pakai agar prang-orang tahu bahwa mereka adalah atlet dan populer—yang ia kenakan dan aku merasa waktu melambat. Terkejut, aku menatapnya dengan wajah berpikir. "Kau ikut tim olahraga sekolah?"

Matanya ikut mendarat pada jaket _varsity_ -nya. "Sepakbola, basket, _baseball_. Aku paling suka sepakbola, sih."

Senyumku menghilang. Tiga bidang sekaligus? Kalau begitu Pemuda ini adalah contoh utama dari pria populer yang harus aku hindari! Seorang yang hanya pandai dalam satu bidang olahraga saja biasanya sudah arogan, apalagi kalau tiga?! Fix, aku harus segera pergi.

"Oh." Hanya itu responku sebelum meraih buku di depanku. "Terimakasih karena sudah membantu..." aku menyadari aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Sasuke." Katanya dengan ekspresi aneh. Aku tersenyum gugup dan buru- buru berdiri. Selain berbahu tegap, Sasuke juga menjulang tinggi, jelas lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter dan membuatku seketika merasa sangat kecil. Aku harus keluar dari sini.

"Oke. Makasih, Sasuke." Aku membuat gerakan t tidak jelas dengan tanganku sebelum mulai berlari. Syukurlah dia tidak mengikutiku.

Aku menghela nafas yang aku tidak tahu aku tahan saat berhasil keluar dari bangunan.

Kenapa manusia harus dikutuk dengan sesuatu yang disebut hormon?

Mendesah, aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan. Aku tidak bisa menghapus sosok Pemuda Misterius—maksudku Sasuke dari pikiranku. _Yeah_ , oke. Aku memang mengatakan bahwa tipeku adalah pria kutubuku yang manis, tapi bukan. Berarti aku lantas menjadi buta dan dapat dengan mudah mengabaikan pesonanya pria semacam Sasuke.

Sayang sekali dia adalah seorang atlet.

Aku mendesah keras. _Well_ , aku pasti akan melupakannya. Aku harap dia juga melupakanku. _Gosh_ , aku tidak percaya aku baru saja memperlihatkan sisi penguntitku di depannya.

o

O

o

Ibu sedang memanggang saat aku sampai di rumah. "Bagaimana perpustakaannya?"

"Er..." aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian tidak menyenangkan dengan Ryu. "Seperti biasanya."

Ekspresi ibu ingin tahu, "Kau tidak meminjam buku apapun?"

Aku melihat tangan kosongku dan baru menyadarinya. _Huh_. Sepertinya interaksiku dengan Sasuke membuatku lupa untuk meminjam buku yang aku inginkan.

Dan itu menggelikan! Bagaimana mungkin aku keluar perpus tanpa membaca setidaknya satu _chapter_ daribuku apapun

Aku mendesah. "Kelupaan."

"Akan ibu pinjamkan nanti saat menjemput Hiro, buatkan saja daftarnya."

"Makasih, Bu." Kataku seketika antusias. Aku menyapukan pandanganku sekeliling dapur, menyadari semua boks barangku sudah lenyap.

"Di mana barang- barang milikku?"

"Di lantai atas. Ibu sudah pindahkan ke kamarmu."

"Sendirian?" tanyaku terkejut. Aku melihat perutnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa ibu lelah? Mau tiduran sebentar dan aku pijit? Kenapa ibu malah bikin kue?"

Ibu tertawa. "Oh Sakura, ibu sampai lupa betapa menyenangkannya kalau ada kau. Tapi _Hon_ , kandungan ibu baru satu bulan. Tenang saja." Ibu mencium pipiku dan menyuruhku mandi sebelum makan malam.

Itu tidak menghentikanku untuk merengut dan mengingatkan agar dia tidak membawa apapun yang berat- berat saat hamil.

Telepon berdering saat aku melewati koridor. Aku menatapnya sambil menimbang-nimbang sebelum memutuskan mengangkatnya. "Halo?" sapaku ceria.

"Sakura!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar. "Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?"

Senyum seketika melebar di wajahku, "Ah, Shizune, sahabatku. Aku baru ingat tentang keberadaanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Saku." Dia tertawa, "Serius, bagaimana suasana bersama ibumu? Apa sebagus yang aku bayangkan? Ya Tuhan aku kangen wajah menjengkelkanmu."

"Aku juga kangen rambut jelekmu, Shi." Kataku. "Iya, semuanya berjalan lancar sejauh ini. Aku baru saja pulang dari perpus dan..."

"Aw, Sakura Haruno!"dia memprotes, "Kau baru sampai di sana selama tiga atau empat jam dan sudah berburu cowok?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang koleksi buku mereka sangat lengkap. Sungguh, Shi. Beraninya kau menuduhku begitu?"

"Memang benar," gumamnya.

"Oke baiklah. Tebakanmu benar. Tapi aku beneran ke sana untuk meminjam beberapa buku,". Dan Ya Tuhan, Shizune, aku melihat pemuda paling..."

"Paling tampan yang pernah berjalan di planet ini?"

Aku menjeda. " _Well_ , tidak sih. Eh tunggu—iya, entahlah."

Suara tawa Shizune terdengar, "Kau benar- benar ya." Dia menjeda, aku mendengar suara teriakan samar dari seberang sambungan dan mengenalinya sebagai kakak Shizune. "Kau dengar kakakku, dia mau pakai teleponnya. Serius ya, siapa yang menelepon selama tiga jam tanpa henti?" gerutu Shizune.

"Seseorang yang punya pacar," kataku.

"Jangan bela dia, dia sangat kejam. Iya ini aku matikan!" teriak Shizune dari seberang, "Hubungi aku besok ya?" perintahnya. "Ceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi di sekolah barumu besok, dengar tidak?" Tanya Shizune.

"Baik, nyonya."

"Tiga dua satu." Kata Shizune ceria sebelum aku mendengar nada putus. Aku terkekeh, Shizune selalu mengakhiri telepon dengan cara seperti itu, itulah yang membuatnya spesial.

Aku menaruh gagang telepon dan berjalan menuju kamar baruku. Boks coklat tersusun rapi di pinggir dinding, membuatku mengernyit membayangkan ibu mengangkat semuanya sendiri. Tidak bisakah dia menunggu sampai aku pulang? Ranjangku berada menempel di sisi lain dinding ruangan, meja belajar berada lurus dari pintu tempat aku berdiri, dekat ambang jendela.

Aku membuka salah satu kardus dan seketika mataku mendarat pada sebuah foto familiar. Mataku melembut, melihat wajah dalam foto. Secara insting, aku mengambil ponsel dari celanaku.

"Halo?" sebuah suara maskulin menyapa. Aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah ayah yang merengut terganggu saat mendengar suara dering telepon.

"Ayah!" panggilku.

Suara ayah seketika berubah 180 derajat. "Sakura!" sapanya. "Bagaimana perjalananmu? Kau suka rumah barumu?"

"Perjalanannya lancar, dan ya, semuanya menakjubkan, Ayah. Aku sedang di kamar."

"Baguslah. Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanyanya mudah tanpa canggung. Mereka memang berpisah baik- baik dengan kesepakatan bersama, merasa lebih baik berhenti menjadi sepasang suami istri dan berteman saja. Mereka saling menelepon satu sama lain setidaknya sebulan sekali. Cukup aneh tapi menyenangkan.

"Dia sehat—oh, Ibu membawakan lima kardusku ke lantai dua, Yah. Percaya tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ayah bingung.

Aku hampir tersedak, "Ayah, Ibu sedang hamil!"

"Ya Tuhan, dia memang keras kepala."

Tertawa, aku mendengarkan ayah mengomel tentang betapa dari dulu ibu selalu keras kepala. Aku duduk di atas kardus sambil mengobrol antusias, bercerita tentang petualanganku di lingkungan yang masih asing ini dan perjalananku ke perpustakaan. Dan ya, aku sangat terbuka pada ayahku dan tidak melewatkan untuk menceritakan tentang Ryu.

Atau Rei?

Tentu saja ayah kesal. "Sakura Haruno!" aku teringat Shizune mendengarnya, "Ayah harap kau memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang paling berat. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Itu di perpus, Ayah. Memangnya apa yang orang lakukan di sana? Tentu saja membaca buku." Aku memutar bolamata.

" Kan ada internet. Bukankah kau bisa membaca atau membeli buku secara online?"

Kami terus mengobrol sampai aku mendengar suara ibu memanggilkubuntuk makan malam.

"Ya sudah, Ayah. Ini waktunya makan malam. Salam untuk Mama, ya? Ingatkan dia untuk mengambil _laundry_ hari Sabtu besok. Ayah tahu kan, _laundry_ yang dekat..."

Tertawa, Ayah memotong kalimatku. "Ayah tahu, Saku. Sana makan yang banyak. Ayah tidak mau anak perempuan ayah _anoreksia_ seperti mereka yang ada di televisi."

Aku memutar bola mata. Kami mengobrol beberapa menit lagi sebelum mematikan sambungan. Aku bangkit dari atas kardus dan mengangkat bingkai foto dan tersenyum puas setelah meletakannya di atas mejaku yang masih kosong sebelum turun ke dapur.

Aku menutup mata ketika aku mencium aroma masakan ibu yang membuat air liur menetes. Mengingatkanku pada masakan Tsunade—sosok yang selama ini mengasuhku bersama Ayah. Aku merasakan dadaku mengetat sebelum membuka mata dan menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Terkejut, butuh waktu beberapa detik untukku menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di tengah jalan. Aku refleks mundur dan mengaduh saat kepalaku membentur dinding dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kau mengagetkanku," gumamku kesakitan.

"Sini aku bantu."

Aku merasakan dua tangan kuat membantuku berdiri tanpa kesulitan.

"Kenapa tanahnya berputar? Apa aku sudah mati? Apa kau malaikat?"

Hening sebelum aku mendengar kekehan kecilnya.

Setelah yakin aku belum mati, aku membuka mataku, menatap penyelamatku dan membeku.

Kami saling tatap.

Aku yakin aku terlihat sangat menggelikan. Rahangku jatuh menyentuh tanah dan mataku terbelalak lebar. Rambutku acak- acakan dan mungkin pipiku merah karena terjatuh.

Jadi aku jelas terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bukannya aku peduli tentang pendapatnya tentang penampilanku (oke, mungkin aku peduli, sedikit, tapi itu karena harga diriku!). Aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku.

"Anak- anak, jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Bantu ayah menyiapkan meja."

Mataku perlahan mengikuti arah datangnya suaa dan jatuh pada sosok seorang pria dewasa –yang sangat mirip dengan sosok penyelamat yang berdiri di hadapanku. Rahangku jatuh semakin dalam. Ibu keluar dari dapur dan mencium pria dewasa itu dalam.

Oke, sudah saatnya aku memalingkan wajah.

"Ah mataku," erangku melihat adegan mesra ibuku dan suaminya. "Ya Tuhan, haruskah kau menyiksaku dengan adegan seperti ini?"

Sosok di hadapanku ikut mendengus.

Saat suara ciuman berakhir (syukurlah), aku menatap ibuku dengan pandangan paling tajam yang aku bisa (sangat susah, mata kiriku terus berkedut) "Ibu tidak pernah menyebutkan apapun tentang dia sebelumnya," aku mencoba untuk tidak terdengar terlalu menuduh, dan lebih terdengar bergurau namun sulit.

"Ayah juga begitu." Sosok di depanku ikut menimpali.

Dua orang dewasa itu hanya tersenyum, "Mereka sudah satu pendapat saja. Oh, tidakkah akan menyenangkan kalau keduanya menjadi sahabat baik?" kata Ibu dengan semangat menatap suaminya.

Aku menatap ibu penuh keraguan. Mungkin ibu terbentur kepalanya saat memindahkan kardusku.

Mengernyit, aku kembali menatap sosok –yang aku tebak adalah saudara tiriku dengan sedikit harga diriku yang masih tersisa. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Bibirnya mengedut, namun selain itu, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. "Sepertinya kita akan sering bertemu."

Aku mengernyit.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Ibu terkejut, "Ibu pikir kalian akan sedikit kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri. Makanya ibu sedikit khawatir untuk bercerita, takut kau berubah pikiran dan tidak mau tinggal dengan ibu ." Ibu menatapku saat mengatakan hal ini dan aku menghela nafas.

"Aku datang untuk membantu ibu, ingat? Lagipula aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah Ayah semudah itu setelah dengan kesulitan mengurus kepindahan ini."

"Maaf tidak mengatakannya pada kalian sejak awal," kata ayah tiriku, "Sakura, kenalkan ini adalah anakku, Sasuke."

Aku merasakan tubuhku meremang mendengar nama itu lagi. Aku kembali mengingat tentang kejadian di perpustakaan tadi, mencoba untuk melupakan—untuk sesaat—bahwa dia dalah saudara tiriku.

Ya Tuhan. Ini seperti sebuah fantasi panas.

Aku hampir pingsan. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapaku mengambang. Perlahan aku mundur dan mengabaikan wajah khawatir ibu yang menunggu responku. "Aku makan malam nanti saja," kataku sambil melangkah pergi secapat kilat.

Aku kembali naik ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Shizune sekarang . Aku membuka ponsel dan baru ingat bahwa kakak Shizune sedang menyabotase telepon rumahnya sampai dua jam ke depan. Aku mendesah dan mengantonginya kembali.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi untuk dapat dicerna dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku berbaring manatap langit- langit kamar, merasakan sensasi aneh di perutku. Tubuh pengkianat. Bagaimana aku bisa merasa lapar di saat seperti ini?

Baiklah. Aku akan menghadapi ketakutanku. Lagipula ayah selalu mengatakan bahwa masalah tidak akan pergi jika tidak kau hadapi. Apa untungnya bersembunyi saat kau pada akhirnya harus menghadapinya juga?

Ruang makan sangat hening dan sedikit tegang saat aku melangkah menuruni tangga. Menahan nafas, aku memasuki ruangan dan berharap agar tidak melarikan diri lagi.

Ibu yang pertama kali melihatku. "Sakura! Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Ibu bangkit berdiri, "Akan ibu ambilkan piring dan—"

"Tidak, tidak." Kataku tergesa, menghentikannya. "Aku bisa ambil sendiri."

"Sakura, ibu hanya sedang hamil, bukannya _difabel_."

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil peralatan makanku sebelum menuju meja makan.

"Duduklah di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura." kata Fugaku—ayah tiriku—dengan hangat. Aku membeku di tempatku berdiri. Bagus, sekarang aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, karena aku pasti akan terlihat tidak patuh dan tidak menyukai anaknya. "Supaya kita bisa mengobrol untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Aku tersenyum kaku dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Dia menatapku langsung dan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. "Maaf tadi aku langsung pergi begitu saja." Kataku padanya pelan, melirik orang tua kami dan memastikan mereka tidak mendengar. "Aku hanya—terkejut. Sangat- sangat tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu pagi secepat ini dan dengan cara seperti ini."

Aku mengetuk garpu ke piring dengan gugup saat Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun?

"Jadi, Sasuke, _huh_? Apa kau punya hewan peliharaan?"

Aku melirik ibuku yang tengah menatapku dengan alis terangkat, perbincangannya dengan Fugaku terhenti mendengar pertanyaan konyolku untuk memulai obrolan.

Aku menahan nafas agar tidak pingsan di tempat.

"Tidak."

Menghela nafas, aku tersenyum. "Oh, aku juga tidak. _Well_ , aku punya peliharaan tapi bukan hewan—tapi sebuah batu yang aku beri wajah dengan cat akrilik. Namanya Batu."

Seluruh isi meja makan hening. Bunuh saja aku.

Aku merasakan pipiku terbakar saat ibu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Fugaku melihatku bingung. Dan aku tidak ingin menoleh ke sebelah kananku.

"...Hn."

Sudah cukup.

"Permisi!" aku bangkit dan berlari dari ruangan, mendengar Fugaku memarahi Sasuke. Aku menyandar di koridor dan mengerang.

Siaaal.

Kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai gadis paling canggung dan tidak bisa mencari topik pembicaraan yang normal?

Kenapa saudara tiriku harus Sasuke?

Dan kenapa Sasuke harus setampan itu?

TBC.

o

O

o

 **AN** : Okey, jadi untuk memperjelas, cerita ini adalah satu tahun setelah kejadian yang ada di prolog. Beberapa tokoh Eve buat tidak dalam posisi dan umur yang sebenarnya(contoh; Shizune adalah sahabat Sakura)— _hence_ , kayaknya ini ga perlu dijelaskan toh Eve tahu kalian tahu ini adalah cerita AU. Lol.

 _But just in case_ , kalau menurut kalian Eve terlalu memaksakan nama tokoh pendukung, dan kalau kalian lebih milih Eve pakai nama OC saja, kalian juga bisa komplain. Hiyaaa~

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	3. Chapter 2 First Day of School

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning: AU.** Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SASUINO. Slight!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Day of School**

o

O

o

"Selamat pagi!"

Aku hampir melompat di tengah- tengah kegiatan menguap rutin pagi hariku. Tersedak udara kosong, aku memukul dadaku agar paru- paruku yang tasanya berhenti beberapa detik bisa berfungsi kembali. "Bu?"

Aku menyandar ke meja dapur dan menyipitkan mata mencoba mengurangi intensitas cahaya terang lampu dapur. Ibu tengah mengamati isi kulkas, masih dalam balutan gaun tidur.

"Sayang, kau mau sarapan apa?"

Aku mengucek mata. Di luar masih gelap, ini masih terlalu awal untuk membuat sarapan.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi," kataku sambil mengambil spatula dari tangannya. "Dan biar aku saja yang memasak."

Ibu berkedip. "Kenapa?"

Aku belum menjawab saat suara teriakan anak kecil memecah keheningan pagi. Kepalaku mendongak menatap arah sumber suara. Ibu mendesah dan memberikan spatulanya padaku, "Terimakasih, Sakura. Sepertinya Hiro terbangun karena mimpi buruk."

Hiro?

Siapa itu?

Oh.

"Adik tiriku!" aku hampir berseru. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?" aku memukul kening dengan spatula, berhasil membunuh sel- sel otak yang tersisa.

Dengan cekatan aku mengocok telur dan menuangnya ke atas wajan panas. Telur goreng, daging panggang, dan _pancake_ sirop _maple_ sama dengan sarapan yang lezat!

"Aromanya lezat, Saku." Ibu kembali berjalan ke dapur membawa seorang bocah empat tahun di pinggulnya. Aku hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi tepung _pancake_ yang tengah aku pegang.

"Hiro!" aku tersenyum cerah. "Bisa- bisanya aku hampir melupakanmu." Aku menjeda, "tidak sengaja, lho." Tambahku meletakan mangkuk ke meja dapur.

Hiro menatapku datar.

Ibu tertawa.

"Um, sini Bu, biar aku gendong." Aku melangkah maju.

Tiga hal terjadi secara bersamaan setelah itu. Pertama; Hiro meraih dan menjambak rambutku. Kedua; Alarm kebakaran berbunyi karena telur yang gosong. Dan ketiga; aku terjatuh.

"Sakura! Ya Tuhan—telurnya..."

Ibu menurunkan Hiro ke lantai, di sebelahku yang masih terbaring kesakitan (benar- benar sakit!) dan tanpa sengaja menginjak tanganku bebarengan dengan Hiro yang mulai menarik- narik rambutku secara liar.

Aku mengerang.

Hiro menendang wajahku.

"Aku benci kau!" suara kecilnya mengumumkan.

Oh _wow_. Sungguh cara yang indah untuk memulai pagi, kau setuju tidak?

o

O

o

Bangunan sekolah baruku sangat besar. Aku tahu aku akan tersesat di sana.

Sekarang aku tengah berdiri di tempat parkir yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari pintu masuk gedung. Mengernyit, aku memiringkan kepala melihat bangunan sekolah yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. Membersihkan tenggorokan, aku menatap jam tanganku.

Masih ada satu jam sebelum sekolah mulai.

Oke. Sebelum kau menertawakanku aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku datang sejam lebih awal. Itu karena luas sekolah ini seperti museum kuno dengan siswa- siswa sebagai pajangannya.

Gugup, aku memainkan gelang yang ayah berikan untuk hadiah ulangtahunku tiga tahun lalu. Sebuah kebiasaanku sejak lama saat merasa gugup. Cocok dengan suasana kali ini.

Aku tidak pernah menjadi anak baru di suatu sekolah. Karena sebelumnya aku selalu bersekolah dalam satu yayasan yang sama, sejak masih taman kanak- kanak sampai SMA—tepat sampai beberapa bulan lalu.

Kalau kau juga tidak pernah merasakannya, aku beritahu ya, menjadi siswa baru adalah perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Kalau mereka tidak menyukaimu, kau sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakrabkan diri karena mereka sudah memiliki gengnya masing- masing. Apalagi kalau kau pindah di tengah semester dua sepertiku begini. _Uurghh.._

"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura," aku menyemangati diri, "jadilah dirimu sendiri dan—"

Teleponku berbunyi.

"Shizune!" aku mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga. "Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"

"Selamat pagi juga!" sapanya, "Biar aku tebak, kau pasti sudah di sekolah dan sedang berdiri kebingungan."

"Aku tidak kebingungan." Sangkalku sambil memaksa kakiku melangkah. _Huh_. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aku menyapukan pndangan ke sekeliling dengan sebal, mencoba mencari sosok berambut hitam milik sahabatku. Walau aku tahu Shizune tidak mungkin berada di sini. "Aku sedang berjalan menuju gedung raksasa ini."

Dia menghujaniku dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus."

"Kau ambil kelas apa saja?"

"Sekarang masih belum tahu,"

"Jauh dari rumah?"

"Dua puluh menit kalau jalan kaki."

"Sudah ketemu murid menyebalkan?"

"Baru aku saja yang datang..."

"Kau sudah mulai berburu?

"Ini masih jam tujuh, ya tuhan, aku tidak seputusasa itu untuk mendapat pacar!"

o

O

o

Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, mencoba mencari di mana letak ruang kantor utama. Sejauh ini aku menemukan kantin, perpustakaan, kantor konseling, kantor osis, dan akhirnya kantor utama. Kursi berderet di sisi dekat dinding dan dengan meja panjang di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sekretaris dengan suara sopan dan ceria yang jelas sekali palsu. Aku tidak menyukai nadanya yang membuatku merasa payah dan bodoh.

Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku.

"Halo." Jawabku cerah, mengabaikan tatapan mematikannya yang bertolak belakang dengan suara ramah—dan palsunya tadi. "Aku siswa baru."

"Siapa nama siswa baru ini?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Aku menyandar ke atas meja dan menunggunya memberikan jadwal pelajaranku. Dia menatapku beberapa lama sebelum mengerucutkan bibir dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi jadwal kelas dan kunci lokerku.

Aku memandangi kertas berwarna hijau itu. _Oh_ , bagus sekali. Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Kegilaan macam apa ini?

Selama empat puluh menit selanjutnya, aku mencari keberadaan lokerku (yang berada di lantai empat) dan mencari di mana letak ruang kelasku masing- masing. Mencoba mengingat _rute_ dari kelas yang satu ke kelas yang lainnya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat bel berbunyi nanti.

Sekarang saatnya bagian paling sulit.

Aku mencoba terlihat sibuk mencari ponsel di dalam tas. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan siswa yang mulai berdatangan ke arahku. Aku membersihkan tenggorokan dan menelepon Shizune, sambil masih menghadap lokerku.

"Shi!! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Canggung dan mati gaya sekali," desisku pada Shizune saat telepon tersambung.

Hening sebelum Shizune tertawa keras. "Tidak lucu, Shi. Semua orang melihatku pasti karena menurut mereka aku anak baru yang aneh!"

"Ya Ampun, Saku, Mereka memandangimu karena mereka tidak pernah melihatmu. Percaya padaku, kau akan membuat mereka terpesona dalam sekejap."

"Kalimatmu malah membuatku semakin tertekan."

"Jangan cemas. Hal paling buruk yang bisa terjadi adalah kau diminta gabung dengan tim _cheerleader_."

 _Huh_. Aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Aku mengangguk mendengarkan ocehan Shizune, menyandari ke loker sebelah. Shizune benar juga. Hal paling buruk yang bisa terjadi adalah aku diminta bergabung dengan tim pemandu sorak. _No offense,_ Bukan berarti aku berpikir semua _cheerleader_ itu centil. Aku juga pernah menjadi _cheerleader_ sebentar, sebelum aku memutuskan bahwa melompat di udara tidak lagi menyenangkan dan memilih keluar. Apalagi mengingat rok pendek hampir seperti pakaian dalam yang harus aku pakai.

"Jadi, apa kelas pertamamu?"

Aku mengerang. "Penjas."

Shizune kembali tertawa, membuatku seketika menutup sambungan telepon. Dia tahu seberapa tidak suka dan tidak berbakatnya aku dalam olahraga. Kami selalu sekelas saat penjas sejak SD sampai SMP. Percaya padaku, aku sangat teledor dan bahkan bisa jatuh dengan wajah menyentuh tanah lebih dulu karena tersandung udara kosong.

Mengerang di sela nafas, aku mencoba memikirkan sisi positif menjadi murid baru di tengah semester di mana semua orang sudah tahu dengan semua orang.

...aku tidak dapat menemukan satupun sisi positifnya.

"Kau murid baru?"

Aku berbalik untuk menghadapi sekumpulan siswi super cantik yang menatapku dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Aku mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Iya, Aku Sakura Haruno." Aku menawarkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengan beberapa dari mereka yang mau menerima tanganku dengan jemari ber _manicured._

Gadis berambut merah di depan menyeringai, "Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas dua"

Mereka tercengang, membuatku bingung. Membersihkan tenggorokan, aku menutup lokerku pelan dan membenarkan posisi tasku. Tas ini adalah hadiah Shizune pada ulangtahuku kemarin. Aku memakainya hari ini sebagai _lucky charm_ agar aku merasakan kehadiran sahabatnya bersamaku. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk tambahan dukungan moral dalam suasana yang serba tidak familiar.

Seorang siswi berambut coklat mengatakan. "Kau sangat cantik, tahu tidak?"

Aku menatapnya sebelum mencerna komentarnya. Sejak dulu, aku paling tidak pandai menanggapi pujian. Memangnya aku harus merespon apa pada pernyataan seperti itu? Apa kau tahu? Kalau kau tahu coba beritahu aku.

Aku memilih untuk tertawa canggung.

"Jadi, apa kau seorang _cheerleader_?" siswi berambut merah kembali bertanya dengan wajah sebal. Mereka berpandangan sebentar sebelum menatapku kembali.

Apa aku salah jika merasa terintimidasi di tengah- tengah mereka?

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Tahun lalu aku gabung _cheers_ , tapi sudah tidak."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab, sekumpulan siswa laki- laki ikut bergabung entah dari mana. Beberapa bersama dengan pasangannya, dan sebagian lainnya berdiri tidak begitu jauh. Aku merasakan tatapan mereka tertuju padaku seketika membuat dadaku membeku menyakitkan. Aku tersenyum kaku saat bertemu pandang dengan sebagian mata mereka.

Oke, jangan panik, mereka hanya sekumpulan siswa populer. Tidak semua siswa populer sama. Mereka tidak bisa menyakitiku. Tidak lagi.

"Permisi," bisikku pelan setelah menemukan suaraku, dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Aku berhenti otomatis mendengarnya, nyaris menggeram. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkannya?Kenapa tidak aku abaikan saja? Aku membalikan badan melihat mereka semua menatapku dengan mata penuh penilaian. Andai saja lantai sekolah bisa terbuka dan menelanku sekarang juga agar tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ke kelas pertama." Jawabku.

"Pelajaran apa?"

"Pendidikan jasmani."

Seorang siswa tinggi dengan bahu kekar dan seringai berbahaya melangkah maju. "Bagus, kelas kita sama." Dia menawarkan tangannya. "Aku Suigetsu."

Aku menjabatnya. "Sakura."

Dia tidak melepaskan tanganku. "Apa ada yang sudah memberitahumu kalau kau punya sepasang kaki yang indah?"

Aku membeku lagi, udara dingin perlahan merangkak dari tulang belakangku menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Seketika aku menarik tanganku darinya seperti jariku baru saja tersulut api.

"Aku harus pergi, _bye_."

Aku bernafas dengan berat sesampainya di lantai dasar. Menyandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk ruang olahraga, dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku tahu seharusnya tadi aku memakai celana panjang di balik rokku, tapi udara terlalu panas jadi aku hanya mengenakan rok seragam saja.

Aku menyisir rambut dengan tangan. Kelas pertama bahkan belum dimulai dan sejauh ini semua tidak berjalan seperti yang aku inginkan.

Rasanya kepalaku akan berlubang jika mereka tidak berhenti menatapku. Aku mengigit ujung pensilku, mencoba mengabaikan semua mata yang tertuju ke arahku. Ya Ampun, kenapa mereka menatapku terus, sih? aku hanya siswa baru! Aku bukannya punya kekuatan super yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia.

(Kalau aku punya, itu pasti akan sangat keren!)

Kebanyakan yang terus menatapku dengan tatapan tajam adalah para siswi. Aku bahkan melihat seseorang memelototiku dengan ekspresi wajah keras, seperti sedang sembelit.

o

O

o

Satu kelas lagi sebelum jam makan siang, aku berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga selama ceramah guru yang membahas tentang perusakan fasilitas sekolah, dan apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau kami merusak mejanya lagi.

Bosan, mataku menyapu sekeliling kelas melihat wajah- wajah yang terlihat—

 _Hey_!

Perhatianku tertuju pada seseorang dengan wajah familiar yang hampir membuatku melompat dari tempat dudukku saat aku menyadari dia adalah—

"Ibu harap kalian bisa ambil pelajaran dari sini!" teriak guru sebelum mendesah dan menuju kursinya. Jelas tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, setelah bel berbunyi.

Aku berdiri dengan cepat, memasukan buku baruku ke dalam tas sebelum menyampirkannya di bahu. Mataku masih mengunci sosok familiar yang aku temukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Iyaaa! Dia adalah Si _Nerdy_ dari perpustakaan kemarin! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa percaya aku seberuntung ini. Aku mencoba menerka umurnya, kelas ini adalah Matematika tingkat lanjut, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah dia siswa tingkat akhir atau tingkat dua karena ini kelas gabungan. Kecuali kalau aku mengobrol dengannya. Aku mempercepat langkahku, mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan jejaknya.

Oh my God! Oh my God!

Dia bahkan lebih tampan saat sedang berjalan.

Oke, jangan meneteskan air liur, Sakura. Kau punya harga diri untuk dijaga. Aku mencoba tetap tenang dan tidak berteriak girang seperti yang aku inginkan. Percaya padaku, aku sudah pernah malakukannya, dan berhasil membuat sebagian besar populasi pria berlari karena takut padaku.

Dia berjalan menuju kantin. Bagus, itu berarti jam makan siangnya sama denganku. Aku memaksa diri untuk tetap memasang wajah datar namun ingin tahu saat memasuki pintu kafetaria. _Nerdy_ baru saja masuk di depanku. Oke, apa yang harus aku katakan padanga? Jelas aku harus memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu. Kalau tidak dia mungkin akan menganggapku lancang atau dia bisa mengira aku adalah ... sedang menguntitnya. Dan aku tidak sedang menguntit. Aku hanya... mengagumi... dari jauh. Yap.

Aku hampir tersandung saat seseorang berdiri menghalangi jalanku.

"Ah!" seruku dengan tidak anggunnya. "Kau mengagetkanku!" aku menuduh, mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungku. Aku berdiri tegak dan mataku terkunci dengan sepasang mata hitam pekat. Wajahku rileks dan membentuk senyum canggung. "Hai!"

Sasuke tidak berhenti menatapku.

Aku tahu aku sudah menjadi objek tatapan semua orang sepanjang hari, namun saat Sasuke yang menatapku, aku merasa seperti ditelanjangi. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan benar. Bagaimana ya? Dia tidak menatapku seperti orang lain menatapku, dia menatapku seperti... aku adalah _puzzle_ yang ingin ia selesaikan? Seperti dia tidak mengenalku.

 _Well_ , secara tekhnis dia memang tidak mengenalku. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kami secara teori adalah keluarga.

Sasuke tersadar dari entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Haruno." Dia mengangguk keren kepadaku.

Stop. Aku tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam sikap sok kerennya.

Aku mengibaskan rokku mengurangi rasa canggung, "Kau sedang jam makan siang juga?" tanyaku antusias.

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya dan membuatku hampir bersorak. Aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum! Hey! Jangan anggap aku berlebihan, Sasuke berjalan dengan ekspresi datar seperti dia tidak punya perasaan, berhasil membuat dia tersenyum adalah sebuah prestasi.

"Ya." pandangannya berkelana turun. Sasuke kembali menatap wajahku santai, "Ngomong- ngomong, _bra-_ mu kelihatan."

Aku menatapnya bingung, perlahan mencerna kalimatnya, setelah dipahami otak bekuku, aku menunduk dan melihat tiga kancing seragamku terbuka, mengekspos cukup banyak belahan dadaku untuk dilihat seluruh dunia. Bra _renda_ warna merah berpita yang aku gunakan seperti hiasan yang memperlengkap pemandangan.

Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan.

Aku merasakan wajahku terbakar dan nafasku mulai memberat. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku sebelumnya?

Aku menutup mata menahan malu, tanganku perlahan mengancingkan baju satu demi satu. Jadi seharian ini aku berkeliling sekolah dengan belahan dada terlihat? Gila! Pantas saja gerombolan siswi tadi mendatangiku dan semua orang melihatku. Mereka mungkin menganggapku murahan dan—mengejekku—

Ya Tuhan. Bunuh saja aku sekarang, aku sungguh tidak keberatan.

Sasuke terkekeh lirih, membuat mataku terbuka. Jelas sekali dia menganggap ini lucu. Aku baru menyadari dia berdiri sangat dekat. Aku mencoba mundur, tangan masih di kancing baju.

" _Whoa, hey,_ apa yang kau—"

"Orang- orang sedang melihatmu."

Aku yakin wajahku sudah berubah menjadi ungu dengan derasnya aliran darah yang menuju ke sana. "Mereka mungkin pikir aku murahan" gumamku. "Kenapa kau berdiri dekat sekali?" tambahku.

Dia menunduk menatapku, mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mau mereka melihatmu sedang mengancingkan baju begini?"

Aku mengernyit, benar juga dia. Kalau mereka melihatku sedang mengancingkan baju, mereka pasti akan berpikir aku baru saja melakukan porno aksi.

"Terimakasih." Aku mencoba untuk tidak menarik nafas terlalu sering. Hanya karena wangi Sasuke sangat enak bukan berarti aku menikmati momen ini.

Aku mundur dan menjauh darinya setelah semua kancingku terpasang dengan benar, menyibakan rambut panjangku ke bahu dan mendesah. Beberapa siswa laki- laki menatap ke arah kami dengan pandangan curiga. Aku mengernyit sebelum mendongak.

"Teman- temanmu?" tanyaku. Sasuke menoleh ke arah mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Iya," jawabnya ikut melangkah mundur dan mengamatiku. "Kau baik- baik saja?"

Terkejut mendengar pertanyaaannya, aku menatapnya sebelum tersenyum –yang aku harap cukup meyakinkan. "Iya, aku baru saja membuat kesan pertama yang paling buruk, tapi siapa yang peduli, kan?"

Kami berdiri canggung di sana selama beberapa lama sebelum aku bergeser. Mungkin Sasuke sedang menungguku untuk pergi lebih dulu agar dia bisa pergi tanpa merasa tidak sopan. "Kalau begitu, aku..."

"Dia sahabatku." Kata Sasuke tiba- tiba.

Aku merengut bingung. "Siapa?"

Aku tidak siap menghadapi serangan dari sebuah seringai pelan dan seksi yang menghiasi wajahnya, matanya mengunci mataku. Rasanya aku akan pingsan. "Pemuda di perpus yang kau kuntit? Dia sahabatku."

 _Well_ , sial.

Kali ini aku benar- benar pingsan.

Betapa memalukannya.

TBC

 **AN** : Aaabsuuurd. Maaf ya kalau kalian ga biasa dan merasa terganggu dengan karakter Sakura di sini yang absurd abis dan terkesan labil/ lebay? —percaya deh, dia begitu karena ada alasannya.

Dan tentang adik Sasuke, Eve putuskan untuk pakai OC!

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	4. Chapter 3 Sai

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning: AU.** Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter Tiga**

 **Sai**

o

O

o

Kau mungkin berpikir ada yang salah denganku. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau berpikir begitu. Kalau aku berada di posisimu, membaca kisah gadis _psyco_ yang menguntit seseorang yang dia bahkan tidak kenal dan—

Tunggu! Aku baru saja membuat diriku sendiri terdengar seperti orang aneh— _pft_ , padahal tidak. Oke, mungkin aku memang sedikit aneh, tapi menjadi normal itu sangat membosankan.

Bukan berarti aku sedang menjelek-jelekan orang normal, karena, siapa yang tidak ingin jadi orang normal? Kau tidak perlu mengalami hal- hal memalukan seperti tanpa sadar memperlihatkan payudaramu di depan umum (aku masih tidak percaya ini sungguh terjadi padaku) atau pingsan di hadapan saudara tirimu yang... sangat beruntung dan terberkati...secara genetik. Yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari pemuda yang tengah ingin kau dekati.

 _Well_ , triple sial.

"Kau membuatku pingsan." Tuduhku setelah berhasil membuka mata dan seketika menutupnya kembali saat cahaya serasa akan membutakanku. Aku meraih lengan Sasuke (wow, dia sepertinya rajin berolahraga) untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Hey, hati- hati." Sasuke terkekeh, lengannya masih membantuku. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, aku menyandarkan keningku di pundaknya, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan pada Ayahku setiap kali kepalaku sakit. "Apa yang membuatmu begini?"

"Kau," aku membuka mataku dan seketika melihat mata hitam briliannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan seperti itu tanpa aba- aba?" bisikku, mencoba tidak menaikan suara. Saat itu, aku menyadari kerumunan siswa mulai berbisik satu sama lain.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya, tertawa pelan. "Apa, fakta bahwa Sai adalah temanku?"

"Sahabat," aku mengoreksi, rambutku terasa seperti tengah dijambak. Aku selalu sakit kepala setelah pingsan. Aku membeku setelah menyadari sesuatu yang penting, " Kau tidak memberitahu padanya tentang insiden di perpustakaan, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, "Memang kenapa kalau aku beritahu?"

"Aku akan pingsan lagi," aku memperingatkan. Dia menatapku tenang, aku mencengkeram lengannya. "Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak memberitahunya!" kalau kami akan menjadi saudara, setidaknya dia harus berada di pihakku. Aku tidak mau menjadi adik tirinya kalau dia memberitakukan rahasia tentang penguntitanku yang seharusnya tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia.

"Dia juga sepupuku," Sasuke memberitahu seperti dia baru saja mengingatnya.

"AAH! Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku kendalikan," jawabnya garing. Aku menggosok wajahku, menatap melewati pundaknya dan hampir berhenti bernafas.

"Itu dia! Jangan beritahu dia!" aku menunjuk Sasuke yang menyeringai seperti dia tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. "Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Oh. Oke, baiklah. Aku memelototinya sebelum berbalik dan memilih untuk kabur dan berlari sampai lantai tiga. Lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan, karena aku hampir sekarat kekurangan udara.

Sepertinya aku harus lebih sering berolahraga.

Jadi, boleh dibilang sekolah tidak berjalan seburuk itu. Kalau aku mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku belum berhasil berteman dengan seorangpun karena mereka semua terlalu sibuk berpikir bahwa aku gadis murahan.

Mendesah, aku membawa tasku di pundak dan menutup lokerku. Aku punya banyak sekali tugas untuk dikerjakan. Aku harus memesan seragam olahraga dan membeli sepatu lari (untunglah hari ini aku hanya duduk sepanjang jam olahraga). Sekarang aku hanya bersama dengan tas ranselku yang beratnya satu ton dan harus berjalan dua puluh menit menuju rumah.

Oh, nikmatnya.

Koridor masih ramai dengan siswa yang masih mengobrol dan tertawa setelah bel terakhir berbunyi. Jujur aku iri dengan interaksi mereka sekarang. Aku bisa saja masih berada di rumah lamaku, dengan teman- teman di sekolah lamaku, tertawa dan mengobrol dengan senang hati. Dan kalau aku melihat seorang gadis kesepian membawa tas yang terlalu berat, aku pasti akan membantunya dan membuatnya sedikit tidak kesepian.

Tapi mungkin itu hanya aku saja. Aku tidak boleh balas membenci siswa di sekolah baruku hanya karena mereka menatapku tajam dan membenciku karena menurutku normal bagi anak remaja bersikap seperti itu.

Aku mendorong pintu dobel menuju tangga saat tiba-tiba tubuhku didorong dan membentur loker. Aku mengedip menatap sekumpulan gadis yang tengah memelototiku.

"Kami melihatmu dengan Sasuke tadi," salah satu dari mereka mendesis. Dia adalah Shion dari kelas olahraga yang sama denganku. Dia cantik dengan senyum yang manis. Sayang sekali kali ini dia tidak tersenyum. "Kau seharusnya tidak mendekatnya, karena dia sudah punya pacar."

 _Whoa_ , tunggu. Sasuke sudah punya pacar? Aku mencoba memproses informasi ini dan mengangguk. Tentu saja dia sudah punya pacar. Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang amat tampan dan sangat berbakat dalam olahraga (walau aku belum melihatnya bermain secara langsung). Adalah hal yang wajar kalau dia sudah punya pacar.

"Oh, begitu," responku sopan, menyadari mereka masih memelototi dan menunggu tanggapanku.

"Jangan sentuh dia," lanjut Shion.

Aku mengangguk patuh, "Oke."

Mereka manatapku dalam hening dan sedikit ternganga.

"B-baguslah kalau kau mengerti!"

Mereka pergi, namun masih menatapku curiga. Aku tersenyum dan berteriak ceria. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Aku melihat mereka berbelok di tikungan dan mengerutkan hidungku. Sekarang kesempatan mereka untuk menerimaku dengan baik padaku sudah tidak ada lagi ya? Menggeleng, aku menyisipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. Setidaknya masih ada dua ribuan siswa lain di sekolah ini, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Haruno!"

Aku berhenti berjalan saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama belakangku di parkiran. Aku memindai sekeliling dengan rengutan di wajah sebelum pandanganku mendarat pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum miring.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Hai," senyumku memudar, "jangan kau pikir aku sudah melupakan yang tadi ya!" kataku membungkukan badan, rambutku membuat tirai di sekeliling wajah. "Kau sungguh memberitahu dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu, seseorang menolak memberitahuku namanya." Aku memicingkan mata. "Ngomong- ngomong, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Sisi kiri bibirnya terangkat, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. "Kau berencana berjalan kaki di bawah terik matahari selama dua puluh menit?" dia mengelus mobil _Ferrari_ hitam yang tengah ia jadikan sandaran berdiri.

Aku mengamatinya sejenak, "Kau pikir kau terlihat keren dengan gaya berdiri menyandar kasual begitu, ya?"

Untuk beberapa detik, wajah Sasuke terlihat terkejut sebelum tawanya meledak. Aku ikut tersenyum dengannya. "Wow, kau terang- terangan juga," Sasuke menyeringai, "tapi aku tidak terlalu heran, kau bahkan berani menguntit seseorang."

"Aku tidak menguntitnya," sangkalku, mengabaikan rona merah di wajahku. "Huh, kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang pembunuh berantai."

"Penampilanmu terlalu manis untuk seorang pembunuh berantai." Matanya memindai perlahan, aku dapat merasakan tatapannya di setiap _inchi_ tubuhku.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku terperangah dan melingkarkan lengan pada tubuhku. "Kau sedang lihat apa?" aku mendesis. Matanya bertemu denganku, dengan susah payah aku mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalar di leherku. _Huft_. Kenapa udara di luar sini sangat panas? "Kau sudah punya pacar," aku mengingatkan, "aku pikir dia tidak akan senang kalau tahu—"

"Tenang, Haruno." Sasuke terkekeh, membuka pintu bangku penumpang. "Aku bercanda, mau masuk tidak?"

Menggerutu, aku melemparinya tatapan kesal, mencoba mendinginkan pipi panasku. "Tidak lucu," aku memberitahunya sambil masuk mobil. Dia tidak menatapku.

"Sasuke, apa menurutmu aku aneh? Maksudku, saat pertama kali kau melihatku?"

Bagaimana kalau aku memang terlihat seperti seorang penguntit yang menguntit sepupu/ sahabatnya? Kalau Sasuke melihat keanehanku, kenapa yang lain tidak?

"Maksudmu saat di perpus?" Sasuke melirikku sekilas dari sudut matanya.

Aku mengangguk cepat.

Dia terdiam, berpikir. "Kau terlihat terpesona." Jawabnya.

"Oh, memang. Aku sedang menatap pria paling manis yang—"

"Hn..." sahut Sasuke terdengar bosan.

"Kau tidak perlu iri," lanjutku, "menurutku kau juga tidak jelak. Tapi ada pesona tersendiri pada pria pintar yang menarikku..." nada suaraku mengambang penuh imajinasi. Aku menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau terlena dalam khayalanku. Sasuke tengah melihatku dengan tatapan mata menyipit.

"Apa?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, kau memang aneh."

Aku terperangah. "Hey! Kau tidak boleh berubah pikiran seenaknya! Itu pelanggaran—"

"Pelanggaran apa?" Sasuke memasuki halaman rumah dan menuju garasi.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya, Tuan Sok-Cool." Kataku mengejek sambil melompat keluar mobil.

Rumah penuh dengan aroma kue panggang saat aku masuk. Aku melepas sepatu dan berjalan menuju dapur di mana Ibu tengah duduk bersama Hiro dan membuat _cookies_.

"Hai Bu," aku mencium pipinya dan tersenyum pada Hiro. "Hai Hiro."

Dia menjulurkan lidah padaku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir saat ibu tertawa. Baiklah. Aku menerima tantangan ini. Aku akan memenangkan hatinya. Aku meletakan tasku di kursi dan meraih c _hocolate chip cooki_ e yang baru saja matang.

"Sasu! Sasu!" Hiro berteriak.

Aku hampir tersedak. "Sasu?" aku tertawa dan mendongak melihat Sasuke menatapku tajam sambil mengangkat Hiro. "Manisnya." Komentarku.

"Tentu saja," gumamnya sambil melempar Hiro ke udara, membuatku kembali tersedak.

"Hey, jangan begitu! Bagaimana kalau kau menjatuhkannya?"

"Tidak akan."

Aku merasa tidak nyaman melihat Sasuke melemparkan Hiro ke udara sebelum menangkapnya. Mengabaikan tatapan terhibur ibu, aku mencuri lima _cookies_ lagi dan mengambil telepon di sebelah microwave. Aku menekan nomer telepon ayah, yang tak lama kemudian dijawab oleh Mama Tsunade. Kami mengobrol banyak hal tentang sekolah baruku.

"Mama?"

Aku menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyandar di meja dapur sambil mengunyah _cookies_. Dia sepertinya ikut mendengarkan pembicaraanku. Aku meletakan gagang telepon sebelum menjawab. "Iya, itu tadi Ibu tiriku."

Dia mengangguk. Aku baru menyadari Ibu dan Hiro sudah tidak ada di dapur.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Hiro ingin ke toilet."

"Oh," aku mengangguk dan menyibak rambutku sambil menguap. "Kau tahu, bolak balik menaiki tangga sekolahmu adalah sebuah perjuangan. Lokerku ada di lantai empat, yang benar saja."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tidak harus memakai nomer loker yang kau dapat, pakai saja yang kosong dan paling mudah dijangkau."

Aku merengut. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu."

Aku mendudukan diri menghadapnya.

"Hey, apa menurutmu ini tidak aneh?" tanyaku. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan.

"Maksudku, tinggal bersama seperti sekarang. Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang saudara laki- laki yang seumuran denganku sebelumnya."

Kalau diingat lagi, aku tidak ingat pernah melihat Sasuke di hari pernikahan Ibu.

Sasuke masih mengangkat sebelah alis. Sesuatu menarik perhatianku, membuatku menatapnya lebih dekat dan benar saja, alisnya ditindik! Aku hampir saja berteriak _"Hey, itu keren sekali! Apa tidak sakit?"_

"Aku kelas tiga, kau satu tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Sial." Aku berdecak sebelum tersenyum cemerlang. "Sejak dulu akh selalu ingin punya kakak laki- laki. Supaya ada yang membelaku saat ada yang menjahiliku, atau berbagi rahasia. Aku anak satu- satunya."

"Kalau begitu teruslah mencari, karena aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

Aku merengut. "Ouch, jahatnya" kataku. "Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku siapa nama sepupumu. Apa dia punya pacar?"

Sasuke seketika mendengus. "Dia? Punya pacar? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengobrol dengan seorang gadis tanpa berubah warna menjadi merah lalu melarikan diri."

"Aww, manis sekali!" aku bisa membayangkannya. Rambut hitam rapinya menutupi mata dengan pipi memerah sampai ujung telinga, menghindari kontak mata dan...

"Sai!" aku setengah berteriak, tiba- tiba ingat kalimat Sasuke di kafetaria. "Kau pernah menyebutkan namanya dua kali."

"Dasar lamban." Kata Sasuke sarkastik sebelum meninggalkan dapur dengan sepiring _cookies_.

Aku mengambil segelas susu dan memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan PR di meja dapur, menunggu ibu kembali agar aku bisa menceritakan hariku padanya. Inilah yang aku rindukan saat aku tinggal bersama ayah. Walau ada Mama Tsunade, berbagi cerita dengan ibumu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ayah mana?" suara Hiro terdengar saat Ibu menggendongnya.

"Belum pulang kerja," jawab ibu, mendudukan Hiro di atas kursi tinggi di sebelahku. "Hiro, sayang, apa kau mau susu?"

"Mau, terimakasih!"

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, "Wah, Hiro masih kecil sudah pandai sopan santun..." anak itu hanya menatapku datar. "Kau harus mempertahankannya sampai besar, ya. Karena para gadis suka _ow_ —!" aku memekik, memegangi keningku. "Dia melemparkan sendok ke wajahku!"

"Hiro," Ibu memarahi. Namun tidak terlihat sungguh- sungguh, (lebih seperti "Hiro!" _aww_ -kau tetap imut walau kau baru saja membuat anak perempuanku terluka.)

 _Huft_. Aku merasa tidak dicintai.

Aku merengut menatap adik tiri imutku sebelum menenangkan diri. Aku tidak bisa memenangkan hatinya kalau aku membalasnya. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali sebelum pindah ke sini, namun Hiro bersikap seperti aku pernah menjatuhkannya ketika bayi.

Aku... tidak pernah menjatuhkannya saat masih bayi, kan?

Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku bahkan tidak ada di sini saat dia masih bayi. Lagipula aku takut menggendong bayi, walau mereka adalah makhluk paling imut sedunia. Aku akan gembira dan memekik girang jika melihat bayi, namun aku tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menggendong mereka.

Mungkin Hiro seperti ini karena aku pernah menolak menggendongnya dan dia merasa tidak diinginkan?

"Sakura sayang, kenapa kau duduk di situ saja?"

Oh. "Karena aku ingin... pergi ke perpus lagi. Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan buku kemarin, Bu." Aku berdiri, tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Ibu. Aku meletakan gelas kotorku _washtafel_ sebelum mencucinya dan pergi ke perpus dengan membawa buku tang ibu pinjamkan di tangan.

Sasuke sedang membuka pintu saat aku akan keluar.

"Hai," sapaku, memiringkan kepala. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Kunci mobilnya bergemerincing. "Tidak ke mana- mana."

"Oh," responku sambil memakai sepatu. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa waktu makan malam."

Aku mematap diriku di cermin dekat pintu sebelum memasang wajah jelek. Aku terlihat seperti baru saja bangun tidur, tanganku menyisir rambut mencoba merapikannya dan dengan cepat mengoleskan Vaseline di bibirku.

"Rambutmu panjang sekali." Suara Sasuke memecah lamunanku, dia ternyata masih berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikanku.

Aku tersenyum natural sambil mengelus rambutku yang menjuntai sampai ke pinggul. "Aku punya misi." Jawabku misterius, senyumku semakin lebar melihat kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" dia mengikutiku keluar, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Tempat pertama kita bertemu," kataku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku baru menyadari kalau Sasuke mengikutiku. Aku berbalik dan berjalan mundur, melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak."

Aku tertawa, namun tidak mengatakan apa- apa lagi. Aku melangkah ringan, mengamati lingkungan rumah baruku dengan penuh ingin tahu. Mataku menangkap sosok Sasuke, dia tengah menatap lurus ke depan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Mata hitamnya menarik perhatian, seperti dia bisa memakumu ke tanah hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Jangan pandangi aku."

Aku terperangah, kakiku hampir tersandung. "Aku tidak memandangimu," kataku terbatuk. Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa menatap diam- diam tanpa diketahui? "Aku tidak sedang menatapku, aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau kita belum saling mengenal dengan baik!" aku hampir terteriak saat seringaian tidak juga meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Ya, aku percaya." Nada suaranya jelas mengatakan sebaliknya.

Aku mendengus. "Oke, jangan percaya kalau—"

Kalimatku terhenti saat aku menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan jaket coklat longgar dan celana hitam memasuki perpustakaan.

Ooh! Aku mempercepat langkahku dan ingin bersorak saat aku melihat wajahnya.

" _Wow_ ," kataku kagum.

Aku mendengar Sasuke terbatuk, "Jangan bilang kau sedang melihat pecundang berbaju coklat tadi."

Aku melihat rambut coklatnya jatuh menutupi sebagian mata yang tertutup kacamata. Dia sepertinya pandai. Aku melihat caranya berjalan dan memekik gembira. Dia jelas bukan tipe pria populer.

"Jangan panggil dia pecundang," kataku menanggapi kalimat Sasuke. Aku menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak memiliki selera yang bagus, Sasuke. Berbeda denganku yang..."

"Apa?"

"Bisa tidak biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu?"

"Aku kira kau menyukai Sai."

"Memang," aku mengiyakan, "Aku hanya... _uh_ , kau tahu lah."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat terhibur, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Mengaguminya!" jelasku, "Lagipula, aku dan Sai belum berkencan. Jadi aku berhak untuk memperhatikan pria lain juga. Bukan salahku dia terlihat menarik." Aku berbalik melihat ke sekeliling dan kehilangan sosok berjaket cokelat tadi . "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang aku kehilangan jejaknya!"

Sasuke meraih tanganku, "Biar aku perjelas," katanya mengeratkan pegangannya, "Kau lebih memilih menyemangati sekumpulan kutu buku di perlombaan sains daripada atlit yang sedang main bola?"

 _Whoa_ , bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Hm?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "Memang kenapa kalau iya? Kenapa orang selalu berasumsi seorang gadis lebih memilih penampilan daripada kepribadian?"

Sasuke memutar bolamata. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Memang hanya karena dia memakai kacamata, berarti dia baik?"

"Lalu itu salah siapa aku jaditidak bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh?" Aku memelototinya.

Sasuke menutup mulut dan menyeringai dengan seringaian bahaya yang aku ingin hindari. Aku menatapnya curiga, namun kali ini dia tidak sedang menatapku.

"Hei, Sai."

Aku berbalik seketika, dan membeku saat melihat wajahnya. Oh Tuhan. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri, dan berhenti menendang tulang kering Sasuke. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya Sai sudah berdiri di sana cukup lama untuk melihat perdebatanku dengan Sasuke.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokan dan melambaikan tangan canggung. "Hai,"

Apa hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan?

Mata hitam penuh kepandaiannya menatapku. Aku merasakan senyum canggungku mengembang lebar seperti setiap kali aku berubah dalam mode berburu (itu istilah yang aku ambil dari Shizune).

"Halo," Sapanya dengan senyum manis.

 _Aw_ , bonus poin. Dia tidak berubah merah seperti yang Sasuke katakan, dia berbohong!

Aku menawarkan tanganku. "Aku Sakura Haruno." Suaraku naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Dia meraih tanganku dengan ragu dan aku dengan sabar menunggu sengatan listrik reaksi kimia dalam sentuhan kami.

"Aku Sai."

 _Huh_. Tidak ada sengatan listrik, tapi aku yakin reaksi itu akan datang sendiri nanti. Aku mengangguk antusias memikirkan aku dan Sai.

"...kau bisa melepaskan tangannya sekarang, Haruno."

Aku berhenti menaik turunkan tanganku dan seketika melepaskan tangannya seperti baru saja terkena api. Aku tersenyum manis pada Sai yang kini tengah merona merah, dia memalingkan wajah dan menatap sepupunya.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya.

"Kenap kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau berencana ke sini dan menemuinya?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke yang hanya mengedikan bahu dan tersenyum miring sebelum berjalan pergi diikuti Sai yang tersenyum padaku seperti mengatakan _'senang bertemu denganmu'_.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berdiri di sana, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahku saat sebuah ide brilian terlintas di kepalaku.

Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke untuk mewujudkan ide ini. Dan, Sasuke, dia tidak boleh menolaknya.

Tbc

o

O

o

 **AN** : Happy New Year!

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Proposition

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning: AU.** Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SASUINO. Slight!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 4

Proposition

o

O

o

Bola melambung di udara sebelum mendarat di tanganku yang sudah siaga. "Hiro, kau mau main denganku?" suaraku ceria, aku bahkan menambahkan senyum spesial anak-anak hanya untuknya.

Senyumku sedikit memudar saat dia mengambil bola dari tanganku dan melemparkannya ke wajahku.

"Ti—dak!"

Aku mengelus pipiku dan memelototinya. "Tidak perlu begitu," gumamku. Dia tertawa girang saat mengambil bola dan melemparkannya kembali kepadaku. Aku berhasil menghindar dengan susah payah kali ini. "Hentikan, Hiro!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya mau main dengan Sasu," katanya merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir sebagai penambah efek imut.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Kami tengah berada di halaman belakang. Ibu berada di dapur, mempersiapkan _barbeque_ untuk makan malam. Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan adik tiri yang hampir aku lupakan; tapi sepertinya dia tidak menikmatinya seperti harapanku.

"Iya, tapi kakakmu tidak ada di sini." Aku tersenyum menenangkan, "sekarang bagaimana kalau main dengan kakak— _ow_! Hey!" aku berteriak, "Oke, sudah cukup" aku menggeram, dan mengejarnya yang kini tertawa sambil berlari.

Aku sedang terengah- engah setelah kami memutari halaman belakang untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Itu... tidak lucu, Hiro!" kataku.

"Kau tidak bisa mengejarku!"

"Aku bisa— _ooof_!"

Aku melihat Hiro tertawa lebar, dengan wajah inosennya. Aku memegangi lututku yang kotor.

"Kau menyandungku," tuduhku.

Senyuman Hiro cerah. "Tidak."

"Ya, dan sekarang kau harus mendapatkan balasannya!" teriakku sambil tertawa.

Sebuah bayangan menghalangi sinar matahari jatuh tepat di wajahku. Aku melihat Ibu tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya sebelum kilau cahaya _blits_ menyala. Hiro dan aku mengerang bebarengan.

"Ibu berhasil mendapatkan foto yang imut." Katanya menepuk pipiku sebelum berjalan pergi. Aku dan Hiro menatapnya masuk rumah.

"Mau _cookies_?" tanyaku tiba- tiba, masih menatap daun pintu.

Aku merasakan tatapan Hiro di wajahku, "Tapi tidak boleh makan _cookies_ sebelum makan malam." Katanya dengan pintar. _Wow_ , Ibuku mengajarinya dengan baik. Hiro beruntung ada aku di sini!

"Iya, tapi kau mau?" tanyaku, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

Dia mengamatiku beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk, "Mau!"

Aku menahan senyum miringku yang berhasil meluluhkan hari Hiro. Aku melirik ke dalam dapur dan mengernyit saat melihat Ibu dan ayah berciuman, sebelum membawa Hiro masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. "Jangan beritahu mereka, oke?"

"Oke!"

o

O

o

Aku masih tertidur pulas saat suara ponselku berbunyi, membangunkanku. Menggeram, aku mengambil ponselku dan melemparnya ke lantai, puas saat mendengar suara benturan benda itu dengan lantai. Aku kembali menarik selimutku.

"Sakura!"

 _Jangan sekarang!_

Aku menggumam tak jelas dan menarik selimut semakin tinggi. Apa Ibu tidak tahu kalau ini hari libur dan hari libur adalah saatnya tidur sampai siang?

"Dua menit lagi," kataku setengah berteriak.

"Sakura Haruno, bangun sekarang!"

Mendesah berat, aku membuka mata, tahu bahwa percuma saja aku tetap berbaring seperti yang aku mau. Ibu memasuki kamarku dan menarik selimut hangatku. Aku membenarkan posisi baju tidurku sebelum mendengarkan ceramahnya.

Menguap lebar, aku berjalan menuju dapur. Ini baru hari ketigaku dan aku sudah beradaptasi dengan baik di sini. Abaikan fakta sekolah yang tidak menyenangkan dan Ibuku yang ingin aku bangun awal di hari libur.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bangun sangat pagi di hari sekolah dan tidur sampai tengah hari di hari libur?" Ibu merengut dari meja dapur.

"Supaya seimbang, Bu." Aku menguap dari belakang tanganku. "Harusnya jangan bangunkan aku pada akhir pekan karena aku tidak punya agenda untuk dilakukan."

Aku menggosok mataku dan melangkah menuju kulkas. Aku tengah meminum segelas jus jeruk saat Sasuke masuk dapur, ponselnya menempel di telinga dengan wajah merengut.

"Kau yakin kau baik- baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara khawatir. Sepertinya dia sedang bertelepon dengan pacarnya, Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, manis sekali.

"Tidak, aku ke sana sekarang." Dia menjeda, "Serius? Kau tidak akan membukakan pintu?" Sasuke memutar bolamata, "Ya sudah, terserah. Tiketnya aku berikan ke orang lain. Untuk apa aku pergi kalau kau tidak jadi pergi?" dia menggumam.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan ajak orang lain. Cepat sembuh, _bye_."

Dia menutup telepon dan menyadari tiga pasang mata tengah menatapnya.

"Kau manis sekali," aku melompat ke arahnya, tersenyum. "Kau seperti sedang memerankan tokoh utama sebuah novel _romance_. Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"

Aku merengut, pura- pura tersinggung. "Tentu saja urusanku!" aku mengetuk dagu dengan jari, "Oke, bukan sih. Tapi aku ingin tahu!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, setengah tersenyum sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. "Memang tadinya kalian mau ke mana?"

Sasuke menatapku dari sudut mata, seperti mempertimbangkan apakah dia mau menjawab atau tidak.

"Ada _event_ yang hanya digelar setahun sekali. Dia sangat ingin pergi, tapi malah sakit."

"Aw, kasihan sekali." Aku memutar otak sebelum mendapatkan ide. "Oh, aku tahu!" kataku ceria, "Kau datang saja, dan belikan _souvenir_ untuknya—dengan begitu, kau menuruti dia yang ingin kau tetap pergi, sekaligus memberikannya kejutan."

Sasuke menatapku sebelum matanya mulai bercahaya dan sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Aku memuji diriku yang sudah memberikan ide bagus untuknya.

"Ide bagus, Bocah. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

" _Hey_! Jangan panggil aku Bocah! Aku hanya setahun lebih muda darimu!" protesku sebelum melanjutkan. "... kau mau pergi sepagi ini?"

Dia memutar bola mata, "Perjalanannya cukup jauh, rencananya kami akan bertemu satu orang lagi di sana." Sasuke menjeda, mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Aku sudah mulai memakan sarapanku—roti panggang dan alpukat serut campur _nutella_ saat Sasuke kembali berkata, "Kau mau ikut?"

Aku berhenti mengunyah, menatapnya bingung. "Apfaa—?" tanyaku masih dengan mulut penuh. Aku mengabaikan wajah jijiknya sebelum menelan. "Kau mengajakku?"

"Tidak, aku mengajak orang di belakangmu."

Aku hampir menoleh, dan aku tahu dia tahu bahwa aku ingin menoleh. Mengabaikan seringainya, aku menatap Ibu untuk meminta izin—yang diiyakan dengan sebuah senyum antusias dan anggukan. " _Well_ , kalau begitu aku ikut."

o

O

o

Aku mengetuk _headboard_ mobil Sasuke—kami sudah berkendara lebih dari sejam. "Sasuke," panggilku menatapnya ragu. "Waktu kau bilang lima menit lagi sampai, aku tidak tahu maksudmu adalah setengah jam."

Dia berdecak. "Bisa diam tidak, Haruno? Kau sungguh tidak tahu kapan harus diam, ya?"

Aku menyandar di kursi, " _Anyway_ , karena kita sekarang tersesat entah di mana, dan supirnya sepertinya tidak tahu arah, " aku meliriknya, "aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Kalau kau mau mengganti saluran radio—lagi, jawabanya masih sama, tidak, kau tidak boleh menggantinya."

"Bukan tentang itu." Protesku, walau tanganku gatal untuk menekan tombol untuk mengganti _channel_. Namun aku mengabaikan keinginan itu dan kembali fokus. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang sepupumu."

Sasuke diam.

Oke, selama pertemuanku dengan sepupu Sasuke yang manis—Sai (yang nama belakangnya aku masih belum tahu) aku sudah bisa menilai kalau dia bukan tipikal kutu buku biasa. Dia tidak anti sosial, hanya saja dia tidak menunjukan kalau dirinya populer dan gila perhatian.

Dia tidak gugup dan berkeringat saat aku menyapanya, aku beri nilai tambahan untuk itu. Namun yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah tatapannya. Aku suka membuat orang berkontak mata denganku. Saat mereka merasa tidak nyaman dan memilih memalingkan wajah.

Tidak seperti para pria populer—yang menganggap diri mereka begitu hebat dan bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh. _Huf_ , yang benar saja.

Mungkin suatu hari kau akan mengerti kenapa aku begitu tidak suka pada pria populer. Dan alasan kenapa aku tidak menyukai mereka—sesuatu tentang kenangan buruk di masa lalu.

Entah kenapa Sasuke—yang bisa dikategorikan pria sangat populer, mengingat dia berkecimpung dengan tiga cabang olahraga sekaligus!!—adalah sebuah pengecualian. Dia tidak membuat bulu kudukku meremang, atau membuatku seketika ingin kabur saat bersamanya.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela. "Aku yakin pamerannya tidak diselenggarakan di tengah hutan seperti inj, Sasuke."

"Kau sangat membantu."

Aku merengut sebelum kembali menatapnya, "Kau belum menjawabku, boleh tidak aku bertanya?" aku menganggap diamnya sebagai tanda setuju. "Apa Sai punya pacar?"

"Aku sudah pernah jawab."

Jeda.

"Ya benar, aku hanya memastikan." Aku membersihkan tenggorokan. "Aku punya permintaan untukmu," mulaiku.

"Ajarkan aku bagaimana menjadi seksi—"

Sasuke menginjak rem tiba- tiba. "Apa yang kau—"

"...di hadapan Sai!" aku menyelesaikan saat tubuhku melayang ke depan. "Sasuke, kau beneran sudah punya SIM belum, sih?"

"Permintaan apa barusan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Ya ampun, apa masalahnya? "Permintaan yang mudah dimengerti, tentu saja." Aku protes, "aku jelas tidak bisa begitu saja berjalan menghampirinya dan meminta untuk menjadi temannya."

"Oh, dan kau memutuskan menguntitnya adalah ide bagus?"

Aku mengabaikan nada sarkastiknya. "Jadi aku pikir kalau kau membantuku—seperti kau mencoba mengenalkanku padanya, berbicara yang baik- baik tentangku—maka pasti tidak akan seaneh kalau aku langsung mendekatinya."

Sasuke menatapku seperti wajahku baru saja tumbuh kumis. "Bukan itu yang kau minta tadi."

Aku menatapnya bingung sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Oh. Yang tentang seksi. Aku menggaruk leherku. "Maksudku, aku ingin tahu tipe gadis seperti apa yang dia suka, supaya aku bisa memberikan apa yang dia mau."

"Kau sungguh—"

Aku tertawa. "Aku bercanda!" dia diam dan menatapku, matanya lebih gelap dari biasanya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku, _huh_ , Sasuke? Aku tidak akan mengubah diriku hanya untuk seorang pria. Tapi aku sungguh ingin tahu tentang Sai. Dia terlihat sepertinya pria yang baik."

"Kau berpikir begitu hanya karena dia suka membaca dan tidak main olahraga." Sasuke berargumen.

"Wow, kau ternyata sudah memahamiku ya?"

"Kenapa aku tadi mengajakmu?"

"Kalau tidak ada aku, kau hanya bisa mengobrol dengan setirmu. Bertanya- tanya kenapa kau begitu bodoh sampai bisa tersesat tanpa tahu tujuan."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menyetir, kalau kau sangat ahli," dia memelototiku, bergarak untuk mencopot sabuk pengaman. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau sungguh mengizinkan aku menyetir mobilmu?"

Tatapan tajamnya memudar. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku menawarkan?"

Aku ragu sebelum menggelengkan kepala, " _Um_ , tidak." Aku tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak bisa menyetir."

Sasuke memutar bolamata dan kembali menghidupkan mobil. Huh, aku bahkan tidak sadar mobilnya berhenti.

"Hey, kau bisa ajari aku menyetir!"

Jeda lama.

"...Tidak akan."

o

O

o

" _Whoa_."

Aku menghindar saat seorang remaja dengan tameng plastik dan kostum Kapten Amerika melewatiku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Hey, lihat! Itu Kapten Amerika dan Iron Man!" dengan cepat aku mengambil gambar dengan ponselku. Aku melihat pakaian yang aku kenakan dan merengut, "Sepertinya kita salah kostum."

Sasuke mengernyit saat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berbentuk seperti mangkuk dan baju spandek hijau hampir menabraknya ketika melakukan salto, "Kita tidak salah kostum. Baju kita normal dan seperti yang seharusnya."

Sasuke menggeretakan gigi, "kau yakin kita di tempat yang benar?"

"Ini Comic Con, kan?"tanyaku, "alamatnya sama seperti di selebaran yang kau perlihatkan dan yang di sms pacarmu..."

"Oke," interupsinya. Aku menjulurkan lidah saat dia tidak melihatku. Dia terlalu sibuk melihat sekumpulan gadis dengan rok yang sangat pendek.

Aku memukul belakang punggungnya. "Jangan mata keranjang!" aku menarik tangannya, dapat aku rasakan ia tengah memelototi belakang kepalaku.

"Aku tidak—"

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan." Kami memasuki gedung besar, aku terngaga melihat banyaknya pengunjung di dalam.

"Hey, di mana temanmu?" tanyaku, mengamati gantungan boneka Kira dari Death Note. Aku memegangnya sebentar dan seketika merinding melihat harga yang tertera di sana. Tiga puluh _dollar_ hanya untuk gantungan kunci sekecil ini?

Walau kecil dan imut, tapi harganya tidak masuk akal! Dasar manusia-manusia kapitalis!

"Katanya dia sudah sampai." Aku lihat Sasuke melihat ponselnya sebelum mencari temannya di kerumunan dalam ruangan raksasa ini.

"Aku baru tahu pacarmu suka hal- hal berbau komik." Kataku.

"Kau tidak tahu pacarku sama sekali."

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar kalimatnya, meletakan Kira kembali ke atas meja. Kami berdiri canggung di sebelah meja _display_ sebelum wanita penjual memelototi kami, memaksaku untuk perpindah tempat.

Aku menguap di balik tangan, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke padaku. Ada banyak sekali orang dengan berbagai macam kostum yang sebagian besar aku tidak kenali. Aku juga mendengar ada beberapa artis film dan _TV show Hollywood_ yang ikut menghadiri acara ini.

Aku menyandar pada dinding di bagian yang cukup sepi, "Jadi tentang permintaanku di mobil tadi..."

"Lupakan." Respon Sasuke bahkan tidak melihatku.

Aku terperangah. "Kenapa?!" aku hanya bercanda tentang aku akan mengubah diriku untuk Sai! Kenapa juga aku mau berubah demi seorang pria? Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, ya sudah. Tapi aku tahu Sai tidak seperti itu.

Aku menjeda. Setidaknya, aku pikir Sai tidak begitu. Dia akan menerima aku apa adanya, kan?

Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, maka aku tidak akan mati dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengenalkan aku padanya?" pintaku tersenyum persuasif.

"Kalian kan sudah kenalan."

Senyumku sedikit memudar, menyadari bahwa perkataan Sasuke benar. Lalu apa yang aku mau? Aku ingin menjadi teman Sai. Aku memainkan gelang di tanganku, keheningan menyelimuti aku dan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan kekasihnya, jadi aku membiarkannya saja. Lagipula, kalau kau jadi Sasuke, kau juga pasti lebih memilih menghabiskan hari libur bersama dengan kekasihmu dibandingkan dengan saudara tiri yang baru kau temui tiga hari yang lalu.

"Dia seperti apa?" tanyaku, aku sungguh ingin tahu. Aku selalu ingin tahu tentang bagaimana kau bisa menyukai seseorang begitu banyak sampai kau tidak pernah bosan untuk bersamanya.

Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang begitu banyak sampai rasanya menyakitkan jika mengetahui mereka sakit.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Pacarmu."

Sasuke menatapku dalam, mungkin sedang menimbang apakah dia akan menjawab atau tidak.

"Dia satu sekolah dengan kita, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, seangkatan denganku."

Aku mendengus, "Tentu saja. Oh, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"Kita sedang bermain tanya jawab?"

"Hey, setidaknya aku berusaha membuat percakapan."

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menyeringai, "Dua tahun."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Jangan bohong."

Sasuke menatapku datar.

Aku memekik, "Wow, lama sekali." Aku mencoba membayangkan diriku berpacaran dengan satu orang yang sama selama dua tahun.

...sepertinya tidak berhasil. Mengingat aku sering 'berburu'. Ya, aku menggelikan, aku juga tahu.

Haha. Aku bercanda. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya senang melihat pemuda yang tidak mementingkan penampilan dan tidak berusaha membuat para gadis jatuh ke pelukan mereka. Sekedar itu saja, tidak lebih.

Lalu kenapa aku berusaha keras untuk mendekati Sai?

Mungkin karena aku lelah menjadi penonton dan melihat semua orang berpasangan?

Aku pikir, tidak juga.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku mendongak mendengar sebuah suara menyapa kami. Di hadapanku Sai tersenyum pada kami. Aku menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengangkat alis menatapku, ujung bibirnya tertarik miring.

"Mungkin aku akan membantumu, Bocah." Bisiknya, cukup pelan dan hanya ditujukan padaku. Mataku melebar, aku menatap tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi sebelum menatap Sai yang tengah tersenyum ragu.

Senyum lebar perlahan menghiasi wajahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan kegembiraanku.

 _Yeaaah_!

o

O

o

 **AN** : OMG Eve minta maaf butuh waktu lama buat publish chapter ini. Eve baru buka tempat usaha baru dan jadi super sibuk!! Ditambah kandungan udah lagi trimester ketiga, duduk lama itu capeeek ;(

Maaf juga chapter-nya pendek- pendek.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	6. Chapter 5: Amusement Park

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning: AU.** Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 5

o

O

o

Oke. Mungkin aku salah dan berpikir terlalu jauh saat mengatakan bahwa Sai akan seketika jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya Sasuke mau membantuku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum sepanjang kami berada di ComicCon, sampai Sasuke menyuruhku untuk berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh atau dia tidak jadi membantuku.

Aku berhenti tersenyum, namun masih merasa berbunga- bunga.

Aku mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak terus menatap Sai yang berjalan di depan kami. Dia membawa tiga tas kantong, masing- masing berisi banyak komik (cowok yang suka membaca itu seksi!) namun bukan karena itu aku memandanginya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menatap rambut hitamnya yang tersisir rapi, namun gagal.

Aku ingin mengelus rambutnya dengan jemariku. Oh, aku rasa aku akan meneteskan air liur. Sai juga sangat manis. Harus aku akui dia tidak sama seperti targetku yang biasanya—mereka biasanya langsung merah merona hampir pingsan saat melihat senyumanku.

Sai sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Hey, lihat! Ini bagus sekali!" seruku meraih lengan Sasuke tiba- tiba, sejenak melupakan Sai saat mataku menemukan sebuah lampu hias berbentuk lentera dengan hiasan bunga _daisy_.

Sasuke menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah yang jelas mengatakan 'kali ini apa lagi?'

"Apa?"

Aku menarik lengannya dan membawanya lebih dekat pada lentera cantik itu. "Lampu hias ini," aku menjelaskan, ekspresi Sasuke belum berubah. "Bagus untuk oleh- oleh pacarmu! Dia akan menyukainya, aku jamin!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya meragukanku.

"Intuisi." Bisikku sok misterius. "kalau dia tidak suka—walau itu tidak mungkin—kau bisa berikan padaku. Tapi aku tahu dia pasti menyukainya."

Sasuke menatapku beberapa saat, aku mengangkat alis menunggu. Aku bersumpah, kalau orang ini tidak mau membeli lentera indah—dan satu-satunya ini—maka aku sendiri yang akan membeli dan memberikannya pada pacarnya. Memangnya Sasuke tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang cantik dan melewatkannya begitu saja?

Sepertinya aku menyuarakan pertanyaan itu keras- keras, karena sekarang Sasuke tengah memelototiku.

Aku bersorak saat melihat Sasuke mengambil dompet dari saku celananya.

"Aku tidak bawa banyak uang," dia merengut melihat isi dompetnya.

"Berapa harganya?" tanyaku sopan menunjuk lampu lentera pada wanita penjual. Si wanita melihat sejenak sambil berpikir.

"Ini _handmade_ dan hanya satu- satunya," katanya dengan aksen Jepang yang kental. "Harganya seratus sepuluh dollar." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara meminta maaf. Aku mendengar Sasuke terbatuk. Aku ingin memukulnya saat melihat dia kembali memasukan dompetnya.

Aku tersenyum pada wanita berambut hitam itu sebelum menarik tangan Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisku, "itu tadi barang antik."

"Aku tidak bawa seratus sepuluh dollar." Katanya mencoba melepaskan pegangan tanganku. Kami mengunci pandang sangat lama sebelum aku melepaskan tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Ya sudah," aku berbalik dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Sai. "Ayo cari yang lain saja."

Kami menemukan Sai di sebuah _stan_ DVD, Sasuke ikut bergabung dengan Sai yang tengah mencari beberapa edisi _blue-ray_ dari beberapa film favoritnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, aku menyelinap pergi saat mereka tengah berdebat tentang entah apa.

Aku tersenyum pada wanita berambut hitam yang seketika berdiri saat melihatku. Aku menunjuk lampu hias itu, "Aku beli ini, bisa tolong bungkuskan sekalian?" tanyaku dengan suara ceria.

o

O

o

Aku membuka kardus barangku dan melihat isinya. Aku melirik ke arah daun pintu untuk memastikan bahwa pintu tertutup sebelum mulai memindahkan bajuku ke dalam lemari.

Kamar ini mulai terasa seperti kamarku. Aku sudah mengganti seprei putih membosankan dengan sebuah seprei warna lavender lembut. Aku menempelkan beberapa koleksi poster dan membuat papan untuk pengingat di depan meja belajar. Aku juga sudah menyusun koleksi bukuku dari segala _genre_ di rak buku kosong sebelah ranjang.

Sekarang aku hanya perlu mengganti tirai jelek itu.

Suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Saat aku tidak mendengar suara lainnya, aku membalikan tubuh dan seketika tersenyum melihat Hiro berdiri mengintip dari ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Hiro sayang?" tanyaku senang. Aku melihat dia ragu sejenak sebelum tersenyum dihiasi lesung pipi. Aku meletakan bajuku dan duduk di atas ranjang, menepuk sisi di dekatku. Hiro mendudukan diri di sana, menatap lurus ke dinding dengan rengutan di wajah.

Aku mengamatinya, sikapnya dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin _cookies_ lagi?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan dengan suara ringan. Hiro menggeleng imut, matanya masih fokus ke depan.

Aku tersenyum, mencondongkan badan ke depan. "Hm... apa kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Hiro mengangguk.

Senyumku melebar kali ini, dia terlihat sangat manis. Aku mengetuk dagu, " _Hum_ , apa ya?" aku melihat Hiro mendongak menatapku penuh harap. "Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanyaku lebih lanjut.

Dia kembali mengangguk.

Aku mencoba untuk berpikir sebagai seorang bocah berusia empat tahun, tidak menyadari saat pintu seorang lagi kemudian ikut memasuki kamar.

Aku lalu mengingat ada sebuah taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka tak jauh dari rumah kami. "Oh! Kau ingin ke taman bermain, ya?" tanyaku bersemangat.

Senyum cerah Hiro membuat hatiku berbunga- bunga. Dia terlihat sangat... _aah_! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Dia sangat manis dan imut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari dan –membeku.

Jantungku hampir melompat karena terkejut. Sasuke tengah berdiri di dalam kamarku. "Kau senang sekali membuatku kaget ya?"

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi menyandar di dinding kamarku—tanpa aku sadari—dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca. Tangannya melipat di depan dada, matanya memandangi wajahku. Aku menggigit bibir gugup, melangkah mundur.

Sasuke terus menghapus jarak di antara kami.

 _"Aku mengikutimu pulang, berikan aku pada orang yang kau cintai'?"_ kata Sasuke membaca sebuah catatan—yang aku selipkan pada bungkus lentera—dengan suara tidak percaya.

Aku meringis menatapnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," kataku sebelum berjalan melewatinya menuju lemari. Aku mengabaikan dengusannya, dan mulai mengaplikasikan _sunscreen_ di wajah dan lenganku yang terbuka. "Sini Hiro, pakai _sunscreen_ dulu agar kulitmu tidak terbakar matahari."

Aku kembali menggigit bibir saat Sasuke berdiri sangat dekat dariku saat aku tengah mengolesi lotion pada tangan Hiro.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau pura- pura tidak tahu. Siapa lagi yang bisa membeli lampu hias itu dan membawanya sampai ke sini kalau bukan kau?"

"Kau akhirnya beli lentera hiasnya?" tanyaku denga suaraku terkejut. Aku mencoba untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah kesalnya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal padaku, seperti dia ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding atau apa— _well_ , tidak separah itu, tapi kau tahu intinya. "Aku kira kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak bawa cukup uang." Koreksinya, matanya memicing. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya...?" gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Aku terkekeh. "Aku juga heran, aku pikir aku akan langsung ketahuan."

"Jadi kau mengakuinya sekarang," katanya dengan mata menuduh. Aku mengedikan bahu, tersenyum ringan padanya.

"Apa dia suka?"

"Bukan aku yang membelinya, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada orang lain."

Aku terperangah, tanganku terangkat dan tak sengaja mencipratinya dengan _sunscreen_. Aku mencoba mengelap cipratan lotion itu dari pipinya sambil meminta maaf. "Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa memberikannya?" aku merengut sambil masih meratakan _sunscreen_ di wajah Sasuke. Aku tersenyum sebelum menggosok wajahnya lebih keras, "Aku membelikannya untukmu untuk diberikan pada kekasihmu, paham? Dan kau harus menerimanya, karena itu adalah bayaran dariku."

"Bayaran untuk apa?" tanyanya, meraih dan menahan tanganku.

"Karena mau membantuku mendekati Sai, tentu saja!" aku tersenyum cerah. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya. Memangnya susah ya?"

"Aku tidak suka kesepakatan sepihak ini," kata Sasuke sambil memberikanku beberapa lembar uang. "Ini."

Aku melihatnya datar. "Untuk apa?"

"Ini uangmu."

"Bukan."

"Ya."

Aku menepis tangannya pelan. "Ayo kita pergi dan bersenang- senang, Hiro." Aku akan berjalan pergi sebelum menghentikan langkah. "Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku basa basi, tahu kalau Sasuke akan menolaknya. Bagi pria populer sepertinya, pasti lebih memilih hangout dengan temannya daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan saudaranya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya cepat, mengantongi kembali uangnya, matanya menatap wajahku yang ingin protes. Seketika senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku tidak suka senyum itu. Senyum yang seharusnya _illegal_ untuk diperlihatkan di hadapan seorang gadis—atau siapapun.

"Dan aku yang bayar semuanya." Lanjut Sasuke.

o

O

o

"Kau tuli, ya?" desisku, mencoba menyingkirkan uang Sasuke dari hadapan penjaga kasir. Penjaga kasir menatap kami dengan ekspresi terhibur. Aku melemparkan senyum canggung padanya dan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke dan merengut. "Aku bilang biar aku saja yang bayar!"

Sasuke dengan santai menaikan lengannya dari jangkauanku. Sial, kenapa dia harus setinggi itu? "Dan aku bilang aku yang bayar."

"Kau sudah membayarkan tiket bermain sepuluh kali! Bukannya itu sudah cukup banyak?" seruku berapi- api.

"Belum."

Aku menggeram frustasi sebelum melangkah mendekati kasir, detik selanjutnya Sasuke menarik tubuhku dan menyerahkan uangnya pada kasir yang tersenyum sambil memberikan uang kembalian.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat Hiro yang menatap kami dengan ekspresi inosen sambil menjilati es krim—yang aku tawarkan untuknya, namun kembali dibayarkan Sasuke. _Gosh_.

"Kakakmu jahat sekali." Kataku pada Hiro.

Hiro menggeleng kuat- kuat. "Ti—dak. Sasuke yang terbaik."

Mendecak, aku melihat Sasuke membawa nampan berisi makan siang kami menuju sebuah meja kosong. Dia sepertinya sangat menikmati menghambur- hamburkan uangnya. Aku menggandeng tangan Hiro dan mengikuti Sasuke. Sejauh ini kami sudah naik banyak sekali wahana. Dari kincir putar, kora- kora, _bumper cars, roller coaster_ mini, sampai komidi putar.

Aku dan Hiro sangat menikmatinya. Sasuke tidak terlihat terlalu seksi saat naik kuda putar. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, aku melihat tiga orang dewasa lain dengan wajah berubah warna menjadi hijau karena malu.

"Kau senang, Hiro?" tanyaku, mencoba kembali ceria dan melupakan rasa sebalku pada Sasuke. Aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum miring dari sudut mataku, aku tahu dia tahu kalau aku sebal.

"Iya," Hiro mengangguk antusias, "aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahu teman- temanku!"

Aku mengunyah kentang goreng di hadapanku. Kami duduk dalam keheningan yang nyaman saat mataku memutuskan untuk melihat sekeliling, dapat aku rasakan sinar matahari menyengat kulit terbukaku. Aku tahu Sasuke memutuskan ikut bersamaku karena dia hanya ingin membayar uang yang aku pakai untuk membelikan lentera hias itu.

Menyendok es krimku, aku memutuskan untuk membuat Sasuke kesal. Karena dia juga sudah membuat aku kesal. Supaya adil, kan?

"Jadi, Sasuke." Mulaiku, "apa kau tinggal dengan ibumu sebelum kau pindah bersama ayahmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak menjawab.

Aku tidak begitu saja menyerah.

"Aku tinggal dengan ayah dan ibu tiriku, seperti yang sudah kau tahu." aku tersenyum melihat wajah terhiburnya. "Tsunade—ibu tiriku sedang hamil. Aku ingin ada bersamanya saat dia melahirkan, tapi ibu memintaku pindah ke sini. Aku tidak tinggal bersama ibuku sejak aku enam tahun, kau tahu tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Makanya aku beritahu," aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, dan mulai mengepang rambutku ke samping kanan tubuhku. "Aku punya sahabat, namanya Shizune dan dia sangat menyenangkan."

Sasuke menyandar di kursinya, lengannya menjulur ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Aku tahu dia mendengarkanku.

"Dulu aku aktif di komite buku tahunan siswa, _marching band,_ paduan suara, klub drama, fotografi, dan _softball_." Aku tidak melihat ekspresi kagum Sasuke. " _Softball_ adalah satu- satunya olahraga yang aku bisa."

"Lalu, kenapa kau pindah?"

Aku memiringkan kepala mendengar pertanyaannya, "Apa?"

Sasuke menatapku penasaran, "Kenapa kau memutuskan pindah kalau kau memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna dan menyenangkan di sana?" ulangnya.

"Oh. Tadi kan aku sudah katakan, Ibu memintaku—"

"Kau bisa saja menunggu sampai tahun ajaran ini selesai. Tapi kau bahkan pindah di tengah semester, berapa lama lagi semester ini berakhir? Tinggal tiga sampai empat bulan?"

Aku merasa seperti seember es baru saja ditumpahkan ke punggungku. "Mungkin aku tidak ingin membuat Ibu menunggu." Jawabku.

"Atau mungkin ada alasan lain, yang membuatmu harus segera pindah."

Keheningan yang tegang dan membekukan tulang menyelimutiku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk di sana, merasa seperti beban berat baru saja dijatuhkan ke pundakku. Aku menutup mata erat, mencoba mendorong kilasan adegan yang mencoba untuk kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa...?

"Sakura?" sentuhan pelan tangan kecil Hiro kembali membawa kesadaranku, aku membuka mata. Hiro menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Aku mendongak dan melihat Sasuke yang mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku, matanya menyipit khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada mendesak.

Aku kembali dalam mode ceria, susah payah mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran negatif dari kepalaku. "Bukan apa- apa!" kataku mengumpulkan sisa sampahku dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik agar lebih mudah membuangnya nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut naik perahu?"

Aku menatap Hiro dengan tatapan penuh harap, namun aku tidak perlu memohon sebelum Hiro mengangguk antusias dan melompat turun dari kursinya. Lega, aku ikut berdiri dan sengaja mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih menatapku.

Sasuke menahan tanganku saat aku mulai berjalan. "Aku pikir sudah saatnya kau menceritakannya." Katanya, suaranya rendah agar Hiro tidak mendengar.

Aku tidak menoleh dan menarik tanganku dengan paksa. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku pikir kau tahu."

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. "Ohya? Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu aku apa itu? Karena aku sudah dengan jelas bilang kalau kau tidak tahu apapun." Aku menunjuk dadanya, "Kau hanya menebak-nebak dan mengikuti instingmu. Bagaimana kalau kau salah? Jangan sok tahu dan jangan ikut campur!" Desisku.

Mataku menantangnya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, namun dia diam. Mungkin dia sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan mau mengikuti pembicaraan ini.

Kami tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, sampai hari itu berakhir.

o

O

o

Koridor penuh sesak dengan siswa saat aku sampai di sekolah Senin pagi. Aku mendesah sebelum memantapkan diri untuk menuju lantai empat—di mana lokerku berada. Apa menurutmu kalau aku membuat petisi agar sekolah membuat elevator, siswa- siswa lain akan menandatanganinya?

Aku bangun siang pagi tadi, setelah lima belas kali menekan tombol tunda di alarm. Ibu dan Fugaku sudah berangkat bekerja. Aku mencuci rambutku selama lima belas menit dan butuh dua puluh menit untuk mengeringkannya—rambutku sangat lebat dan panjang. Setelah selesai, hanya ada sisa sepuluh menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Aku melihat Sasuke keluar kamar saat aku baru saja bangun, sudah segar dan siap berangkat. Aku hampir menyapa (sudah kebiasaanku) namun memutuskan untuk membatalkannya—kalau kau lupa, kami sudah tidak saling bicara sejak makan siang di taman bermain kemarin. Aku menahan nafas saat dia melewatiku tanpa melirikku sama sekali.

Tidak masalah. Nanti semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala dan kami akan mengobrol seperti biasa lagi.

—Aku harap demikian. Aku senang berbicara dengannya, walau seringnya dia hanya mendengarkan. Terkadang aku bahkan ragu kalau dia mendengarku, tapi selama dia berpura- pura mendengar—

 _Haah_.

Keheningan ini membuat aku gila! Aku merasa bersalah sepanjang malam—maka dari itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa bersalah, mungkin karena aku meneriakinya dan karena aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan- pertanyaan tidak pentingnya. Yang aku tahu aku tidak suka dia mengabaikanku.

Tapi tidak apa- apa, Sakura, kataku pada diri sendiri. Aku baru kenal Sasuke selama lima hari, tidak masalah kalau dia mengabaikanku. Mari pikirkan tentang petisi _elevator_ saja, agar bisa dibuat dalam minggu ini.

"Sayangnya aku tinggal serumah dengannya." Aku mendesah, akhirnya sampai di lantai empat. Aku membuka pintu loker dan mengabaikan sekumpulan orang yang berdiri di sana.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan mereka kalau mereka berdiri mengelilingiku?

"Hai, Sakura." Gadis yang kemarin menyapaku dengan senyuman. Aku dengar seseorang memanggilnya Gina. "Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"

"Oh, baik- baik saja." Jawabku, "Kau?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku juga. Aku ke salon untuk facial dan meng _highlights_ rambutku." Dia memainkan rambut barunya.

"Hasilnya bagus," pujiku. Aku masih fokus dengan lokerku dan mengabaikan beberapa pria populer yang ikut berkerumun.

"Oh, siswa baru ya?" sebuah suara terdengar tertarik. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura." Jawabku singkat.

Aku mendengar bisikan dari belakangku, namun aku mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkannya. Aku memasukan tiga buku ke dalam tas, dan mengambil pakaian olahragaku.

"Hei, Cantik." Sebuah lengan mendarat di loker sebelahku. Aku merasakan seseorang di belakangku. "Mau jadi pasangan _sit up-_ ku hari ini?"

"Pagi Suigetsu," suaraku monoton, mencoba untuk tidak mengernyit. Hari pertamaku di kelas olahraga, orang ini terus mengikutiku. Aku tidak pernah mendengar begitu banyak gombalan dalam satu jam sebelumnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" dia tersenyum lebar saat aku menutup lokerku dan berbalik.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, mencari cara untuk menolaknya dengan sopan tanpa mengatakan _'Tidak bahkan seribu tahun lagi pun tetap tidak. Tapi terimakasih sudah menawarkan diri._

Hm, mungkin itu juga sudah cukup sopan? Intinya sudah berhasil tersampaikan dengan baik.

Suigetsu menegakan tubuh, aku dapat mencium aroma Axe yang disemprot terlalu banyak, membuat hidungku berkedut tak nyaman. Aku melihat beberapa gadis memperhatikan kami, beberapa melotot tajam. Aku segera menunduk untuk mengecek apakah kancing bajuku terbuka lagi, dan menghela nafas lega saat menemukan mereka tertutup rapat hari ini.

Aku tersenyum canggung dan memalingkan wajah.

"Hey Seksi," sapa Suigetsu, syukurlah kali ini perhatiannya tertuju pada orang lain. Aku mencoba melarikan diri dari kerumunan di lokerku. Apakah aku harus mengalami hal ini setiap hari? Tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya sementara.

"Lupakan, Suigetsu." Kata sebuah suara yang enak didengar—bukan berarti suara Gina tadi tidak enak. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Ya benar. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini?

"Kami hanya ingin melihat siswa baru—maksudku, Sakura." Jawab seseorang. Aku mencoba mengingat namanya namun tidak bisa. Aku sungguh tidak sopan.

"Siswa baru?"

Aku berbalik dan hampir melongo saat melihat seorang berambut pirang dan wajah cantik berdiri beberapa meter dariku, tersenyum. Wow, seketika aku merasa minder berdiri di sini dengan rambut yang disisir asal dengan wajah tanpa _make_ _up_.

Aku mencoba membalas senyumnya. "Hai, aku Sakura."

Dia menawarkan tangannya, "Hai, Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Ino."

Aku melihat mata birunya yang dibingkai _eyeliner_ hitam serta wajah dengan _makeup_ sempurna.

Oke, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh seketika minder saat seorang gadis cantik berdiri di hadapanmu.

Jadi, kembali kepada rencana untuk kabur dari sini…

Aku merasakan lengan Suigetsu melingkari pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat ke dada berototnya. Seketika membuat tubuhku membeku, perutku berputar dan merasa mual.

Aku dapat merasakan Ino melihat wajahku, seperti menilai penampilanku. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi penilaian seperti ini dari gadis- gadis cantik di sekolah lamaku. Hal ini membuatku lelah sampai aku memutuskan untuk berpenampilan kumal agar mereka tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Siapa yang peduli kalau mereka membicarakan tentang betapa jeleknya penampilanku? Selama kau merasa nyaman, maka semuanya tidak masalah.

"Kau…" mulai Ino perlahan. Aku menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan Ino katakan padaku, "…sangat cantik, tahu tidak?" lanjutnya, "Aku merasa sangat jelek berdiri di sebelahmu."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, apa ada yang salah dengan matanya?

Ino masih tersenyum padaku.

"Itu tidak benar, kau yang sangat cantik." aku tertawa canggung, "tapi terimakasih."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Menurutmu kau tidak cantik?" tanyanya skeptik. Suigetsu terkekeh di sebelahku, mengeratkan rangkulannya. Aku hampir lupa tentang dia, segera aku melepaskan diri, mengabaikan rengutan bibirnya.

Kenapa semua orang mendengarkan percakapan kami?

Aku mengabaikan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipiku. "W-well—"

"Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara baru.

Aku ingin seketika berlutut di hadapan suara penyelamatku. Dia baru saja mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dariku, dia pantas mendapatkan cokelat.

Senyuman Ino melebar. "Hai, _babe_. Lama sekali ganti bajunya," suaranya mengejek saat kerumunan orang seketika memberi jalan pada sosok yang kemudian berdiri di sebelah Ino.

Rahangku jatuh saat melihat Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggul Ino dan menariknya lebih dekat untuk sebuah ciuman.

Ino adalah kekasih Sasuke?

Dan aku sedang berada di tengah- tengah teman Sasuke?

Sasuke melihatku untuk yang pertama kali sejak kemarin. Tatapannya dalam dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca.

"Sasuke, ini Sakura. Dia siswa baru." Senyum Ino cemerlang. "Sakura, ini pacarku, Sasuke. Jangan tertipu dengan sikap dinginnya," bisik Ino, "dia sebenarnya sangat manis."

Aku mungkin akan mendengus geli kalau saja aku tidak sedang terintimidasi. Sasuke? Manis?

Aku mengangguk kaku, tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke ingin orang- orang tahu kalau kami adalah saudara tiri. Namun melihat dia hanya diam saja, aku anggap dia tidak ingin orang tahu. Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakannya agar reputasinya tidak rusak.

Aku membuka mulut untuk menyapanya.

"Kami sudah bertemu sebelumnya," kata Sasuke, kilasan aneh muncul di matanya.

Aku menutup mulut dan tersenyum kaku padanya. Melihat wajah terkejut Ino, aku mengangguk. "Iya."

Lalu hening.

 _Um_ …

o

O

o

Tbc.

o

O

o

AN: Untuk yang menunggu interaksi romantis SasuSaku, tahan dulu ya~~ Karena masih lamaaaa untuk sampai ke sana. Kalian harus melihat Sasuke dengan orang lain dulu sebelum hal itu terjadi. Take it or leave it~~

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Way You Made Me Feel

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning: AU.** Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 6

The Way You Made Me Feel

o

O

o

Aku melangkah ke toilet pada jam makan siang, ponsel erat di tangan. Aku segera menelepon Shizune yang ada di _speed dial_ nomer tiga. Aku tahu juga sedang jam makan siang sekarang, jadi aku bisa meneleponnya. Aku ingin segera memberitahunya semua hal tak menyenangkan yang tengah aku alami.

"Ha-ru-no," nyanyinya setelah sambungan terhubung. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak meneleponku selama dua hari?"

Aku menatap ke sekeliling toilet, (tidak ada seorangpun di sini) sebelum masuk dan mengunci diri di salah satu bilik. "Maaf," kataku, "Tapi, Shi, aku sedang menggila di sini. Kau ingat tidak tentang pemuda di perpustakaan yang aku ceritakan?"

Shizune berpikir sejenak, "Um…tidak. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu."

Aku ikut mengingat- ingat. Oh ya. Aku tidak bercerita apapun tentang pertemuan dengan Sai di perpustakaan karena tidak mau dia menertawakanku. Kalau begitu aku tidak usah membahasnya saja. "Um, _anyway_ ," lanjutku, "kakak tiriku…"

"Kau punya saudara tiri?" suaranya terdengar terperangah, "sejak kapan?"

Oh. Sepertinya aku juga lupa memberitahu tentang itu juga.

" _Well_ , aku punya dua dan semuanya laki- laki. Satu masih empat tahun, yang satunya setahun lebih tua dari kita."

Shizune terpekik di seberang sambungan, aku harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga untuk mencegah agar tidak tuli permanen. "Bagaimana kau bisa lupa menyebutkan tentang mereka? Saat aku bilang kau harus menceritakan semuanya, maksudku adalah se-mu-a-nya dan secara detail!"

Aku membuka mulutku.

"Apa dia tampan?" Tanya Shizune semangat.

Aku menutup mulut lagi.

"… hola?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Jawabku dengan nada final. " _Anyway_ , bukan itu intinya!" aku menyiapkan diri untuk percakapan yang panjang. "Aku—"

Aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, diikuti suara kikikan beberapa siswa.

"Sst, ada seseorang, aku telepon lagi nanti." Bisikku sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Aku baru akan membuka pintu saat mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Kau lihat siswa baru itu berkumpul dengan gerombolan populer?" nada iri terdengar dari suaranya, aku tahu mereka tengah membicarakan tentang aku. "Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk mengobrol dengan Ino sepanjang tahun, tiba- tiba saja ada anak baru yang datang entah dari mana bergabung begitu saja dengan grup mereka!"

"Iya," suara yang lainnya menyetujui. "Mungkin karena menurut mereka dia cantik."

"Terus? Ada banyak gadis cantik lainnya di luar sana. Dan kalau kau perhatikan, dia tidak secantik itu."

"Tapi rambutnya bagus sekali."

 _Aw_ , terimakasih.

"Dan aku sudah naksir Suigetsu sejak lama! Aku dengar Sui berencana untuk mengencani si siswa baru itu."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Banyak orang yang berpikir dia cantik. Bahkan Ino juga berpikir begitu."

"Kau itu ada di pihak siapa sebenarnya?"

Mereka terus mengobrol sambil melakukan entah apa—aku tebak mereka sedang me- _retouch make up_ —dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi aku tahan tanpa aku sadari sebelum keluar dari bilik. Aku hanya ingin makan setoples es krim oreo sekarang.

Aku mengambil tisu dan membasahinya di bawah kran sebelum membasuhkannya pada wajahku. Bayanganku balas menatapku, tanpa senyum.

Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi.

o

O

o

Aku mengingat hari pernikahan Ibu dan Paman Fugaku. Hari yang cerah di musim panas dengan semilir angin yang lumayan bisa mengusir hawa panas. Saat itu aku masih lima belas tahun, jadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku adalah pengiring pengantin Ibuku. Ayah dan Mama Tsunade diundang, begitu juga Shizune. Aku bertemu keluarga Paman Fugaku—tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melihat Sasuke di sana.

Kini aku tengah duduk di kaki ranjang, melihat- lihat album pernikahan itu. Album yang tebal dan penuh dengan foto, seperti seharusnya. Aku bahkan melihat satu fotoku yang tengah tersedak kue—tapi mari tidak usah membahasnya.

Tidak menemukan apa yang aku cari, aku kembali membuka album dari halaman pertama untuk kali kedua. Beruntung, Paman Fugaku melewati kamarku di saat yang tepat, aku memanggilnya. Sosok pria paruh baya itu berhenti melangkah dan menyelipkan kepalanya di celah pintu kamarku.

"Hey, Sakura." Sapanya sambil memakan sebuah anggur. "Kau memanggilku?"

Aku tersenyum, memintanya masuk. "Aku sedang melihat album pernikahan kalian," Paman Fugaku ikut mendudukan diri di ranjangku. "Aku sedang penasaran… kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu kalau Paman punya anak laki- laki yang sebaya denganku."

Aku tahu dia punya anak laki- laki bernama Hiro—yang saat itu masih berumur dua tahunan. Aku ingat melihat Hiro bayi dengan balutan mini _tuxedo_ imut digendong adik Paman Fugaku. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan sesuatu sebesar Sasuke?

Paman Fugaku berpikir beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. "Mantan istriku dan aku tidak berpisah secara baik-baik. Tidak seperti ibu dan ayahmu." Dia tertawa pahit sebelum meneruskan. "Dia membenciku."

Aku mengernyitkan wajahku simpati. Anak- anak mereka pasti sedih.

"Kami sering bertengkar, maka dari itu memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sasuke selalu lebih dekat dengan Ibunya, jadi saat aku pergi, dia otomatis membenciku. Aku mencoba mengundangnya ke pernikahanku, tapi dia tidak mau datang."

Bibirku menganga, membuat Paman Fugaku terkekeh.

"Baru sekarang ini hubungan kami membaik. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa melihat bahwa kedua orang tuanya sama- sama bersalah."

"Apa itu yang membuatnya begitu dingin?" bisikku pelan.

Paman Fugaku tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Dia memang selalu misterius sejak kecil. Cukup mengejutkan kenapa banyak gadis yang menyukainya, ya?"

Aku mengernyit, mengingat konfrontasiku dengan gadis yang menuduhku mendekati Sasuke tempo hari. Yang benar saja, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa aku lebih menyukai pria yang pendiam dan pandai.

Tapi Sasuke juga pendiam. Dia juga tidak terlihat bodoh.

… _well_ , tapi dia tidak memenuhi kualifikasi yang lainnya. Dia tidak terlihat Nerdy dan culun. _Haah_ , kenapa pula aku jadi mencoba memasukan Sasuke dalam daftarku?

Setelah obrolan selesai, Paman Fugaku keluar kamar bersamaku. Aku menuju lantai bawah, mencoba menemukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan waktu secara produktif. Ruang tengah kosong, membuatku memutuskan untuk menonton TV di sana dan seketika bersorak melihat salah satu stasiun TV tengah memutar kembali film Titanic. Aku suka film romantis klasik.

Film hampir berakhir, saat Jack dan Rose sedang berbicara di lautan yang dingin, tanpa ada bantuan. Aku merasakan air mata mulai memenuhi mataku, aku harus terus menelan ludah untuk mencegah isak tangis keluar dari mulutku.

Kau juga pasti akan menangis kalau menonton ini, kan?

Aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka diikuti suara Ibu memenuhi rumah yang hening. Di luar sudah gelap, sudah berapa lama aku duduk di sini?

"Hai Ibu," panggilku.

"Hai Sakura," jawabnya, "terimakasih sudah membantu, Sasuke. Makan malam akan siap satu jam lagi, ya."

Aku kembali menonton televisi, memeluk salah satu bantal yang disediakan. Kali ini sudah sampai pada bagian Rose menyadari bahwa kekasih tercintanya meninggal. Ya tuhan, pasti dia sangat patah hati.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan lelaki lain setelah Jack meninggal?" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Aku hampir melompat ke belakang saat melihat Sasuke berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dariku.

"Sasuke!" pekikku, lupa kalau kami sedang saling mendiamkan. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Lalu aku ingat kalau kami masih belum berbaikan dan saling mengobrol dan segera menutup mulutku. Pantatku terasa panas karena duduk terlalu lama, aku kembali menatap layar televisi. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku memutuskan bahwa aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Menghela nafas, aku menekan tombol _mute_ dan menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tua dariku itu. Dia menyandar kasual pada dinding dan menatap layar televisi.

Apa dia tidak sadar aku baru saja membisukan suara televisinya?

Aku membersihkan tenggorokan dan memeluk bantal merah di dekapanku semakin dekat. "Aku tidak tahan dengan keheningan di antara kita." Mulaiku, memainkan gelang di pergelangan tangan. Aku menatap dinding, bingkai foto, jendela, langit- langit, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

Dan Sasuke sudah tidak lagi berdiri di sana.

Bibirku terbuka tanpa suara dengan mata melebar. Aku duduk di sana dalam gelap, menatap ruang kosong yang baru saja Sasuke tinggalkan tanpa sepatah kata.

Rasa tidak percaya tergantikan dengan amarah yang mulai mengalir di nadiku. Bagaimana dia bisa pergi begitu saja?

Saat aku sedang mencoba untuk meminta maaf karena menghindarinya, dia malah meninggalkanku di tengah pembicaraan?

Aku belum sampai ke kamarku saat amarahku mereda dan tergantikan dengan rasa lelah. Aku menghela nafas berat, sebelum kembali turun ke ruang tengah, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit hati di dadaku. Kalau Sasuke tidak mau bicara padaku, maka tidak masalah buatku.

Jujur saja aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa seterluka ini hanya karena Sasuke mengabaikanku.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyalurkan kemarahanku! Bersih- bersih! Aku harus bersih- bersih. Aku memasuki dapur dengan melempar senyum ceria pada Ibu yang tengah memotong sayuran. Aku mengambil handuk dari laci dan mulai mencari _vaccum_.

Aku tengah mengelap kaca kamar mandi saat Sasuke masuk bertelanjang dada dengan handuk menyampir di pundak. Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat dan mulai mengumpulkan alat kebersihan agar bisa segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Permisi," gumamku melewatinya. Sebelum berhenti, dan tanpa berpikir, aku berbalik dan menggeretakan gigiku. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Tadi," aku mengabaikan suaraku yang sedikit bergetar, "Aku sedang berusaha minta maaf karena sudah mendiamkanmu dari kemarin." Aku menarik nafas dalam. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak suka keheningan di antara kita." Lanjutku ragu.

Sasuke bahkan tidak membalikan badan, tidak merespon apapun.

Bibirku tertutup, aku mengangguk. "Itu saja, silahkan mandi."

Aku menutup pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhku.

Kalau tadi aku berpikir meminta maaf lebih dulu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik, maka aku salah besar.

Aku merasa semakin buruk.

o

O

o

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum melompat dan melepaskan bola dari tanganku. Aku mengerang saat bola mendarat dua meter sebelum sempat masuk ring. Aku tahu aku tidak pandai olahraga, tapi aku tidak tahu aku seburuk ini.

Tebak apa yang sedang aku lakukan?

Oke, kau tidak perlu menebak, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memberitahumu juga . Ha. Ha. Aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki _skill_ olahragaku. Agar teman sekelasku tidak perlu mengalami cedera yang tidak perlu karena ulahku.

Sekarang sudah lewat jam sebelas malam. Ibu dan Paman Fugaku sudah pergi tidur, Hiro biasa tidur sebelum jam setengah sembilan. Sasuke keluar rumah segera setelah dia selesai mandi. Ibu bilang dia pergi kencan dengan Ino.

Aku mengambil kembali bola dan mulai mendriblenya. Sakura, kau bisa melakukannya! _Jezz_ , ini tidak terlihat sesulit itu. Kalau aku bisa dengan senang hati menyelesaikan soal matematika, kenapa aku harus membenci olahraga yang disukai banyak orang di dunia ini?

"Kelihatannya memang menyenangkan," gumamku, mencoba memasukan kembali bola ke dalam keranjang. "Kalau kau bisa main." Lanjutku.

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar dan aku mengambilnya dari saku. Berjalan pelan menuju bangku di halaman, dan membukanya. Sebuah pesan dari Shizune.

 _Ak tahu kau sdh tidur, tp ak baru sj baca smsmu. Smua akn membaik, percya pdku. Aku telpn bsk yaa xoxo_

Aku tersenyum. Dia selalu bisa menghiburku. Aku terkejut saat detik selanjutnya ponselku berdering pertanda panggilan masuk. Aku membiarkannya beberapa saat karena menyukai nada deringnya m—makanya aku memilihnya sebagai nada telepon, _duh_ —sebelum mengangkatnya. Tidak peduli bahwa sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam.

"Hola?" kataku ceria.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau masih belum tidur."

Aku tersenyum. "Ayah," panggilku dengan anda memperingatkan, "kenapa Ayah masih bangun jam segini? Bukannya besok masih hari kerja?"

Dia terkekeh. "Kenapa Ayah harus tidur saat kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" tanyaku sambil memainkan rumput di dekatku. Aku senang mendengar suara Ayahku walau kami baru saja mengobrol kemarin. Aku merindukannya. "Jadi, apa Ayah kesulitan tidur?"

"Ayah yang harusnya bertanya begitu padamu."

Aku hanya menggumam, menutup mata dan merasakan semilir angin malam di wajahku. "Ada yang mau kau bicarakan, Nak?"

"Tidak juga," jawabku. "Aku merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga merindukanmu, sangat." Ayah menambahkan. "Kau sudah di sana hampir satu minggu. Bagaimana sejauh ini?"

"Semuanya baik- baik saja."

"Sakura," nadanya berubah kebapakan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu saat ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Memang menyenangkan memiliki ayah yang pengertian, tapi ada saat di mana kau tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Bukan apa- apa." Aku bersikukuh.

"Sakura."

Aku memainkan gelangku, berpikir apakah aku harus bercerita atau tidak. "Baiklah," aku menyerah pada akhirnya.

Semua kecemasanku, perasaan rindu rumah yang selama ini aku simpan dalam- dalam keluar seperti lava gunung erupsi.

"Aku ingin pulang," bisikku amat pelan. Seketika aku merasa bersalah pada Ibu, karena di sini adalah rumahku sekarang. Dengan Ibu, Paman Fugaku dan anak- anaknya. Ibuku memintaku pindah, dan aku menerimanya tanpa paksaan. Namun…

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku dengar Ayah juga menghela nafas.

"Sayang," panggilnya hangat, "kau sudah pulang. Kau ada bersama dengan Ibumu."

Aku mengigit bibirku, merasakan air mata mulai mengumpul di mataku.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku merasa sangat bersalah. "Tapi tidak sama rasanya." Aku terisak. "Aku sangat menyayangi Ibu, tapi tidak sama rasanya dengan perasaanku pada Mama Tsunade dan Ayah dan—aku merasa bersalah karena mereka begitu baik padaku."

Aku menyeka mataku.

Ayah diam.

"Tidak ada yang menyukaiku di sekolah, Ayah." Lanjutku, "Mereka sama saja seperti siswa di situ, tapi setidaknya di situ aku masih punya sahabat dan teman- teman yang benar-benar peduli."

"Kau hanya belum memberikan mereka cukup waktu, Saku."

Aku menggeleng, walau aku tahu dia tidak bisa melihatku. Aku melihat jalanan yang kosong dengan ekspresi muram. "Mereka hanya melihat penampilan luarnya saja, Ayah." Nada suaraku pahit.

Ayah hanya menggumam, tidak menyetujui namun tidak menyangkal.

"Sasuke," kataku, memelankan suaraku. "dia… dia hampir membahas tentang itu, Yah. Dan itu membuatku seketika membeku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya tentang itu dan sekarang dia tidak mau bicara denganku."

"Benarkah?" suara Ayah berubah serius. "Jadi Dasuke bisa bicara?"

Aku mengerang mendengar candaan Ayah. "Ayah! Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, aku sudah minta maaf. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak merubah situasi..."

Sorot lampu mobil memotong kalimatku. "Sudah malam, aku telepon lagi besok. Aku mencintaimu."

Mobil hitam Sasuke memasuki halaman, aku melihat perputaran ban sampai benda bulat itu berhenti dan pintu mobil terbuka. Sasuke keluar, melarikan jemari di rambutnya lalu menguap. Aku tahu dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, mengingat aku mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam dan sekarang sudah sangat gelap.

Dia berjalan melewatiku, aku tersenyum melihat dia masih tidak melihatku.

"Bersenang- senang?"

" _What the_ —!" Sasuke melompat kaget, hampir tersandung anak tangga. Aku tertawa melihat dia yang tengah memelototiku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?"

Aku menunjuk bola di halaman. "Berlatih. Tapi aku baru saja selesai bicara dengan Ayahku." Menguap, aku menumpukan kepalaku di lutut dan menatap rumah di seberang jalan.

"Malam, Sasuke." Kataku cukup baik dan memberikan kesempatan untuk dia pergi kalau dia mau. Aku sendiri sudah mengantuk, namun terlalu malas berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarku. Aku tahu besok pagi pasti aku akan bangun kesiangan dan menyesalinya.

Aku cukup terkejut saat Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelahku alih- alih masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku meliriknya dari ujung mataku. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Apa dia masih marah padaku? Apa dia dan Ino baru saja bertengkar? Apa dia butuh nasehatku? Apa dia sudah memberikan lentera itu padanya? Apa Ino menyukainya? Tentu saja Ino menyukainya, kalau dia mendapatkannya.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke.

Rangkaian pertanyaanku terhenti. "Apa?"

Sasuke menatapku. "Jangan membuatku mengulanginya."

Aku menggeleng, "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Sasuke menyandar pada kedua tangannya yang ia letakan di sisi belakang tubuhnya. "Aku tidak pandai bicara,"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang sarkastik untuk menanggapinya. Sasuke sepertinya mengetahui apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, karena dia menoleh dan memutar bolamatanya. Pipiku menggelembung, menahan senyum.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Aku terkekeh, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak sedang mengejekmu. Aku mengerti, kok. Maka dari itu, kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu, aku harus mengapresiasinya. Karena kau pasti bersungguh- sungguh."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

"Bohong itu tidak ada gunanya." Aku setuju, ragu sejenak sebelum meneruskan. "Jadi, apa sekarang kita sudah berhenti mengabaikan satu sama lain?"

Matanya sekilas menampakan emosi tak terbaca, namun dia seketika memalingkan wajah dan mengangguk. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan utama kenapa kami saling menghindar. Aku, mungkin karena belum siap dengn topik pembicaraan itu. Sasuke, mungkin dia terluka karena merasa aku tidak cukup mempercayainya. Namun untuk sekarang, aku tidak peduli. Karena setidaknya, kami sudah berhasil melaluinya kali ini. Aku memilih untuk memberikan senyum tercerah dan paling jujurku padanya, bersamaan dengan lepasnya beban berat yang baru saja diangkat dari dadaku.

TBC

o

O

o

AN: Terimakasih sudah membaca

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Your Touch on Me

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning: AU.** Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 7

Your Touch on Me

o

O

o

"Sekarang duduklah dengan kelompok kalian yang sudah ditentukan." Pak Kakashi—guru Biologiku mengumumkan. Dia berjalan sambil membagikan lembaran kertas tugas, "Dan sebelum ada yang protes, tidak, kalian tidak boleh pindah atau meminta teman kalian masuk ke grup kalian."

Syukurlah, pikirku. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu kesulitan mencari teman untuk satu kelompok denganku m. Aku tidak masalah mengerjakan tugas sendiri, namun jika memikirkan tidak punya teman di sekolah sebesar ini? Itu tidak menyenangkan.

Sakura Haruno… Sakura Haruno… _Aha_! Jadi kelompokku ditugaskan untuk mempelajari tentang HIV/AIDS. Sebuah topik yang akan membutuhkan sangat banyak informasi. Aku harus mulai mengumpulkan materinya mulai hari ini.

Aku menulis _reminder_ tugasku di lengan ( _yap_ , di tanganku; buku agendaku terselip entah di mana, jadi lengan afalah alternatif yang efektif) sebelum melihat kembali kertas tugas.

"Naruto Uzumaki dan Karin Uzumaki." Aku membaca dua nama anggota kelompokku—apakah mereka berdua bersaudara?—sebelum menyapu pandangan ke ruang kelas. Aku melihat dua orang siswa tengah menatapku. Tersenyum ragu, aku berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. Semua orang sudah menemukan kelompoknya, dan mulai mengobrol ramai. Pak Kakashi sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kebisingan di dalam kelas.

"Kau lelet sekali," kata gadis berambut merah panjang berkacamata. Aku tebak dia adalah Karin.

"Hai," sapa pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum lebar yang sepertinya terlalu banyak makan gula hari ini. "Aku Naruto."

"Hai," sahutku seramah yang aku bisa, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak terlihat membenciku. "Aku Sakura Haruno."

"Siswa baru, kami tahu. Semua orang tahu." Kata Karin melihatku dengan tatapan tidak suka sebelum memalingkan wajah.

Senyumku sedikit memudar.

"Tak perlu tanggapi dia. Dia sudah _bitchy_ sejak lahir, nanti kau juga terbiasa." Kata Naruto sebelum meneruskan dengan nada ceria "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Detik selanjutnya, Naruto memegangi kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Diam kau, Idiot." Kata Karin menjambak rambut cerah Naruto, dia menatapku tajam. "Dan jangan harap kami akan mengerjakan semua tugasnya untukmu. Aku muak dengan kau dan gerombolan populermu yang menindas siapapun yang berada di bawah status sosialmu, paham?"

Aku menatapnya bingung.

Dia sedang bicara padaku, kan?

Dia memelototiku.

Bibirku terbuka tanpa suara, "Um, aku tidak masuk gerombolan populer." aku bermaksud mengatakannya, namun nada kalimatku lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Tapi serius, apa yang dia maksud?

"Kau berteman dengan mereka."

Naruto sepertinya melihat kebingunganku, karena dia memutar bola mata dan berkata. "Karin benci mereka." Dia menunjuk segerombolan siswi di baris depan yang tengah tertawa bersama segerombolan siswa laki- laki. Beberapa wajah terlihat familiar bagiku, karena mereka ikut berkumpul di depan lokerku kemarin. Sebagian juga memakai seragam _cheers_ dan jaket _varsity_. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Semua orang tahu mereka merekrutmu bergabung." Lanjut Karin.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Um… apa?"

Merekrutku? Maksudnya sekarang aku adalah anggota mereka, begitu? Lalu aku mengingat tentang Shion dan Ino yang menghampiriku… kenapa Shion harus menghampiriku? Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur, tapi mungkin karena ini siswa- siswa lain menghindariku?

Naruto tertawa, sepertinya aku menyuarakan pertanyaanku keras- keras.

"Iya, Shion, Ino, Sara… mereka berencana mengajakmu bergabung tim _Cheers_."

Apa?

"Lihat, dia pura- pura tidak tahu," cibir Karin dengan wajah masam, "kau tidak perlu pura- pura."

Rahangku terjatuh, aku mundur dan merasa terluka melihat tatapan bencinya. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai Karin terlihat begitu membenciku. Aku menggeretakan gigi. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu, Karin." Kataku dengan nada rendah. "Bisalah kau berhenti menilaku dan percaya bahwa aku bukan salah satu dari mereka—siswa populer—yang kau benci?"

Aku melihat rahang Shion mengeras, kenapa dia begitu membenciku?

Tanpa sadar, kami saling menatap tajam.

Naruto menonton dengan wajah terhibur. "Itu karena kau cantik. Karin benci orang cantik. Dia berasumsi gadis cantik itu pasti _bitchy_ dan menyebalkan."

Aku memutus adu tatapan itu dan memikirkan kalimat Naruto. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Karin menendang kursi Naruto, "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

Naruto tertawa dan berkedip kepadaku. "Pemarah, ya?"

"Diam!"

Aku berhenti memainkan gelangku dan ikut tertawa. "Jadi menurutmu kita mulai dari mana?" tanyaku, kembali pada subjek pelajaran.

Naruto berhenti memainkan ponselnya. "Entahlah. Kita punya waktu tiga minggu, itu lebih dari cukup."

Naruto mengambil sebuah _ballpoint_ dan mulai menulis di kertasnya. Aku melihatnya ingin tahu. Setelah selesai, dia menunjukan tulisannya padaku dan Karin. "Kita bisa membagi pencarian informasinya dengan kategori ini. Dan menambahkan fakta- fakta baru yang bisa dimasukan ke presentasi kita.

… _Wow_. Naruto ternyata dapat diandalkan.

"Kita bisa memulai dari definisi HIV/AIDS, lalu menjelaskan bagaimana seseorang dapat terkena penyakit ini, apa gejalanya, apa akibatnya, dan seterusnya—kita akan bahas bersama di pertemuan selanjutnya."

Aku mengangguk, dan mulai menulis dengan cepat di lenganku. Aku melihat mereka berdua menatapku heran, membuatku tersenyum malu. "Aku menulisnya di sini agar tidak lupa. Akan aku salin di rumah."

Naruto tertawa. "Aku juga dulu begitu, tapi aku tidak mau terkena resiko kanker kulit."

Bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi, aku sedikit merasa kecewa karena harus mengakhiri obrolan pertamaku dengan orang seramah Naruto. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka berdua sebelum kembali ke kursiku untuk mengambil tas.

Aku memutuskan untuk makan di kafetaria hari ini. Aku biasanya makan siang di taman saat cuaca cerah, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berkeringat hari ini. Aku melihat sebuah meja kosong di dekat tembok dan mendudukan diri, meletakan pasta yang aku beli di atas meja. Aku juga membeli _sandwich_ , salad dan tiga bar granola di tasku.

Aku sangat lapar.

Aku sedang menyantap pasta saat serombongan orang mendekati mejaku. Hampir saja aku tersedak."Kenapa kau duduk sendirian, Sakura?" gadis yang kini aku tahu bernama Shion duduk di depanku, dia membawa sebuah roti dan apel. "Ini kali pertama aku melihatmu di kantin. Kau biasa makan di mana?"

"Oh, um, di luar."

"Iya? Hey guys, kita juga harus makan di luar bersama Sakura sesekali."

Berapa orang yang duduk mengelilingiku sekarang? Aku memutuskan berhenti menghitung setelah mencapai sembilan dan kembali fokus pada makan siangku.

"Hai, Sakura!" aku mendongak dan melihat Ino tersenyum cerah padaku. Aku mengangguk, tidak bisa membalas senyumnya karena mulutku masih penuh pasta. "Geser, guys. Sasuke dan aku juga ingin duduk."

Jujur saja sedikit aneh melihat Sasuke di sekolah. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya atau apa, hanya saja… aku tidak bisa bersikap alami di depannya seperti seperti saat di rumah. Aku juga masih belum sempat bertanya padanya, apakah dia ingin menyembunyikan hubungan bersaudara kami atau tidak.

"Hey, Bocah." Sasuke mengangguk padaku, sebuah seringai kecil tampak di bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum palsu mendengar panggilannya. "Sasu."

Aku tertawa melihat seringainya menghilang mendengar aku menirukan panggilan Hiro padanya. Ino melihat interaksi kami penuh ingin tahu sebelum mengedikan bahu dan mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Oh ya," kata Ino tiba- tiba, menatap kekasihnya. "Aku baru ingat! Aku tahu kau kan yang memberikan hadiah berisi lentera? Kau beli dari _ComicCon_ , weekend kemarin, ya?" Ino tersenyum cerah.

Sasuke melirik ke arahku sebelum tersenyum miring. Aku membalas senyumnya, lalu menunduk sebelum seseorang melihat interaksi kami. "Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" Ino menjawab cepat.

 _Aku bilang juga apa,_ kata mataku pada mata Sasuke.

 _Diam_ , kata mata Sasuke.

o

O

o

Aku kesulitan mengambil dompet besar dari dalam loker yang sangat kecil. Sejak kapan dia jadi sesempit ini? Sekuat tenaga aku menariknya sebelum akhirnya berhasil.

…Abaikan fakta bahwa aku terjatuh dan mendaratkan pantatku dengan sukses di lantai.

Aku mengabaikan tawa beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada di koridor dan berlutut untuk mengambil beberapa barangku yang ikut tercecer. Dengan cepat aku memasukan sebuah pembalut ke dalam tasku, oke, _ahem_. Aku melirik ke samping, tidak ada seorangpun yang cukup dekat untuk bisa melihat benda rahasia itu. Syukurlah.

Aku memasukan beberapa buku yang tidak aku butuh ke dalam loker dan mengambil buku tugas dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Sekolah sudah berakhir, aku melakukan kegiatanku dengan pelan. Siapa yang ingin tergesa- gesa untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah, kan?

Aku menutup lokerku dengan pundak dan melangkah turun ke lantai dasar.

"Haruno! Hey!"

Aku berbalik, "Hai Sasuke," sapaku melihat dia yang sudah memakai seragam sepakbola berlari ke arahku, seragam yang Sasuke pakai membuat tubuhku seketika menggigil.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang." Katanya.

"Belum," aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku baru mau pulang. Kenapa? Kau ingin titip pesan pada Paman Fugaku atau Ibu?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng.

"Udara sangat panas hari ini," katanya, "kau bisa pingsan kalau berjalan di bawah matahari yang sepanas ini."

Aku mengangguk bodoh—karena aku tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Sasuke menatapku, menunggu aku memahami maksud yang coba ia sampaikan.

"Oh, kau ingin aku naik bis?" aku menebak.

Pandangan Sasuke seketika berubah tidak percaya sebelum dia menggeleng dan menggumam pelan. Aku merengut menatapnya, mencondongkan tubuhku lebih dekat untuk mendengar gumamannya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan menunggu, aku akan selesai satu jam lagi. Aku tidak berlatih sampai sore." Sasuke berdiri tak nyaman.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau mengerti apa yang sedang aku coba katakan?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala. "Tidak begitu."

Aku tertawa saat Sasuke menggeram, "Pulang bersamaku. Kau hanya perlu menungguku, paham?" Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Kalau kau masih tidak mengerti…"

"Hey!" aku memprotes, "Aku tidak bodoh, aku hanya—" aku berhenti, mengabaikan seringainya saat kami mulai berjalan beriringan. "…lupakan," kataku akhirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, namun kami tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang mulai tidak beraturan. Tidak apa- apa, Sakura, aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Ini hanya latihan sepakbola, apa hal buruk yang bisa terjadi? Kau pasti bisa melewatinya.

Aku merasakan tanganku mulai berkeringat, nafasku memberat. Kenapa aku masih bereaksi sama jika berada di dekat lapangan?

"Kau suka sepakbola?" Sasuke melirikku dari sudut matanya.

Aku tertawa terpaksa. "Siapa yang tidak… suka sepakbola?"

Dia mengangkat alis namun aku pura- pura tidak melihatnya, dengan memfokuskan pandanganku pada ujung sepatu. Akhirnya kami sampai di luar gedung, kulitku seketika tersengat rasa panas dari matahari yang terik. Sasuke benar, aku bisa dehidrasi dan pingsan jika berjalan dua puluh menit pada udara yang sepanas ini.

"Kau berencana berlatih di lapangan dalam udara sepanas ini?" kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil memakai seragam sepak bolaku lalu memakan rumput."

"Ha. Ha." Sahutku datar. "Kalau aku bisa pingsan berjalan selama duapuluh menit, maka kau akan matang terbakar jika latihan selama satu jam di luar sini!" Kataku sambil membuka resleting tas dengan kesulitan. Dia menatapku terhibur. "Ini dia" aku tersenyum lebar menemukan apa yang aku cari dan menyerahkan botol itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membaca tulisan pada botol. " _Sunscreen_?" suaranya tidak percaya, "kau bawa _sunscreen_ ke sekolah?"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan kembali mengambil botol itu. "Jangan banyak bertanya, tinggal pakai saja."

Melihat Sasuke tidak kunjung bergerak, aku membuka tutup botol dan memencet isinya keluar. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya namun aku dengan cepat mengikutinya, meraih lengannya.

"Tidak, Haruno—jangan…"

Tersenyum lebar, aku mengoles _sunscreen_ itu pada lengannya. Kami menatap gel berwarna biru itu—aku membelinya karena warnanya sangat unik dan menyegarkan.

"Kau ini…"gumamnya.

" _Hush_.." aku mulai mengoleskannya di lengannya, seperti yang aku lakukan pada lengan Hiro kemarin. "Kau akan berterimakasih padaku di masa depan saat kau tidak terkena kanker kulit."

"Aku tidak akan kena kanker kulit." Kata Sasuke putus asa, mencoba menarik lengannya. "Lepaskan!"

Aku menyuruhnya diam dengan tatapan mataku. Aku bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala kalau saja aku mau. Aku kembali mengoles di lengan yang satunya, mengabaikan tatapan tajamnya. Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun, aku mengoles juga pada wajahnya. Aku terkekeh melihat Sasuke berhenti protes.

"Kau menikmatinya, ya?"

"Sedikit," aku mengaku dengan senyum kecil. "Reaksimu sangat lucu."

"Itu karena kau aneh." Sahutnya, "Tidak ada gadis normal yang membawa _sunscreen_ warna biru ukuran besar ke sekolah. Dan mengoleskannya pada kapten sepak bola."

Tanganku membeku. Dia adalah kapten sepakbola. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Ada berapa banyak kemiripan Sasuke dengan…

Aku menggelengkan kepala, membersihkan kepala.

"Jadi, pacarmu menyukai hadiahmu." Kataku mengubah topik pembicaraan, mengisi keheningan saat aku mengoles bagian lehernya. Oke, mungkin aku sedikit aneh, tapi tidak apa- apa, kan? Maksudku, membawa _sunscreen_ ke sekolah, itu karena kulitku sangat sensitif terhadap panas dan seketika memerah. Maka dari itu aku sudah terbiasa mengaplikasikannya pada orang- orang di sekitarku, dulu Shizune, sekarang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia meraih beberapa helai rambutku dan memainkannya dengan jarinya. "Rambutmu sangat panjang, dan lembut."

Aku tersenyum, "Ibu selalu memintaku memanjangkannya. Anak- anak harus menuruti apa permintaan Ibu mereka, kan? Karena seorang ibu pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anak mereka…"

Mata Sasuke seketika berubah dingin mendengar kalimatku, membuatku terkejut.

"Ya." Responnya dengan suara datar.

"Sasuke…"

"Pelatih sudah memanggilku. Terimakasih _sunscreennya_." Katanya sambil berlari menjauh.

Aku melihatnya bergabung dengan teman satu timnya di dekat seorang pria dewasa dengan kepala botak dan peluit di bibir. Menghela nafas, aku mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku penonton terdekat. Apa aku salah bicara? Jelas sekali dia tidak nyaman dengan kata- kataku. Tapi yang mana?

"Sepertinya tentang ibunya." Gumamku melihat mereka mulai berlarian.

Aku belum mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama belakangnya. Entah dia memakai nama belakang Ayahnya atau Ibunya.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, merasakan rasa cemasku tadi sudah berkurang. Sepertinya melihat Sasuke latihan tidak seburuk itu.

Sasuke sangat pandai. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menatapanya terus setiap kali dia mendapatkan bola. Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, Sasuke pantas mendapatkan gelarnya sebagai kapten.

Aku tersedak udara saat selanjutnya setengah dari tim membuka baju. Aku memalingkan wajah namun kalah cepat, aku menutup mataku erat saat bayangan _abs_ mereka memasuki kepalaku.

"Tidak." Desisku berat, aku mencoba memikirkan tentang pria- pira kutu buku manis yang pernah aku temui. Aku mulai memikirkan Sai dan mengingat apa yang membuat dia menarik perhatianku.

Tentu saja aku masih tertarik pada Sai. Aku tahu kami akan saling jatuh cinta setelah saling kenal satu sama lain. Kau masih ingat kan? Itu harus jadi kenyataan. Itu akan menjadi nyata, tunggu saja.

"Hey," sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar. "Apa yang sedang… kau lakukan?"

"Hai, Sasuke." Aku melambai masih dengan mata tertutup. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dia terdengar sangat dekat, kenapa dia begitu dekat? Aku mencoba bernafas normal, tidak ingin membayangkan Sasuke tanpa baju.

Ya Tuhan, tidak berhasil! Aku mulai merasakan darah mengalir ke pipiku. Tolong jangan buat Sasuke bisa membaca isi kepalaku, pintaku. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran, kan? Aku akan sangat malu kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran—aku tahu dia tidak bisa.

"Kenapa tanganmu menutupi matamu?" suaranya terdengar terhibur.

Aku berpikir dengan cepat. "Silau!" kataku. "Jadi aku harus menutup mataku agar tidak... buta." Lanjutku menggelikan.

Aku bisa bayangkan Sasuke tengah mengangkat sebelah alis, "Oke." Aku mendengar suara resleting terbuka. "Ngomong- ngomong, aku mengambil botol minummu di dalam tas di sebelah pembalutmu."

Apa?

Mataku seketika terbuka. "Kau…" aku berhenti, melihat tas di sebelahku—dan menatap Sasuke—sebelum memutuskan itu bukan ide bagus. Aku merasakan wajahku kaku saat mataku berhadapan dengan _abs_ -nya yang terbentuk dengan baik.

"Kau jahil sekali, Sasuke!" aku mengerang, kembali menutup mataku dengan tangan saat mendengar suara tawanya.

"Kenapa kau menutup mata, Bocah," katanya masih di sela tawa, dia mencolek lenganku. "Aku tahu aku tidak sejelek itu.

"Kau harusnya memperingatkanku dulu." Aku memperingatkan.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu khawatir melihat lemak yang tidak diinginkan padaku." aku bisa bayangkan dia tengah menyeringai.

"Berhentilah bicara," kataku.

Sasuke tertawa pelan kali ini. "Sekarang masih ingin mengoleskan _sunscreen_ padaku?"

"Aku bilang diam!" kataku sambil melemparkan tasku ke arahnya. Dia yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba- tibaku terhuyung dan jatuh.

"Gadis ini…" erangnya.

Tertawa, aku melompat berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang kini tengah berbaring sambil berpura- pura memakan rumput. Teman- temannya berjalan ke arah kami. Aku berjongkok di dekat wajahnya yang tengah merengut imut padaku. "Itu pelajaran buatmu agar tidak membuka tas wanita sembarangan."

Aku mengambil tasku dari atas perutnya dan menawarkan tanganku. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh." Dia meraih tanganku, aku mencoba menariknya namun dia lebih kuat menarikku ke tanah.

"Impas." Katanya menyeringai.

Aku memukul lengan telanjangnya, mengabaikan kulit panasnya. "Jahat sekali." Aku mencoba bangkit namun dia terus menarikku. Aku mengerang dan menatapnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menyapukan mataku pada tubuhnya. Kau tahu seberapa sulit itu? Ini semaua pengaruh Hormon. Hormon memang buruk. Aku sebenarnya bahkan tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Bisa berhenti tidak?"

"Berhenti apanya?"

Sasuke kini kembali memainkan rambutku di tangannya, bibirnya tersenyum memesona. "Aku sangat suka rambutmu."

Aku memalingkan wajah, menyadari teman satu timnya tengah menatap kami dengan intens. Aku merasakan wajahku terbakar, dan matahari hari ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku berdiri dengan cepat melihat beberapa teman Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku sambil menarik tasku. Aku merasakan keringat mengalir dari keningku, sinar matahari terik di punggungku. Aku berbalik dan membentur tubuh berotot Sasuke.

"Sakura—"

"Tidak, aku harus pergi." Kataku tegas, tidak menyadari tatapan Sasuke berubah serius. Aku berencana melewatinya, namun pegangan tangannya pada lenganku cukup erat. Aku menatapnya memohon, " _Please_ , aku sungguh—"

"Tunggu aku mengambil tas dulu."

Aku mengabaikan tatapan menilai dari teman- teman Sasuke saat aku mencoba menenangkan jantungku.

' _Aku suka rambutmu'_

Menggeleng, aku mencoba menghapus suara dan kilasan adegan masa lalu yang seketika melintas dari kepalaku. Aku hanya perlu menunggu selama beberapa detik. Sasuke berlari menuju sebuah bangku dan mengambil tasnya sebelum kembali berlari ke arahku. Senyumku kaku saat mereka masih melihatku dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Ayo," kata Sasuke, mengedikan dagu ke arah mobilnya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Aku merasa lebih baik setelah sampai di dalam mobil Sasuke dan jauh dari sekumpulan pemain sepak bola itu. Aku mengikat rambutku tinggi- tinggi dan merasakan semilir udara dingin di dalam mobil.

Aku tidak bisa percaya aku baru saja hilang kendali. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke kaca dan melihat pepohonan yang kami lewati.

"Kau ingin membicarakannya?" suara kasual Sasuke memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu pulang lebih awal," kataku.

"Aku sudah selesai." Katanya. Aku mengangguk tanpa suara. Sasuke memanggil namaku pelan, dia menatapku serius sembari sesekali melihat ke depan. "Aku memang tidak pandai bicara, tapi… aku adalah pendengar yang baik. Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau sudah siap. Jangan takut, kau dengar aku?"

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum memutuskan bahwa dia sungguh- sungguh. Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya menatap ke depan sambil tersenyum.

TBC

 **AN** : Harap bersabar dengan lambaatnya perkembangan hubungan SasuSaku. We're slowly getting there, Babes. Just enjoy the ride while you're at it. Ga mungkin juga kan Eve bikin ujug-ujug Sakura pacaran sama Sasuke yang notabene punya pacar dan adalah kakak tirinya? Interaksi mereka hanya sebatas platonik setidaknya sampai chapter beberapa belas, *walau akan disisipi sedikit sexual-tension here and there ;)

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca,

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	9. Chapter 8: Compliment

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning: AU.** Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 8

 **Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome atau Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome(disingkat AIDS) adalah sekumpulan gejala dan infeksi yang timbul karena rusaknya tubuh manusia akibat infeksi virus HIV ; atau infeksi virus-virus lain yang mirip yang menyerang spesies lainnya.**

Aku mengigit ujung pensilku sebelum meneruskan menulis _research_ ku di buku catatan. Ada beberapa buku yang terbuka di sekelilingku. Ya, aku sedang berada di perpustakaan, tempat favoritku di seluruh dunia. (Setelah kamarku, tentu saja.)

Rambutku aku ikat dalam ponytail tinggi hari ini, agar aku bisa memainkan ujungnya sesekali. Terkadang aku menyelipkannya di antara hidung dan bibirku sambil asik membaca. Aku memiliki kebiasaan memainkan rambutku setiap kali sedang berkonsentrasi penuh.

Jadi, tebak bagaimana penampilanku saat Sai melihatku?

"Sakura, kan?"

"Eh?" responku bodoh, mendongak dari buku catatanku. Ujung rambutku menggelitik di atas bibirku yang tengah mengerucut, membentuk kumis. Aku hampir pingsan melihat Sai berdiri di hadapanku, dengan segala ketampanannya.

"Hai," sapanya, jelas mencoba untuk menahan tawa, walau sedikit terlihat gugup.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku melepaskan rambutku seketika dan menegakan dudukku. "Hai, aku—maksudku, ya, namaku Sakura," kataku, memerah. "Sai, sepupunya Sasuke, ya?"

Walau aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku segugup itu.

Sai tersenyum, menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Air liurku mengalir melihat pemandangan seksi di hadapanku.

"Iya. Kita sudah bertemu beberapa kali, tapi belum pernah benar- benar mengobrol." Tatapan jatuh pada kursi kosong di hadapanku, "Boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya ragu.

Dia minta izin dulu. Ya Tuhan, seriusan deh, coba saja cari seorang pemuda yang meminta izin untuk sekedar duduk di hadapanmu. Ada? Tidak ada! Kau tidak akan menemukannya, karena mereka adalah spesies langka. Termasuk Sai. Aku senang dia mau menghampiriku lebih dulu, ini membuat hidupku menjadi lebih mudah.

Aku tersenyum, "Silahkan."

Kami mengobrol, dan sejauh ini aku tidak bersikap memalukan seperti orang bodoh.

Sukses.

Aku berpura- pura fokus kembali pada catatanku, saat sebenarnya aku memandanginya dari sudut mataku. Sai tengah melihat salah satu buku yang terbuka di hadapanku, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat berpikir sebelum menatapku dengan mata indahnya.

Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya, "Jadi kau cantik dan pintar. Apa lagi yang perlu aku ketahui?"

Aku merasakan pipiku merona, "Aku tidak begitu pintar, hanya berusaha keras." Aku mengabaikan komentar tentang penampilanku. Apa yang mereka lihat sampai mereka berkata bahwa aku cantik? Aku tersenyum inosen ke arahnya. "Kau ingin tahu apa lagi?"

Ini adalah awal dari suatu kisah yang indah. Tandai momen ini pada kalendermu, oke?

o

O

o

"Sasuke!" aku berteriak sambil memasuki rumah. Aku mencoba terlihat marah sambil melangkah menuju ruang tengah saat mendengar suara televisi yang sangat keras. Hiro sedang ada di _daycare_ , Ibu dan Paman Fugaku tengah bekerja, jadi hanya ada Sasuke di rumah. "Dasar kau pembohong—"

Aku memotong kalimatku saat melihat siapa yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke.

Dan posisi keduanya.

Oh, sial.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangan. "Aku minta maaf—aku bersumpah—aku tidak tahu—Ya Tuhan…" gumamku, sebelum refleks membalikan tubuh dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Aku memukul kepalaku beberapa kali, namun itu tidak membuat rasa panas di pipiku menurun. Aku sedang mengambil es batu saat mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang ini dengannya.

Aku membawa satu pak berisi es loli dan keluar ke halaman belakang.

"Kau sungguh akan menggunakan es itu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar di telingaku, seperti tepat di belakangku.

Aku memelankan langkahku dan menempelkan bungkus es itu ke wajah, mencoba mendinginkan pipiku. "Aku minta maaf sudah masuk begitu saja." Kataku cepat, menoleh dari balik bahu. "Mana Ino?" tanyaku sambil memindah es batu ke pipiku yang lainnya.

Mata Sasuke mengikuti gerakanku. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Bukan apa- apa." Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Dia tidak perlu pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi. Kalian sudah di sini lebih dulu dan..."

"Dia masih di sini."

"Oh."

Inilah yang disebut keheningan yang canggung.

"Aku minta maaf." Ulangku.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Tidak masalah, Haruno. Kami sudah pernah tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk…"

"Aku mengerti!" pekikku, menutup telinga. Dan tanpa sengaja memukul es loli keras itu ke kepala, karena aku lupa aku tengah memegangnya. Aku mendengar Sasuke menertawaiku. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti menertawai penderitaanku?" tanyaku, mengelus kepala.

Sasuke mengambil wadah es itu dariku. "Dasar ceroboh."

Sasuke kembali meletakan wadah itu ke _freezer_ dan kami hanya berdiri di sana, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku berpura- pura menatap tisu di meja dapur saat Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap langit- langit.

"Aku..." mulaiku.

"Aku tidak…"

Kami berhenti bersamaan. Aku tertawa, dia terkekeh.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak, kau mau bilang apa tadi?"

Sasuke membuka mulut dan menutupnya lagi. Dia menggeleng, "Tidak jadi. Kau mau bilang apa tadi saat masuk?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh, aku ingat!" Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kau bohong padaku tentang Sai. Kau bilang dia begini dan begitu, tapi dia tidak begini dan begitu. Dia itu begitu dan begini."

Aku merengut, menjeda kalimatku.

Sasuke manatapku yang tengah menatapnya.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "Kalimatku tidak jelas, ya?"

"Tidak begitu."

"Oke, intinya adalah…"

"Tok tok," kami memutar kepala dan melihat Ino di pintu masuk dapur, tersenyum kecil. Dia melambai padaku dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang reflek memeluk pundaknya. "Hai, Sakura." Dia memiringkan kepala, merengut menatapku sebelum kembali tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" suaranya sopan, namun aku dapat merasakan sesuatu di sana yang membuatku mundur beberapa langkah.

…oh! Apa dia pikir aku sedang…

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat- kuat. "Aku di sini untuk…" aku melirik Sasuke meminta bantuan, aku masih tidak tahu apakah dia ingin orang- orang tahu bahwa aku adalah saudara tirinya. Maksudku, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke sudah bercerita pada Ino? Dia kan pacarnya. Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak berniat membuat semuanya jadi mudah untukku, karena dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, penasaran menunggu responku.

Aku mengambil lap tisu di meja dengan santai. "Aku ke sini untuk ambil ini." Aku berpura- pura mengamati tisu itu dan mengangguk. "Yap, sepertinya ini sudah cukup. Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan tisu, Sasuke!" kataku berjalan melewati mereka. "Sampai jumpa besok, guys!"

Aku berhenti di gang dekat rumah, dengan nafas berat. Sepertinya aku memang harus lebih rutin olahraga. Aku menatap lap di tanganku dan tertawa, aku memang bodoh.

Aku berjalan di sekeliling komplek tanpa tujuan, tidak tahu harus ke mana. Melihat taman komplek, aku hampir tersandung karena senang. Wow, mereka bahkan mempunyai ayunan!

Aku berlari menghampiri bersamaan dengan seorang anak kecil. Aku menunduk menatapnya yang tengah melihatku dengan mata inosennya.

"Hai," sapaku ramah dan mundur dari ayunan. "Kau saja yang naik. Mau aku dorong?" tawarku, aku suka melihat anak kecil tertawa riang.

Sebuah tangan yang lain meraih rantai ayunan. "Tidak perlu."

Aku merasakan tangan itu menyentuh pundakku. "Hai, Karin. Apa dia adikmu?" aku mengedik pada anak kecil di dekat Karin.

Dia mengangkat alis menatapku, ekspresi wajahnya tak ramah. "Walau bukan urusanmu," dia memutar bola mata, "dia keponakanku."

"Manisnya." kataku antusias.

"Ya? Tidak juga."

Aku berdiri di sana dengan canggung saat Karin mengangkat keponakannya ke ayunan dan mulai mendorong pelan. Anak itu tertawa ke arahku, membuatku tersenyum balik.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang," kata Karin kasar.

Bibirku merengut, "Karin, aku pikir ketidaksukaanmu padaku tidak berdasar—"

"Aku boleh benci siapapun yang aku mau."

Aku menggelus gelang di pergelangan tanganku sebelum menghela nafas dan berbalik. Baiklah, tidak apa- apa. Aku akan bicara padanya lagi di sekolah dan meminta maaf karena… entah apa yang membuat Karin tersinggung padaku. Aku mengelus daguku, berpikir apa yang membuat dia marah?

Apapun itu, aku harus tahu besok. Sekarang aku ingin makan sesuatu yang manis. Aku melangkah menuju toko kue terdekat dan harus menahan air liurku agar tidak menetes saat memasuki toko dan indera penciumanku diserbu aroma kue panggang fantastis. Aku membeli beberapa potong kue untuk orang rumah dan untukku sendiri.

"Hai keluargaku!" panggilku saat memasuki rumah tiga puluh menit kemudian, namun hanya disambut oleh keheningan. Huh. Sepertinya mereka belum pulang? Aku melirik garasi dan menyadari tidak ada mobil terparkir selain mobil Sasuke. Aku melihat Sasuke, sendirian kali ini, di dapur dengan segelas susu dan _cookies_.

Aku mengangkat alisku, aku kira Sasuke terlalu emo untuk bisa menikmati makanan manis.

"Susu dan _cookies_ coklat." Ujarku dengan nada heran.

Sasuke menirukan ekspresiku. "Ada masalah?"

Wajahku mencerah, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku juga suka, walau lebih memilih dengan Oreo."

Aku mendudukan diri di depan Sasuke dan meletakan kantong berisi kue di atas meja setelah menuang segelas susu untukku sendiri. "Di mana Ino?" tanyaku.

"Dia ada kelas menari."

"Oh, dia menari?" aku mencelupkan _cookiesku_ ke dalam gelas. "beritahu aku tentang dia."

Sasuke tidak menjawabku dan malah melihat ke dalam kantong kue. Aku menggerang saat Sasuke mengambil satu kotak dan membukanya.

"Kau suka yang manis- manis?" Sasuke mengejutkanku dengan senyumannya.

"Kau kan sudah tahu." Sasuke meletakan kotak putih itu di tengah meja, aku menyuruhnya mengambil kue yang dia mau. Sasuke mengambil satu kue keju dan kami duduk dalam hening, menikmati kudapan kami. Cukup menyenangkan, walau aku agak sulit percaya ini benar- benar terjadi.

Sasuke memecah keheningan, "Sudah benci sekolah?"

"Apa? Oh, tidak juga." Aku tersenyum canggung, "Aku suka guru- gurunya, mereka kelihatannya baik. Em, yang lainnya terlihat… ramah. Yah, Gina, Sarah…" aku menjeda, mencoba memikirkan nama mereka. "Um, Ino…"

"Mereka akan memintamu bergabung ke tim _cheer_. Dengan begitu, posisimu aman untuk tahun depan."

Aku menatapnya _horror_. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Ino. Dia kaptennya."

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan bibir terbuka seperti seorang maniak. "Tapi aku tidak mau ikut," kataku, "Serius, salto di udara tidak cocok untukku."

Sasuke melirikku, "Kau pernah ikut seperti itu sebelumnya?"

"Tahun lalu. Awalnya menyenangkan, tapi kemudian aku bosan. Aku hampir mematahkan lenganku." Aku merinding mengingatnya, "Ayah juga tidak suka seragamnya, katanya terlalu terbuka ."

"Memang," Sasuke memutar bolamata, "Seragamnya lebih cocok disebut baju renang dengan betapa terbukanya kulit Ino."

Aku tersenyum. "Membuatmu ingin melindunginya?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Tidak juga, dia menikmati perhatian orang padanya."

Wajahku bingung, "Apa?"

Sasuke diam, menyadari dia bicara terlalu jauh. Dia menggeleng. Aku menatapnya beberapa lama sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak memaksanya meneruskan. Dia akan terbuka sendiri suatu hari nanti. Kita tidak bisa saling menekan.

"Oh ya, ada yang mau aku beritahu padamu." Aku menangkap matanya. "Aku tadi ke perpustakaan dan bertemu Sai."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Iya. Dan dia tidak gugup sama sekali! Jadi aku pikir kau hanya mengada- ada saat bilang dia pemalu pada perempuan. Walau tadi sedikit canggung, tapi sangat menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Dia ingin _hang out_ besok- besok."

"Serius?"

Aku mengangguk—namun mulai menyadari ada yang aneh. Nada suaranya. Sasuke tidak pernah menggunakan nada suara congkak, atau senyum miring di wajahnya sekarang di saat bersamaan. Aku melongo menatapnya untuk yang ke dua kali hari ini, mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti untuk menyuarakan pikiranku.

"K—kau.."

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Haruno."

Aku membuka dan menutup kembali bibirku. "Jadi dia menghampiriku karena kau menyuruhnya mengobrol denganku? Kau gila?! Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sekilas menyebut tentang gadis cantik yang ada di _comiccon_ kemarin dan bertanya apa dia mau berkenalan denganmu lebih jauh. Dia terkejut sebelum menyetujuinya."

"Tunggu," aku berhenti cemas dan mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kau pikir aku cantik?"

Aku hampir menampar diriku sendiri yang menyuarakan pertanyaan itu keras- keras. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

Kami berdua sama- sama terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi berbeda. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak terbaca, sedang ekspresiku seperti keledai yang tertangkap basah. Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku canggung, aku biasanya mengabaikan saat orang menyebutku cantik. Karena aku tahu bahwa itu tidak… benar. Namun cara Sasuke mengatakannya tadi, mengalir begitu saja, seperti dia bahkan tidak perlu memikirkannya, hanya mengungkap apa yang ada di benaknya.

Itu adalah yang menurutku pujian yang tulus.

"Uh, lupakan." Lanjutku cepat. "Aku tidak bermaksud memancing pujian yang lainnya dengan bertanya itu…" aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan tersenyum ragu pada Sasuke. "Aku mau… mencuci kakiku. Yap, kakiku perlu dicuci."

Aku keluar dari dapur dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dapat aku rasakan wajahku terbakar. Kenapa reaksiku berlebihan begini?

Aku masih menampari wajahku saat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari dapur tanpa suara.

" _What the_ … kau pernah berlatih jadi ninja atau apa? Hampir saja aku terkena serangan jantung!"

Sasuke menatapku antara ingin tertawa dan tidak percaya. Aku memutuskan untuk memelototinya.

"Mata kirimu berkedut." Kata Sasuke.

"Diam," gerutuku, "Hiro di mana, sih? Bukannya dia seharusnya…"

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Hiro. Sial!" gumamnya, tergesa mencari sesuatu di kantong celananya. "Aku lupa menjemputnya dari tempat penitipan!"

Mataku ikut melebar. "Hah?" Sasuke berlari menuju dapur untuk mencari kunci mobilnya, aku mengikutinya. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Seharusnya aku menjemputnya dua jam yang lalu."

"Kau tidak bertanggungjawab sekali…"

Sasuke menatapku sambil meraih _sweaternya_. "Kau mau meneriakiku atau ikut?"

"Aku ikut," aku memutuskan, "karena aku ingin meneruskan omelanku tentang betapa tidak bertanggungjawabnya kau" terusku.

"Memang mereka tidak menelepon?" tanyaku cemas. "Bagaimana kalau mereka meninggalkannya sendiri di halaman? Aku melihat film dengan skenario seperti itu, dan mereka menculik anak yang malang itu…"

"Diam, Haruno." Aku menjulurkan lidah, dan memasuki mobil yang terparkir. "Aku mencabut kabel telepon karena mengganggu." Kata Sasuke.

"Jangan diteruskan." Kataku bergidik mengingat aktifitasnya dengan…

Oke, stop.

Sepanjang perjalanan dipenuhi dengan teriakanku, "Sasuke, bodoh!" dan "Awas ada nenek- nenek menyeberang, dasar idiot—AAH!" aku hampir bersujud syukur saat pada akhirnya sampai di tempat _daycare_.

"Kau pengendara liar." Kataku setelah keluar dari dalam mobil. "Sebelumnya kau menyetir dengan cukup baik."

"Sebelumnya aku tidak sedang buru- buru." Sasuke memelototiku sebelum melangkah menuju gedung berwarna coklat. Menghela nafas, aku mengikutinya melewati pintu kaca.

"Hiro?" panggil Sasuke.

Sebuah sosok kecil tiba- tiba keluar dan merangkul kaki Sasuke. Wajahku melembut saat Sasuke berjongkok untuk memeluk adik laki- lakinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Sasuke sebelum berdiri. Aku tersenyum pada Hiro yang melihat keberadaanku.

"Hai, Hiro. Iya, Sasu minta maaf." Aku mengabaikan pelototan Sasuke. "Kau dengan siapa tadi?"

"Bersamaku."

Aku melihat arah sumber suara dan mataku menangkap sosok familiar berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. "Hai Naruto." Sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan. _Aw_ , bagaimana kalau dia menyuruhku pergi seperti Karin tadi? Tapi dia terlihat ramah saat di kelas.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan mudah. "Hai Sakura. Kenapa di sini?"

Oh, dia baik. Aku menyukainya. "Tidak ada apa- apa. Kami ke sini untuk menjemput Hiro. Kami minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama dua jam." Aku tersenyum meminta maaf.

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak masalah. Hiro anak yang baik." Mata Naruto melirik ke sebelah kiriku dan melihat Sasuke. "Hai."

Suara Sasuke dingin. "Hn."

Cang-gung.

Saat Sasuke terlihat dingin dan waspada, Naruto berdiri di sana dengan santai dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Aku bergerak canggung dan tertawa garing melihat interaksi keduanya. Yap. Sepertinya sudah saatnya kami pergi.

Aku mulai menarik lengan Sasuke. "Terimakasih lagi ya, Naruto! Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Iya, kan Sasuke?" Kataku dengan senyuman cerah. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan lengannya, namun peganganku menguat.

Sasuke memilih menggerutu seperti manusia purba dan bukannya menjawab seperti manusia normal. Dengan lembut dia menarik tangan Hiro dan melangkah pergi tanpa menengok ke belakang. (Dia bahkan tidak berniat menungguku!)

Hiro menengok dan melambaikan tangan pada Naruto yang setengah meneriakan 'Sampai jumpa lagi besok' pada Hiro.

"Maaf tentang Sasuke," kataku sambil menggerakan tanganku random. "...dia sangat..." aku menyipitkan mataku mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. Sepertinya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang PMS kurang tepat, karena dia laki-laki. " _Moody_? Sasuke sangat _moody_."

"Dia tidak hanya _moody_ , Sakura." respon Naruto ringan. "Dia membenciku."

Aku menatapnya kaget, "Huh? Kenapa?"

Lalu aku menyadari bahwa mungkin aku terlalu ikut campur.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabku." Aku kembali mengayunkan tanganku random. Aku tidak boleh menakuti Naruto dengan ke- _creepy_ -anku (bukan berarti aku mengakui bahwa aku _creepy_!). Aku belum punya teman di sini, jadi pendapat Naruto yang sepertinya orang baik sangat berarti.

Naruto tersenyum terhibur melihatku berjalan mundur. "Aku pergi dulu," kataku dengan suara terpekik. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Aku berlari menuju tempat parkir, berpikir mungkin Sasuke sudah meninggalkanku. Aku tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara pulang saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depanku. Aku melihat Sasuke menatapku tajam melewati kaca jendela.

"Masuk."

Oke. Oke. Aku tidak takut, sungguh. Aku meliriknya dari bawah bulu mataku dan seketika mengalihkan pandangan saat aku melihat dia menatap tajam jalanan.

Yup. Aku sama sekali tidak takut...

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dia?"

"Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Bukan, tapi kera yang kau temui tadi."

"Naruto bukan ke..." aku berhenti sebelum menyadari _sarkasme_ Sasuke. "Oh. Haha. Dia sekelompok denganku di kelas biologi."

"Jangan dekat- dekat dengannya."

Mulutku terbuka tak percaya saat mendengar kalimatnya. Apa? Serius? Dia menyuruhku menjauhi satu-satunya orang yang bersikap baik padaku?

" _Yeah_? Tidak akan." Tolakku tegas. "Um... boleh aku tahu kenapa kau... tidak menyukainya?"

Sasuke diam.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyandar semakin dalam di kursi, memejamkan mata.

"Aku benci namanya." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab.

Aku membuka mata dan mengerutkan kening, "Alasan macam apa itu?"

Sasuke mendesah, suaranya frustasi. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku supaya mengerti."

Halo? Memang aku terlihat seperti orang yang bisa membaca pikiran? Sasuke menilaiku terlalu tinggi kalau berpikiran begitu. Memangnya menyakitkan buatnya untuk sedikit lebih terbuka padaku? Aku juga pendengar yang baik.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Sasuke hanya mengabaikanku.

Kami memasuki halaman saat Sasuke memecah keheningan. Hiro sudah bersiap turun namun kami masih duduk di kursi depan, menatap lurus ke pintu garasi. (Aku melamun, tapi kuharap Sasuke menganggapku sedang berpikir keras.)

"Kau hebat berhasil mengelabuhi semua orang." Kata Sasuke.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Alisku mengerut bingung memikirkan perkataannya.

Sasuke melirikku yang mencoba memasang _poker_ _face_. Huh, sejak kapan Sasuke terlihat begitu...

Lupakan.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk senyuman miring, "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku pikir kau adalah gadis aneh yang suka menguntit."

Mulutku terbuka tak percaya mendengarnya.

Aku bukan penguntit! Harus berapa kali aku bilang padanya kalau aku hanya senang mengagumi makhluk indah dari jauh? Tidakah seharusnya mereka merasa tersanjung bahwa ada seseorang yang rela menghabiskan waktu untuk mengagumi mereka? Itu sama sekali bukan menguntit. _Stalking_ adalah hobi dari seorang pedophil tua yang tidak punya kerjaan.

(Semoga Tuhan menyadarkan mereka.)

"Sekarang kau juga masih suka menatap orang lekat-lekat," lanjut Sasuke. "Tapi kau tidak sedangkal yang aku kira."

"Jadi kau pikir aku bodoh?" Tanyaku semakin tidak percaya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "...jahat sekali." lanjutku.

Sasuke masih terlihat berpikir. "Walau aku masih menganggapmu aneh, sangat aneh."

Aku semakin cemberut. "Apa inti pembicaraanmu?" Tanyaku menahan untuk tidak menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil.

"Kau lebih dari sekedar yang kau tampakan." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Aku mengangguk bodoh, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang dia coba sampaikan.

Sasuke memutar bolamata. "Itu adalah pujian."

"Oh? Oh! Terimakasih," kataku tersenyum cerah. Sasuke menatapku sebelum menggeleng dan terkekeh pelan. Aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya. "Apa sih?"

"Berhenti tersenyum."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu pujian." Katanya lagi, masih tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya aneh, "Pujian macam apa? Kau menyuruhku berhenti tersenyum! Aku tidak bisa, aku tersenyum seratus kali lebih sehari." Aku menjeda. "Kau tahu tidak kalau kita tertawa, kita kehilangan kalori?"

"Kau tahu ada Hari Tertawa Nasional?"

Sasuke melirikku dari sudut matanya.

Aku semakin bersemangat. "Tentu saja! Aku menertawakan semua hal pada hari itu." Kataku sebelum mengingat sesuatu dan mengernyit. "Pernah sekali Aku mendapat hukuman karena menertawakan kalimat seorang guru yang saat itu sedang serius. Walau aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan bahwa saat itu adalah Hari Tertawa Nasional."

"Sakura Haruno bisa juga mendapat hukuman," kata Sasuke terhibur, suara dalamnya menggelitik telingaku. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal itu bisa terjadi."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala menatapku masih dengan bibir melengkungkan setengah senyuman yang membuatku merinding.

Ya Tuhan, sepertinya kami harus segera turun dari mobil sekarang juga.

"Aku lapar," Hiro menyeletuk dari kursi belakang. Aku melompat, merasakan jantungku berdegup. Aku hampir lupa kalau ada Hiro di sana.

Aku menoleh menatap sosok imutnya. "Maaf ya, Hiro."

Sasuke terkeheh, "Kalau begitu ayo masuk, Hiro."

Aku menghilang masuk rumah dengan kecepatan kilat.

TBC

AN: Terimakasih sudah membaca

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	10. Chapter 9: Puzzle Piece

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 9**

 **Puzzle piece**

o

O

o

"Kau masih belum menceritakan padaku tentang sekolahmu." Suara Shizune terdengar menuntut di telinga saat aku mengeluarkan baju basah dari dalam mesin cuci dan memasukannya ke keranjang. "Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar cerita apapun darimu. Buruan cerita!"

Aku membersihkan tenggorokan, mencoba mengulur waktu. "Aku akan membuat petisi meminta pemasangan elevator di sekolah. Rasanya betisku mau pecah setiap hari naik turun tangga."

"Sakura, aku tahu kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan itu tidak akan berhasil." Katanya. "Apa orang-orang di sana kejam seperti Yura dan Nana?" tanya Shizune dengan nada tidak senang. "Kalau iya. Kau harus melawan mereka dan..."

"Shi!" Aku tertawa, "mereka tidak sekejam Nana atau Yura." jawabku, namun kembali mengingat konfrontasiku dengan salah satu siswa di parkiran tentang Sasuke. "Walau ada seseorang yang menyuruhku menjauhi Sasuke." Lanjutku.

Shizune diam, aku meringis menunggu reaksinya. "Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke? Jangan bilang kau mengencani seseorang tanpa sepengetahuanku? Apa dia tampan? Pakai kacamata? _Nerdy_?" Tanya Shizune beruntun. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

"Kau tidak memberiku waktu untuk menjawab!" Aku tertawa membayangkan Shizune tengah memutar bolamata. "Dia saudara tiriku."

Hening.

"Jangan bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong..."

"Jadi dia kakak tirimu? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang dia sebelumnya?" Jeda sebentar, "apa aku boleh berkunjung?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Tapi kuberitahu ya, dia main tiga olahraga."

Shizune menahan nafas, "Masa?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya."

"Kau tinggal serumah dengan tipikal orang yang paling ingin kau benci?" Tanya Shizune, "saat masij di sini, kau bahkan tidak bisa bernafas jika dekat dengan mereka."

"Aku bukannya membenci mereka," aku mengoreksi. "Aku hanya...seketika membeku dan tidak bisa berpikir jika berada di sekeliling mereka." Aku menatap gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku seperti jimat.

"Aku memahaminya." Kata Shizune lembut. "Mungkin ini pertanda baik. Maksudku, dengan adanya Sasuke, kau setidaknya tidak lagi lari setiap kali berpapasan dengan pria populer sepertinya, kan?"

"Dia berbeda." Kataku, walau aku tidak tahu apa perbedaannya. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti apa yang membuat Sasuke berbeda dari pria populer lainnya, aku hanya merasa demikian. "Dia sudah punya pacar."

"Itu tidak membuatnya berbeda, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk setuju, "Ya, kau benar." Aku mendesah, aku tidak suka perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba aku rasakan sekarang. "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku hubungi lagi nanti ya!"

Aku memutuskan panggilan sebelum sahabatku bisa memprotes. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada mesin cuci, menatap kosong tangga yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya ke _basement_ ini. Menghela nafas, dengan cepat aku masukan pakaian basah ke dalam pengering dan menyalakannya.

Aku keluar dari ruang _laundry_ sambil memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya. Ibu dan Paman Fugaku sedang pergi kencan ( iya, mereka masih pergi kencan secara teratur, manis sekali, bukan?) dan Sasuke sedang keluar bersama Ino. Hiro sedang ada _play-date_ di rumah temannya. Itu artinya aku berada di rumah sendirian.

Aku tengah mencuci piring saat mendengar bel berbunyi. "Siapa ya?" Gumamku sambil mengelap tangan dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Aku memastikan penampilanku cukup rapi di cermin dekat pintu sebelum membukanya.

"Ayah!" Aku terpekik senang.

Ayah dengan cakap menangkap tubuhku yang melompat ke pelukannya, dia tertawa walau sempat sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. "Sakura, Sayang." Ayah terkekeh, membuatku tersenyum dengan panggilan sayangnya. Aku memeluknya erat dan dibalas tak kalah kuat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ayah saat aku mengajaknya ke dalam dengan senyum lebar.

"Semuanya indah," jawabku, semua perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang tadi aku rasakan menghilang. "Ya Tuhan, Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi ini sama sekali tidak terduga. Apa Ayah lapar? Aku bisa buatkan sesuatu, aku juga belum makan, tapi..." aku menjeda, "sini _coat_ -nya. Ayah mau minum apa? Apa ayah lelah? Mau istirahat?"

"Sakura, tarik nafas dulu, Nak."

Aku berhenti berbicara dan menarik nafas, tertawa melihat ekspresi Ayah. Ayah tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Sepertinya peranmu sebagai tuan rumah yang baik masih belum berubah,"

"Tentu saja," responku, "Di mana Mama? Dia sehat, kan? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mengobrol dengan Ayah selama sehari, aku kangen..."

Sungguh, aku merindukan tawa dan pelukan hangatnya. Aku bahkan merindukan komentar sarkasme dan ceramahnya.

"Ayah juga merindukanmu, Tsunade sehat. Oh! Dia menyuruhku memberikan ini." Ayah mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya dan menyerahkan sebuah boks panjang tipis padaku. Penasaran, aku mengintip isi bingkisan itu saat Ayah membuka tutupnya. "Dia ingin memberikannya langsung padamu, tapi saat Ayah bilang akan berkunjung ke sini, dia suruh Ayah membawanya."

Aku terperangah, "Ini cantik sekali!" Bisikku melihat sebuah jam tangan _silver-pink_ di dalamnya. "Harganya pasti..."

Ayah menggeleng, "Tsunade memintamu agar tidak usah memikirkan harganya."

Aku tertawa, dapat aku bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat mengatakannya. Mataku melembut saat menerima kotak jam itu. "Aku akan meneleponnya dan mengatakan terimakasih secara langsung. "Ayo, Ayah... kita makan dulu!"

Kami mendudukan diri di meja makan dan aku mengeluarkan kue simpananku. Aku tahu kue seharusnya adalah makanan penutup, tapi aku dan Ayah memiliki kebiasaan untuk memulai makan dari _dessert_ lebih dulu.

Aku menyalakan kompor dan mulai memasak nasi saat Ayah membuka mulut.

"Jadi bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Ayah sudah bertanya tentang itu," aku mengingatkan, "dan jawabannya masih sama."

"Ayah yakin tidak seburuk itu."

Aku memutar bola mata dan mulai memotong sayuran. "SMA selalu kejam pada murid baru. Aku yakin ada banyak orang sepertiku di luar sana." Kataku sambil mengayunkan pisau. "Mungkin kami bisa berkumpul bersama dan membuat kelompok sendiri."

 _Hey_ , aku tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku pikir ini ide yang brilian!

Ayah menatap pisau di tanganku was-was. "Mungkin kau sebaiknya meletakannya dulu sebelum kau mencongkel mata Ayah dengan benda itu."

"Oh." Kataku setelah menyadarinya dan meletakan pisau itu di meja. " _Anyway_ , ada acara apa Ayah melakukan perjalanan empat jam sampai ke sini?"

"Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus Ayah ambil di kota sebelah. Sekaligus memberikan kejutan padamu."

Aku tersenyum. "Kejutan yang bagus."

"...dan kau malah hampir menusuk Ayah dengan pisau."

Aku mengedip dan melihat tanganku yang sudah kembali memegang pisau dengan mata pisau menghadap ke depan. " _Anyway_ , Ibu dan Paman Fugaku sedang keluar untuk kencan, Hiro di rumah temannya dan Sasuke sedang bersama kekasihnya."

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Cuci piring, baju... hal-hal yang menyenangkan."

Aku sedang tertawa masih di hadapan piringku saat Sasuke dan pacarnya memasuki ruangan. Ayah berhenti terkekeh hampir seketika namun butuh beberapa saat buatku menyadari ada orang lain di dalam dapur. Aku menarik nafas, yakin bahwa wajahku pasti sudah berwarna ungu. "Hai _guys_!" Sapaku sebelum kembali mengatur nafasku.

"Hai, Sakura, Selamat siang, Pak." Sapa Ino, tersenyum cantik.

"Hai," kata Sasuke, wajahnya impasif. Dia mengangguk ke arah Ayahku. "Pak Haruno?"

Ayah mengangguk, wajahnya sama tanpa emosi. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli. Ayah senang berpura-pura dingin dan tidak peduli, walau watak sebenarnya adalah kebalikannya. Tanya saja Mama Tsunade atau Ibu. Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuan Ayah menyembunyikan sosok hangatnya.

"Halo," Ayah mengangguk pada Ino sebelum menatap pria yang lebih muda. "Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, terimakasih. Anda sendiri?"

Dengan mata melebar, aku mencoba untuk tidak menyemprotkan makanan yang tengah aku kunyah. Sejak kapan mereka jadi begitu... formal?

Aku menatap Ino sambil mengangkat kedua alis, gadis pirang itu hanya tersenyum dan mengedikan bahu, seakan mengatakan 'mana aku tahu?'.

Terhibur, aku kembali menyuap nasi dan mengunyah sambil berpikir. Kedua pria masih meneruskan percakapan formal mereka, sedang aku mencoba untuk tidak jatuh tertidur. (Bercanda.)

"Jadi bagaimana kencan kalian?" selaku saat percakapan Sasuke dan Ayah sudah mulai menuju level kecanggungan selanjutnya. Wajah Ayah datar, ekspresi yang biasa ia tunjukan di persidangan, sedang Sasuke terlihat seperti... _well_ , Sasuke.

Sasuke seharusnya lebih sering tersenyum. Dia memiliki senyum yang indah.

Semua mata tiba- tiba tertuju padaku.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, ekspresinya berubah aneh.

Aku ikut menatapnya bingung sebelum kesadaran menghantamku seperti tinju. Ya Tuhan. Tadi aku tidak mengatakannya keras- keras kan? Oke! Oke, pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Maksudku... bersikap inosen saja. Yap. Aku yakin aku tidak menyebutkan nama siapapun.

Jeda.

Atau aku sebutkan?

Sial.

"Um, apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang aku harap penuh kebingungan, namun suaraku terdengar melengking. Aku merasakan rasa panas yang melanda wajahku, dan mengabaikan wajah terhibur Ayah. Bagus sekali, Ayah pasti akan menjadikan momen ini menjadi bahan ejekannya.

"Siapa yang punya senyum indah?" Tanya Ayah kasual, jemariku gatal ingin melemparkan sesuatu.

Senyumku membeku, pipiku terbakar dan mataku melirik ke arah Ino yang tengah mengangkat sebelah alis, namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat terhibur.

Ah. Tidak, aku tidak ingin menambah satu musuh lagi! Maksudku, dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk membenciku, karena aku adalah gadis yang baik. Oke, mungkin aku memiliki beberapa kekurangan, tapi mana ada manusia yang sempurna? Tapi jujur saja, ekspresi di wajahnya tidak membuatku tenang.

"Seseorang... yang aku temui beberapa hari lalu!" Jawabku akhirnya, "dia punya senyum paling indah yang pernah aku lihat, dan barusan aku sedang memikirkan dia dan senyumannya."

Aku hampir membenturkan kepalaku ke meja makan. Sejak kapan aku jadi sebodoh ini?

Dengan putusasa aku memandangi lantai, mencoba mencari lubang yang bisa aku gunakan untuk mengubur diri dan tinggal sampai rasa maluku hilang (yang mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu satu dekade). Aku menarik nafas dan menatap Ayah, alisku berkedut.

Dia terlihat seperti orang menahan buang air besar.

Bagaimana bisa dia menertawaiku? Dia seharusnya membantuku melewati momen memalukan ini, bukannya menertawaiku.

"Begitu," respon Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, masih tidak berani menatapnya. Atau Ino. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan saat keduanya menarik diri untuk pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

Ayah pada akhirnya tertawa lepas, "Kau membuat perutku sakit," katanya sambil memegang perut.

Aku memelototinya. "Ayah bukannya membantu, malah memojokanku."

Ayah menggelengkan kepala masih terkekeh, "Kalau saja kau bisa melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi."

Ayah melihat penderitaanku sebagai bahan hiburan. Aku mencoba untuk tidak merengut dan menatap dinding.

"Dia terlihat tertutup." Komentar Ayah saat aku mulai membereskan meja. Aku mengernyit namun tidak berkata apapun. Aku mendesah lega saat merasakan air keran mulai membasahi tanganku. Bersih-bersih membuatku tenang.

Ya aku tahu, aku kedengaran menggelikan. Tapi aku memang sedikit _psikotik_.

"Apa kau dan ibumu pernah membicarakan ...tentang itu?" Tanya Ayah hati-hati, walau pertanyaannya seperti bom yang baru saja dijatuhkan ke dapur. Aku merasakan tekanan familiar di dada.

"Tidak secara langsung." Jawabku sambil membuang sisa makanan. "Apa ini alasan Ayah datang, untuk memastikan aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh?"

Ayah berdiri mendengar nada suara tidak percayaku. "Bukan, kau tahu bukan itu alasannya."

"Tapi itu salah satunya, kan?" tuduhku, "Berapa kali harus aku katakan kalau aku bisa mengatasinya, Ayah?"

Aku melihat kemarahan dan kecemasan di matanya. "Dengan mengatakan kau bisa mengatasinya, tidak lantas membuatmu kau baik- baik saja."

"Nyatanya aku baik-baik saja." Aku berbalik menghadap bak cuci, menggosok-gosok sampai tanganku berubah menjadi kemerahan. "Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, pada Mama dan Shizune. Perlu pada siapa lagi? Apa Ayah ingin aku mengatakannya pada seluruh dunia?"

"Bukan itu maksud Ayah," dia mendesah, "ini tidak benar."

Aku berbalik menghadap Ayah, "Apanya yang tidak benar?" Nada suaraku terdengar lebih tinggi dari yang aku rencanakan. Aku mencoba menghitung sampai sepuluh namun menyerah hanya sampai hitungan dua. "Aku baik- baik saja," aku bersikeras. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir tentang bunuh diri, kalau itu yang Ayah cemaskan."

Aku memutar bolamata, memang untuk alasan apa aku ingin mati? Setidaknya hidup masih terlalu indah untuk mati hari ini.

Kami berdua terdiam, kecuali suara tetesan air keran pada gelas.

"Ayah bicara pada Shizune tiga minggu lalu," katanya pada akhirnya.

Aku menghentikan semua pergerakanku dan menatap Ayah yang menatapku lekat. Perasaanku sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Aku menelan ludah, dapur rasanya menjadi sangat sempit dan panas.

"Oh?" Aku mencoba membuat suaraku senetral mungkin sambil berbalik menghadapi piring kotor lagi.

Jadi Ayah mengobrol dengan Shizune. _No big deal_.. Shizune selalu menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Mungkin mereka kebetulan bertemu di minimarket, dan mengobrol. Tentu saja mereka harus saling menyapa, kalau tidak malah tidak sopan!

"Dia meneleponku." Ayah meneruskan.

Apa? Apa yang Shizune lakukan? Aku hampir menjatuhkan gelas dari tangan bersabunku. Oke, aku tahu Shizune sangat senang berbicara, tapi untuk apa dia menelpon ayahku? Kenapa dia tidak menelepon salah satu teman sekolah kami saja kalau sekedar ingin mengobrol?

Tiga minggu yang lalu, itu artinya aku masih tinggal bersama ayah.

"Kalian membicarakan tentang aku!" Aku berbalik dan menatap Ayah tajam. "Untuk apa kalian..."

"Kau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana terkadang tatapan matamu..."

Aku terkejut mendengar nada suara Ayah, dia terdengar begitu... entahlah. Aku menatapnya, Ayah terdengar begitu letih. Terganggu. Takut? Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dia menggeleng dan membersihkan tenggorokan.

Aw, Ayah. Dengan topeng luarnya yang dingin, tapi aku tahu dia rela mati untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Ayah terkekeh, membuka lengannya mengisyaratkan agar aku melangkah menuju pelukannya. Aku memeluknya erat, merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat. "Ayah tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku tersenyum di dadanya, menakutkan betapa Ayah bisa mengetahui setiap kali aku berbohong. Lepas dari pelukannya, aku memberikan senyum cerahku. "Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Ayah mengamatiku, "Kau berteriak setiap malam dalam tidurmu, apa kau tahu itu?"

Mataku sedikit melebar mendengarnya, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku pikir mereka selalu tidur lelap. Maksudku, aku juga selalu menutupi wajahku dengan bantal untuk meminimkan suaraku.

Aku memalingkan wajah, membersihkan tenggorokanku. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Tolong jangan biarkan Ayah melanjutkan obrolan ini. "Jadi, apa Ayah mau menonton film?"

Ayah menyipitkan matanya, bersiap membuka mulut. Aku melihat ketetapan di matanya, dia tidak akan membiarkan ini berlalu begitu saja. Namun Sasuke— Tuhan memberkatinya— berjalan menuju dapur, pandangannya tegas.

"Sasuke" suaraku penuh kelegaan, "di mana Ino? Apa kau mau snack?" Aku mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam pantri saat merasakan dia berdiri di dekatku. Aku memutar tubuh dan melihatnya sangat dekat denganku. Aneh.

"Tidak usah, terumakasih." Suaranya tergesa. Terkejut, aku mundur selangkah dan melihat Sasuke menghadap Ayahku. "Boleh bicara dengan anda berdua saja, Pak Haruno?"

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik sebelum Ayah mengangguk dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Aku hanya dapat melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 _Um_ , apa yang sedang terjadi?

Aku ingin menguping, tapi itu bukan caraku. Maka dari itu, aku tetap di sini dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku tengah mengeringkan tanganku saat Ayah masuk kembali, wajahnya tenang dan tak terbaca. Sasuke entah di mana.

"Apa yang kalian...?" Tanyaku detengah jalan, namun tidak aku teruskan. Sepertinya aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sungguh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi Ayah harus segera pergi." Suaranya penuh penyesalan, aku merasa sedih seketika. "Telepon Ayah besok."

Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Pasti, Yah." Aku mengantarnya menuju mobil dan memeluknya. "Hati-hati."

Ayah mencium keningku sebelum memasuki mobil. Aku mundur dan melambaikan tangan saat jendela mobil terbuka. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku mendekat, Ayah terlihat intens dan serius. "Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik." Kata Ayah, "dan dia akan menjagamu dengan baik."

Apa?

Terkejut, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat Ayah mulai menjalankan mobil dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku melihat mobil familiar itu menghilang dari pandangan sebelum melangkah masuk rumah.

Apa maksud Ayah?

o

O

o

Semua adalah tentang kehati-hatian, menjaga sikap, dan diam. Aku menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar sebelum kembali pada makan siangku. Orang di sekitarku sedang mengobrol dan bercanda penuh tawa. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendengar _inner_ monologku sendiri. Untung saja aku terlahir pandai.

Makan siang adalah waktu yang tidak begitu aku suka. Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir ada yang salah denganku. Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dengan gerombolan yang mengelilingiku ke manapun aku pergi. Hey, aku bahkan senang mempunyai seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol.

Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka. Tentu saja aku sudah mencoba berbicara dengan mereka satu per satu. Namun mereka hanya tersenyum dan balik bertanya padaku, seperti akulah yang lebih menarik untuk dibahas di sini. Halo, aku sedang berusaha mengenalmu lebih dalam, beri aku kesempatan!

Oke, berteriak di dalam otakku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Setidaknya aku sudah mengenal beberapa orang, mereka orang yang sangat baik, kalau kau mengabaikan tatapan sinis mereka pada siswa di meja lain yang kata mereka 'jauh di bawah mereka'.

Aku mengigit _double_ _meat_ _burger_ -ku. Mungkin aku bisa merubah cara pandang mereka. Mungkin aku bisa membuat mereka melihat bahwa berat badan dan penampilan bukanlah segalanya.

"Ada berapa banyak kalori di situ?" Shion menatapku dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, memecah lamunanku.

Aku menatapnya, wajahku seketika terbakar merasakan seluruh mata tertuju padaku dan percakapan di meja kami seketika hening. Aku menunduk menatap _burger_ di tanganku dan ganti menatap wajah Shion yang terlihat menahan sakit.

" _Um_ , kau mau?"

Ok. Pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku sungguh bodoh.

"Tidak!"

Wajahnya hijau seketika, aku tidak yakin itu pertanda baik. Buru-buru aku letakan burgerku ke dalam bungkusnya dan melempar senyum ke arahnya. Seperti mengatakan, 'tidak ada yang bisa dilihat lagi di sini'.

"Ya ampun Shion, sikapmu seperti kau tidak pernah makan saja." Komentar Ino, memutar bolamata. Dia tersenyum dan mengedip padaku. "Aku pikir kau dan aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang makan dengan benar di sini."

Aku melihat _pizza_ di piring Ino dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tetap kurus," kata Shion mengerutkan hidungnya menatap Ino yang mengigit _pizza_ dan menyandar di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke. Benar! Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya dan membeku saat mata kami bertemu. Aku melemparkan senyum lemah ke arahnya dan memalingkan wajah.

Ini membuat pikiranku kacau. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku dan minum dari botol airku. Aku kembali memikirkan apa yang kemungkinan dibicarakan oleh Ayah dan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak mengobrol sama sekali dengannya yang sepertinya tengah menghindariku.

Sebenarnya kebalikannya, akulah yang menghindarinya. Itu karena luka lama yang terbuka, dan sama sekali bukan salahnya. Tapi setiap kali aku bersamanya, aku merasa seperti dia bisa membacaku dan pikiranku dengan jelas hanya dalam sekali pandang...

Dan itu menggelikan. Mungkin rendahnya waktu bacaku akhir-akhir ini membuat imajinasi dan pemikiran psikotik di kepalaku meliar. Aku sepertinya kekurangan asupan fiksi imajinatif. Mungkin aku bisa jadi gila, inilah yang terjadi kalau kau tidak pergi ke perpus lebih dari tiga hari. Kegilaan!

Catatan: Pergi ke perpus sepulang sekolah.

"Kau baik- baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Iya," aku melemparkan senyum brilian ke arahnya. Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan pemikiranku keras- keras seperti kemarin? Aku memiliki kebiasaan bibir yang berbicara lebih dulu sebelum berpikir, seperi dua malam yang lalu di dapur. Mari jangan bahas tentang hal itu lagi.

"Jadi, Sakura..." kata Ino kasual, aku mencoba memusatkan perhatianku padanya, mengabaikan pipiku yang kembali terbakar saat semua mata lagi-lagi menatap arah kami. "Dari kemarin aku ingin bertanya,"

"Iya?" Aku tersenyum.

"Kau mau jadi anggota _cheerleader_?"

Hening total. Kau mungkin bisa mendenger kalau ada jarum jatuh di meja kami. Rahangku jatuh. Dan walau otakku membeku, aku mencoba untuk tidak menampakan wajah tidak senang, karena itu tidak sopan.

"Um," mulaiku, Ya Tuhan, apa saja asal jangan _cheers_! Oke mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak mau menari dan melompat-lompat dan berputar membalikan tubuh di udara...

Intinya, aku sudah tidak ingin melakukan _cheers_ sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Dan aku tidak berencana bergabung di grup yang sejenis itu lagi.

"Terimakasih tawarannya," kataku, "tapi apa tidak terlalu telat?" Aku berhenti dan mengingat percakapanku dengan Sasuke beberapa malam lalu. Mereka ingin mengamankan posisiku untuk tahun depan. Mereka memikirkan masa depanku. Aku memikirkannya lagi, sebenarnya mereka baik menawariku, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Ada berapa banyak lagi orang yang mereka berikan posisi ini?

"Apa?" Sebuah suara menyeruak. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam menatapku tajam dari meja seberang. Jelas sekali dia menguping pembicaraan kami. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk bisa bergabung dengan _squad_ _cheers_ selama tiga tahun!"

Apa?

"Benarkah? tanyaku, senang. Oh, Bagus sekali, dengan begitu aku bisa menghindar dan tidak perlu—

"Kin," kata Ino dengan senyum lembut, "kau tahu kalau menguping itu tidak baik, kan?" Nada suaranya terhibur.

Ekspresi gadis berambut hitam itu penuh amarah. "Terus? Kenapa kau—"

Ino menatapnya tajam kali ini. "Kin, cukup. Aku yang memutuskan siapa yang bisa bergabung dengan _squad_ -ku dan siapa yang tidak. Pemaksaan darimu tidak akan mengubah pikiranku."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan intens sebelum Kin mendengus dan membalikan badan kembali ke mejanya. Ino kembali menyandar di lengan pacarnya sambil menyesap minuman, menunggu jawabanku. Aku duduk di sana, lumpuh karena rasa gugup.

Mereka tidak bisa memaksaku. Duh. Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk rileks dan melemparkan senyum kalem pada Ino. Namun aku membuat kesalahan dengan melihat ke sebelahnya dan menemukan Sasuke tengah menatapku dengan pandangan... terhibur? Kenapa dia?

Saat Sasuke menyadari perhatianku tertuju padanya, bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum miring dan matanya seolah berkata; Kena kau.

Aku menatapnya kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa mengejekku di saat genting seperti ini? Tidakkah dia seharusnya mengalihkan perhatian Ino agar aku bisa kabur? Dia harusnya bilang pada Ino kalau melompat dan _salto_ di udara tidak cocok untukku! Aku kan sudah mengatakan itu padanya!

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ulang Ino.

"Um." Aku menjeda penuh strategi, "tidak, terimakasih."

Penolakan yang tidak buruk, kan?

Seluruh meja terdiam.

Oke. Aku tarik kembali. Itu adalah penolakan yang sangat buruk.

TBC

 **AN** : Idk for sure when my baby is due ( the doctor told me the due date will be on next month, but we don't know for sure, right? It can be tomorrow or even today) but hopefully I can still update this on regular basis even after my baby is born.

So before that, I am going to spoil you guys with updates as soon as I finish writing them (I am two chapters ahead right now.)

Thank you for the never ending support

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Day To Skip

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Day To Skip**

o

O

o

Ok. Ok, tetap tenang. Aku baru saja menolak sebuah kesempatan yang tidak seorang pun di sini yang berani menolak—sepertinya. Tapi tidak masalah, karena... Karena... Sial! Tunggu, aku bisa mengatasinya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran, aku baru saja pindah dan harus banyak menyesuaikan diri," aku menambahkan.

Para siswi menatapku tak percaya. Mereka seperti bertanya, apa yang salah denganku? Kau tidak seharusnya menolak permintaan semacam ini!

Tapi aku sudah menolaknya. Dan aku tidak bisa—tidak akan—mengubah keputusanku.

"Terus?" Gadis bernama Gina bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang cheers," cetusku asal. Aku mengelap hidungku, sial. Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan tadi.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alis, senyum kecil membentuk di wajahnya. "Shion bilang padaku kau adalah seorang cheerleader di sekolah lamamu."

"Memang," kataku, mengabaikan pipi panasku, "maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud berbohong tadi." Kataku mencoba sejujur mungkin. Pertanyaannya adalah, apa dia percaya padaku?

Aku tebak dia tidak percaya.

"Aku percaya padamu," Ino menenangkan. Huh. Aku merasa sedikit lega. Aku tidak suka kalau orang menganggapku berbohong. Aku bukan pembohong.

"Tidakkah seharusnya ada semacam seleksi untuk uji coba lebih dulu?" Tanyaku putus asa, "maksudku, supaya adil untuk mereka yang juga ingin bergabung..." aku membayangkan segerombolan gadis memegang pisau dan bersiap untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi mereka bergabung.

Aku merinding.

Tapi menurutku saranku benar. Maksudku, kenapa mereka memintaku secara khusus? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau aku berbakat dalam cheer? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah melihatku melakukannya.

Ino tersenyum. Apa yang membuat dia begitu bersikeras merekrutku?

"Tahun lalu," mulai Ino, suara melodinya memenuhi meja. "Ada sebuah kompetisi cheer antar sekolah."

Mataku melebar mendengarnya.

"Tim sekolah kita berhasil sampai final dan hanya perlu mengalahkan satu tim lagi..." Ino menangkap pandanganku. "Kau sudah tahu kelanjutannya, kan?"

Aku menelan ludah, mencoba mengabaikan wajah-wajah bingung di sekelilingku. Aku mengangguk ragu dan menunduk cepat. Telapak tanganku memutih karena meremas lututku terlalu erat. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan pikiranku.

"Itu adalah masa lalu," kataku, mencoba mengabaikan tekanan di perutku. "Aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi. Aku berhenti tepat setelah—!"

"Apa kalian tahu, tahun lalu, Sakura adalah co-captain tim cheers sekolahnya?" Dia menatap sekeliling dan aku merasa amat malu. "Dia adalah alasan kenapa sekolah kita kalah. Aku mendengar kaptennya berterimakasih pada Sakura karena koreo yang dia buat."

Ya tuhan.

Aku mencoba tersenyum walau satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah pergi dari sini. "Itu karena kerjasama tim. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya duduk saja."

Ino mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Aku merasakan wajahku berubah merah terang. "Tidak, aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau sangat berbakat." Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku menurutimu dan mengadakan seleksi untuk uji kemampuan seperti yang kau sarankan, dan kau datang untuk menunjukan kemampuanmu dengan serius?"

Aku ingin protes, namun bel berbunyi dan aku tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal. Mungkin keduanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk saat Ino bangkit dari kursi dan menatap mataku.

Aku masih duduk termenung di sana, walau yang lainnya sudah pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Aku menyempatkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan sisa sampah yang terlihat di meja. Aku tahu aku akan terlambat, namun aku terlalu jatuh dalam lamunan untuk menyadarinya.

(OK, aku bohong. Aku hanya tidak tega meninggalkan seluruh sampah ini untuk dibersihkan oleh petugas sendirian.)

"Kau tahu sudah ada orang yang bertugas membersihkan sekolah, kan?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangku. Aku tidak perlu berbalik untuk tahu itu adalah suara Sasuke. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan di kepala dia tengah melipat tangan di depan dada dengan alis terangkat.

Aku mengedikan bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya sedikit membantu," Kataku sambil memasukan sampah ke tempat terdekat. Seperti yang aku duga, alis Sasuke terangkat, namun tangannya masuk dalam ke saku celana. "Aku yakin tadi melihatmu pergi."

"Aku balik lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan meraih tasku dari kursi dan kami berdua keluar dari kafetaria dalam hening.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide. Sekarang hanya ada kami berdua dan tidak ada orang yang bisa menginterupsi kami. Aku menatap sekeliling, jantung berdegup kencang sebelum aku mendorong Sasuke ke gudang penyimpanan alat kebersihan yang kecil. Di dalam sini gelap, lampu yang ada di sini mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya seketika tegang.

Aku menatapnya bosan, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup." Kataku sebal, nada bicaranya seperti aku adalah orang terakhir yang ia harapkan ada bersamanya. Salahnya sendiri kembali ke kafetaria. Maksudku, untuk apa dia kembali lagi tadi?

"Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan," katanya. Aku melirik wajahnya dan melihat bibirnya berkedut. Aku merasakan bibirku ikut tersenyum sebelum menyamankan diri.

"Memang aku harus bereaksi seperti apa kalau seorang gadis menarikku ke dalam gudang sempit seperti ini dan berdua saja?" Lanjutnya.

Aku merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahku memanas saat melihat seringaian di bibirnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke!" Aku mengerang dan menutup telinga. "Ya ampun. Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu berpikir begitu dan—"

Aku berhenti seketika. Tunggu. Sasuke tertawa. Apa sekarang dia tengah menertawakan aku?

Aku menurunkan tanganku dan menatapnya aneh. Aku tahu aku pernah melihat Sasuke tertawa sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak pernah benar- benar... memperhatikannya. Aku mengamatinya lebih dekat dan melihat matanya bersinar lebih cerah, dan bibirnya membentuk lengkung sempurna membingkai deretan giginya yang sama sempurna. Dan oh, suara tawanya.

"Aku suka tawamu," celetukku. Kemudian aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup.

Tawa Sasuke perlahan berhenti. Aku menghela nafas tajam. Aku adalah seorang idiot, pikirku menampar diriku sendiri di dalam kepalaku.

"Apa kalimatku menyinggungmu?" Tanyaku, "Aku minta maaf, aku sering tidak berpikir lebih dulu sebelum bicara..."

"Tidak," Dia memotongku, menggelengkan kepala dan mengherankannya, sebuah senyuman kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Itu adalah pujian paling tulus yang pernah orang sampaikan padaku."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Orang di sekitarmu pelit pujian kalau begitu." Aku mengangguk serius. Sasuke menatapku sebelum melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dalam tawa. Aku merasa terberkati dapat mendengar suara tawa langkanya, tubuhku merinding.

"Tapi jangan cemas, aku akan menghujanimu dengan pujian yang banyak." Aku menenangkan, tersenyum lebar saat dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya terhibur.

"Iya," suaraku aku buat serius. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat wajah Sasuke. Aku mengencangkan ikat rambutku. "Jadi, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan." kataku santai.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku juga."

"Oke, kau duluan."

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan tanpa sadar (menurutku) matanya mengunci mataku. Aku menemukan diriku terpaku mata hitamnya. "Kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini."

Aku memundurkan diri, takut jika aku begitu dekat dengan seseorang seperti ini, aku akan melakulan hal yang memalukan. "Itu bukan pertanyaan." Kataku sambil mundur perlahan. Tapi melihat kilat terhibur di matanya saat melihat jarak kaki kami, aku tahu dia menyadarinya.

Sial.

"Memang bukan," katanya, "jadi, kau mau menjelaskan alasannya?"

Aku berpura-pura memikirkan jawabannya, saat sebenarnya aku mencoba menggeser tubuhku tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menangkapku.

Oke, jadi aku mau kabur, memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan aku bukannya tidak berniat menjawabnya. Beri aku waktu beberapa...jam... beberapa hari... Oke. Beberapa bulan.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk kabur, kan?"

Suaranya memecah pikiranku, aku tertawa garing.

Sial. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Kau punya kebiasaan mengigit bibirmu saat kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan " jelas Sasuke, tersenyum miring.

Aku berhenti mengigit bibir bawahku saat menyadarinya dan tersenyum malu. "Pengamat yang baik."

"Berhenti mengubah topik pembicaraan."

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Kau yang mulai," kataku sambil merengut. Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum saat menyadari betapa kekanakannya sikapku. Aku harus berusaha lebih terlihat dewasa.

"Bukan apa-apa," kataku saat Sasuke terlihat masih menunggu jawabanku. "Maksudku, sikapku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Aku mengernyit saat Sasuke masih menatapku dengan pertanyaannya dan tidak juga menyerah. "Maksudku, bukan salahmu." Aku kembali menjeda dan menghela nafas. "Bukan salahmu secara langsung." Aku mengusap wajahku, "Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Aku takjub, jujur saja. Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku lemah dan tanpa sadar melakukan apa yang ia mau hanya dengan sebuah tatapan saja?

Stop. Aku menghentikan semua pemikiran yang tidak...pantas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan merengut, sepertinya dia tidak mengerti. "Memang apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Lupakan," kataku cepat. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak menghindarimu. Jadi giliran pertanyaanku—"

"Haruno."

"Sungguh bukan apa-apa!" Aku bersikeras. Dia menatapku tajam. Aku balas menatapnya tajam.

Perlahan aku menegakan tubuh,

"Um, lihat sudah jam berapa." Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku yang kosong (aku lupa belum membongkar dus berisi jam tanganku) dan mencoba bergeser melewati Sasuke. "Kita sudah telat lima menit." Kataku menebak sudah berapa lama kami di sini.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, "Yang benar, kita telat dua puluh menit."

Aku terperangah. "Apa?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan setelah menarikku ke mari?" Sasuke mengedikan bahu seperti dia tidak terganggu sama sekali bahwa kami sudah telat masjk kelas. "Kita lebih tepat dibilang membolos daripada telat sekarang."

"Itu artinya aku harus segera ke kelas sekarang!" Aku bersiap untuk lari namun lengannya menghentikan pergerakanku. Aku menatap melewati bahu Sasuke penuh harap agar dilepaskan.

Sial. Inilah yang aku dapatkan karena memojokan Sasuke. "Kau menyuruhku membolos saja?" Kataku menuduhnya "aku tidak mungkin.. ."

"Aku akan membelikanmu donat."

"Deal!"

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tidak seharusnya menyerah semudah ini. Tapi, hey, siapa yang mau melewatkan donat lezat gratis begitu saja? Bukan aku, tentu saja.

Mengejutkannya, Sasuke tidak peduli kalau kami akan membolos. Kami tidak membahasnya saat kami meninggalkan gedung sekolah, walau aku merasakan gelitikan aneh di perutku. Mungkin rasa bersalah. Mungkin itu sinyal dari alam bawah sadar pada otakku yang membuat tubuhku merasa bersalah dengan tindakan yang melanggar aturan yang sedang dan akn kami lakukan ini.

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak pernah membolos seumur hidup," kata Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk aku masuk. Ujung matanya berkedut dan aku merasa dia tengah mengejekku.

"Hanya sekali dua kali..."

Okay, mungkin aku hanya pernah membolos sekali dan hanya selama setengah jam pelajaran sebelum rasa bersalah membuatku berubah pikiran dan kembali ke sekolah. Tapi Sasuke tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Pertanyaanku," aku mengingatkannya saat kami sampai di salah satu rantai cabang kedai donat terkenal. Aku menunggunya di dekat meja kasir sebelum menuju meja kami. Sasuke membuka kotak berisi aneka macam varian donat berbagai topping dan rasa membuat air liurku menetes membetuk anak sungai.

"Bukannya kau baru saja makan siang?"

"Masih ada tempat untuk anak-anak manis ini," jawabku meringis. Sasuke terkekeh. "Anyway, aku ingin bertanya..."

"Kau masih belum menjawabku." Sasuke memotongku.

"Berhenti menginterupsiku." Kataku kesal.

Dia menatapku sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Aku menatapnya tersinggung. Apa? Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku? Hanya karena aku lebih muda darinya? "Kau memang beda." Dan aku melihat senyum terpulas di wajahnya.

"Oh," responku, tak menduga. "Um, makasih." Sepertinya.

"Jadi, Cheerleader, huh?" Tanya Sasuke, nadanya seperti sulit percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, ingat?"

"Yeah, tapi Ino jarang memuji seorangpun seperti tadi." Kata Sasuke sambil merenung dan mengunyah donat dengan topping avocado. "Kau pasti sangat jago melompat di udara sampai dia memujimu begitu."

Aku memalingkan wajah, ini canggung sekali. "Aku lumayan." Kataku, " tapi seperti yang aku bilang, aku lebih suka kakiku menapak di atas tanah daripada dilemparkan ke udara."

"Tunjukan padaku," pinta Sasuke.

Aku menatapnya berkedip, "Apa?"

Bibirnya berkedut, "Aku tahu kau masih bisa bergerak dan menari dengan lincah. Orang tidak mungkin begitu saja melupakannya."

Aku merona. Aku dapat melihat bayanganku di cermin yang terletak di belakang tubuh pemuda Uchiha ini . "Um, mungkin lain kali." Aku tertawa gugup, "kau bisa meminta Ino menunjukan gerakannya."

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya, aku ingin melihatmu."

Bibirku terbuka namun aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jadi aku menutupnya kembali. Aku membiarkan mataku menatap semu objek selain pemuda tampan di depanku.

Seketika aku menghentikan pikiranku. Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Sejak kapn aku berpikir bahwa Sasuke tampan?

Aku menampar diriku sendiri untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Menghela nafas, aku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Gadis Aneh?'

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Er . . . Kenapa?"

Oh. Oh, mungkin dia melihat aku menampar wajahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab alasan kelakuan anehku. Ya ampun! Aku memilih mengalihkan perhatian dan mulai berbicara tentang cuaca.

Untung saja Sasuke hanya terlihat frustasi sebentar dan tidak mengatakan apa- apa lagi.

"Jadi tentang beberapa malam yang lalu," kataku memulai langsung ke topik pembicaraan. "Ayahku bicara denganmu. Dia bilang apa?" Tanyaku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melompat girang karena pada akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya padanya.

Alis tindiknya terangkat, wow, dari dekat dia kelihatan keren sekali. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Dia serius? Kenapa aku ingin tahu? Oh entahlah, Sasuke. Menurutmu kenapa aku ingin tahu?

"Jangan jahat, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku baik."

"Itu tidak benar," belaku. "Kau baik. Kau hanya... tidak ingin orang tahu kalau kau baik. Dan menurutku itu aneh." Tambahku.

"Anyway, berhenti mengubah topik pembicaraan! Kau bau saja bertemu ayahku dan tiba-tiba kau ingin mengobrol berdua saja dengannya. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku ingin lebih mengenalnya." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku merengut menatapnya kali ini. Bagaimana dia bisa terlihat begitu santai saat aku merasa frustasi seperti ini? Tadinya aku hanya penasaran, tapi kini aku sungguh ingin tahu.

"Sasuke pembohong, Sasuke pembohong..." kataku setengah bernyanyi.

Sasuke menatapku terhibur. "Kau tahu itu tidak akan membuatku menjawabmu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan menyandarkan diri di kursiku. "Ya sudah," aku menyerah, "Aku hanya berharap kau tahu jiwa penasaranku mungkin akan menghantuimu jika saja aku mati." Kataku dramatis sebelum terkikik.

Aku menegakan tubuhku saat menyadari kelakuan konyolku dan membersihkan tenggorokan. Aku merasakan sesuatu di dadaku saat melihat Sasuke yang kini menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Aku memalingkan wajahku secara otomatis.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu?" Tanyaku mengganti topik.

Responku adalah keheningan.

Aku menatap Sasuke dan melihatnya tengah menatap ke luar jendela, matanya menyipit. Aku mengetuk meja dengan jariku dan memanggilnya, "Sasuke?"

Dia menatapku. "Maaf, kau bilang apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Aku merasakan suasana tidak sesantai tadi. "Mungkin kita sebaiknya... kembali."

Aku mengernyit, tidak ingin membuatnya tersinggung. Mungkin Sasuke akan berpikir aku tidak suka hang out dengannya makanya aku meminta pulang? Itu tidak benar. Aku suka bersama dengannya. Hanya saja, tidak saat perasaanku sekacau ini. Saat atmosfirnya secanggung dan aneh dan berbahaya seperti ini. (Aku bahkan berpikir Sasuke tampan tadi! Kepalaku sungguh sedang kacau.)

Sasuke menatapku lagi, bibirnya terbuka.

Ponselku berdering, membuat aku dan Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak berniat mengangkatnya?" Sasuke mengangguk pada ponselku.

Sedikit ketakutan, aku mencondongkan tubuhku membaca nama penelepon sebelum mundur seperti ponsel itu akan meledak. "Umm, sepertinya tidak."

Sasuke menatapku datar.

"Ibu yang telepon." Kataku berbisik, kepalaku berputar memikirkan berbagai skenario. "Ya tuhan, bagaimana kalau pihak sekolah meneleponnya dan sekarang Ibu ingin tahu di mana keberadaanku? Agar dia bisa mengulitiku hidup-hidup dan membiarkan aku jadi makanan anjing- anjing lapar?" Ocehku. "Atau, mungkin Ibu sudah menelepon Ayah. Dan sekarang Ayah akan menyiksaku dengan memaksaku menonton informersial iklan produk Korea yang berdurasi beberapa jam hanya untuk menjelaskan tentang setrika uap atau korset penurun berat badan atau wajan anti lengket. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahan menontonnya! Inilah alsan aku tidak mau membolos!"

Rahang Sasuke jatuh. " Ayahku biasanya hanya akan memberitahuku agar tidak membolos lagi." Katanya.

"Kalau kau mau membuatku iri, kau berhasil. " Kataku, Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah namun aku melihat sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum kecil.

"Oh!" Pekikku saat menyadari sesuatu yang penting. "Kau punya misi!"

"Apa?"

"Saat kau kembali ke kafetaria, kau pasti tidak hanya berencana untuk bicara tentang...cuaca denganku."

"Kau baru memikirkannya?"

"Yup! Ino pasti memintamu membujukku supya mau menjadi cheerleader," lanjutku pintar, tidak menyadari mata Sasuke melebar dan bibirnya yang terbuka, seperti tidak percaya mendengar tebakanku atau seperti dia baru saja melihatku untuk yang pertama kali. "Aku berpikir ada yang aneh saat kau mengajakku membolos, tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa."

"Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Anggap saja aku dukun." Kataku serius. Sasuke hanya melongo, wajahku semakin cerah. "Jadi aku benar?" Sasuke menatapku tak percaya sesaat, sebelum menggeleng dan mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan padanya aku akan datang saat seleksi." Lanjutku, menatapnya untuk menegaskan bahwa aku serius. "Percayalah padaku."

Kami saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci cheerleading?" tanyanya, suaranya aneh dan berbeda dari biasanya.

Dan karena nada itu, aku tahu aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban asal seperti biasa. Aku merasakan dadaku terbakar saat memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Tapi karena otakku terlalu penuh dengan tekanan dan pikiran yang tidak jelas, kepalaku blank.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Jawabku pada akhirnya"

"Yeah? Tentu saja kau bisa."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seperti robot. "Aku tidak bisa," ulangku. Aku mencoba tersenyum, mencoba kembali berpikir jernih saat semuanya begitu gelap di sekelilingku. Aku ingin berlari dan tidak pernah melihat ke belakang. Berlari jauh dan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa karena itu terlalu rumit."

Alis Sasuke terangkat, menantang. "Coba saja dulu."

Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau. Tuhan, aku tidak mau.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin lain kali," kataku pada akhirnya.

Sasuke menatap mataku dalam waktu yang lama. Aku ingin memalingkan wajah, namun tidak bisa karena matanya begitu menghipnotis. Apakah itu yang Ino pikirkan saat menatap mata kekasihnya? Bahwa dia memiliki tatapan paling menakjubkan dan dalam di muka bumi ini? Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Ino jika tersesat di sana dan tak ingin menemukan jaln keluar.

"Lain kali," ulang Sasuke, suaranya tegas dan yakin. Sarat akan janji bahwa dia akan menagih kembali jawabanku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

TBC

 **AN** :

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	12. Chapter 11: Never Gonna Leave You

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 11**

 **Never Gonna Leave You**

o

O

o

"Akan ada seleksi untuk siswa yang berminat bergabung dengan _tim cheerleaders_ di _gymnasium_ jam tiga tiga puluh tepat hari ini. Silahkan pakai baju olahraga. Sampai jumpa."

Suara ramah Ino terdengar dari speaker ruang kelas yang hening sebelum tiba-tiba semua orang berbisik hiperaktif. Dari sudut mataku, aku menangkap sekumpulan gadis dengan ekspresi bersemangat. Mereka jelas sudah lama menunggu kesempatan ini.

"Pasukan evil beraksi," seseorang bergumam dari sebelah kiriku.

Aku melihat Karin tengah menggenggam sebuah pensil yang siap patah. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa mereka mengadakan seleksi di pertengahan semester begini?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku. Aku akhirnya belajar(dengan bantuan sikap santai Naruto) untuk mengabaikan sikap dingin Karin. Dia pasti akan menghangat, pada akhirnya.

"Ini semua karena kau, kan?" tanya Naruto melirikku.

Aku mencoba menahan pipiku agar tidak merona, membersihkan tenggorokan dan tidak menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja!" Pekik Karin. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal? Kenapa mereka tidak langsung saja memberikan pom pom padamu supaya semuanya cepat selesai? Sekarang gara-gara kau, aku harus melihat cheerleader wannabe ke manapun aku pergi." Suaranya terdengar amat kesal.

Aku tidak bisa menahan kekehanku. "Maaf?"

Karin menatapku tajam.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak langsung gabung saja?" Naruto bertanya sambil memainkan ponsel. Aku melemparkan senyum terpaksa padanya.

"Um, itu tidak adil untuk yang lainnya?"

Naruto menatapku dan aku berhenti menarik-narik kerah bajuku. Pipiku memanas. Apa dia mendengar kalau seleksi cheers ini diadakan hanya agar aku mau tampil?

Ew. Aku terdengar sombong sekali.

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar," Naruto mendengus dan menyandar ke kursinya. Aku menghela nafas lega dan mulai sibuk dengan kertas di mejaku. Kami sedang di kelas biologi. Guru tengah berbaik hati untuk memberikan jam pelajaran kali ini untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, dan sejauh ini kami memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Karin, Naruto dan aku menyelesaikan research lebih cepat dan hasil lengkap lebih dari yang kami butuhkan.

Aku sangat serius karena ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bukan seseorang yang hanya bisa numpang nama di laporan tugas. Aku melirik Karin sambil terkikik.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Karin sambil menatapku tajam. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang susah buang air besar begitu?"

Aku memperbaiki ekspresi wajahku. "Aku tidak susah BAB!" Protesku. Well, setidaknya ekspresi anehku bukan karena itu. Bukan salahku kalau wajahku terlihat seperti orang terkena konstipasi setiap kali aku menahan tawa. "Aku hanya sedang... konstentrasi."

"Konsentrasi menahan kotoranmu?" Karin tertawa _evil_ di balik tangannya.

Aku merengut menatapnya.

"Aku sedang berpikir!" Aku mengayunkan tanganku random. "Kau tahu kan? Memroses informasi di dalam otakmu?"

"Terserah apa katamu." Responnya menyeka matanya. Aku melihatnya curiga, dia terlihat seperti habis menangis. Menangis karena menertawaiku, pikirku masam dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Berhenti cemberut."

"Aku tidak cemberut." Gumamku.

Naruto tertawa, memperhatikan wajahku dari dekat. Merona, aku memundurkan tubuhku menyadari posisi wajah kami yang begitu dekat. "Kau jelas-jelas merengut."

Aku mengulum bibir bawahku dan memastikan eskpresi wajahku datar. Menegakan badan, aku menatap ke depan dan melihat Karin memelototi lantai kelas.

Hm. Aku memiringkan kepala dan menyadari sesuatu saat aku melihat Karin melirik pada Naruto yang tidak peka.

Aku curiga...

Aku merasakan rambutku ditarik pelan. "Wow, rambutmu sangat panjang," komentar Naruto, kali ini dia memegang helai merah muda rambutku. Aku tertawa ringan, mataku masih melihat Karin. Dia kini menatapku tajam.

"Ah-ha!"kataku tanpa sadar.

Tatapan tajam Karin berubah penuh tanya dan Naruto berhenti memainkan rambutku. Aku menggumam pelan. Aku menyuruh mereka kembali fokus.

Aku pikir ada seseorang yang naksir seseorang di sini. Kau juga berpikir begitu?

O

O

O

Aku menghampiri Karin setelah kelas selesai, langkahku setengah melompat sedikit terlalu bahagia. Jangan salahkan aku, aku bahagia sepanjang waktu, tapi mengetahui Karin menyukai Naruto adalah berita yang terlalu menakjubkan! Sekarang aku hanya perlu mencari tahu kenapa Karin menghabiskan waktu memelototi dan bertengkar dengan Naruto alih-alih menciumnya sampai kehabisan nafas.

Aku mencoba membayangkan Karin melakukannya.

"Oh Tuhan," gumamku merinding. "Sepertinya bertengkar lebih cocok dengan mereka berdua."

"Kau gila?" Suara garing dan jutek Karin memotong lamunanku.

Aku memutar menatapnya. "Tentu saja tidak," aku menjajarkan langkah kakiku bersamanya, mencoba bersikap natural. Aku mengumamkan lagu yang sejak tadi tidak mau keluar dari kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Karin melirikku waspada.

"Menyanyi," kataku ceria. "Mau menyanyi bersamaku?"

"Tidak."

"Oh. Oke." Aku meneruskan bernyanyi. Aku tahu jam makan siang kamu sama, jadi aku akan mengikutinya sampai dia menyuruhku berhenti. Aku senang sejauh ini dia tidak mengancamku atau menyuruhku pergi, hanya menatapku tajam dan beberapa kali mengejekku. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tajamnya, jujur!

Aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya, apa dia tidak bisa melihat ketulusanku?

Aku tenang. Tenang.

"Apa maumu?" Kata Karin akhirnya, nadanya jelas terganggu. Kami ada di lantai dua, dan dia sudah mendiamkanku sejak dua lantai yang lalu. Aku tersenyum padanya, mengabaikan alis marah dan tangannya yang mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak boleh sekedar jalan bersamamu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," mulaiku.

"Alasan aku tidak menyukaimu?" Dia menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Tidak perlu susah payah menceramahi aku kalau aku hanya salah paham, aku sudah pernah dengar pidato sejenisnya."

"Aku tidak akan pidato," gumamku, walau sebenarnya iya. Aku sudah menyiapkannya, tahu? Dengan semua gestur, tatapan mata, desahan nafas, jeda dramatis...

Ya. Aku memang tidak punya kerjaan. (Bercanda!)

Kami sampai di kafetaria saat Karin berhenti di sebuah meja, tatapannya dengan jelas mengatakan 'kau boleh pergi sekarang.' Aku bertahan dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka yang duduk di sekeliling meja. Beberapa hanya menatapku datar dan beberapa membalas senyumku.

"Hai!" Sapaka ceria, menjulurkan tanganku ke depan. "Aku Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu kalian semua!"

Ada keheningan sebelum aku merasakan seseorang menerima jawab tanganku. Dengan senyum di wajah, aku menatap orang itu—dan melihat Karin menatapku tajam sambil meremaa tanganku. Senyumku berubah gugup dan aku mencoba menarik tangannku namun pegangannya terlalu kuat. Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mengamputasi tanganku?

"Kau menahan aliran darahku," kataku.

"Aku tidak peduli," dia menggeram, mendorongku ke pinggir. "Pergi, sana!"

Dadaku terasa tertusuk dan sakit, tapi aku tidak pergi dan mengokohkan rahangku.

"Nanti," kataku. Aku dapat merasakan rona merah mulai menyebar sampai leherku. Aku menatap teman- teman Karin dengan penuh perhatian. Aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Sakura, ya?" Aku menoleh pada seorang gadis bercepol dua yang mengajakku bicara. "Kau alasan diadakannya seleksi cheers."

Aku mengangguk, "Supaya adil," kataku tersenyum gugup. "Aku tidak mau dikira memanfaatkan situasi... kau tahu maksudku?" Aku terkekeh kikuk, bicara tentang cheers membuat suasana hatiku buruk. Sepertinya aku harus membuat kaos bertulisan ' _ **Bukan Penggemar Cheers**_ ' dan memakainya ke sekolah.

Gadis itu memandang Karin, "Kau bilang dia tipikal _queen-be_ yang _evil_?"

Apa katanya? Rahangku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Karin hanya mendengus dan melipat tangan di dada. Dia mengangkat wajahnya tanpa berkomentar.

"Aku bukan _queen be_ " jelasku cepat. "Maksudku, itu hanya nama panggilan Karin untukku..." aku tersenyum cerah, "hey, dia punya nama panggilan istimewa untukku! Itu berarti aku cukup spesial buatnya!"

Seluruh isi meja tertawa dan aku melihat wajah kesal Karin. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, yang dia balas dengan mata melototnya. Ha. Sudah aku duga, Karin.

"Ekspresi wajahmu," kata salah satu teman Karin yang lainnya. "Kau pembohong, Karin. Katamu dia hanya gadis centil menyebalkan yang pantas terbakar di neraka." Rahangku jatuh mendengarnya. "Tapi ternyata dia berbeda dan unik."

"Iya," sahut gadis bercepol tadi dengan senyuman. "Duduklah dengan kami, Sakura. Kau jelas bukan _queen-be_."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis haru dan meninju udara. Akhirnya aku bisa diterima juga.

Aku hendak mendudukan diri, namun berhenti saat aku menyadari Karin hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah aneh menahan marah. Ragu, aku ingin bertanya apa dia ingin aku mengambilkan kursi untuknya atau dia menginginkan kursi yang akan aku duduki(itu adalah kursi terakhir di meja ini, jadi aku menebak ini adalah kursi Karin yang biasanya).

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terhempas ke samping dengan kulit pipi panas terbakar seiring bunyi kulit berbenturan dengan kulit.

Seisi meja terdiam, begitu juga seisi kafetaria. Aku merasakan pipiku mulai terasa terbakar, tapi aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada Karin yang tengah melihat tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Dia baru saja menamparku.

"Aku... aku..." gagapnya, pandangan matanya berpindah dari tangannya pada wajahku. Aku mengabaikan rasa perih di pipiku, dan rasa sakit dadaku yang mengetat menyakitkan.

"Karin. Aku—" aku melangkah mendekatinya.

Wajah Karin mengernyit dan air mata kemarahan memenuhi matanya. Dia berbalik dan berlari keluar kafetaria.

Aku merasakan bibirku membuka dan menutup. Seketika takut, aku menatap seisi meja dan melihat ekspresi bingung mereka. Aku tebak ekspresiku juga sama bingungnya. Dua orang gadis bangkit berdiri, tersenyum meminta maaf padaku sebelum menyusul Karin. Sisanya memilih menatap makan siangnya—apapun— selain aku.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku merasakan air mataku mulai menusuk tak tertahankan di ujung mataku. Tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk mengedip cepat dan menata ekspresi wajahku kembali. Aku tahu aku masih terlihat ceria, tapi aku juga dapat merasakan tubuhku bergetar seperti daun yang akan gugur. Tanganku tidak mau berhenti bergetar.

Aku memaksakan kata-kata keluar dari bibirku, "Aku akan menyusul..."

Gadis bercepol tadi berdiri. "Tidak," katanya keras. Terkejut mendengar nadanya, aku mundur selangkah. Dia sepertinya baru menyadari nada suaranya dan meminta maaf.

Tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Maksudku, jangan sekarang." Katanya dengan nada lebih lembut, "dia sangat..."

Aku mengangguk. Aku masih dapat melihat orang- orang menatap ke arah kami dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ekspresi wajah mereka membuat isi perutku berputar. "Sampai jumpa nanti." Kataku dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Tentu saja nanti berarti tidak akan pernah sama sekali. Tidak setelah kekacauan yang aku buat ini.

Aku berjalan keluar kafetaria, memaksa diri untuk melangkah kasual. Namun setelah aku keluar di parkiran, aku berlari. Aku ingin merasakan angin menampar kulitku. Aku ingin berlari sampi kakiku sakit, sampi paru-paruku perih memohon udara.

Pandanganku mengabur dan aku merasakan isakan mulai tak terbendung di dadaku. Aku berhasil keluar dari lingkungan sekolah sebelum aku menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan taman. Aku mendekatkan diri ke pagar dan menekan kencang bibirku dengan telapak tangan.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Seharusnya aku tidak memaksa. Aku menutup mata erat, berharap agar airmataku berhenti mengalir. Aku seharusnya berhenti mencoba. Karin tidak ingin mengenalku lebih baik, jadi kenapa aku mencoba begitu keras untuk...

 _Aku ingin merasakan diinginkan_ , sebuah suara kecil dari kepalaku. _Aku ingin orang melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan karena wajahku._

Aku mengubur wajahku di antara lutut, dadaku berat. Lagi-lagi aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku masih tidak bisa terbuka pada orang lain...

Seharusnya aku lebih terbuka.

Aku merasakan rasa sakit menghujam dadaku, hampir membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku meremas bajuku, mencoba menghirup udara kuat-kuat.

 _Ya Tuhan. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk._

Aku mencari ponselku di saku. Aku ingin mendengarkan suara Ayahku, aku ingin Mama Tsunade menghiburku. Namun tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, maka aku menyerah dan melemparkan ponselku sekuat yang aku bisa.

"Aku ingin pulang," bisikku memeluk tubuhku sendiri seerat mungkin. Aku ingin rasa sakit di dadaku berhenti.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki pada rerumputan di dekatku. Aku menutup mataku semakin erat, berharap orang itu pergi dalam diam. Walau aku berterimakasih jika ada orang asing yang ingin memastikan keadaanku, aku lebih memilih sendirian di saat-saat seperti ini. Kali ini saja.

Aku mendengar suara nafas terengah dan suara pagar berdecit saat orang itu menyandar di sana. Aku tahu dia di sana. Aku dapat merasakan kehadirannya, bahkan saat keheningan menyusul sampai beberapa menit selanjutnya.

Suara nafasnya sudah kembali teratur. "Kau membuatku khawatir," sebuah suara kasual terdengar.

Jantungku melompat seketika, lenganku semakin erat memeluk tubuhku. "Hai, Sasuke," kataku dengan suara kecil. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku," gumamku, tenggorokanku tercekat lagi. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Ada jeda lama. "Aku melihat semuanya."

Aku mengangguk, tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." ulangnya. Namun dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang berbeda kali ini. Nadanya tidak lagi biasa. Nadanya rendah dan sarat akan kekhawatiran dan... putus asa.

Aku merasakan dia mendudukan diri di sampingku, sisi tubuh kami bersentuhan. Dia meraih salah satu tanganku, dan aku dapat merasakan rasa dingin dari benda yang ia letakan di telapaknya. Ponselku, pikirku sambil menggenggamnya erat.

"Terimakasih," kataku, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipiku. Tapi kalau Sasuke tahu aku membuang ponselku, maka dia pasti sudah berada di sini cukup lama untuk melihatku terisak. Aku menggosok pipiku, merengut menatap ke depan dan masih agak terisak. Sebal. Kenapa orang harus keluar ingus ketika menangis, sih?

"Kau boleh pergi," kataku.

"Tidak."

"Aku— _huh_?" Kataku heran, tanpa sadar berbalik memandangnya. Dia lebih dekat dari yang aku kira, wajahnya hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahku. Matanya yang tepat menatapku juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku segera memalingkan wajah, namun dia menangkap daguku (sungguh memalukan).

Aku menutup mulut, wajahku memerah. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Pipimu memar," katanya dengan suara pelan.

Aku menatapnya sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Nanti juga hilang."

"Kenapa dia menamparmu, Sakura?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang menuntut jawaban. Aku menutup mulutku dan menolak menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku.

Aku sungguh ingin tahu alasannya menyusulku. Dia bisa saja—dan seharusnya— membiarkan aku sendirian. Aku bisa menghadapi masalahku sendiri. Kalau aku ingin menceritakannya, maka aku akan menceritakannya. Walau biasanya butuh beberapa hari untuk aku bisa mengontrol perasaanku. Tapi setelahnya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia yang menghampiriku beberapa menit setelah kejadian tadi... membuatku terkejut.

"Karena aku ingin." Jawabnya singkat, "jangan membuatku bertanya lagi."

Aku menggeretakan rahang. "Bukan apa-apa. Semuanya salahku."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. "Salahmu? Aku melihatmu sedang tersenyum dan detik selanjutnya tanpa aku tahu, tangannya sudah mendarat di pipimu. Bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu salahmu?"

Aku duduk tak nyaman, mencabut rumput yang ada di sebelahku kakiku. "Aku memprovokasinya. Aku membuatnya marah dan di... dia tidak mau aku ada di sana, tapi aku tidak mau dengar, dan..." mataku kembali penuh air mata. "Sial," aku menghela nafas, menyela mataku. "Tolong tingaalkan aku sendiri sebentar saja." Isakku.

Dan tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang kuat meraih kepalaku dan menarikku menuju dada bidangnya. Dengan mata melebar, aku duduk di sana, menatap pohon yang terletak beberapa meter dariku. Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya di telingaku.

"Bodoh..." bisiknya, dan aku merasakan lengannya semakin erat memelukku, membuatku merasa... aman. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku untuk mengontrol nafasku.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri," kata Sasuke pelan; cukup pelan hingga hanya aku saja yang bisa dengar. Walau kami hanya sedang berdua saja. Aku melihat senyum kecil di bibirnya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan, tidak memperhatikan aku yang mendongak menatapnya. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi... jadi biasakan dirimu."

Seluruh tubuhku tegang mendengar kalimatnya, namun mengagetkannya, aku sudah tidak menangis. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya menjadi pelindungku dari hal-hal yang membuatku ingin melarikan diri... karena yang aku rasakan saat ini, di dekapnya, adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah aku singgahi di seluruh hidupku.

o

o

o

 **TBC**

o

o

o

AN:Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	13. Chapter 12: Cheers For The Tears

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

 **Chapter 12**

 **Cheers for The Tears**

o

O

o

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi... jadi biasakan dirimu."

Aku menyandar pada loker ruang ganti, ekspresi berpikir nampak di wajahku. Suara Sasuke kembali menggema di kepala dan aku tidak berbuat apapun untuk menghentikannya. Dia sangat baik di saat-saat lemahku, dan tidak mengejekku sekalipun, seperti yang aku duga.

Menarik kaos kaki sepanjang lututku, aku menghela nafas. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih senang langsung pulang ke rumah dan membaca ensiklopedia tentang tata surya (yap, aku sangat tertarik dengan ilmu astronomi) namun gara-gara Sasuke menolongku, rencanaku kacau.

Ino menelfonnya saat Sasuke masih berada di taman bersamaku, dan bertanya apa dia berhasil menemukanku. (Ternyata dia langsung berlari mengejarku saat aku keluar dari kafetaria. Ya Ampun, memang dia pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan? Lupakan. Aku tidak ingin tahu.) saat Sasuke menjawab teleponnya, aku seketika mengingat seleksi tim cheers yang akan dilakukan sepulang sekolah.

"Dan di sinilah aku sekarang." Gumamku pada diri sendiri sambil mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatuku. "Berjalan ke dalam tempat penyiksaan... masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang aku sudah pernah bersumpah untuk tidak akan lakukan lagi. Oke aku tidak bersumpah sih, tapi beda tipis lah." Aku menggerutu sendiri, mengikat rambutku tinggi dan menggulungnya sampai seperti donat bundar di atas kepala.

Ah, rasa enggan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Aku berdoa bahwa seseorang di luar ruang loker sekarang sedang menampilkan gerakan cheers yang menakjubkan dan membuat tim terperangah dan melupakan peserta seleksi lainnya—khususnya aku.

"Panggilan untuk siapapun yang masih bersembunyi di dalam sana," sebuah suara laki-laki memanggil dari luar ruang ganti.

Aku membalikan tubuh dan menatap ke arah pintu dengan tajam. Itu adalah suara Sasuke, aku memicingkan mata. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang masih berada di dalam sini. Semua orang bersiap lebih awal untuk melihat tim cheers tampil.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat sebelum keluar ruang ganti sambil mendesah. Lalu memekik.

"Apa yang kali lakukan di sini?" Pekikku, menatap sekeliling dengan marah. "Ini adalah ruang ganti wanita, Sasuke. Kau lupa atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke menyeringai, lengannya ia lipat di dada. "Tidak ada orang lain di sini."

Jadi aku bukan orang? Oh, itu membuatku merasa sangat spesial. Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya (membuatnya mendengus geli) sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti. Aku merasa langkahku memelan sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Ya tuhan, ini hanya seleksi, aku tidak sungguh-sumgguh berjalan menuju ruang penyiksaan, kenapa reaksiku berlebihan sekali?

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" Tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya terhibur.

Aku menatap pintu gymnasium sambil merengut. "Iya." Lima detik berlalu sebelum aku menghela nafas dan memaksa diriku untuk mendorong pintu terbuka. Aku berjalan menuju kerumunan di bangku penonton dan merengut, menyadari ternyata jumlah yang ikut seleksi lebih sedikit dari yang aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Mereka pergi saat Ino dan yang lainnya menunjukan pada mereka gerakan basic apa saja yang seharusnya mereka sudah tahu." Suara Sasuke menggelitik telingaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Bisikku, melihat Shion menghitung dengan lantang saat dia melakukan gerakan rumit dengan kaki dan tangannya. Aku mengangguk mengikuti ketukan hitungan sebelum menengok untuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya padaku, sebuah senyum miring di bibirnya. "Memangnya belum jelas?"

Aku mengernyit, "Um... belum?"

Sasuke mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat," panggil Ino dengan suara tegas, wajahnya serius. Aku merasakan bahuku menurun. Dia mengingatkan aku pada Coach-ku di sekolah lama...

"Satu-dan, dua-dan, tiga-dan, empat-dan, kau. Keluar. Maaf. Kau, kau, kau, juga..."

Aku terperangah saat Ino dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan tiga peserta sekaligus dalam beberapa detik saja.

"Um . . ." Gumamku, menyadari aku adalah satu-satunya yang belum berbaris di depan penilaian tim cheers dengan wajah garang.

"Yah, mereka sekejam itu." Kata Sasuke, dia setengah tersenyum menatapku. "Bukannya kau seharusnya..." dia mengangguk menunjuk kerumunan.

"Mereka tidak menyadari keabsenanku," kataku pelan dan mulai mundur; dan betapa beruntungnya aku, tepat saat Ino berbalik dan menatap ke arahku. Sekarang, hanya ada sepuluh orang peserta yang masih berdiri di tengah gym.

Oh, Tuhan.

"Hey, Sakura!" Panggil Ino, melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku mendekat. "Giliranmu." Aku meneln ludah dan menatap Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahku. Aku menjulurkan lidah pada ekspresi arogannya sebelum menghela nafas dan menenangkan diri lalu berjalan menuju sang kapten.

Ino tersenyum miring. Yap, dia menyeringai. Sepertinya dia menunjukan sisi kempetitifnya... Hebat. "Sepertinya gerakan tadi terlalu mudah untukmu," gumamnya, berjalan mendekatiku. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak gugup. Aku tidak pernah gugup di hadapan matras, menghadapi mata-mata penuh penilaian melihat setiap gerakanku.

Aku tersenyum. "Iya?"

Ino mengulang gerakannya, menghitung keras dengan pandangan mengunciku—menantang. Aku mengikuti gerakannya dengan cepat. Refleks. Benar kata mereka; kebiasaan lama susah dihilangkan.

Mata Ino memicing saat dia berhenti, aku berhenti beberapa detik kemudian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memelototiku. Aku mengikuti gerakannya seperti aku mempraktekannya setiap hari sepanjang minggu(padahal tidak, itu karena mataku jelo dan aku mudah mengingat sesuatu; bukan salahku).

"Tunjukan gerakanmu," katanya dengan senyuman manis.

Membersihkan tenggorokan, aku melirik ke samping. Sasuke tengah menatap lurus ke arahku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya. Tapi saat mata kami bertemu, dia mengangguk. Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan sebelum aku berbalik dan menampilkan salah satu gerakan latihanku dulu.

O

O

O

Aku meletakan telapak tanganku di atas lutut, menyandar ke depan karena dadaku masih terasa berat.

Seharusnya aku melakukan pemanasan dulu tadi. Bodoh sekali aku. Tapi aku tidak mengira Ino akan meminta aku untuk menampilkan satu performa penuh. Aku juga tidak berpikir instingku akan memilih rangkaian yang paling sulit(kesukaanku). Kapan terakhir kali aku melakukan back flips dan front flips sebanyak itu?

Aku mengurai rambutku sebelum kembali mengikatnya. Ino dan anggota tim lainnya tengah berkumpul di tengah, sedang berdiskusi serius dengan Coach yang terus melemparkan pandangan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kaku sebelum berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan di mana Sasuke tengah berdiri.

"Tadi itu... menakjubkan," kata seorang gadis saat aku melewatinya. Terkejut, aku menatapnya beberapa detik ( bertanya apa dia tengah bicara denganku, tapi kemudian menyadari, tentu saja dia sedang bicara denganku karena dia jelas sedang menatapku) sebelum tersenyum cerah.

"Terimakasih," kataku. Aku memaksa langkahku menuju Sasuke yang menatapku dengan rengutan di wajah. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku menyentuh lengannya.

Dia menatap tanganku sebelum perlahan mendongak. Lengannya masih terlipat di depan dada dan aku kembali melihat tindikan di alisnya.

Hm. Aku penasaran bagaimana kalau alisku ditindik.

Alisnya terangkat, "Kau ingin ditindik?" Tanyanya.

Wajahku terkejut, "Aku mengatakannya keras-keras?" tanyaku sebelum mengedikan bahu. "Punyamu kelihatan keren," kataku, tanganku membuat gerakan meraih ke depan sebelum berhenti. Aku tersenyum canggung sebelum mengalihkan perhatian.

"Masa-masa memberontak." Jelas Sasuke. "Aku tidak membuatnya dengan tujuan tertentu."

Rahangku jatuh, terkejut. "Serius? Lalu kenapa ?"

"Ibu," katanya simpel, suaranya tidak memberikan ruang untuk bertanya lebih jauh, maka aku hanya mengangguk dan menyandar di dinding sebelahnya.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang akan terpilih?" Kataku melihat kerumunan tim cheers yang masih berdiskusi dan wajah peserta lain yang penuh harap.

"Kau bodoh." Sasuke mendengus.

Aku terperangah, menoleh pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak bodoh." protesku. Aku memelototinya yang melirikku dengan seringai di bibirnya. Aku mengernyitkan kening, "Tunggu, kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Kau seharusnya melihat wajah mereka saat melihatmu tampil tadi."

Aku kembali teringat pegal pada tubuhku, "Ingatkan aku untuk pemanasan dulu besok." Gumamku. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menutup mata.

Aku menatap sekeliling dengan senyum kecil di wajahku. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal tadi adalah penampilan yang menyenangkan. Aku sempat lupa betapa menyenangkannya menari jika kau sungguh menikmatinya.

Sesuatu menyentak dadaku.

Aku menggeleng, mencoba menghapus ingatan itu.

Sudah saatnya untuk aku melupakannya. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan masa lalu mengontrolku dan menghentikan aku untuk bersenang-senang. Walau aku tetap tidak suka menjadi pemandu sorak, bernostalgia seseksli cukup menyenangkan.

Aku menghela nafas. Mudah mengatakannya namun sulit untuk melakukannya.

Sepuluh menit kembali berlalu sebelum Ino memanggil lima orang yang tersisa (semula ada dua puluhan peserta, sekarang tinggal lima). Aku tetap berdiri di posisiku, di samping Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai agar aku bisa pergi untuk membeli es krim. Dan cookies.

"Hey," panggilku lirih, mataku masih menatap Ino yang sedang mengatakan betapa bagusnya penampilan kami semua dan seterusnya, tapi hanya ada satu pemenang saja... "Mau pergi beli es krim setelah ini? Aku yang traktir," ajakku menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku. Dia membuka mulutnya—

"...adalah Sakura. Penampilanmu sangat..."

Aku menoleh menuju sumber suara. Coach sedang bicara sekarang, matanya menatapku begitu juga lima anggota tim yang laindan beberapa peserta yang gagal, tapi masih di sini untuk melihat siapa yang berhasil.

Mereka semua membakarku dengan tatapan tajam mereka.

Rahangku jatuh tidak percaya. "Tapi... tapi aku..." gagapku, tanganku bergerak tak jelas. "Aku bahkan tidak— ada banyak yang lebih menginginkan posisi itu..."

"Iya, tapi kau lah yang terbaik." Kata Sara. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan setengah gerakan yang kau tampilkan tadi."

Aku hanya melongo.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" Gumamku pelan dan menahan diri untuk membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding beberapa kali.

Aku memang setuju ikut seleksi. Tapi aku tidak berpikir mereka sungguh akan memilih aku! Aku mengelus kepalaku dan mendesah.

Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Ino. Dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke dan merengut. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan terhibur. "Sepertinya aku akan sering menonton pertandinganmu..." gumamku lemas setelah kesadaran menamparku sepenuhnya.

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan melewati semua ini? "Oh Tidak..." aku mendesah.

Dia terkekeh. "Haruskah aku merasa tersinggung karena kau tidak terlihat senang melihat pertandinganku?"

"Tidak perlu." Aku merasakan hidungku kembang kempis.

Ino melangkah mendekatiku, senyum lebar di wajah, berlawanan dengan ekspresi tegasnya tadi. "Hey, aku tahu kau akan membuat kami terpesona," katanya menepuk pundakku dengan senyum ramah. Membuatku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak langsung menerima dan membuat mereka kerepotan dengan seleksi ini. Suatu kebanggaan buatku," kataku sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke terbatuk menyindir.

Aku menyikutnya diam-diam.

"Kami akan menuju rumah Shion untuk nonton film setelah ini. Mau ikut? Sekalian merayakan bergabungnya kau di tim." Ino mengajak.

Oh Tuhan. Haruskan aku ikut? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan melirik ke belakang Ino, anggota yang lain tersenyum ke arahku namun beberapa menatapku sinis.

Yeah. Aku lebih memilih tidak terlibat drama lebih lanjut hari ini.

"Aku berencana mengajaknya ke kedai es krim, sebagai ucapan selamat." kata Sasuke saat aku hendak membuka mulut.

Ino dan Sasuke saling tatap sebelum Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura. Dan kalau Sasuke melakukan hal bodoh atau tidak hati-hati atau membuatmu berada dalam bahaya..." katanya, Sasuke mencibir dan memalingkan wajah. Ino tertawa, "Aku bercanda, Hon."

Dia melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada tengkuk kekasihnya. Sasuke merespon dengan menarik pinggul Ino lebih dekat.

Canggung, aku memalingkan wajah dan bergerak menjauh dari pasangan di hadapanku. Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Aku mencoba keras untuk terlihat tertarik pada motif kursi penonton. Dan mencoba lebih keras untuk mengabaikan suara kuncian bibir mereka.

OK. OK. Jangan panik. Menjauhlah sedikit demi sedikit tanpa diketahui. Aku melirik dari balik pundakku dan merinding saat Ino menyudutkan tubuh Sasuke ke dinding.

Get a room, people.

Aku berhasil sampai di ruang ganti dan mengambil tasku lalu segera keluar. Wajahku mulai sakit karena senyum yang sedari tadi ada di wajahku. Aku bahkan tersenyum pada mereka yang memelototiku.

Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengabaikan hal negatif yang ditujukan padaku. Triknya adalah tidak usah mengizinkannya mengganggumu.

Aku sudah setengah jalan sampai halaman sekolah saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Sasuke muncul di gerbang depan, terengah dan menatapku.

Tersenyum, aku melambai. "Hai!"

Dia melihatku selama beberapa saat sebelum memutar bolamata dan melangkah menuju tempatku berdiri. Sasuke berhenti di depanku, menatapku dengan tatapan tak terbacanya yang biasa. Aku juga menatapnya, masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Lalu Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. "Ayo," katanya, menaruh sikunya di bahuku (karena aku pendek, aku bahkan tidak sampai sepundaknya) sebelum berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Aku mengikutinya, merasakan atmosfir di antara kami menyenangkan. Aku suka bagaimana angin menyapu leher dan kakiku.

"Oh," kataku, kembali pada realita. Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya. "Aku ingin berterimakasih untuk yang kau lakukan hari ini." Aku menunduk dan menatap rumput di bawah

"Sekaligus minta maaf karena sudah bersikap seperti gadis aneh yang menangis histeris..."

"Hey," dia menginterupsi, menyentuh sikuku perlahan dan otomatis menghentikan langkah kami. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. Matanya serius dan hangat dan aku merasakan diriku memerah di bawah tatapan intensnya.

Oh, Tuhan —

"Jangan minta maaf karena kau yang terluka, oke?" Dia menatapku sedetik lebih lama sebelum menyeringai dan merangkul pundakku dengan lengannya, hampir menghempasku ke tanah. Untungnya rangkulannya cukup kuat. Aku masih menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Dia terkekeh.

"Aku serius, Haruno. Dan aku juga serius kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi biasakan dirimu dan mulailah cerita padaku."

Aku menepuk pipiku, wajahku masih panas, tapi aku tidak menatapnya. "Oke." Gumamku.

"Apa?" tanyanya, aku dapat mendengar seringai di suaranya.

"Aku bilang OK," ulangku dengan suara lebih tinggi.

Kami diam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali bicara. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang di dalam tulang rusukku. Dia tidak pernah bicara sebanyak dan seserius ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak terbiasa mendengar suaranya. Tapi kau tahu, suaranya tidak buruk untuk didengarkan. Aku menyukainya.

"Kau adalah tipe orang yang suka menyembunyikan masalahmu sendiri dan berpura-pura di depan semua orang bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tegang. "Aku baik- baik saja," aku mencoba bercanda, tapi kedengaran garing bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Huh. Itu bahkan bukan candaan.

"Dan aku mau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

Jantungku berhenti mendengarnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya. "Iya, kah?" Tanyaku mendongak menatap matanya sebisa mungkin masih dengan lengannya merangkulku. Dia mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak punya rahasia untuk disembunyikan darimu."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk keras kepala, aku tidak suka membohonginya. "Uh huh,"

Dia terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Aku mulai khawatir dia mengetahui kalau aku berbohong padanya dan menyakiti hatinya. "Sasuke—"mulaiku.

"Saat kau sudah siap berbicara," interupsinya saat kami sampai di mobilnya, "maka aku akan ada di sampingmu."

O

O

O

Ayah hening di seberang saluran telepon setelah aku selesai berbicara. Aku mengira dia akan mengalihkan perhatianku dengan mengobrol tentang sesuatu dan membantu menenangkan pikiranku namun keheningan darinya membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Well?" Tanyaku, "Ayah, apa Ayah tahu maksudnya? Aku rasa Sasuke adalah dukun. Maksudku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Padahal kenyataannya tidak, tapi dia pikir iya." Aku menjeda, "menurut ayah bagaimana? Apa menurut Ayah dia dukun?"

Ayah terkekeh, "Saku, dia bukan dukun."

Aku merengut, "Oh."

"Kedengarannya kalian berdua jadi lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya," komentar Ayah. Aku memikirkan kalimatnya dan mengangguk. Saat ini aku tengah berbaring di ranjangku sambil mengobrol lewat telepon dengan Ayah.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia sangat baik dan dia dengan suka rela menemaniku di taman..." aku setengah tersenyum dan setengah mengernyit mendengarnya. "Dia lumayan cool."

"Baguslah. Jadi dia menjagamu dengan baik?" tanya Ayah.

"Yup!" Bagaimana cara aku menjelaskan perasaanku padanya? Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa memikirkan dia sebagai... "seperti kakak laki-laki. Tapi dia bukan kakak kandungku. Maksudku, aku tidak melihatnya sebagai kakakku, sih." Kataku, jujur aku juga baru menyadari jalau aku tidak melihat Sasuke sebagai sosok seorang kakak. Tapi dia mungkin melihatku sebagai tanggungjawabnya, karena aku secara tekhnis adalah 'adik'nya.

Ah. Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Tapi ada apa di antara kau dan... ah, siapa tadi, Karin?"

"Oh. Ayah tahu lah," aku terkekeh garing. "Aku memaksa untuk mendekatinya pdahal dia dengan jelas tidak menyukainyaz. Jadi aku mengerti kenapa dia...meneriakiku." Ayah tidak perlu tahu kalau dia menamparku. Tidak peduli wanita atau pria, Ayah tidak akan ragu untuk datang ke sekolah dan melakukan... entah apa kepada Karin.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Perlahan skh akan luluh nanti," kata Ayah. "Kau punya pesona yang dapat menarik orang mendekat padamu pada akhirnya."

Aku sudah pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, dan walau aku sangat percaya pada Ayah dan kata-katanya, ini adalah salah satu yang tidak bisa aku percaya. "Oke, Ayah," tanggapku.

"Apa? Ayah sungguhan!" Dia protes.

"Iya." Aku tertawa saat Ayah menggumam tak jelas. Aku mendengar Ayah mengeraskan suaranya sebelum aku mendengar suara Mama Tsunade, "Berhenti menyabotase Sakura, Kizashi. Dia juga anakku!"

Aku terkekeh, membayangkan Mama pasti sedang merebut gagang telepon dari Ayah.

"Tsunade—aw, kau menendang tulang lututku!—aku belum selesai bicara!" Ayah kembali menggerutu sebelum dia bicara kepadaku. "Sakura, Ayah minta maaf, tapi mamahmu --yang sangat kuat untuk ukuran wanita hamil—ingin bicara denganmu juga. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menunggu gilirannya..." suara Ayah menjauh sebelum digantikan suara Mama.

"Sakura!" Panggilnya, suaranya senang dan penuh semangat, mendengarnya membuat seluruh tubuhku menghangat.

Aku tersenyum seperti orang gila menatap langit-langit. "Hai, Ma," sapaku hangat. Ya, aku punya dua orang ibu.

"Dari tadi aku mendengarkan ayahmu bicara, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Selalu to the point," gurauku, Mama tertawa. "Tapi mengingat Mama, Mama pasti sejak tadi ikut mendengarkan dari telepon lain dan sudah tahu semuanya."

"...Tidak." protesnya, "hanya sebentar. Aku lalu turun dan mengambil alih telepon dari Ayahmu." Aku tertawa membayangkannya.

"Jadi, ceritakan pada Mama tentang si Sasuke ini. Ayahmu tidak menjelaskan secara detail saat Mama tanya."

Mama memutar bolamata, aku tahu. "Well, dia saudara tiriku..."

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu pada saudara tirimu ini?"

"Aku pikir dia sangat baik. Maksudku, dia tidak seperti remaja normal biasanya. Mama tahu maksudku."

"Kau tidak takut padanya?"

Aku menutup mata, mencoba memikirkan Sasuke. Apakah aku takut padanya? Jujur saja, pertama kali aku tahu dia adalah atlet dan populer, aku lebih was-was ketimbang takut. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu dan aku mengenalnya lebih baik... "Tidak, aku tidak takut."

"Bagus sekali," kata Mama. "Aku harus bertemu pria yang bisa mematahkan dinding pertahananmu."

"Dia tidak mematahkan apapun." kekehku, "tapi itu ide bagus! Iya bu, datanglah ke sini untuk bertemu yang lainnya."

"Minta izin pada Ibumu lebih dulu sebelum mengundang orang lain, Sakura." Mama tertawa.

"Ibu tidak akan keberatan. Dia menyukaimu, ingat? Lagipula, Mama bukan orang lain."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Sedang hamil dan nyidam." Jawabku, "tidak bisa makan—bahkan tidak bisa melihat makanan tanpa wajahnha berubah hijau. Aku yang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam."

"Semoga fase itu segera terlewati. Ingat dulu Mama juga kabur setiap mencium bau makanan? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal Mama suka makan. Oh, ya jadi ingat, Sayang, kita kehabisan salmon." Kata Mama pada Ayah, membuatku terkekeh. "Untung kau bisa memasak, ya?"

"Benar sekali," kataku. "Bagaimana kabar Adisa?"

Mama mendengus. "Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak akan menamai adikmu Adisa, kan?" Aku tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Dan kami baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah bertanya." Suaranya melembut. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi... Mama berharap kau ada di sini."

Dadaku sakit mendengarnya. "Aku juga berharap aku ada di sana, Ma." Bisikku sebelum membersihkan tenggorokan dan tertawa.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Aku melihat sosok kecil Hiro menatapku dengan mata inosennya dari balik pintu.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya, melambai dan menyuruhnya masuk. Tanpa ragu ia melompat menaiki ranjang di sampingku.

"Oof, Hiro, kau semakin besar saja," kataku memeluknya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Tanyanya.

Mama diam mendengarkan di sisi lain sambungan, jadi aku menjawabnya. "Mamaku. Dia juga sedang hamil, sama seperti Ibu. Tapi adik bayinya akan ketemu kita lebih dulu." jelasku simpel.

Alis mungilnya berkerut. "Kau punya dua mama?"

Mencium pelipisnya, aku mengangguk. "Uh huh, dan aku beruntung memiliki mereka."

Hiro mendekat dan berbisik, "Makan malam" di telingaku, aku mengangguk. "Mama?"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Nanti aku telepon lagi, ya. Hiro memanggilku untuk makan malam." Kataku.

Mama terkekeh hangat, "Baiklah! Telepon segera ya. Mama ingin dengar lebih banyak ceritamu. Mama menyayangimu."

Aku mendengus, "aku juga sayang Mama. Istirahat yang cukup dan berhenti bersih-bersih! Mama lebih sering bersih-bersih daripada aku. Kita tidak mau Adisa lahir lebih cepat dari seharusnya, kan?"

Mama tertawa, "Sana makan, Saku. Dan Mama tidak akan menamai adikmu dengan nama itu."

Tertawa, aku memutuskan saluran telepon dan menyandarkan punggungku ke ranjang, menatap langit-langit. Aku merasakan Hiro bergerak dan melihatnya mendekat dan memelukku. Aku mengelus punggungnya. "Tadi tidak tidur siang, ya?" gumamku.

"Tidur," gumamnya dari sela kaosku, sedikit mendongak untuk memelototiku.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Masa?" tanyaku saat dia menguap. Terkekeh, aku bangkit berdiri dan mulai menggendong Hiro karena dia sepertinya tidak berniat bangun dari ranjangku. Aku melihat sesuatu bergerak dari sudut mata, terkejut, aku melihat punggung yang Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Aku mengedip. Apa itu berarti... Sasuke berdiri di sana sejak tadi?

"Eh?" Aku memiringkan kepala saat saat aku dan Hiro sampai di dapur. Sasuke tengah menyusun piring dan mengatur makanan yang sudah selesai ia masak dan Ibu tengah membantunya mengelap meja dapur. "Di mana Paman Fugaku?"

"Ngambek." Kata Ibu dengan senyum terhibur.

"Ngambek?" tanyaku bingung, "Um... kenapa?"

Sasuke melewatiku dengan wajah kesal. "Jangan tanya. Jangan tanya padanya kalau dia ke sini karena dia akan kembali marah."

Hiro dan aku terlihat kebingungan sebelum mendudukan diri. Paman Fugaku datang dengan wajah marah dan kesal sambil memelototi Sasuke (yang mengabaikannya dan terlihat santai saja) . Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan mulai mengambil masakan Sasuke. Ayam goreng tepung dan nasi. Air liurku hampir menetes.

Tentu saja Ibu hanya mengambil dalam porsi kecil. Dan harus memaksakan diri untuk memakannya.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu, kiddo?" Ibu memecahkan keheningan, melirik kedua anak remajanya (Sasuke dan aku). Aku tebak dia sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari makanannya. Aku menatapnya, membuat Ibu tertawa garing dan kembali menyendok dengan pelan.

Aku mengunyah ayam goreng-m—masakan Sasuke ternyata enak—sambil menatap dinding di samping kepala Paman Fugaku. "Hari ini menyenangkan." Kataku mencoba kasual, "Oh, aku masuk tim cheers."

Ibu menganga. "Kau jadi cheerleader lagi? Tapi Saku, ibu kira kau tidak menyukainya!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat.

"Mungkin aku berlebihan," kataku dengan senyum kaku. "Aku, er, menemukan passion kembali untuk... cheers."

Aku mengernyit saat melihat Ibu mengangguk serius mendengar penjelasanku. Syukurlah dia percaya begitu saja. Aku melirik Sasuke sambil mengangkat alis dan dia hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Sudah cukup!" Paman Fugaku meledak sambil menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau bisa duduk di sana tanpa rasa bersalah? Kau tahu Ayah tidak menyukai hal semacam ini. Ayah tidak mau kau melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan hidupmu. Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sasuke?"

. . . Ada apa?

Lalu aku terhenyak. Ya Tuhan—"Kau masuk Yakuza, Sasuke?" tanyaku memaksa. "Aku mendukungmu melakukan apapun. Tapi kau sadar kan, sekali kau masuk Yakuza, sulit untuk bisa keluar? Kau harus keluar secepatnya sebelum kau jatuh terlalu dalam!" Aku membayangkan Sasuke dengan sisi gelapnya(maksudku sisi yang lebih gelap dari biasanya) dan merinding dibuatnya.

Sasuke manatapku datar. "Aku tidak masuk Yakuza, Haruno, rileks."

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang berdiri menggenggam garpu di tangan dengan erat.

"Oops," kataku malu dan kembali duduk. "Jadi kenapa kau dimarahi?" tanyaku kembali menyendok nasi. Aku menyuapi Hiro saat melihat dia kesulitan menyendok nasinya. Aku terkekeh, mengelap bibirnya.

"Kau seharusnya memasukannya ke dalam mulut, bukannya menempelkannya ke seluruh wajah dan bajumu."

Hiro menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Jadi?" aku kembali bertanya saat yang aku dengar hanya ada suara Ibu yang mencoba menenangkan suaminya. Aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi lucu. Aku mengedip bingung. "Sasuke?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," dia mengedikan bahu, "aku beli motor balap."

Aku melongo. Dia beli apa?

"Memang kau bisa... mengendarainya?" Tanyaku dengan suara tercekat.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku pernah punya dulu, mengendarainya ke sekolah setiap hari."

Aku mendengar Paman Fugaku tersedak. Sasuke mengangguk pada Ayahnya dengan ekspresi kesal yang membuat aku ingin tertawa. "Tapi Ayah tidak mau percaya."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu," kata Paman Fugaku.

Sasuke memutar bolamata.

"Apa kondisinya bagus?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke. Dia kembali menatapku aneh (mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bertanya begitu padanya) sebelum mengangguk.

"Hampir seperti baru. Aku sudah mengecek mesin dan semuanya ada dalam kondisi sempurna."

Aku mengangguk serius. "Kalau begitu—"

"Kalau kau mau menceramahiku tentang keselamatanku dan agar aku tidak membahayakan hidupmu— lupakan. Ceramah dari Ayah sudah cukup." Sasuke menatap tajam Ayahnya kemudian aku.

Aku mengedip. "Oh, tidak. Tapi aku juga peduli dengan keselamatanmu," kataku, tersenyum padanya dan tidak menyadari mata Sasuke melembut.

Aku tersenyum cerah, "Sejujurnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?" nada Sasuke malas.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, penuh semangat. "Bisa ajari aku bagaimana mengendarainya?"

Seisi meja seketika hening. Aku menatap sekeliling bingung.

Wajah Ibu terkejut. Paman Fugaku terlihat seperti hendak pingsan. Hiro melihatku dengan wajah datar. Dan Sasuke menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

 **AN** : hehe. Sejauh ini kayaknya Eve ga detail menjelaskan di mana latar cerita ini. Tapi dalam bayangan Eve, mereka tinggal di suatu tempat di Amerika, bukan kota besarnya, lebih ke suburban dan rumah-rumahnya berbentuk cookie cutter—yang mirip dan hampir sama semua sekomplek. Dan mereka sekolah di private school, jadi masih pakai seragam. Anw, tentu saja sepeda motor adalah sesuatu yang terkesan kurang safety di Amerika, gak kaya di Indo. Maka dari itu jangan heran kalau ayahnya Sasuke terkesan freaking out anaknya mau naik motor macam bad boi apalagi Sakura juga mau ikut-ikutan. #oi

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	14. Chapter 13: Open Up

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 13**

 **Open up**

o

O

o

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Terkejut, aku berbalik. Dengan tangan diletakan di dada, aku mengigit bibir bawahku dan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat dalam kegelapan. Tubuhku kembali rileks merasakan kehadiran familiar Sasuke (dan mengenali siluet tubuhnya dibantu cahaya lampu dari arah dapur). Aku melambai pada sosok gelap itu.

"Hai!" Aku melangkah maju dan hendak meraih stop kontak di dinding namun berakhir menabrak tubuhnya. Aku merasakan dia menopang tubuhku, dengan memegang pundak agar aku berhenti limbung. "Kenapa kau masih bangun?" Bisikku mendongak menatapnya.

Dia menatapku datar. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu."

Aku menggosok belakang leherku. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Dia menggeleng, aku mengangguk dengan tubuh masih menempel di dadanya. Wangi tubuhnya lumayan, seperti sabun... pasta gigi, _after shave,_ dan heh... aku menajamkan hidungku dan mengernyitkan alis. Lalu apa lagi? Intinya, wanginya cocok dengan sosoknya—

"Apa kau sedang mengendusku?" Tanyanya dengan nada terhibur.

Aku membeku sepenuhnya, tubuhku menegang. "Um, tidak!" aku tergagap, mencoba mundur namun cengkeraman tangannya mengencang dan aku terkunci di pelukannya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis, menantangku untuk terus menyangkal. Aku memalingkan wajah sebelum menghela nafas. "Iya," aku mengakui pada akhirnya. "Tapi itu karena kau wangi!"

Sudut bibirnya berkedut, matanya menari. "Ya sudah kalau kau bilang begitu."

Aku mengangguk.

Dia terkekeh dan perlahan melepaskanku. Aku melangkah mundur dan menggosok lenganku yang tadi ia sentuh. Entah kenapa aku merasa tiba- tiba dingin—padahal sebentar lagi musim panas! Mungkin karena efek kurang tidur... tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk ke mari.

Setelah lampu menyala, aku membalikan tubuh dan menatap penuh damba benda yang membuat aku terbangun di malam selarut ini (atau pagi, tergantung pada cara pandangmu). Aku mendengar Sasuke bergerak di belakangku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan... kenapa kau menatap sepeda motorku seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang mengaguminya." Aku mengoreksi.

"Oke, kenapa kau mengaguminya?"

"Karena ini keren," aku menjelaskan dengan nada yakin. "Dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau setuju dengan Paman Fugaku dan Ibu." Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada, "maksudku, aku paham kenapa orangtua tidak mengizinkan aku belajar bagaimana mengemudi si ganteng ini. Tapi kau? Kau kan yang membelinya!"

Dia menatapku cukup lama. "Lalu?"

Aku berhenti mengayunkan lenganku dan mengatur posturku kembali.

"Maksudku, tidak ada ruginya buatmu mengajariku," aku memberinya senyum manisku. Alisnya terangkat, aku ingin meraih dan mengatur alisnya agar tidak seagresif itu... "Ayolah Sasuke, aku tahu kau mau."

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja kau mau," aku bersikukuh. Sekarang aku bahkan rela berlutut memohon kepadanya. "Kau tidak berencana mewariskan keahlianmu agar tidak punah?"

"Kepadamu?"

Aku melotot mendengar nada bicaranya. "Sasuke," aku merengek. "Kau jahat sekali," aku melipat tanganku di bawah dada. "Kau saja sampai melawan ayahmu demi motor ini, dan saat ada orang yang memintamu untuk mengajarinya—yaitu aku—kau menolak!"

Ada keheningan sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat dan dia mulai tertawa(beneran tertawa lepas). Dia meraih bahuku untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang terguncang. Dan saat itu, aku membeku mendengar tawanya. Aku merasakan pipiku mulai merona, walau pelototan mataku semakin tajam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendongak dan tidak untuk kali pertama, aku terpukau pandangan matanya. Tangannya mengelus kepalaku. Gesturnya membuat rengutan di wajahku seketika menghilang.

"Kau memang unik, Bocah."

Dan seketika rengutanku kembali, "Aku hanya lebih muda satu tahun dariku." Aku mengingatkan.

Tangannya masih di kepalaku, "Tetap saja lebih muda." Respon Sasuke.

Aku memutar bolamata sebelum kami terdiam. Aku memasang ekspresi berpikir. Baiklah. Kalau dia tidak mau mengajariku... "Bisakah setidaknya aku membonceng lalu berkeliling?" tanyaku.

Dia terlihat terkejut. "Kau sungguh ingin naik motor ini?"

Aku membuat gerakan tidak sabar. "Tentu saja! Memangnya bagaimana aku bisa belajar mengendarainya kalau aku tidak ingin menaikinya? Pakai roda dan bambu?"

Senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. Aku semakin terbiasa—melihat dia tersenyum. Senyumnya memberimu perasaan seperti kau baru saja mendapatkan _reward_ karena sudah melakukan sesuatu yang hebat—dan itu sedikit aneh, kalau kau memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Tapi tidakkah seharusnya semua senyum memberikan efek yang sama untukmu? Kau berhasil membuat hari seseorang lebih baik walau hanya sebentar saja, tidakkah seharusnya kau merasa sama bahagianya?

"Aku lebih memilih kau pakai roda dan bambu saja." kata Sasuke garing.

"Jadi apa kau mau? _Please_?"

Aku melihat Sasuke mengamatiku sebentar. Dia terlihat berpikir dan aku berdoa dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Aku tidak menduga pertanyaannya. Untuk sesaat aku tak bisa bicara dan mencoba menemukan jawaban. Kenapa aku ingin naik motor?

"Aku pikir itu akan jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan." Aku akhirnya menjawab, bingung melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba serius. Dia seperti mendengarkan dengan intens...

"Iya. Tapi... kenapa?"

Aku mengetuk daguku, tidak mengerti melihat tingkahnya namun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. "Pertama, karena aku tidak pernah naik motor seperti ini sebelumnya." jawabku mengelus kendaraan di depanku. "Kedua... kau tahu orang-orang biasanya membuat daftar hal yang ingin mereka lakukan dalam hidup? Semacam _Bucket Lists_? Mengendarai motor ada dalam salah satu daftarku."

Wajahnya tak terbaca. "Iya?"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum. "Iya."

Dia terlihat kembali berpikir dalam. Aku bergeser menjauh, membiarkan dia dengan pikirannya, namun tangannya menahan tubuhku untuk tetap di tempat. Aku menatapnya bingung, namun dia tidak sedang melihat ke arahku.

"Yang lainnya apa?" tanyanya.

"Yang lain?" ulangku, aku mengingat-ingat dan terkekeh. " _Well_ , hanya beberapa hal bodoh." Kataku.

"Aku tidak peduli, beritahu aku."

"Oke," Kataku menyandar di dinding terdekat. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah memberitahu tentang daftar 'Hal Yang Harus Dilakukan Dalam Hidup' pada siapa pun. Shizune dan aku membicarakannya sekilas, tapi tidak ada yang sungguh bertanya apa saja yang ada dalam daftarku. Aku mulai menghitung dengan jari.

"Naik sepeda motor, kau sudah tahu tentang itu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. _Um_ , apa lagi?

Aku ingat satu, wajahku memanas. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada seseorang dan itu membuatku merasa sedikit canggung. Tapi Sasuke bilang dia tidak peduli. Setidaknya dia tidak peduli walau isi daftarku adalah hal- hal bodoh. Dan aku percaya padanya.

"Berenang di laut," kataku ceria. "Aku tidak pernah ke pantai, tahu tidak? _Well_ , pernah sih tapi saat aku masih sangat kecil dan aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Iya? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

Aku tersenyum malu, "Takut. Aku tidak cukup berani memasuki sesuatu yang begitu... dalam. Laut itu seperti sesuatu yang tidak ada batasnya, tahu? Bukannya aku takut tenggelam... hanya saja—aku menjeda. "Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tidak sempat pergi ke pantai juga. Tapi kalau aku membayangkannya, rasanya pasti menyenangkan..." aku tenggelam dalam imajinasi.

"Apa lagi?"

Aku kembali ke realita. "Oh, _um_... Melihat bintang." Kataku selanjutnya. "Kita hampir tidak bisa melihat semua bintang di langit malam kota yang banyak polusi cahaya. Pasti menakjubkan kalau bisa melihat bintang- bintang bersinar di atas kepalamu tanpa gangguan dari cahaya lampu kota. Aku selalu berpikir mereka punya wajah sendiri- sendiri dengan senyuman lebar yang ditujukan ke arahmu." Wajahku memanas, di sinilah aku, mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa bintang memiliki wajah. Dia pasti berpikir aku gila.

Aku melirik untuk melihat apa Sasuke akan mengejekku—tapi tidak. Aku kembali memalingkan wajah santai, tapi dalam hati berteriak. Sasuke sedang melihatku dengan pandangan lucu—bukan lucu seperti dia ingin tertawa. Tapi pandangan aneh seperti dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa padaku.

Dan seketika aku mengoceh.

"Um, lalu menemukan obat untuk kanker! Tapi aku tidak berpikir aku bisa mewujudkan yang satu ini," lanjutku terkekeh ringan. "Tapi itulah alasan aku ingin jadi seorang dokter, agar bisa membantu mereka yang membutuhkan dan menjadi orang yang bermanfaat."

"Kau ingin jadi dokter?"

Aku menatapnya masam, "Terkejut?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku bisa menduganya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku, tiba-tiba penasaran. "Kau ingin jadi apa?"

" _Lawyer_ ," katanya setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Aku memutar tubuh menatapnya, terkejut. " _Lawyer_? Masa?!" Aku terperangah. Kemudian menyadari apa yang aku katakan dan mengoreksinya. "Maksudku bukan berarti _lawyer_ tidak bagus. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja..." aku berhenti, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sepertinya aku lebih baik diam." Kataku sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa." Ada jeda panjang. "Hanya kau yang tahu itu."

Jantungku berdegup keras. "Oh ya?" tanyaku mencoba terdengar kasual. "Ino juga tidak tahu?" tanyaku ingin tahu. "Ayahmu...?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Hanya kau."

Aku terdiam.

"Kau ingin aku merahasiakannya?"

Dia menatapku terhibur, "Tidak juga. Orang juga tidak akan percaya kalau kau mengatakannya."

Aku terperangah. "Tentu saja mereka akan percaya. Kenapa mereka tidak—" aku berhenti dan menyadari apa maksudnya. "Pasti karena sikapmu yang sok atlit dan dan seperti tidak peduli dengan pelajaran."

"Tiga olahraga," dia mengakui. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku masih bisa berdiri tegap."

"Aku akan membantumu bangkit kapanpun kau membutuhkanku." Kataku tanpa berpikir. Lalu kami berdua menegang. _Well_ , aku menegang. Dia hanya berhenti bergerak, seperti paru-parunya menolak untuk menghirup oksigen. Aku menatapnya dan terkekeh canggung. "Barusan adalah reaksi refleks." Kataku mencoba menghapus keheningan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kau selalu membuatku takjub." gumamnya, namun tidak melihatku.

"Di perpustakaan, saat aku memberitahumu aku main tiga olahraga... ekspresi wajahmu..." dia berhenti.

Aku menatapnya. Apa aku sejelas itu?

Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke hanya terlalu pandai membaca orang lain.

Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku mengatakannya. Walau aku ingin menyembunyikan hal itu darinya lebih lama lagi.

Apakah aku sudah siap untuk bercerita? Oh Tuhan. Kata-kata sudah berada di ujung lidahku, mengancam untuk dilepaskan. Namun pada saat yang sama, sesuatu masih menahanku.

"Aku benci atlit." Aku mendengar diriku berbicara. "Aku tidak spesifik membenci orangnya—lebih kepada _image_ dan julukannya. Setiap kali aku melihat orang menunjukan kecintaannya pada olahraga... tanpa sadar aku mencoba menghindar."

Alis Sasuke mengerut. "Tapi... kenapa?"

Aku terdiam, mencoba menemukan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah? Aku sudah menceritakan ini pada Ayah, aku cerita pada Mama Tsunade lalu Shizune. Aku memainkan gelang di pergelangan tanganku dan menarik nafas dalam.

Sasuke menatapku, masih menunggu jawaban. Aku melihat tatapan perhatian dan kecemasan di bawah ekspresi kakunya, dan itu hanya membuat dadaku makin sakit. Dan tiba-tiba aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padanya—apa yang terjadi, bagaimana itu terjadi, bagaimana perasaanku...

"Dia hampir memperkosaku," kataku tanpa berpikir.

Satu detak jantung kemudian, aku menggigit bibir dan mendongak, hampir takut untuk melihat reaksinya.

Sasuke membeku.

O

O

O

Aku sangat bodoh. Orang paling bodoh yang hidup di planet ini, dan—oh,Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya begitu saja? Sasuke tidak perlu tahu—dia tidak mau tahu dan—

Aku menghentikan pikiranku dan menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengubur wajahku di bantal. Aku melihat dinding kamarku, dengan setengah wajah masih menempel di bantal. Cahaya dari lampu meja memendar di sebagian kamarku, l sisanya diselimuti kegelapan. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

 _Dia hampir memerkosaku._

Aku kembali mengernyit. Aku tidak percaya aku sungguh mengatakannya pada Sasuke! Memangnya aku pikir siapa aku, mencoba merepotkan dia dengan masalahku? Kenapa aku bahkan—apa aku sungguh berpikir dia akan peduli? Oh _yeah_ , sekarang Sasuke pasti memandang aku sebagai seorang gadis malang yang tinggal serumah dengannya dan pernah hampir diperkosa.

Berita itu akan tersebar seperti kebakaran hutan di antara teman segrupnya. Mereka mungkin akan menertawakanku.

"Hentikan," desisku pada diri sendiri. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu. Sasuke tidak seperti... _dia_. Sasuke punya hati.

Aku menjeda. Setidaknya... aku harap begitu. "Sungguh gila," gumamku memutar bolamata dan menjatuhkan kepala ke bantal. Setelah mengatakan kalimat terlarang itu, aku merasakan darah berhenti mengalir ke wajahku dan seketika aku mencari alasan untuk pergi ke toilet dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Aku tidak tahu apa Sasuke mengerti apa yang aku katakan.

Lima menit setelah aku memasuki kamar, aku mendengar suara sepeda motornya menyala dan lewat tiraiku, aku dapat melihat Sasuke mengendarainya pergi menuju kegelapan malam.

"Bagus, Sakura," gumamku, menjambak rambut. "Kau menakuti satu-satunya orang di sini yang peduli padamu."

Aku berguling dan menatap dinding kamar. Ponselku ada di tangan dan aku menatapnya kosong. Sekarang jam tiga pagi, apakah Ayah masih bangun?

Menghela nafas, aku meletakan ponsel itu di nakas. Aku tidak bisa terus menyusahkan orang lain— aku menjeda. Itulah solusinya. Aku harus berhenti menceritakan masalahku pada orang lain dan membesar-besarkannya. Maksudku, kalau saja aku tidak memberitahu Ayah, Ayah tidak akan mencemaskanku setiap saat.

Kalau aku tidak memberitahu Shizune, dia tidak akan memukul hampir setengah tim sepak bola karena tidak menghentikan dia.

Aku hanya bisa menjadi beban. Sungguh menyusahkan.

O

O

O

Tidur di bawah tangga tidak senyaman yang aku pikirkan. Aku meregangkan punggungku sebelum berbaring lemas di sudut dengan tasku sebagai bantal. Aku tiba satu jam tigapuluh menit lebih awal di sekolah. Kau percaya itu? Aku percaya, aku memang sudah merencanakannya. Secara tekhnis, seharusnya aku sampai empat jam lebih awal. Tapi sepertinya sekolah belum buka jam segitu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman tempat aku... um, menangis tempo hari. Dan duduk di ayunan selama satu jam... atau lebih.

Maaf tidak akurat, aku memang sering melupakan sesuatu saat aku setengah tidur seperti ini.

Apakah aku sedang menghindari Sasuke? Ya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyangkal dan itulah jawaban jujurku.

Sejam setelah Sasuke pergi mengendarai motornya semalam, dia kembali dengan suara sama nyaringnya seperti saat dia pergi (aku ragu orangtua kami mendengarnya, mereka biasanya tidur dengan lelap.) dan mulai menggedor pintu kamarku.

Tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa pintu tidak terkunci dan dia memutuskan untuk masuk (kenapa tidak masuk saja langsung dari awal?). Aku bukannya sedang tidur, namun dari sikapnya yang tergesa dan umpatan tertahannya dari balik pintu, aku tidak yakin percakapan kami akan menyenangkan. Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya bicara padaku adalah dengan berpura-pura tidur. Sulit melakukannya, tentu saja, aku dapat merasakan tatapan membakarnya di seluruh inchi wajahku. Dia sedekat itu. Maksudku, aku dapat merasakan nafasnya di kulitku.

Syukurlah, dia pergi pada akhirnya, sambil menggumamkan "Ini belum berakhir, Haruno."

Aku harap tidak.

O

O

O

Aku bangun dari tidur tak nyenyakku sejam kemudian, cukup terkejut karena belum ada yang menemukanku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik geli. Aku harus ingat untuk menceritakan tentang ini kepada Shizune. Aku mengambil cermin saku dan mataku hampir copot melihat betapa berantakannya penampilanku. Dengan enggan aku bangkit dari tempat aku berbaring (mengecek apakah ada orang di tangga) sebelum berlari menuju toilet. Aku membersihkan wajahku dari sisa-sisa kantuk dan mengambil bedak dari ranselku.

Aku sedang menyisir rambut panjangku saat Ino memasuki toilet. Aku tersenyum padanya lewat cermin. "Selamat pagi," cicitku, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia tersenyum, tapi aku dapat melihat ada yang mengganggu dari matanya. "Aku baik." Dia mencuci tangan di _wastafel_ sebelum dia kembali bicara. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Aku menatapnya, berhenti menyisir rambutku yang berantakan. "Tentu saja." Kataku dengan suara perhatian, dan memberinya perhatian penuh. "Ada apa?"

Dia diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap tepat di mataku. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Aku mengedip. Cinta! _Oh_ , perasaan yang sangat indah, jatuh cinta.

Aku menjawab ceria. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku sebelum melihat wajah kecewanya dan membuatku merasa bersalah. "Tapi aku sering membaca tentang cinta. Aku tahu membaca dan merasakan adalah dua hal yang berbeda, tapi aku akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin." Aku menawarkan.

"Oh. Terimakasih..." Ino ragi. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Oh. _Well_ , aku belum memikirkan sejauh itu. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengarang sesuatu untuk membuat Ino percaya padaku. Dia terlihat butuh teman mengobrol. Aku harus menghapus rengutan itu dari wajahnya. "Cinta itu seperti persahabatan yang menggelora," aku mengutip, "jadi menurut tebakanku, kalau kau jatuh cinta, pertama kau harus menyukai pria itu...?"

Tentu saja. Itu kan sudah jelas.

Ino mengangguk hati- hati. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya."

"Oke, jadi begini," lanjutku. "Bayangkan dirimu lima tahun dari sekarang. Bisa kau bayangkan dia ada bersamamu?"

Ino membuka mulut. "Aku..."

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu saat dia tidak ada di sampingmu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja?" Aku melanjutkan. Sepertinya aku berbakat. "Terkadang, katuh cinta itu seperti kau tiba-tiba saja sadar bahwa dia lah orangnya. Dia adalah orang yang tepat untukmu. Kau tahu kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta saat kau tidak bisa membayangkan dirimu dengan orang lain, sekarang dan selamanya. Dan kehidupan tanpanya bukan hanya tidak bisa kau lalui, tapi tidak bisa kau bayangkan."

Itu kalimat yang indah. Coba saja aku masih bisa mengingatnya nanti saat jam pertama mulai, agar aku bisa menuliskannya dan mengingat momen bijakku.

Bukan berarti aku tidak biasa bijak. Tapi kau tahu lah.

Ino terlihat berpikir.

"Apa itu membantu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak begitu." Jawab Ino jujur, membuatku sedih. "Aku jadi lebih bingung. Tapi aku mengapresiasi usahamu."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku harap kau bisa menghadapi kebingunganmu."

"Terimakasih."

Rasanya menyenangkan dapat membantu seseorang, walau aku masih setengah tidur. Aku kembali merapikan rambutku untuk menghilangkan efek kurang tidur dari wajahku dan keluar dari toilet.

"Hai, Sakura."

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatap sekeliling. Mataku melebar saat melihat sosok yang memanggil namaku. "Hai, Sai."

Sai. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan tentang dia?! Aku memutar otakku, mencoba mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kali aku berpikir tentang dia. Itu sudah lama sekali, hari saat dia bicara padaku di perpustakaan. Mengejutkannya, aku tidak merasakan letupan di dadaku saat melihatnya.

Walau dia masih membuatku gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sai memasukan tangannya ke saku celana untuk mengatasi kegugupannya sambil tersenyum malu.

Ok. Ok, dia sangat manis. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku merasakan bibirku tertarik membentuk senyum manis. "Aku baik, terimakasih," jawabku dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Baik." Dia menjeda sebelum menunduk menatapku. Aku menatap tepat ke mata hangatnya dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan. Aku tahu tatapan itu. "Apa kau mau pergi makan es krim... sepulang sekolah?" Ujung telinganya memerah dan aku terkekeh pelan. "Maksudku, kalau kau tidak sibuk. Kau tidak perlu pergi kalau kau tidak mau, tapi..."

"Dengan senang hati," aku memotongnya. "Tapi aku penasaran, apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu mengajakku keluar?" Aku mengangkat alis, merasa sedikit takut. Mungkin ini adalah jebakan. Mungkin Sasuke menggunakan Sai untuk menjebakku agar aku bicara padanya!

Sai terlihat bingung. "Sasuke? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dia..." lanjut Sai. "Kau mau mengajak dia juga?"

"Tidak!" Aku hampir berteriak. "Maksudku, tidak usah... kita berdua sama-sama sudah mengenalnya... dengan baik. Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu."

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku begitu frontal?!

Wajah kami sama-sama terbakar menyadari kalimatku memiliki dua makna. Membersihkan tenggorokan, aku mencoba bersikap biasa. Aku perlu menemukan sebuah lubang untuk mengubur diri.

"Maksudku," aku tergagap, "sebagai teman. Karena, itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Tapi mungkin selanjutnya..."

"Iya..."

Kami terdiam lagi.

"Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah?" Lanjutku.

Sai mengangguk, wajahnya cerah, masih tidak menatapku. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

O

O

O

TBC

O

O

O

 **AN** : EDITED because of massive mistakes. Beberapa chapter terakhir, Eve ketik lewat catatan di iphone—karena pinggang ga tahan duduk lama depan laptop, so pardon the typos. (Kasih tau ya bagian mana yang masih ada yang salah ketik.)

Menjawab pertanyaaan; Apakah Ino sudah tahu hubungan keluarga SasuSaku? —Yep, tentu saja Ino tahu, bahkan saat Sakura dengan tidak elitnya pura-pura minta tisu lalu kabur waktu mergokin Sasuke dan Ino lagi _making out_ di rumah mereka, Ino juga sudah tahu. Apalagi Ino juga pernah ketemu sama Ayahnya Sakura, kan?

Tapi karena cerita ini dari sudut pandang Sakura, kita hanya bisa tahu dari sudut pandang dia saja, dan sayangnya akan ada banyak hal yang tidak diceritakan secara detail.

Apakah Sasuke dan Sakura lupa pernah ketemu sebelum semua ini? —Sebelumnya, mereka gak benar- benar ketemu loh, waktu di prolog yang diceritakan dari sudut pandang Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang _aware_ sama Sakura. Kalau Sakuranya kan cuma lihat Sasuke sekilas, itupun dari kejauhan(dan mengingat betapa _absurdnya_ isi kepala Sakura, Eve ragu kalo Sakura ingat dia pernah lihat Sasuke.)

Menurut kalian Sasuke ingat nggak kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang bikin dia terpesona tahun lalu?

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	15. Chapter 14: Confrontation

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 14 

Confrontation

o

O

o

OK, aku akan mencoba jujur sekarang... ini tidak terasa begitu nyaman.

Menggigit bibirku, aku memutar otak memikirkan topik apa yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. Tapi saat aku mendongak dari cangkirku dan menemukan Sai sedang menatapku, kata-kata kembali tertelan di tenggorokanku. Mungkin hang out dengan Sai bukan ide yang bagus.

Jadi, kami bertemu sepulang sekolah dan melakukan rencana awal kami, pergi untuk makan es krim berdua.

Aku tidak bisa membuka percakapan dengan terang- terangan mengatakan, "Jadi aku melihatmu di perpustakaan saat sedang bermain komputer, dan by th way, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu."

Um. Tidak. Aku berpikir sambil merengut. Kalimat seperti itu tidak terdengar baik sebagai pembuka pembicaraan. Dan lagi, apa aku sudah menyukainya sejak itu?... Tidak juga. Aku bahkan sempat melupakan dia dan baru ingat setelah melihatnya tadi. Dan ini semua karena Sasu—

Lupakan.

"Jadi, belakangan ini sepupuku sering menceritakan hal aneh padaku," Sai memecah keheningan. Aku hampir melompat terkejut. Aku tidak mengira dia akan bicara lebih dulu.

"Eh?" Aku mencerna kalimatnya, "Oh. Hal aneh seperti...apa?" Tanyaku ragu, hampir takut mengetahui jawabannya.

"Bukan hal yang aneh sih," dia mengoreksi, "Hanya saja... dia sering bicara tentangmu."

"Benarkah? Aku harap dia bicara hal-hal baik tentangku." kataku merenung sambil berterimakasih pada Sasuke karena dia setidaknya tidak mengadukan perasaanku pada Sai. Aku tidak akan marah padanya kalau dia mengatakannya. Hanya saja aku akan sangat malu. Gosh. Kalau Sai tahu setengah saja dari apa yang aku bicarakan tentang dia...

Dia akan kabur terbirit- birit sekarang.

"Terkadang dia bahkan seperti tidak sadar kalau dia sedang membicarakanmu," Sai meneruskan, sambil mengangguk seperti menyetujui perkataannya sendiri. "Aku hanya menatapnya kosong tanpa merespon, dan Sasuke terus saja bicara."

Rasa takut menjalar sampai tengkukku.

Apa?

"Kalau dia bicara tentang kejadian di perpus saat pertama kali kita bertemu—dia melebih-lebihkannya!" Aku membentangkan lenganku selebar mungkin.

"Aku tahu aku sedikit aneh, tapi aku tidak seaneh itu."

Alis Sai mengerut. "Kejadian yang mana?"

Oh. Oh, oke, jadi Sasuke tidak membicarakan tentang kejadian itu. Maksudku, kejadian pertama kali kami bertemu. Syukurlah, aku tersenyum sebelum menyandarkan punggung di kursi, lega. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan."

Aku meletakan tanganku di atas meja. "Kau tahu, aku membayangkan hang out kita akan berbeda."

Sai tersenyum manis, "Aku juga. Ternyata kau berbeda."

"Terimakasih." Ujarku ceria. "Dan kau tidak seperti tipikal—" aku memotong kalimatku merasakan wajahku terbakar.

"Nerd? Kutu buku? Cupu?" tanyanya garing sebelum tertawa pelan. Aku menemukan diriku ikut tersenyum. "Ya, sepertinya aku bukan tipe kutu buku biasanya. Sasuke memberitahuku tentang obsesimu—kata dia, bukan kataku. Dan dia mengatakan kau sangat psychotic. Dia salah, tentu saja."

Aku pikir rahangku jatuh sampai tanah. "Um—"

Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, "Jangan beritahu dia aku mengatakan ini, atau dia akan memotong leherku."

Menelan ludah, aku mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir." Aku mulai memikirkan daftar penyiksaan yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyiksa Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya."

O

O

O

Karena, kau tahu, untuk memberitahu Sasuke berarti aku harus bertemu dengannya. Dan aku belum siap untuk itu. Meremas ponsel dengan erat di tangan, aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding dan melihat sekeliling.

Ponselku berdering.

"Arg!" aku tanpa sengaja melemparkannya ke udara dan berkutat dengannya beberapa saat sebelum menekan tombol jawab. "Halo?" Kataku sambil mengelus wajah was-was.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menghindariku. Aku meneleponmu untuk mengingatkan bahwa kita tinggal di rumah yang sama."

Nafasku tercekat. "Sasuke! Hai, maksudku, apa? Tentu saja aku tahu kita tinggal di rumah yang sama." Aku tertawa gugup, menekan ponselku dekat ke telinga.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak melihatmu berlari kabur dari kafetaria."

"Hehe… ah, jadi kau melihatku?"

"Kau juga berlari ke loker sepulang sekolah karena melihatku berjalan di koridor."

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? "Tidak! Maksudku, aku ada janji dan sedang buru-buru, makanya aku lari. Jadi kau di koridor?" Aku memukul keningku, aku sangat mudah ditebak.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menghindariku sepanjang hari, huh?"

"Aku bisa seharian—"

"Oh yeah?" Huh, lucu sekali. Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti dia berada tepat di belakangku. Aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku dan mulai merinding. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku membeku. "Sasuke..." aku berbalik perlahan dan melihatnya menurunkan ponselnya dengan alis terangkat. Aku membersihkan tenggorokan gugup dan memutuskan panggilan. Keheningan di antara kami hampir tak tertahankan, tapi aku bisa mengatur nafasku agar teratur.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi." katanya.

Aku mengernyit. "Apa aku sungguh harus menjelaskan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Aku mencerah, "Menurutku kita lebih baik melupakan obrolan kemarin malam."

"Tidak,"

 _Well_ , setidaknya aku sudah mencoba. Aku menghela nafas keras dan menyandar di dinding samping rumah kami. Ya, aku sedang berada di samping rumah, berencana mengintai apakah Sasuke sudah pulang atau belum. Sayangnya dia sampai lebih dulu di rumah, dan menangkap basah aku di persembunyianku.

Dia mulai berjalan dan mengedikan kepala, aku rasa dia menyuruhku mengikutinya. Mengakui kekalahanku, aku mengikutinya. Kami berjalan berkeliling tanpa tujuan (setidaknya aku berpikir begitu sampai kami tiba di taman. Namun kami tidak menuju ayunan, seperti refleksku biasanya. Sasuke terus berjalan sampai kami mencapai sebuah pohon besar yang terlihat seperti sudah berada di sini selama puluhan tahun.

Dengan ragu, aku mendudukan diri di rumput. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menjawab Sasuke. Rahasiaku terbongkar... dan aku bahkan belum lama menyembunyikannya. Sasuke dengan mudah menggoyahkan pertahanan dan masuk ke dalam hidupku, dan aku dengan bodohnya menceritakannya begitu saja.

Namun aku tidak pernah siap untuk menjadi serius. Setidaknya tidak tentang ini.

Aku mencabut rumput di dekat kakiku selama beberapa menit. "Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya pada ayah dan ibu tiriku. Sahabatku juga tahu."

"Hm." Sasuke menatap langit yang berwarna kejinggaan.

"Apa Ibumu tahu?"

"Tahu sebagian, tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar membicarakan hal ini dengannya." Aku merasakan nafasku semakin pendek. "Yang Ibu tahu adalah sebatas aku pernah menjadi korban penyerangan. Aku meminta Ayah agar tidak membesar-besarkannya, walau Ayah sebenarnya tidak setuju."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa Ibumu berhak untuk mengetahuinya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Ibu tidak butuh drama tambahan dalam hidupnya. Dia punya kehidupan baru dengan Paman Fugaku dan calon bayi mereka... hal terakhir yang Ibu inginkan adalah anak remajanya yang bermasalah."

Sasuke terdiam lama. "Kau tidak percaya kalau Ibuku peduli padamu."

Senyumku melebar sedikit dan aku menggosok belakang leherku. "Wow. Sekarang aku sungguh berpikir kau adalah peramal." Namun nadaku tidak bisa menyampailan gurauanku. Mendesah, aku menumpukan berat tubuhku pada kedua tanganku. Aku lelah. Aku yang biasanya ceria melebur perlahan dan sekarang aku hanya ingin merebahkan diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Melelahkan bersikap optimis setiap hari.

"Semua perilakumu ceriamu adalah akting." Kata Sasuke, suaranya sedikit tertegun.

Kepalaku menoleh mendengarnya. "Tidak!" Aku membela diri, "aku tidak pernah akting atau berpura-pura tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Aku hidup dengan ceria karena aku memutuskan untuk tidak fokus pada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi."

"Tidak fokus pada hal buruk dan memendamnya dalam- dalam adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

"Kau kedengaran seperti ayahku."

"Yeah, mungkin dia pernah memperingatkanku."

Dan seperti sebuah bomnyangbbarunsaja dijatuhkan, aku seketika mengerti. Otakku memproses informasi ini dan jantungku jatuh ke perut. Aku bangkit dengan cepat dan mengabaikan protes Sasuke.

Kepalaku berputar. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menutup kedua telingaku untuk menghentikan kepalaku yang berdengung.

"Jadi Ayahku menyuruhmu untuk memperhatikanku." Aku berbalik dan melihat dia menatapku. Aku menyapukan telapak tangan ke wajahku.

"Jadi itu yang kalian bicarakan saat Ayah ke sini? Dia memintamu untuk mengawasiku—memastikan aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh?" Aku mengatakannya dengan nada marah. Aku mencoba mengeblok suara di kepalaku. Aku mencoba melupakan saat-saat Sasuke membuat aku percaya bahwa aku adalah temannya—bahwa dia sungguh peduli... karena kenyataannya, dia tidak peduli. Dia melihatku sebagai seorang gadis yang terluka; gadis aneh dan menyebalkan yang ia temui di perpustakaan.

Tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Sakura, apa yang kau—" Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, "kau menangis?" tanyanya kaget.

"Tidak," kataku, walau mataku mulai mengabur. "Iya." Aku mengaku saat dia meraih tangannya untuk menyentuhku. Aku mundur dan menyeka mataku dengan keras. "Katakan sejujurnya padaku, Sasuke. Apa Ayahku memintamu untuk mengawasiku?"

Sasuke terlihat serba salah, namun pada akhirnya dia menggeleng keras. "Iya, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau..."

"Oh." Suaraku lirih, dia juga berhenti bicara.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padamu, kalau itu yang membuatmu cemas." Tambah Sasuke cepat, "dan dia tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu... kalau itu yang membuatmu menangis. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menyakitimu..." dia memalingkan wajah sebelum menatapku.

Aku menatapnya kosong, mencoba berpikir kenapa mengetahui Ayah meminta Sasuke mengawasiku begitu menggangguku. Saat aku melihat Sasuke sepenuhnya, aku mengerti. Aku ingin Sasuke peduli padaku karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena seseorang memintanya. Dan melihat wajah cemas dan penuh perhatian Sasuke sekarang, aku mengerti kalau dia sungguh peduli.

"Maaf," ujarku, "aku tidak bermaksud menangis dan membesar-besarkan hal ini..." aku menggigit bibirku. "Aku pikir kau baik padaku karena Ayahku yang memintamu..."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak... kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, aku akan menunjukannya secara terang-terangan."

Aku terkekeh. Benar, Sasuke memang seperti itu. Aku mengingat kembali sikap tidak senangnya pada Naruto yang ia tampakan dengan jelas.

Aku melihat rahangnya mengeras dan intensitas pandangannya. Dia menyadari perubahan suasana hatiku namun tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang baik atau buruk. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sasuke masih waspada, cukup menghibur melihatnya begitu.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang," ajakku.

"...sepertinya."

"Pada akhirnya, aku tidak jadi cerita. Aku janji akan menceritakan padamu lain kali." Tambahku setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut mendengar aku dengan suka rela membahasnya lagi, namun kemudian mengangguk. Beriringan, kami berjalan kembali ke rumah.

Fakta bahwa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ditabuh ribuan tangan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bisa aku bilang adalah hal yang buruk...Aku menyapu wajahku dengan tangan dan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan perhatian Sasuke.

O

O

O

"Kenapa harus aku?" Aku mendesah pada bantalku saat aku sudah sampai di dalam kamar. Aku membiarkan wajahku terkubur kelembutan bantal sebelum berguling dan memeluknya ke dadaku. Mendesah, aku membuka ponsel dan melihat satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Shizune.

"Kenapa aku tidak lanjut menyukai Sai saja, sih?" Gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Mendudukan diri, aku mulai mengirim pesan.

Shi, spertinya aku punya masalah besar yg hrs diselesaikan. Kpn terakhir kali kita mengobrol? Kmarin aku menelponmu tp tdk diangkat.

Laff, Saku x

Memang benar, sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan Shizune. Mendesah, aku menumpukan dagu di lutut dan fokus memandangi dinding di depanku. Jadi... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

O

O

O

Empat puluh menit sebelum jam sekolah dimulai, aku berjalan turun tangga dan menuju dapur pada hari selanjutnya. Aku mendengar Ibu dan Paman Fugaku sedang tertawa, membuatku tersenyum. Aku senang melihat mereka berdua sangat bahagia. Dulu Ayah dan Ibu juga memiliki hubungan yang baik, tapi sepertinya mereka hanya cocok berteman dan tidak berjodoh menjadi suami istri. Aku bersyukur kedua orang tuaku berhasil menemukan seseorang untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu dapur saat merasakan seperti ada yang mengganjal dadaku.

"Ugh," lenguhku, menyandar di dinding. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa aku berada di antara dua keluarga. Yang terpenting adalah kedua orangtuaku peduli dan sayang padaku. Apa lagi yang aku harapkan?

"Kau tidak percaya Ibumu peduli padamu."

Aku mengernyit mengingat kembali tuduhan nyata Sasuke. Ya Ampun, bagaimana dia bisa begitu seiring dengan pemikiranku?

Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini mempengaruhiku. Aku berjalan santai menuju dapur. Paman Fugaku dan Ibu tersenyum padaku, namun sulit saat melihat Sasuke mendongak dari sarapannya selama sedetik sebelum kembali pada makanannya.

Ok. Aku tidak akan gentar. Aku mengambil satu mangkuk dan box cereal lalu mendudukan diri di samping Hiro yang memakan cerealnya dari mangkuk berbentuk bola.

"Hai Hiro," sapaku. "What's up?"

Dia berhenti mengunyah dan mengerutkan wajahnya untuk berpikir penuh konsentrasi. Aku merasakan suasana hatiku seketika membaik melihatnya. Wajah Hiro berubah bersemangat karena menemukan jawabannya sebelum menunjuk ke langit-langit.

Aku tertawa melihatnya. "Kau pintar sekali, dan manis seperti cookies." Kataku.

Dia menatapku cepat dan berkata, "Cookie?" Dengan suara penuh harap khas balita yang membuat para orang dewasa meleleh. Dia menjadi kecanduan makanan manis karena aku... Ibu dan Paman Fugaku masih belum tahu. (Aku harap mereka tidak pernah tahu). Cookies adalah yang menyatukan kami!

—Walau Hiro masih tetap senang melemparkan barang secara random ke arahku setiap kali aku meledeknya tentang... apapun. Itu bukan salahku, sungguh. (Ahem!)

Aku melirik orangtua kami (yang terlalu sibuk saling pandang, uuh manisnya...) sebelum tersenyum penuh konspirasi dan mengedip.

Hiro tersenyum mengerti dan kembali memakan serealnya dengan senyum lebar di bibir.

Dan hanya begitu saja, awan hitam yang menggantung di atas kepalaku menghilang. Hatiku penuh dengan kepuasan dan aku senang. Karena walau hanya sekejap, aku bisa menjadi alasan seseorang tersenyum cerah.

Seperti yang aku pernah bilang, mengetahui bahwa kau berhasil membuat hari seseorang menjadi lebih cerah—walau hanya sekejap—rasanya menyenangkan.

Menyendok serealku, aku menyuap sambil menatap sekeliling—dan menangkap mata Sasuke. Aku membeku dengan sendok masih berada di mulut, sangat tidak elegan.

Sasuke menatapku santai untuk beberapa saat. Aku mengedipkan mata bingung, dan melihat sudut bibirnya naik.

Aku kembali mengunyah sereal sambil berpikir dengan pandangan kami masih saling mengunci.

Well, ini aneh. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena pengaruh aku yang masih setengah tidur, tapi aku tidak merasakan perasaan malu yang biasa aku rasakan saat ketahuan sedang menatap seseorang—apalagi ini Sasuke! Rupanya Sasuke juga berpikir hal yang sama denganku, karena dia masih mengunci pandangannya dan tidak memalingkan wajah dariku juga.

(Hehe, itu terdengar seperti deskripsi dari sebuah novel romantis. 'Tatapan penuh hasratnya terus mengunci mata berbinar gadis itu. Sang gadis tenggelam dalam kolam hitam miliknya... Oh, Kekasih, panggilnya penuh damba. Aku merindukanmu seperti gurun merindukan oase...!' —ups, maaf. Aku tidak tahan mengutip salah satu novel kesukaanku.)

"Kenapa kau terkikik sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

Kekehanku terhenti setengah jalan di tenggorokan, membuatku terbatuk. "Aku tidak terkikik," aku menyangkal. Memang tidak, sungguh. "Aku hanya sedang tertawa ringan."

Ekspresi wajahnya skeptis. "Hn."

"Iya!"

"Oke."

Dengan canggung, aku membiarkan lima detik berlalu sebelum berdiri dan membereskan kursiku. Tergesa aku mencuci sisa mangkuk kotor di bak cuci agar aku bisa segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Oh. Sekolah. Sekolah, sekolah, sekolah. Hanya memikirkan koridornya saja membuat isi perutku serasa akan tenggelam di lautan.

Aku memainkan gelang di pegelangan tanganku gugup, hari ini aku ada pelajaran Biologi. Kami belum akan presentasi sampai dua minggu ke depan. Ekspresi wajah Karin kemarin masih terus membayangiku dan membuatku rela melakukan apapun untuk menghapuskan rasa bersalah yang menguras energiku.

Aku mencoba menemuinya sebelum jam sekolah bermula, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Mendesah, aku menutup lokerku dan menyandar padanya. Aku lebih memilih bicara padanya secara privat daripada saat pelajaran. Di dalam kelas, kau tidak tahu siapa saja yang bisa mendengarkan percakapanmu. Ada dentuman ringan dari loker sebelahku dan aku berharap itu bukan Suigetsu atau— "Hai Sakura,"

"Sai." Aku tersenyum lebar menunjukan gigiku, tubuhku kembali rileks.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku memperhatikan senyum manis dan pakaian kasual—yang lebih cocok disebut rapi tapi santai— menunggu percikan api di darahku, tapi... tidak ada. Jatungku bahkan tidak melompat deg-deg-an.

"Oh, semua baik..." nadaku mengambang saat dua gadis yang aku kenali dari seleksi tim cheers melewati kami sambil menatapku kesal. Aku kembali menatap Sai perlahan. "Walau aku tidak disukai oleh setengah populasi wanita di sekolah ini."

Sai merengut simpti. "Ouch. Pasti tidak menyenangkan."

Aku mengedikan bahu, memang. Tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa. Lagipula keadaan di sini tidak jauh berbeda dari sekolah lamaku.

Aku tidak mengatakannya keras-keras. Memiringkan kepala, aku memperhatikan Sai yang tengah sibuk memandangi sneakersnya dan tidak menyadari pandangan menilaiku. Saat dia akhirnya sadar, dia tersenyum canggung dan memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Oh. Maaf." Aku tersenyum malu. "Hanya saja... Sasuke bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis tanpa berubah jadi merah merona."

Sai menatapku, "Dan kau mempercayainya?" tanyanya datar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sai terkekeh. "Karena ini Sasuke, dia mungkin mengatakannya agar kau tidak mendekatiku."

Aku memasang wajah tidak mengerti, karena aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Coba kau cari tahu sendiri." Lanjut Sai sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Tidak," aku protes, "sekarang kau membuat aku penasaran."

Dia tersenyum. "Jadi kau penasaran? Tapi aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban, bagaimana dong?" Katanya dengan suara manis.

Aku terperangah. Selama ini aku berpikir Sai adalah tipe pria yang pemalu jika berhadapan dengan wanita, namun barusan dia malah menggodaku seperti kami sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun!

Ujung bibirku terangkat. Menyenangkan juga.

"Jadi apa kau dan Sasuke sungguh bersahabat?" tanyaku, penasaran.

Apakah persahabatan mereka seperti aku dan Shizune? "Seperti apa sebenarnya karakternya?"

Sai memiringkan kepalanya terhibur mendengar pertanyaanku. "Dia orang paling terus terang yang aku kenal. Apa yang kau lihat adalah dia yang sebenarnya. Tapi dari apa yang aku lihat, sikapnya berubah lebih baik saat menyangkut dirimu."

Alisku mengerut bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku ragu. Apa dia sedang membicarakan tentang percakapan antara Sasuke dan Ayah? Apa Sasuke memberitahu Sai tentang itu? Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana jika—

Sai menatapku lama. "Dia tidak mungkin sampai memintaku bicara denganmu kalau kau tidak berarti sesuatu baginya."

Wajahku seketika terbakar mengingatnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia memintamu bicara padaku, sungguh." Kataku menunduk. "Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu."

"Oh, tidak." Mata Sai melebar terkejut. "Aku menikmati percakapan kita. Aku sudah bisa mengatasi fase-wajah-memerah-saat-melihatmu." Dia menunjuk pipinya. "Lihat?"

Aku terkekeh. "Kau manis," aku mendesah. "Aku akan jujur padamu," mulaiku sebelum memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan. "Aku pernah tertarik padamu..."

"Pernah," Sai memperjelas penggunakan kalimat lampu pada kalimatku. Aku mengangguk.

"Semua karena teori ketidaksukaanku pada pria populer dan ketertarikanku pada pria yang telihat pintar dan pendiam..." aku menjeda. "Um, lupakan." Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku malu. Dia tidak mungkin mengerti walau aku jelaskan. Sai tidak memaksaku meneruskan.

"Aku harap hilangnya ketertarikanmu padaku, tidak menghentikanmu untuk menjadi temanku." Sai memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mata hitamnya menatapku.

Aku dapat menangkap gestur gugupnya dari cara dia terus menggerakan kakinya dan aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku dengan senang hari menjadi temanmu."

O

O

O

Aku mencoba melangkah santai, namun langkahlu melemah seiring jarak yang semakin dekat. Sekarang saatnya kelas Biologi.

Tadi saat pelajaran olahraga, beberapa gadis yang mengenal Karin menghampiriku dan bertanya kenapa Karin melakukan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin— tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab. Aku akhirnya mengatakan, "Aku membuatnya marah,". Tentu saja jawabanku membuat mereka semakin tertarik, namun aku menutup mulut dan tersenyum canggung tanp memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Keheninganku membuat tatapan mereka semakin tajam dan menggumamkan kata-kata (yang lebih baik tidak aku sebutkan di sini) yang aku coba abaikan dan berpura-pura tidak dengar. Namun fakta bahwa setelah itu kami bermain bola voli dan mereka adalah tim lawanku, sangat tidak membantu bagi tubuhku yang mereka jadikan sasaran bola.

Sampai di depan kelas Biologi, aku ragu sejenak sebelum menarik nafas dalam dan mendorong pintu terbuka. Syukurnya para siswa tidak menghentikan percakapan mereka untuk menatapku seperti yang aku kira. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan biasa menuju mejaku.

Mata Naruto menatapku saat aku meletakan tas di meja. "Hey," wajahnya tidak menampakan emosi yang berarti dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengernyit. Tentu saja dia sudah mendengar kejadian kemarin. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa itu semua karena salahku.

"Hai," aku membalas sapaanya dan tersenyum seceria yang aku bisa dan mengambil buku catatanku. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua bagian tugasku, dan sudah mengeceknya setidaknya lima kali. Merevisi, mengedit, mengoreksi, menyalin, menulis ulang... sampai aku puas dengan hasil akhirnya dan agar mereka tidak menganggapku murid baru yang bodoh.

Dengan tidak yakin, aku mendorong catatanku ke arah Naruto. "Um, aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku... jadi sepertinya kita tinggal menyiapkan bagaimana mempresentasikannya..." menelan ludah, aku memberanikan diri, "Di mana Karin?"

"Dia bolos."

"Oh."

Dia bolos. Aku setengah lega dan setengah putus asa. Kalau dia menghindariku, bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf?

"Apa dia... marah padaku?"

"Iya."

Wow, tidak ada basa-basi dengan Naruto. Aku mengernyit sebelum mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas dan tidak berusaha menjelaskan situasi atau membela diri. Naruto mungkin tidak akan mendengarkanku, apalagi memercayaiku. Well, mungkin dia akan percaya—

Percaya apa? Bahwa aku adalah korban? Aku mendengus pelan, aku tidak suka Playing victim.

"Kau adalah korban! Kau harus menceritakan pada seseorang!"

Aku tidak mau menjadi korban lagi. Aku lelah menjadi mangsa, target, pihak yang lemah. Tenggorokanku tercekat; tapi aku meneguhkan diri. Aku tidak akan menjadi lemah.

"Jadi..." Naruto memutar pensil di sela jemarinya, postur tubuhnya santai. "Ada beberapa versi cerita yang beredar. Mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau bertanya atau menuntut?"

Ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Aku bertanya, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku kalau kau tidak mau." Suaranya pelan dan tulus, membuatku mengangguk.

Aku menjelaskan secara singkat tentang apa yang aku dan Karin bicarakan saat keluar dari kelas Biologi sampai kejadian makan siang di mana—kau tahu lah. Suaraku datar, aku tidak membela diri atau menjelaskan lebih dalam tentang sikapku. Dia tidak perlu tahu betapa tidak percaya dirinya aku.

Naruto bersiul pelan. "Aku tahu dia bitchy, tapi kali ini dia keterlaluan."

Bibirku terbuka, "Jangan bilang begitu!"

"Apa?" Dia mengedikan bahu. "Memang benar."

Tidak senang, aku menatapnya horor. Apa Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Karin terhadapnya? Bagaimana kalau Karin tahu Naruto menganggapnya bitchy?

"Tapi terimakasih padamu, aku jadi bisa melihat ekspresi lain padanya selain kemarahan." Melihat wajah bingungku, Naruto meneruskan. "Aku bersamanya kemarin."

"Oh," responku setelah tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Aku menepuk dahiku tanpa sadar dan melihat Naruto menatapku aneh. Kami duduk dalam keheningan yang sedikit canggung. Naruto memecah keheningan dengan membersihkan tenggorokan dan memutar tubuh untuk benar-benar menghadapku. "Dengar," mulainya, "dia... dia tidak bermaksud memukulmu. Dia sangat menyesal setelahnya."

Tercengang, otakku menolak untuk membentuk kalimat yang utuh. Karin? Menyesal setelah memukulku?

Namun aku percaya pada Naruto.

"Bukan salahnya," kataku akhirnya.

Wajah Naruto penuh keraguan. "Dia menamparmu... kau yakin dia tidak memukulmu terlalu keras?"

"Aku yakin." Aku menunduk dan memainkan gelangku. "Apa menurutmu... kalau aku mencoba bicara padanya, dia mau mendengarkanku?" Aku menatap wajah Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Karin tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi?

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?"

Aku memikirkannya dan mengangguk. Aku memang berencana begitu. "Mungkin."

Aku akan menggunakan jam makan siang untuk mencarinya, sambil menyiapkan mental. Namun saat aku keluar kelas Biologi, dan melihat Karin berdiri di luar kelas dengan lengan melipat di dada... tidak membantu menenangkan hatiku. Jujur saja aku takut.

"Karin," cicitku, "um, hai. Halo, um... bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia menatapku sebentar. "Pipimu memar."

Tanganku otomatis terangkat untuk menyentuh wajahku namun aku berhenti di tengah jalan. "Oh, um... iya. Aku sudah menutupinya dengan foundation, bukan masalah besar."

Karin menghela nafas berat setelah beberapa menit keheningan. Dia mulai berjalan dan aku mengikutinya. Kami berhenti di salah satu koridor kosong. Aku menyandar di dinding dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Konfrontasi... aku tidak pernah bisa menghadapinya dengan baik.

"Aku cukup lama berpikir," katanya. "Aku tidak akan menceritakan kisah menyedihkan padamu, jadi langsung saja. Aku biasa menilai orang dari luarnya, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Aku benci orang- orang sepertimu—" dia menatapku tidak senang, "—sejak aku masih SMP. Aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan dengan menceritakan detail penyebabnya, tapi aku menyadari penampilan bisanya sejalan dengan kepribadian. Aku punya teori." Dia meneruskan, dan aku membeku.

"Teori?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku aneh. "Iya, jangan bilang kau jadi tuli sementara, karena aku tidak akan mengulang pembicaraan ini." Menggelengkan kepala, aku memintanya meneruskan. "Singkatnya, aku dulu bergaul dengan gadis-gadis sepertimu—sampai suatu hari mereka membuatku melakukan sesuatu dan mempermalukanku di depan umum. Sejak saat itu, gadis populer adalah hama bagiku."

"Oh…" Tapi aku bukan gadis populer, aku ingin berkata begitu. Aku sangat frustasi. Setidaknya aku bukan seperti gadis populer yang ada di bayangannya.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong... kau membuatku kesal."

Aku mempelajari wajahnya. "Karena Naruto, ya?

Hening.

"Apa aku benar?"

Aku rela membayar mahal untuk dapat mengabadikan momen saat wajah Karin berubah merah semerah rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kau—tidak, lupakan." Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Iya, oke, aku akui kalau aku cemburu," dia mengaku dengan nada tak rela. "Tapi kalau kau katakan hal ini pada orang lain, mati kau."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak akan."

"Dan aku ingin mengatakan kalau... aku... minta maaf."

Telingaku berjengit dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Dia membersihkan tenggorokan dan memalingkan pandangan.

Karin menggerutu, aku bisa melihat otaknya berputar saat dia berusaha mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya... kau tidak seperti cheerleader kebanyakan."

Tersenyum lebar, aku menatapnya. "Kau seperti tidak ikhlas sekali untuk memujiku."

Tersenyum kecil, Karin menggelengkan kepala. "Kau memang menyebalkan, apalagi saat menyanyi dengan suara jelekmu."

Senyumku memudar dan mulutku terbuka. "Suaraku tidak sejelek itu!"

Apa?

Memang tidak!

AN: Maaf untuk major-mistake di chapter kemarin. Sekarang sudah diperbaiki dan semoga kali ini gak ada kesalahan yang sama.

Sengaja nih update lagi hari ini karena Sakura lagi ulangtahun dan Eve lagi senang karena dapat hadiah mobil baru dari Suami #tebarkonfeti

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca. Seperti biasa, tunjukan di mana letak typo-nya yaaa~

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


	16. Chapter 15: Relation

**Rewrite The Stars**

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 15**

 **Relation**

o

O

o

Ada kerumunan ramai di lapangan saat aku berjalan keluar untuk makan siang. Suara bisik-bisik dan sorakan penuh semangat nyaring di sekelilingku. Aku bertanya apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi sampai aku menangkap beberapa kalimat dari beberapa siswa yang berkerumun.

"Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk berkelahi di sekolah?" Gumamku sembari berusaha berjalan membelah kerumunan. Aku mendengar suara tinju saling hantam. Ragu, aku berhenti berjalan. Aku tidak suka melihat orang berkelahi, namun rasa penasaran membuatku berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa menuju pusat perkelahian.

"Hey, kenapa—" kalimatku terputus dan kata-kata berhenti di ujung lidah saat aku melihat siapa yang sedang berkelahi.

"Sasuke?" seruku, tanganku menutup mulut.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendengarku di antara hiruk pikuk suara yang mengelilingi; tapi aku harap Sasuke tetap waspada. Karena saat kepalanya menoleh untuk mencari keberadaanku, sebuah tinju mendarat di wajahnya.

Seluruh tubuhku membeku dan nafasku tercekat. Oh, Tuhan... apa itu...

"Naruto..." bisikku terkejut, nafas tercekat. Pandanganku melihat memar yang mulai terbentuk di tubuh mereka dan aku ingin menghentikan mereka...

"Berhenti!"

Itu bukan suaraku. Suara itu menginterupsiku yang sedetik lalu hampir berteriak hal serupa. Kepalaku menoleh dan melihat Ino di sela kerumunan, seseorang mungkin memanggilnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, pandanganku tertuju pada Sasuke lagi, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Sasuke," Panggil Ino sebelum berlari ke arahnya. Matanya menyapu sekeliling dengan ekspresi antara frustasi dan kesal. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka?" Teriak Ino.

"Ino," Sasuke bernafas berat, matanya fokus pada Naruto yang sama tersengalnya. "Jangan ikut campur."

Rahang Ino mengeras. "Tidak mau!"

Aku melangkah maju tanpa berpikir panjang. "Naruto," panggilku, heh, seperti mereka akan mendengarkanku saja. Sasuke bahkan mengabaikan Ino. Namun saat keduanya menoleh menatapku, aku seketika menyadari bahwa seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur. Tapi aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang, tidak akan.

"Berhenti berkelahi," kataku, kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuh. Aku menelan ludah, tidak tahan melihat wajah memar dan darah pada tubuh keduanya... aku ingin berdiri di antara mereka agar mereka berhenti. Aku menggerakan tanganku sebelum lenganku jatuh lemas. "Kau terluka."

Naruto menatapku. Untuk kali pertama aku melihat wajahnya tidak rileks dan dihiasi cengiran ramah.

Aku menunjukan wajah campuran antara putus asa dan memohon. "Kalian berdua akan mendapat hukuman." Kataku meneruskan sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya campuran antara terkejut dan kesal, aku tidak siap melihat tatapan dingin dari mata hitam itu ia tujukan padaku.

Naruto menegakan tubuh. "Dia benar, Uchiha." Respon Naruto . "Sepertinya kau juga tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaannya."

Sasuke menggeram, wajahnya marah dan aku memundurkan tubuhku. Kenapa Sasuke marah padaku?

"Sasuke?" Ragu aku melangkah maju, "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia menoleh dan menatapku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tanpa kata, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Ino menatapku aneh sebelum mengejar pacarnya. Aku mendesah dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. Kerumunan siswa menggerutu, kesal karena pertunjukan sudah selesai, namun perlahan berpencar menuju tujuan masing- masing. Aku mencari dompet p3k di tasku, setelah menemukannya, aku tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Butuh bantuan?"

Kami berjalan dan mendudukan diri di bangku penonton bagian luar lapangan sepak bola. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke dan keinginanku untuk menyusulnya. Dia tidak membutuhkanku, Ino pasti merawatnya dengan baik. Mengigit bibir, aku membuka botol antiseptik. Naruto menatap ke arah lapangan saat aku meraih lengannya dalam diam dan memfokuskan perhatianku pada luka yang besar terlebih dulu.

"Sial, itu perih sekali." Naruto meringis kecil, matanya kini melihat gerakan tanganku. Aku tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, tahan dulu, sebentar lagi selesai."

Aku mencoba menyelesaikannya secepat yang aku bisa. Setelah menempelkan kain kasa dan plaster di sikunya, aku melihat wajah memarnya.

"Oke, ini mungkin akan sedikit lebih sakit..." aku meraih dagunya cepat dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Naruto, aku menekan luka terbukanya dengan tisu beroles antiseptik. Aku dapat merasakan rahang pemuda pirang di depanku mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Tidak lama sebelum aku berhenti dan melepaskannya, Naruto menghela nafas. "Terimakasih sudah memperingatkan kalau itu akan sakit," katanya sarkastik.

"Sama-sama." Aku tersenyum imut dan mengoles salep antibiotik sebelum menempel plaster di atas alisnya. Aku menatapnya sebentar dan tertawa. "Kau terlihat keren dengan luka- luka ini."

"Tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Aku kembali menyimpan dompet p3kku sebelum mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih," katanya setelah beberapa lama.

"Tidak masalah."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyusul Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto membuatku berhenti berkutat dengan tas selempangku.

"Oh. Karena sudah ada Ino... aku tidak yakin mereka akan senang kalau aku mengikuti mereka."

"Dan kau kasihan padaku."

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada sarkastiknya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak juga," Aku menatap jauh ke lapangan, "jujur saja kau adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukanku dengan baik sejak aku masuk sekolah ini. Setidaknya akh berterimakasih kepadamu."

Naruto diam beberapa lama. " _Yeah_? Di sini memang banyak orang brengsek, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Mengerucutkan bibir. Aku memutar otak mencoba menemukan cara paling kasual untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang kini tengah memenuhi kepalaku. Aku membersihkan tenggorokan, tidak ada gunanya basa-basi, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan memberitahuku. Jadi lebih baik aku bertanya pada Naruto sekarang.

"Naruto," mulaiku pelan. Dia hanya menggumam 'hm'. "Kenapa kalian berdua... berkelahi?"

Dia mengejutkanku dengan kekehannya. "Aku sudah menunggumu menanyakan itu," katanya. Menyapukan tangan di rambutnya. "Bisa dibilang karena orangtua kami."

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Orangtua kalian?"

Dia membuka mulut dan keterkejutan menghantam dadaku.

"Iya, aku adalah saudara tirinya, kau tahu?"

Rahangku jatuh dan aku terperangah menatapnya. Naruto adalah saudara tiri Sasuke? Aku harus menyangga tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh karena terkejut. Dan saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Sasuke.

"Tidak." Suaraku tercekat. "Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Sudah kuduga."

Apa itu berarti aku juga secara tidak langsung saudara tiri Naruto?

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang dia katakan padamu, tapi melihat reaksimu, sepertinya dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia membenciku karena Ayahku menikahi Ibunya."

Linglung, aku mencoba mencerna informasi itu. Jadi Sasuke membenci Naruto dan Ayahnya karena menikah dengan ibunya?

"Aku benci namanya." Aku mengingat Sasuke pernah mengatakan itu sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat tidak setuju dengan pernikahan mereka," Naruto meneruskan. "Mungkin karena Ibunya, atau hubungan di antara mereka? Entahlah." Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Saat Ayah Sasuke memintanya pindah dengan keluarga barunya, dia seketika menyetujui. Bahkan tidak memberitahu keluarga kami lebih dulu."

Rahangku menyentuh tanah.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Naruto terkekah. "Dia memang misterius, ya?"

"Jangan ditanya..."

Aku memikirkan kembali saat-saat aku bersama Sasuke. Aku mengingat... sekali saat latihan sepakbola.

Sasuke meraih beberapa helai rambutku dan memainkannya dengan jarinya. "Rambutmu sangat panjang, dan lembut."

Aku tersenyum, "Ibu selalu memintaku memanjangkannya. Anak- anak harus menuruti apa permintaan Ibu mereka, kan? Karena seorang ibu pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anak mereka…"

Mata Sasuke seketika berubah dingin mendengar kalimatku, membuatku terkejut.

"Ya." Responnya dengan suara datar.

"Sasuke…"

"Pelatih sudah memanggilku. Terimakasih sunscreennya." Katanya sambil berlari menjauh.

Aku hampir memukul kepalaku. Oke, aku sudah memukulnya. Aku mengabaikan tatapan aneh Naruto(sudah kebal ditatap aneh karena tingkah anehku) dan mulai menggumam tak jelas.

"Bagaimana reaksi Ibu Sasuke?" Aku ingin tahu.

Naruto mengetukan jari di lutut, terlihat berpikir. Sinar matahari membakar punggungku dan aku merasakan keringat mengalir di sisi wajahku. Lalu lalang siswa mulai menipis mengingat bel yang akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi. Perutku berbunyi dan aku mengingat bahwa aku belum sempat makan siang tadi.

"Sepertinya campuran antara marah dan sedih."

"Oh, benarkah?" Aku merapikan rambutku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya," katanya. "Kau harus melihat sendiri supaya mengerti. Sebelum Sasuke pindah, mereka selalu bertengkar, bahkan tentang hal- hal sepele. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Ayah bisa tahan."

"Jadi kau tinggal dengan mereka?"

"Iya. Ibuku tinggal di timur tengah untuk menjadi sukarelawan."

Aku menggaruk kepala. "Keluarga besar, ya?" Melihat wajah bingung Naruto, aku tersenyum. "Aku juga saudara tiri Sasuke."

Mulut Naruto terbuka beberapa lama sebelum menutupnya kembali. Aku menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Aku yakin ekspresiku juga seterkejut itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..."kata Naruto pda akhirnya. "Pantas saja kau selalu bersama dengan Sasuke. Aku juga bertanya- tanya kenapa kau ada bersama Sasuke saat menjemput Hiro, padahal aku tahu pasti Uchiha bukan tipe pria yang akan selingkuh."

Aku menatap Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Naruto tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu terlihat sekaget itu."

"Tidak."

Aku memutar pundakku dan memainkan gelang dengan agresif di pergelangan tanganku.

Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang akan berselingkuh. Tunggu, kenapa pula aku malah fokus tentang ini? Pikiranku kembali pada Ino dan Sasuke dan aku mengakui mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi... dan mereka sudah bersama selama dua tahun.

Siapa yang cukup kuat untuk bisa menjadi pemisah di antara hubungan semacam itu?

Muram, aku menatap tanganku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku mengatasi dilemaku? Seperti baru saja mendapatkan satu hentakan tajam, aku kembali menuju kenyataan.

Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir... ugh, sepertinya aku butuh satu lagi tamparan keras di pipi.

O

O

O

Aku bertemu Shion sepulang sekolah agar dia bisa mengajarkan aku beberapa gerakan yang akan mereka tampilkan di pertandingan selanjutnya.

Dia sukses membuat seluruh tubuhku pegal. Aku melangkah menuju perpus untuk mengerjakan tugasku untuk menghindari ketiduran di ranjang nyamanku.

Huff, ranjang, memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin segera tidur.

"Mandi air hangat, ranjang yang empuk, lembut dan nyamanku... kedengaran sangat menggoda."

Itu adalah rencana awalku. Namun saat aku masuk ke rumah pada pukul sepuluh malam setelah belajar di perpus, aku disambut Paman Fugaku dan Ibu yang seketika berjalan cepat ke arahku. Aku refleks mundur namun ekspresi mereka membuatku berhenti. Tasku jatuh ke lantai. Paman Fugaku terlihat lelah dan ekspresi Ibu antara cemas dan lelah.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat?"

"Apa kau bersama Sasuke tadi?" Paman Fugaku melihat ke belakang tubuhku sebelum menatapku kalut.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak..." jawabku cemas. Apa mereka sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke berkelahi di sekolah hari ini? "Jangan cemas, dia pasti pulang."

"Tidak setelah apa yang aku lakukan tadi," gumam Paman, menarik rambutnya frustasi. Aku menatapnya ingin tahu, "Kami... bertengar."

Ibu mengelus punggung suaminya, menenangkan.

Masih tidak mengerti, aku memiringkan kepala dan mencoba mencerna kenapa mereka begitu cemas. Aku menebak Sasuke pergi dari rumah di tengah perdebatan dan tidak kembali sampi sekarang. Tapi kenapa mereka begitu kalut? Aku yakin Sasuke akan pulang, tentu saja. Ini adalah rumahnya.

"Semua akan baik- baik saja, Paman!" Kataku dengan nada ceria, mencoba menghilangkan raut lelah dari wajahnya. "Dia akan pulang. Maksudku, dia kan tinggal di sini."

"Dia bisa meninggalkan Ibunya, dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Senyumku sedikit memudar mendengar kalimat itu. Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan—

"Mungkin dia di rumah Ino?" Kataku setelah tiga puluh menit ikut menunggu di ruang tengah.

Jujur saja, Ibu yang terus mengatakan "Dia akan kembali, jangan cemas, Sayang." dan paman Fugaku yang berkata, "Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak meneriakinya—ini salahku..." mulai menggangguku dan tubuhku masih pegal karena sesi latihan dengan Shion.

Aku harus menemukan Sasuke.

Ibu menatapku. "Kami sudah mencoba menghubungi Ino. Dia bilang dia tidak melihat Sasuke seharian ini."

Aku memiringkan kepala, 'seharian ini'?

Bukannya tadi Ino juga ada di lapangan setelah perkelahian? Dalam hening dan dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku menghubungi nomer Ino(Shion memberikannya padaku hari ini) dan menunggu Ino mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara mengantuknya.

Aku melompat. "Oh, Ino! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu. Kau pasti sudah tidur." Mulaiku. "Oke, langsung saja. Um, apa kau tahu di mana—"

"Halo?" Terdengar suara yang lebih maskulin. Aku diam mendengar suara itu sebelum meledak.

"Sasuke!" Aku berteriak sebelum menurunkan suaraku. "Kau di rumah Ino?!"

"Pengamatan yang cemerlang." Responnya sarkastik.

Aku menepuk dahi. "Paman Fugaku bilang dia menelepon Ino dan dia bilang dia tidak melihatmu seharian—padahal kan dia bersamamu, setelah perkelahian tadi, ingat kan? Um... anyway, sekarang mereka sedang cemas dan tidak bisa tidur dan aku menggila..."

"Untuk apa kau meneleponku?" Potong Sasuke datar.

Bibirku menganga lebar sebelum mengatur kembali wajahku. "Kau harus pulang. Jangan membuat —"

Sambungan terputus.

—aku cemas..."

Kata-kataku selanjutnya tertelan kembali, aku menemukan diriku menatap kosong dinding di hadapanku. Perlahan, tanganku jatuh lemas ke samping tubuh. Aku menatap ponselku yang menampilkan layar hitam sebelum bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan turun ke lantai bawah.

Ibu dan Paman mendongak menatapku.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Hanya itu yang aku katakan sebelum kembali masuk kamar.

O

O

O

Aku menyibakan rambutku ke bahu sambil berjinjit untuk mencapai puncak papan buletin. Coach memintaku untuk membantu dekorasi penggalangan dana saat jam makan siang. Rambutku tertiup angin dan menutupi wajahku, aku kembali merapikannya lalu lanjut menempel poster. Sepertinya sebentar lagi misi rambutku akan segera selesai. Aku menyentuh ujung rambutku sebelum menggeleng, mungkin harus menunggu beberapa inchi lagi.

"...satu besok lalu satunya lagi lusa. Lalu aku bebas." Suara tawa ringan Ino terdengar dan aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang sedang bersamanya.

"Selalu sibuk," terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Yup." Gumam Ino. "Oh... hai, Sakura. Papan pengumuman yang bagus. Aku tadinya mau membantu, tapi... kau tahu lah."

Aku berhenti menempel dan membentuk senyum di wajahku saat menatapnya.

"Hai, Ino," kataku dengan suara cukup ramah. Aku hampir jatuh dari kursi yang aku pakai untuk berdiri saat aku menatap Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir, senyumku sedikit memudar sebelum mengangguk. "Hai, Sasuke."

Aku memalingkan wajah sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk menganalisa ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Aku sangat lapar aku pikir aku bisa makan seekor sapi."

"Kau duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

Tubuhku menegang mendengar kalimat Sasuke, aku tidak berani melihat ekspresi Ino. Aku merasakan tatapan membakarnya dan merasakan udara semakin memanas saat dia pergi sembil berkata. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti, setelah kalian berdua selesai." dengan nada rendah. Aku menatap papan buletin di hadapanku tanpa benar- benar melihatnya. Aku melihat Ino menoleh sekali ke arahku sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa dia membenciku?"

"Ya, Dia marah kau membangunkannya."

"Oh." Aku kembali menempel flyer selanjutnya. Bukan itu maksudku, tapi...

"Bisa sampaikan padanya kalau aku minta maaf? Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkannya." Aku mengerucutkan bibir dan turun dari kursi.

Tawa pendek Sasuke membuat gerakanku terjeda. Aku berbalik dan melihat dia tengah menyandar ke dinding, menatapku dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya. "Kau tahu kan ini terbalik?"

"Huh? Apanya?"

Dia menunjukku ke arah kami dengan jarinya. "Akulah yang seharusnya marah padamu."

Kaget, aku melangkah mundur. "Kenapa kau harus marah padaku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?"

Ekspresinya merengut dan dia menggelengkan kepala. "Lupakan."

Aku meraih lengan bajunya saat dia hendak berjalan melewatiku. "Tidak, katakan padaku apa yang aku lakukan," aku bersikeras. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mengatakannya."

Sasuke melirikku dari balik bahunya. "Naruto," jawabnya tak jelas.

Tidak percaya, aku melepaskannya. "Kau serius? Kau marah padaku karena bicara dengan Naruto kemarin?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuh. "Aku tidak marah," serunya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar nada bicaranya dan dia hampir tersenyum melihat wajahku sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar. "Aku menyusulmu untuk minta maaf karena sudah meninggalmu tanpa penjelasan kemarin, dan malah melihatmu sedang mengobatinya."

"Well, pilihan pertamaku adalah kau," aku membela diri, "tapi aku pikir Ino pasti sudah merawatmu..."

Pandangan matanya menusuk mataku selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas. "Jadi apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai membuatmu menghindariku?" Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke saku dan menatapku ingin tahu. Matanya memindai wajahku sebelum kami berdua memalingkan wajah di waktu yang sama.

"Bukan apa- apa." Gumamku.

Tangannya menahan lenganku saat aku akan melewatinya. Dia melemparkan senyum miring saat aku memelototinya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau menjawabku."

Enggan, bibirku membentuk senyuman. "Kalau dipikir lagi, sebenarnya hanya hal bodoh." Aku menolak menatap matanya, tidak ingin memberitahu alasan sesungguhnya.

"Entah apapun itu yang membuatmu menghindariku, aku tidak akan menganggapnya hal bodoh."

Aku tanpa sengaja menatap matanya. "Aku lupa." Cetusku dan seketika ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Alisnya terangkat dan aku mengedikan bahu tidak nyaman, tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Dia tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku mengabaikannya karena merasa sakit hati dia memutuskan teleponku begitu saja dan mengabaikan perhatianku padanya semalam.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," responnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, apa kita baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke merangkul pundakku dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kafetaria. Sebuah senyum yang jarang terlihat muncul di wajahnya, membuat jantungku melompat sampai ke tenggorokan. "Iya, Bocah. Kita akan selalu baik- baik saja. Kau lapar?"

"Selalu."

"Kita makan di luar kalau begitu, aku yang traktir."

o

O

o

 **AN** : omg sorry i left yall hanging. Things happened and i have a beautiful baby boy now and got my self drowning on happiness and yap. No excuses.

Anyway terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


	17. Chapter 16: Stolen Moments

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura. contain spoiler for Titanic

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 16

 **Stolen Moments**

o

O

O

Aku memilih jalan pulang memutar untuk membersihkan pikiranku dan mencoba untuk berpikir jernih. Entah kenapa aku berpikir Ino mulai tidak menyukaiku. Tatapan yang ia tujukan padaku saat aku dan Sasuke kembali setelah makan siang di luar sekolah hari itu membuatku ingin menuliskan namanya pada 'Daftar Orang Yang Ingin Aku Mintai Maaf 'untuk alasan yang masih belum aku ketahui.

Matahari bersinar terik di atas kepala dan aku sangat berkeringat. Aku masih dapat mengingat dadaku yang tercekat saat aku melihat Sasuke sore itu, mentari membuat rambut hitamnya berkilau kebiruan dan cara matanya memandang seperti memenetrasi jiwaku...

Merona, aku menggelengkan kepala keras. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Aku harus meluruskan pikiranku. Aku harus bisa menyejajarkan apa yang aku rasakan dengan kenyataan.

"Aku pulang," kataku setelah memasuki rumah." Ibu mungkin sedang membaca di ruang tamu. Paman Fugaku masih bekerja dan mungkin akan pulang lima belas menit lagi. Hiro berada di dapur, tengah asik bermain dengan truk warna kuningnya.

Aku melihat bayangan seseorang berlari ke arahku sebelum tubuhku membentur pintu dengan sepasang lengan kuat melingkari tubuhku. Terkejut, aku meraih lengan yang menahanku agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku merindukan rambut menggelikankmu," sebuah suara familiar sampai di telingaku.

Tubuhku membeku sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Shizune!" Teriakku, memeluk tubuhnya erat. "YA Tuhan!"

Kami masih berpelukan sambil melompat. "Aku pulang lebih awal karena ada siswa yang cukup bodoh membuat masalah di laboratorium sampai alarm kebakaran berbunyi dan membuat sekolah banjir."

"Baguslah!!" Aku berhenti sebelum mengoreksi, "maksudku, baguslah sekolah pulang awal jadi kau bisa main ke mari. Bukan bagus karena seseorang hampir membuat sekolah kebakaran." Aku mengangguk.

Dia tertawa dan mencolek pipiku. "Kau masih belum berubah, Saku."

Shizune dan Aku hampir memiliki tinggi yang sama, jadi kami berjalan menuju ruang tengah masih berpelukan dengan mudah. Kalau aku memiliki warna rambut yang unik—merah muda— Shizune memiliki rambut hitam legam dan sepasang mata yang dapat menembus semua pikiranmu.

"Hai, Bu." Sapaku ceria.

Ibu balas tersenyum, "Ibu tahu bertemu sahabatmu akan membuatmu senang."

"Ibu yang mengundangnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terimakasih!" Kataku bersamaan dengan Shizune.

Aku mengajaknya berkeliling rumah sebentar. Aku melewati kamar Sasuke setelah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kamar saudara tiriku. Namun melihat ekspresi Shizune, sepertinya dia tahu aku tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh. Melupakan Sasuke lebih mudah saat kau sedang bersama sahabatku. Walau kami sering bicara di telepon, namun bersamanya langsung sangatlah berbeda.

"Aku membaca smsmu," katanya saat kami berbelanja di swalayan tersekat untuk menyiapkan makan malam. "Kau ada masalah besar apa?" Suaranya penasaran.

Aku mengedikan bahu dan mencoba mengulur waktu, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku mendengar ceritamu."

Dia membuatku terkejut dengan reaksinya yang memalingkan wajahnya malu. Aku seketika menjatuhkan karton susu di keranjang belanja.

"Tuh kan! _Oh my_ —siapa dia?"

Shizune terlihat bersalah. "Bagaimana kah bisa tahu itu karena seseorang?"

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu." Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Jadi, mau mengobati rasa penasaranku?"

"Hanya kalau kau juga mengobati rasa penasaranku tentang saudara tirimu." Responnya. "Aku akan bertemu dengannya saat makan malam, jadi tidak ada bedanya kalau kau beritahu aku sekarang."

Aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak dengar. "Kau menghindari pertanyaanku. Siapa dia?"

Shizune diam sekejap dan terlihat ragu. Menggigit bibir, dia tidak melihatku. "Kau sudah mengenalnya."

Sekarang aku tertegun. Shizune terlihat cemas. Kalau aku sudah mengenalnya, bukannya itu akan lebih mudah? Aku melihat Shizune berdiri tak nyaman dan mencoba memikirkannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku bertemu dengannya..."

"Bukan begitu." Shizune menggeleng. Menghela nafas dalam. "Dia adalah... sahabat _Kau-Tahu -Siapa_."

"Sahabat Voldemort?"

Shizune memutar bola matanya mendengar candaanku. "Kau tahu Sasori?"

Membeku, telingaku berdenginh. Aku mencoba mendengar suaranya melewati aliran darah yang terasak kencang di telingaku. Wajah cemasnya jelas terlihat dan aku harus berusaha keras untuk menghapusnya.

"Iya," kataku pda akhirnya, "aku ingat."

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ada keheningan sampai dia kembali bicara. "Katakan sesuatu," pintanya, "Aku minta maaf sudah membahasnya. Padahal tadi kita bersenang- senang." Shizune menghela nafas.

"Tidak!" Aku menggeleng. "Maaf," aku menunduk, "ini salahku. Aku sudah melupakannya. Hanya saja terkadang... _Anyway_..." tambahku, "Sasori baik."

Mata Shizune melembut, "Tidak semua pria seperti _Dia_ , kau tahu."

"Aku tahu."

Lengannya mengerat di pundakku. "Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sasori, kalau kau tidak mau."

Aku menaikan alis, darah masih berdesir cepat, namun setidaknya aku masih bisa bicara dengan jelas. "Kalau kalian saling cinta, maka sebagai sahabatku, aku mempunyai konsekuensi untuk melihat kalian bertingkah manis bersama." Kami tersenyum. "Jadi kalian sudah pacaran sekarang?"

" _Well_ …"

"Belum? Kenapa belum? Pasti kalian sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Memang. Tapi aku mau minta persetujuanmu lebih dulu."

"Oh, Shizune." Aku memeluknya erat dan tertawa. "Tentu saja aku merestuimu. Tapi dia harus memperlakulabmu dengan baik dulu, dan aku akan menilainya sendiri saat bertemu dengannya." Aku menaik turunkan alisku.

Shizune menceritakan kembali awal kedekatannya dengan Sasori. Aku mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian dan tertawa saat ada hal yang lucu. Perjalanan pulang ke rumah sangat nyaman, walau aku sedikit cemas saat dia menyetir sambil mengikat rambutnya... selain itu, semuanya lancar.

Aku kembali terkejut saat memasuki dapur dan melihat Sai sedang membuat wajah jelek pada Hiro yang berbaring santai di lantai. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan hangat itu. Shizune berdiri di belakang ku sambil berbisik 'Siapa dia?' di telingaku.

Sai mendengarnya. "Hai Sakura." Dia berdiri dan seperti seorang _gentleman_ , mengambil tas belanjaan dari tanganku dan meletakannya di atas meja dapur.

"Halo," Sai tersenyum memesona, ujung telinganya sedikit memerah saat menyadari ada Shizune di belakangku. "Aku Sai. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Shizune menyalaminya dengan linglung. "Hai Sai." Alisnya terangkat sambil menilainya. "Apa kalian saudara?"

Sai dan aku saling memandang. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Dia mengangguk. "Aku sepupu tirinya."

Tertawa, aku mencolek lengan Sai. "Aku baru saja menyadarinya! _Hey_ , aku jadi ingat," aku membalikan tubuh menatap Sai. "Apa kau tahu kalau Naruto adalah saudara tiri Sasuke?"

"Hm..." dia menggumam berpikir. "... sepertinya aku jelas tahu tentang itu."

"Kau menyebalkan." Gerutuku, namun senyum tidak menghilang dari wajahku. Sai mengedip manis sebelum dia mulai menyusun belanjaan yang aku beli dan meletakannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Shizune menonton interaksi kami dengan ekspresi terhibur, seperti dia mencoba memahami sesuatu.

"Tumben kau datang ke sini?" Tanyaku saat aku dan Shizune mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku mau mengembalikan beberapa DVD dan ibumu mengundangku untuk malam."

Shizune menatap Sai dengan pndangan menilai. Aku membuka mulut untuk menyuruhnya berhenti namun dia mendahuluiku. "Kalau Sasuke setampan Sai," katanya pada Sai, selanjutnya menoleh padaku. "Sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu, karena merahasiakannya padaku, Sakura."

Aku dan Sai menatap pisau di tangannya.

"Sai, bersiaplah jadi tamengku," aku memperingatkan.

Sai menggeleng kuat. " _Ladies first,_ Sakura."

Aku melemparinya sebuah tomat kecil yang akan aku potong dari Salad yang sedang aku siapkan. "Kau tidak _gentleman_ sekali!" Namun kami tertawa.

"Oh!" Tiba- tiba aku mengingat sesuatu, aku mengambil salah satu tas belanja dan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Hiro dengan senyum lebar. Dia menatapku sebentar sebelum memahamiku. Aku rasa kami mulai bisa bertukar kode satu sama lain.

"Aku membelikanmu _cookies_!" Aku bersorak dan memberikan tiga _cookies_ berbeda jenis dari kemasan yang aku pegang. Tersenyum lebar, Hiro memelukku. "Kau ingat!" Cetusnya ceria.

"Ingat, dong." Kataku bangga. "Kau mungkin mengira aku lupa. Tapi jangan dimakan sekarang semua ya. Nanti kau jadi tidak makan malam..." aku memutar bolamata dan dia tertawa.

"Terimakasih!" Katanya imut.

" _Aw_ , sama-sama." Aku menjeda, ragu. "Jangan bilang Ayahmu atau Ibu, oke?" Bisikku penuh konspirasi.

Hiro mengangguk serius. "Tidak akan," dia menenangkanku.

Dengan wajah serius, aku mengangguk. "Bagus. Karena mereka akan melarang kita untuk—"

"Apa kau memberi Hiro coklat sebelum makan malam?"

" _Ah_!" Aku melompat dan segera menyembunyikan kemasan _cookies_ di belakangku sambil membalikan badan menyesal. " _Um_ , tidak, aku..." mengedip tak bersalah, aku melihat ekspresi terhibur Sasuke. Menghela nafas berat, aku meremas dadaku. "Kau hampir membuat aku jantungan."

Sai berdecak dari meja makan dan aku menggeram menatapnya.

"Itu karena kau merasa bersalah sudah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan ." Dia memberitahuku, dan mengambil bungkus _cookies_ dari tanganku sambil lewat. Aku meneriakinya, namun ia abaikan dan mengamati dapur. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Masak makan malam," aku menjawab masam sambil mengambil _cookies_ ku kembali . "Ini punya Hiro. Kalau kau mau, kau harus minta dulu."

"Boleh aku minta satu, _please_?" Kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

Suaranya penuh rayuan dan tatapan matanya tajam. Tambahan 'please' juga menambah efek memohon. Keteguhan _hatiku_ menurun dan Sasuke juga tahu pasti akan itu, dilihat dari kilat kemenangan di matanya. Aku kembali meneguhkan hati dan membalikan badan darinya.

"Perhatikan kakakmu, Hiro." Kataku pada Hiro. "Dia ingin mengambil _cookiesmu_."

"Sasu?" Panggil Hiro sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh rasa terkhianati, membuat seisi dapur tertawa.

Terkekeh ringan, aku memanggil sahabatku yang menatap Sasuke dengan bibir membuka lebar. "Shizune, ini Sasuke, saudara tiriku." Kalimat itu terasa aneh di lidahku, dan aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sebabnya. Aku mencoba keras untuk mengingat bahwa dia hanya saudara tiriku. "Sasuke, ini Shizune. Sahabat terbaikku."

Shizune memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat, "Hai, Sasuke," sapanya antusias, dan mulai menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa seringnya Sakura bicara tentang—"

Dengan wajah merah, aku menarik Shizune menjauh. " _Um_ , kembali masak." Gumamku dan menolak untuk menatap Sasuke. Kenapa Shizune mengadukannya? Padahal aku tidak selalu membicarakan Sasuke. Hanya menyebutnya beberapa kali.

Shizune tersenyum puas dan aku menahan diri untuk kabur. Menghela nafas, aku berbalik pada salad yang tengah aku buat, namun mengabaikan Sasuke adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku sudah gagal melakukannya berkali-kali. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca dan aku mencoba mengatur nafasku.

"Menarik," kata Sai pada Sasuke. "Jadi begitu."

Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Begitu apanya?"

Penasaran, aku melihat interaksi Sai dan Sasuke dan cukup terkejut saat menyadari mata Sai melirikku sebelum mengedikan dagunya pada sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Itu tadi."

Sasuke memukul kepalanya, "Jangan sok tahu." Geramnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa menggangguku adalah hobimu?"

"Tidak, tapi kalau kau terganggu, berarti itu adalah bonus." Respon Sai, aku tertawa mendengarnya. Pandangan keduanya tertuju padaku. Sai tersenyum ringan padaku namun Sasuke menatap sepupunya tajam. "Jangan katakan apapun." Sasuke mengancam Sai.

"Mmm.." Sai memutar bolamata.

Dengan alis terangkat, aku mengamati keduanya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kau." Shizune menjawab ceria membuat rahang Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan rahang terbuka dan Sai tertawa. Shizune menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya dan ekspresi bingungku sebelum menambahkan. "Maksudku... saladmu..."lanjutnya.

"Ya... kelihatannya sangat sehat."

Tatapan mata kami seketika menatap wadah besar di hadapanku.

Sai mengangguk. "Sangat hijau."

"Terlihat enak," Sasuke menambahkan sambil menyikut sepupunya.

Aku menatap mereka tidak yakin. "Kalau ini terlalu hijau... apa seharusnya aku tambahkan tomat lagi? Atau wortel?"

"Tidak perlu, Haruno." Sasuke menginterupsi.

Aku menatap wajah inosen mereka. Mereka semua berbohong, tapi aku akan melepaskan mereka kali ini . "Ok..."

"Maaf lama, ponselku tertinggal di mobil tadi." Sebuah suara membuat kami menoleh bersamaan.

"Hai, Ino," aku menyapa setelah meletakan ayam marinasi ke dalam oven. "Ah, Shi, ini adalah Ino. Ino, kenalkan Shizune, sahabatku."

Shizune melirikku namun senyumnya masih terpampang untuk Ino. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, kalian dari sekolah yang sama, ya?" Ino terlihat mengingat-ingat sebelum wajahnya mencerah. "Kau juga _cheerleader_ , kan?"

Apa Ino punya sensor _cheerleader_ di otaknya?

Shizune mengangguk pelan. Shizune memang satu tim _cheers_ denganku, tapi dia tidak keluar.

"Sudah kuduga. Kah terlihat familiar." Ino tertawa ringan. "Apa Sakura sudah bilang padamu kalau dia bergabung di tim _cheers_ kami?"

"Apa?!"

Aku mencoba menghindar dari tatapan tidak percaya Shizune. "Oh, Shi..." aku tertawa gugup.

Kenapa Ino melemparkanku ke dalam kolam penuh buaya? "Aku berencana memberitahumu..." kataku merasa bersalah di bawah tatapan menuduh Shizune.

"Kapan?"

"Kalau waktunya pas."

"Oh, maaf. Apa aku tidak seharusnya mengatakannya?" tanya Ino khawatir. Ada keheningan canggung setelahnya. "Kenapa, Sakura? Bukanya seharusnya kau senang, orang lain rela melakukan apa saja demi posisimu?"

Kilas balik memutar di kepalaku mendengar kalimat ini.

" _Kau seharusnya senang"_

 _"Gadis lain rela melakukan apa saja demi satu kencan denganku."_

 _"Nikmati saja'_

 _"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau suka, kan?"_

 _"Jangan pura- pura."_

Aku melangkah mundur dan mencoba bernafas. "Um... um, tidak..."

Shizune menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, melangkah mendekatiku. "Sakura, kau tidak apa- apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku tersengal, mencoba tersenyum walau kepalaku berputar.

"Tidak ada masalah—"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino skeptik.

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya. Menginginkanku."_

Aku menjatuhkan spatula yang tengah aku pegang ke lantai. Kami melihatnya menyentuh lantai dengan gerakan lambat dan tanpa bunyi. Atau mungkin itu hanya aku?

Kilas balik adegan mimpi buruk berkelebat di kepalaku, dengan cepat. Aku menatap Shizune dengan tatapan panik. Sai terlihat bingung. Ino menatapku terkejut. Wajah terkejut Sasuke mengguncangku.

"Maaf," kataku cepat sambil mengambil spatula.

"Sakura," Shizune mendekatiku segera, tangannya meraih bahuku. "Kau baik- baik saja? Apa kau mau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ulangku melepaskan diri darinya dengan senyum kecil. "Sungguh."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah Ino. Kalimatnya tanpa sengaja membuka memori yang sudah lama aku kunci. Bukan salahnya, dia tidak tahu. Sekarang aku harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi, dan itu sangat sulit.

Aku bergerak melewati Sasuke menuju oven, namun tangan yang lebih besar menahanku. Aku berhenti, mata Sasuke mencoba menatapku. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Aku melihat tangannya yang menahan pergerakanku.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong, ikut aku."

Sasuke berbalik, satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan satu lagi menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Aku menghela nafas dan mengikutinya tanpa kata.

Aku mencoba mengabaikan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajah Ino yang menatap kepergian kami.

O

O

O

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Aku mendudukan diri di ranjang rapinya. Dengan penuh keingintahuan, aku menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Aku belum pernah masuk ke kamar Sasuke sebelum ini. Kamar yang lumayan rapi; lebih rapi dari kamar pria kebanyakan. Ranjangnya terletak di sudut paling jauh dari jendela dan meja belajarnya ada di sudut dekat pintu. Aku melihat beberapa bajunya mengantung di lemari dan beberapa kaos bersih tertata rapi.

"Ada apa? Tadi itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Um... bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak tahy kenapa reaksiku sangat berlebihan begitu." Aku merapikan kerutan di spreinya.

Kenapa aku tidak katakan saja padanya? Penjelasan seperti hendak melompat keluar dari tenggorokanku. Sasuke ada di hadapanku, siap mendengarkan. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa dia menungguku ... Sasuke menatapku sampai aku terpaksa menatapnya balik.

"Pasti ada penyebabnya," Kata Sasuke. "Kau harus mulai berbicara, sekarang." Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan aku menebak aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini sebelum aku mengatakan semuanya padanya.

"Dia hampir memperkosaku," aku mengulang. Wajah Sasuke menggelap. "Beberapa kalimat Ino tadi mengingatkanku pada kata-katanya... dan kejadian waktu itu... "

Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada. Rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya tajam padaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus meneruskan atau tidak. Aku tahu kemarahan Sasuke tidak ditujukan padaku.

"Ceritakan padaku," perintahnya, mengejutkanku sampai aku harus menunggu beberapa detik untuk mengingat bagaimana cara bernafas.

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Untuk apa aku bertanya kalau aku tidak ingin tahu?"

Ragu, aku menatap sekeliling kamarnya sekali lagi, ke manapun selain Sasuke. "Tapi aku akan membuatmu repot dengan—"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau menceritakannya, setidaknya kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah menceritakannya." Suaranya begitu yakin, sampai aku mulai menyerah.

Aku terus menatap sprei saat mulai berbicara. "Namanya Gaara Sabaku." Entah kenapa Sasuke membeku di tempat ia berdiri. "Dia adalah kapten tim sepakvola sekolah dan dia terlihat menawan. Maksudku, dia menawan. Itulah kenapa semua orang menyukainya. Gaara Sabaku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan..." mataku berkaca-kaca mengingat paras tampannya; rambut merah dan senyum menawan yang membuat semua gadis rela jatuh berlutut untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya...membuatku mual.

"Aku kira dia baik dan ramah. Saat dia mengajakku makan malam, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya lebih jauh, karena dia bilang itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah membantunya menyelesaikan tugas. Aku tidak menyadari apa tujuan sebenarnya dia mengajakku keluar sampai beberapa kali. Ternyata dia ingin menjadikan aku pacarnya. Itu yang dia katakan."

Aku menggigit lidah dan memaksa kalimat keluar dari mulutku. "Memang apa salahnya, tanyanya? Katanya, dia adalah kapten tim sepak bola dan aku adalah _cheerleader_. Kami sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Itu yang dia katakan." Tanganku menggenggam kencang. "Aku bilang, aku akan memikirkannya lebih dulu. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menolaknya tanpa membuatnya tersinggung."

"Apa dia mengancammu?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku terhentak, larut dalam cerita sampai hampir melupakan kehadirannya. Namun Sasuke tidak menatapku. Dia menyandar ke dinding dan melihat ke samping dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Tidak." Aku mengingat ekspresi Gaara, setiap kali dia melihatku, setiap kali dia bicara padaku... aku merinding. "Tapi cara dia menatapku... seperti mengatakan 'coba saja tolak aku kalau berani'. Aku sangat takut untuk mengatakan tidak padanya."

Sasuke mantapku. "Jadi kau menerimanya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bilang padanya... 'beri aku lebih banyak waktu', untuk mengulur waktu..." aku menelan ludah. "Tapi suatu hari saat dia mengajaku keluar, kami berencana menonton sebuah pertandingan..." aku menyentuh belakang leherku, dan menggigil. "Dia menarikku ke kamarnya. Dia bilang dia melupakan sesuatu dan ingin mengambilnya dan menutup pintu dan mendorongku... sakit. Aku mulai berteriak—dan tangannya menahan leherku..." tanganku jatuh dari tenggorokanku seperti terbakar. Sasuke seketika berada di sampingku. "Sudah cukup, Sakura." Tangannya mengentuh wajahku. "Kau tidak perlu—"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku berhutang penjelasan padamu. Lagipula aku ini sudah lama dan aku sudah melupakannya." Ekspresi Sasuke tidak percaya namun dia tidak menginterupsi. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Dia mulai mengatakan hal- hal aneh... seperti aku sebenarnya selalu menginginkannya; bahwa kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Dia bilang dalam hatiku sebenarnya aku suka melihatnya bermain bola, melihat tubuh atletisnya... bahwa aku tidak bisa menolaknya bahkan walau aku mencoba dengan keras. Aku mulai menangis dan memohon agar dia berhenti saat dia menyobek bajuku." Tubuhku menggigil hebat mengingatnya. Rasanya seperti tubuhku masih dapat merasakan tangan kotornya. "Aku merasa begitu terpojokan; terjebak."

"Bagaimana caramy menghentikannya?" Geram Sasuke di sela gemeretak giginya.

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Setelah dia berhenti menceki leherku dengan rambutku, dia berhenti menyentuhku saat dia harus...membuka celananya... dan..." aku mengernyit, mengingat isak tangisku begitu keras dan lebam di leherku.

"Aku mengerti."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan mengambil hiasan bola salju dari meja belajarnya dan memukul kepalanya sekeras yang aku bisa. Dia terhuyung dan jatuh. Aku mengambil pakaianku dan berlari membuka pintu... aku belum sampai koridor saat dia berhasil mengejar dan meraih punggungku." Aku menggelengkan kepal, "Aku sangat takut, rasanya ingin menyerah."

Sasuke memelototiku dan aku terkekeh ringan. Aku mengizinkannya merangkul pundakku dan membiarkan perasaan aman menyelimutiku saat dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku menendang...bagian bawahnya...dan meninju wajahnya. Aku berlari setelah itu. Beberapa temannya yang baru datang dan parkir di halaman depan, bertanya-tanya kenapa kapten mereka belum juga keluar dari rumah." Aku menghela nafas keras. "Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat seorang gadis setengah telanjang berlari sambil menangis keluar dari rumah kapten mereka."

Suara Sasuke keras. "Mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, kan?"

"Tidak... mereka baik. Sahabat Gaara, Sasori, bahkan memberikan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuhku. Sisanya adalah pemuda baik- baik.." aku terbatuk. "...lalu mereka memukuli Gaara. Sasori mengantarku pulang."

Selanjutnya hening dan pada akhirnya aku merasakan detak jantungku mulai teratur. Rasa takut terpendam masih aku rasakan di seluruh tubuhku namun perasaan lega perlahan menggantikannya. Aku menatap tangan kami yang masih terjalin dan tersenyum. Mengesampingkan suasana gelap karena ceritaku, aku merasa nyaman.

Sasukw tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf membuatmu mengingatnya kembali." Katanya di sela rambutku.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada hangatnya. "Setidaknya kali ini aku tidak menangis," gumamku dan menarik wajahku untuk tersenyum pdanya. "Terimakasih... sudah mendengarkan."

Sasuke setengah tersenyum. "Sudah aku katakan padamu aku akan selalu ada di sini." Matanya memindai wajahku dan perlahan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh garis leherku sebelum jarinya berhenti di lekuk tulang rahangku. Kupu-kupu yang aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku rasakan mulai terbang di perutku.

Aku berusaha untuk bernafas normal. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dia berhenti beberapa saat sebelum tangannya yang lain menyibakan poni dari mataku. "Memastikan kau tidak takut padaku." Dia menyelipkan poni ke belakang telingaku. "Tidak semua laki-laki brengsek seperti Gaara. Aku akan menghajarnya sampai sekarat kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

Aku tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Dia sudah mendapatkan balasan."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin dekat. Apakah aku yang bergerak mendekat? Atau dia?

"Tidak ada ruginya jika aku ikut membalasnya." Nafasnya hangat di bibirku dan aku merasakan wajahku terbakar. Aku mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku mengangguk linglung. "Tentu saja ada. Tanganmu akan lecet dan kau bisa berdarah..."

Sasuke terkekeh. Aku menghela nafas dalam dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau sadar kita hampir berciuman," bisiku padanya, matanya mencari mataku.

"Tapi itu tidak benar," Sasuke membaca pikiranku. Ekspresiku sama dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Untuk beberapa alasan."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Apa saja? Alasanku adalah karena aku merasa aku menyalahgunakan kondisi psikologismu yang sedang tidak stabil ."

"Tidak stabil?" Aku terkekeh kecil. "Aku hanya bercerita padamu. Aku tidak sedang terkena _panic attack."_

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Sama saja."

"Lagi pula, itu jawaban yang salah."

Sasuke menatapku menunggu. "Sasuke Uchiha bukan tipe pria yang akan selingkuh." Lanjutku.

Sasuke menatap mataku, ekspresinya serius. "Kau benar." Dia setuju. Tapi dia tidak bergerak menjauh. "Dan orangtua kita menikah."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Dan ini tidak pantas," aku memberitahunya, dan mulai menarik tanganku menjauh darinya. Saat aku mengira dia akan melepaskanku, tangannya menggenggamku lebih erat. Aku menatapnya kesal dan mencoba tersenyum. "Apa lagi, Sasuke?"

"Percakapan tidak pernah terjadi?" Tanyanya, ekspresinya tidak senang mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Bibirku melengkung dan akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri. Jarak di antara kami membuatku lebih mudah bernafas. "Tidak pernah terjadi." Setujuku dengan nada seceria mungkin. Aku membantunya berdiri dari ranjang.

Kami berhenti di diepan pintu. Terkekeh, aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Rasanya seperti kita akan kembali pada realita," kataku merenung. Rasa nyeri mulai terasa di dadaku. "Rasanya sedih..."

" _Yeah_..." Sasuke berbalik dan meraih lenganku tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku terhuyung dan jatuh ke dadanya sekali lagi saat dia mengecup keningku dengan ciuman yang seringan bulu. Aku merasakan dadaku bergemuruh. Setelah berhasil memroses apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan, aku balas memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sasuke terkekeh di atas kepalaku, dan menarikku semakin dekat.

"Tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada waktu yang aku luangkan untukmu, walau sekejap." Gumamnya.

Kami menarik diri bersamaan dan tanpa menatap satu sama lain, keluar dari kamarnya.

 **AN** : two chapters in a row! Yay!

Anyway terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


	18. Chapter 17: Hard Feeling

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 17

 **Hard Feeling**

O

O

O

Yeah... Tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada waktu yang kami luangkan bersama.

Sangat sulit, lebih sulit dari biasanya untuk membentuk senyum cerah di wajahku. Aku tidak sedih, hanya saja aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamar Sasuke dan waktu untuk menenangkan rasa sesak di dadaku.

"Salad yang lezat, Sakura!" Shizune tersenyum menatapku namun aku dapat melihat rasa penasaran di matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura?" Ino menatapku, wajahnya perhatian tapi aku melihat hal lain di matanya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamar Sasuke. Kecuali kalau dia mendengarkan— tapi tidak. Aku rasa Ino tidak menguping.

Aku hanya terlalu paranoid.

"Tentu saja!" Aku memainkan garpu dan menusuk saladku. "Aku hanya bereaksi berlebihan tadi..." aku tanpa sengaja menangkap tatapan Sasuke yang merengut menatapku. Mungkin aku harus mencoba menghindarinya mulai sekarang.

Ibu dan Paman Fugaku ada di sisi lain meja makan. Hiro duduk di antara aku dan Sai. Sasuke dan Ino berada di sisi lain Ibu dan Paman Fugaku sedang Shizune duduk di hadapanku. Makan malam yang cukup ramai, hm?

Ibu menatapku penasaran. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Oh tidak. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Ibu. Aku menatap Sasuke, aku tahu dia tidak akan menceritakan apa yang sudah aku ceritakan, tapi aku butuh konfirmasi darinya. Matanya bertemu denganku seketika dan bibirnya menekan membentuk garis lurus.

Aku tahu dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh di dadaku. Tatapan Ino yang menatapku dan pacarnya—benar, pacarnya— sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah.

Memang apa yang sedang aku dan Sasuke coba sembunyikan dari mereka? Mungkin rahasiaku, mungkin rahasia kami. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Tapi untuk apa disembunyikan? Kami sudah memutuskan bahwa semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Rahasia kami, kami sudah memutuskan percakapan kami tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Jantungku berdegup nyeri mengingatnya sebelum kembali normal.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kataku, mencoba menghindar. Namun Shizune memutuskan untuk menjadi pengkhianat kali ini. "Sakura membuat kami sedikit takut tadi."

Perlahan, aku menatapnya tak percaya sampai dia menunduk dan memahami pesan yang aku coba sampaikan.

Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Ibu?

Ibu menoleh menatapku dengan cepat. "Takut? Kenapa, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada!" Kataku lagi lebih keras, dan putusasa. "Aku cuma menjatuhkan wajan dan aku, um, membuat semua orang kaget karena—karena bunyinya keras! Yap." Aku mengangguk dan menatap wajah ragu Ibu dan Paman.

"Sakura benar," sebuah suara lembut membelaku. Aku menatap Sai dengan jantung berdegup. "Bukan apa- apa." Aku harus berterimakasih padanya

Shizune menatapku dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan gerakan bibirnya namun aku tidak mau mendengarnya dan memilih berpaling. Ino mengernyit menatapku sedang Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan keras yang diabaikan dengan mudah oleh Sai karena dis sedang sibuk melubangi kepalaku dengan tatapannya.

Malam ini sepertinya akan panjang.

O

O

O

"Yap—dan ini adalah alasan kenapa tumbuhan butuh sinar matahari! Agar meraka bisa membuat makanan untuk tetap hidup—"

"Sakura." Shizune duduk di sofa dengan lengan menutupi wajah. Sai duduk di kursi berlawanan dengan ekspresi kesal. Aku berhenti bicara dan menatap mereka dari tempatku berdiri di dekat tanaman. "Kita tidak peduli dengan tanaman itu"

Ekspresi bersemangatku pudar. "Tapi mereka menarik!"

Tigapuluh menit berlalu sejak makan malam—makan malam panjang yang aku kira tidak akan berakhir. Rasanya seperti seluruh isi meja bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dan bersikeras untuk mencari tahunya. Padahal aku sudah berakting dengan sangat baik!

Sekarang Shizune dan Sai memperlakukan aku seperti orang sakit dengan kesempatan hidup hanya tinggal berapa hari.

Kalau saja aku bisa membuat mereka berdua berhenti menatapku seperti itu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan." Kata Shizune, Sai mengangguk setuju.

Aku mengusap wajahku. "Tentang apa?" Aku melirik pintu ruang tengah. Di mana Hiro saat aku membutuhkannya? Mungkin aku bisa berlari. Mungkin lariku sangta cepat sampai membuat mereka menyerah karena—

"Jangan berpikir untuk kabur."

Aku membeku. "Tidak!" Sangkalku seketika. Aku melihat wajah terhibur mereka dan merengut. "Sudah dong, Shi. Ini tidak adil."

Shizune bangun dan memelukku erat.

"Sakura," panggilnya pelan. "Jangan simpan semua masalahmu sendiri. Kalau tidak, semua akan memuncak lalu meluber dan meledak tanpa terduga seperti bom."

"Jangan khawatir," aku menenangkan. "Tidak seperti itu, sungguh."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sai. "Karena aku yakin sesuatu sudah terjadi di antara kau dan Sasuke. Kalau bertingkah seperti merasa bersalah."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku keras, "aku bersikap normal!"

"Hanya panik," Shizune menambahkan.

"Iya, hanya—apa? Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke memelototi Sai saat dia membelamu?" Shizune menuntut, matanya menatapku gila. Aku merasakan tubuhku mengerut. "Kalau aku tidak tahu..."

Aku menepuk tanganku keras. "Aah entahlah! Aku m pergi sekarang," kataku dengan suara lantang, mencoba mengabaikan kalimat mereka. "Saat aku kembali, kalian berdua harus—" aku tergagap. "—bersikap lebih baik daripada sekarang. Sampai nanti!"

Aku berlari keluar ruang tengah dan menuju luar rumah. Aku merasakan kakiku membawaku ke taman, namun seketika berhenti saat melihat Sasuke dan Ino. Ino tengah duduk di ayunan dan Sasuke mendorongnya dengan senyum miring di wajahnya saat Ino terkekeh.

Jadi mereka di sini. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapanku dan berbalik, sedetik terlalu cepat; sehingga aku tidak melihat Sasuke yang menoleh ke arahku detik selanjutnya.

Tanganku yang mencengkeram dadaku kuat kini mengelilingi tenggorokanku. Aku mulai berjalan lebih cepat, mencoba melarikan diri dari awan hitam yang menyelimutiku. Tidak sampai duapuluh detik kemudian aku berlari, mencoba menemukan pelarian sementara agar tidak tenggelam dalam masalahku. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan tenggelam.

Nafasku berat saat aku mencapai jalan kompleks lain. Langit mulai berubah jingga kemerahan dan aku mencoba untuk mengapresiasi keindahan alam.

Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku membiarkan diriku berpikir. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa aku harus bersikap normal di dekatnya? Apa aku perlu menceritakannya pada Ayah dan Mama Tsunade?

Aku menutupi mataku. Kalau kau memikirkannya lagi, sebenarnya tidak serumit itu. Cukup lupakan dia. Cukup jangan pikirkan Sasuke lagi, karena dia adalah orang yang seharusnya aku benci.

Tapi aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak takut padanya. Semuanya menjadi rumit karena dia semakin dekat dan aku membiarkannya. Aku bahkan memberitahunya sesuatu yang mengangguku setiap hari—dan aku tidak menyesalinya.

Aku mengusap mataku keras. Aku memberitahunya rahasiaku karena dia bilang dia akan selalu ada untukku. Aku memberitahunya karena aku percaya padanya; karena aku merasa nyaman.

Namun sekarang aku kembali berlari. Aku berlari cepat karana nyaman sama dengan berbahaya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh bersimpuh di pinggir jalan. Kakiku rasanya lelah.

Seluruh tubuhku lelah.

O

O

O

Menghindari Sasuke lebih mudah dari yang aku pikiran. Mungkin karena dia juga menghindariku. Dan aku tidak merasa sakit hati, jujur saja itu melegakan. Karena dia tidak mempersulitku dengan mencoba untuk bicara denganku. Sejak kami memutuskan untuk menganggap momen di kamarnya tidak pernah terjadi, rasanya seperti kami tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain. Sama sekali. Tapi tidak masalah.

Karin, Naruto dan aku mempresentasikan tugas kami hari ini. Presentasi yang cukup panjang dan aku pikir setengah dari siswa di kelas ketiduran—tapi kami mendapat nilai sempurna! Guru kami menatap kami serius dan aku pikir dia menangis di akhir presentasi kami.

Mungkin karena kisah yang diceritakan Karin tentang korban AIDS. Aku juga harus menahan air mata saat mendengarnya.

Selama makan siang, aku memilih mengerjakan PR di perpus daripada duduk bersama dengan para cheerleaders atau Karin. Karena walau kami sudah berdamai, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak membuatnya marah.

Setelah aku pikirkan lagi, aku benar- benar sendirian. Aku menatap sekeliling perpustakaan dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Akhir- akhir ini perasaanku sangat tidak stabil. Mungkin karena bayi Ayah dan Mama Tsunade akan segera lahir dan aku tidak bisa berada di sana. Atau mungkin karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi... yang jelas ini membuatku merasa melankolis. Dan lelah. Aku sudah merasa lelah selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Aku menatap buku tugasku dan menutupnya setelah menghela nafas. Merasakan ponselku berdering, aku terhenyak pelan.

hi ! Aku lg bio dan Pak Yamato membuatku ngantuk. Ceritakan ssuatu yg lucu.

Shi x

Aku tersenyum membaca curhatan Shizune. Kalau aku di sana, mejaku pasti sudah penuh dengan bola- bola kertas kecil yang dilempar Shizune saat aku mencoba mencatat. Aku selalu yang lebih fokus. Aku mendengus memikirkannya.

nukleus adalah pusat kontrol sel.

Saku

Kenapa kau memberitahuku itu?

aku sdg biologi, fyi. Lagian aku sdh tau itu.

Dan aku bilang yg menarik, bknny yg boring.

Bgmn kau dan Sasuke?

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan pertanyaannya dan menjawab dengan cepat,

Oh, baik-baik saja! Dengan senyum di akhirnya.

Benarkah

yep!

Kalian sring ngobrol?

Ohyeh, sering. Heheh. Dia bahkan mengizinkan aku naik motornya.

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, aku mencerna kalimatku dan pergerakanku memelan. Senyumku perlahan sirna dan aku menatap benda di tanganku. Sepeda motornya. Aku pikir malam dinmana kami bicara tentang motornya adalah malam di mana Sasuke paling jujur kepadaku untuk pertama kali.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, dapat aku rasakan ponselku bergetar.

Bgus lah! Ceritakan pdku besok. Ops, nanti lagi ya, Yamato memelototiku. Luvya, o

O

O

"Oke guys!" Panggil Ino setelah selesai latihan hari itu. "Akan ada pertandingan sebentar lagi! Kita akan latihan lebih keras dan kalian akan berkeringat."

Aku rasa aku sudah cukup berkeringat sekarang. Ino menatap satu persatu anggotanya, dan aku menatap lurus padanya, tapi tidak benar- benar melihatnya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini," katanya pada akhirnya. "Kumpul lagi di sini besok, di jam yang sama." Jeda beberapa lama. "Sakura, bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Oh Tuhan. Aku merasa seperti baru saja dipanggil ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah untuk membahas kenakalanku.

Aku menenangkan diri. Jangan bodoh, Sakura! Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Setidaknya begitulah yang aku harapkan. Mungkin aku hanya paranoid, dan hanya memikirkan hal negatif. Ino mungkin hanya ingin membahas tentang cheerleading.

"Hey." Dia tersenyum saat aku mendekatinya. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk," katanya cepat, mungkin melihat ekspresiku. Aku merilekan diri dan melempar senyum mudah. Aku penasaran tentang apa yang ingin dia bahas denganku. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang ketidakhadiranmu.".

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Tapi aku selalu hadir saat latihan."

"Bukan pada latihan cheers!" Dia menarikku ke pinggir lapangan. "Aku mencarimu saat makan siang selama satu minggu ini. Tidak ada yang melihatmu—bukankah kita biasa makan siang bersama?"

"Oh, iya," responku sambil mencoba memikirkan alasan yang tepat. "Um... aku makan di luar untuk mencari suasana baru, dan beberapa kali aku melewatkan makan siang untuk mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan." Aku menjeda untuk melihat respon Ino. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang harus aku ketahui?"

Ino menyisir rambutnya. "Tidak." Jeda canggung beberapa saat. "Kau seperti menghilang tiba-tiba. Shion menanyakanmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak ada. Aku ingin tanya pendapatku tentang gerakan baru kita... tapi nanti saja." Tambah Ino. "Sasuke pikir mungkin kami mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu, makanya kau menjauh." Dari cara Ino mengatakannya, aku rasa maksudnya bukan kami, tapi aku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat aku tersinggung. Kalau Sasuke ingin tahu, dia bisa tanya padaku sendiri."

"Benar." Ino mengangguk. "Kalian kan saudara."

"Yap!" Aku memainkan gelangku sebelum mengencangkan ikat rambut.

"Yang dibicarakan datang!" Ino tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan pada orang yang sedang aku coba hindari. "Cepat, Sasuke. Jalanmu seperti kau kelelahan saja."

"Tidak juga." Terdengar respon datarnya.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum. "Hai Sasuke."

Pandangannya melewati kepalaku, ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Hai," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Aku merasa seperti ingin bicara pada tembok saja. Aku ikut memalingkan wajah dan memainkan rambutku. Ino memperhatikanku dan matanya berpindah dari Sasuke ke rambutku. "Wow, rambutmu sangat panjang dan sehat."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar pujiannya. "Terimakasih! Aku mencoba merawatnya dengan baik." Senang, aku mengelus rambutku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Oh, dia punya misi," jawabku tak jelas. Menurutku jawabanku tidak aneh, namun saat aku mendongak untuk melihat kenapa tiba-tiba hening, mungkin jawabanku sedikit aneh.

Untuk pertama kali setelah berhari- hari, Sasuke bicara kepadaku langsung. "Kau pernah mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Dengan cepat, aku kembali mengingat kejadian pertama kali kami bertemu dan mengangguk. "Iya."

"Misi?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uhuh." Aku mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar, aku menjawab, "Kalian akan tahu nanti." Kataku penuh rahasia. Aku terkikik melihat wajah mereka sebelum berjalan menjauh.

O

O

O

Aku pulang tepat saat makan malam hari ini. Aku mendengar suara obrolan ringan dari ruang makan dan aku harap Ibu membaca pesanku yang memberitahunya bahwa aku akan pulang telat hari ini.

"Hai!" Sapaku ceria, meletakan tasku di atas kursi. "Maaf terlambat, bisnya telat dan—"

"Sakura?" Paman Fugaku terperangah, mulutnya terbuka. "Wow, kau terlihat berbeda! Berbeda tapi bagus, kok!"

Hiro menatapku termenung. Tersenyum, aku mengedip untuk memberikan isyarat aku akan memberikan cookies untuknya nanti. Aku menoleh pada wajah shock Ibu yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Rambutmu," suaranya tercekat. "Rambut indah panjangmu..." aku pikir hormon membuatnya lebih sensitif.

"Ibu, tidak apa-apa." Aku mendekatinya dan mencoba menghibur agar dia tidak menangis. Kemarin tanpa sengaja Ibu membunuh seekor nyamuk dan menangis selama dua jam penuh karenanya. Mengasihani Bob si nyamuk yang tidak bisa hidup lama dan bahagian bersama keluarganya karena Ibu sudah membunuhnya. Oh! Bagaimana nasib anak- anak Bob yang menunggu di rumah dan tidak tahu ayahnya sudah terbunuh?

Aku membiarkan Paman Fugaku menenangkan Ibu setelah tigapuluh menit. Lelaki yang malang.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil piring dan alat makan saat aku mendengar satu orang lagi memasuki ruang makan. Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum mengambil satu piring tambahan untuk Sasuke.

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan saat Sasuke hendak bangkit untuk mengambil piringnya. Kami berhadapan, aku menatap dadanya; aku tahu aku bisa bergerak tapi tubuhku tidak mendengarkan. Aku mengintip ekspresi wajahnya dan wajahnya membeku karena terkejut. Ekspresinya membuat aku tersenyum. "Hai," sapaku pada akhirnya.

"Haruno?" Panggil Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk, merasa ringan. "Yep!" Aku lihat matanya memindai wajahku. "Kau suka?" Tanyaku menunjuk pada rambut baruku.

Sasuke menaikan tangannya seperti dia akan meraih rambutku, namun menghentikan gerakannya. "Rambutmu..." katanya. Matanya akhirnya menatap mataku. "Jadi ini misimu? Memotong rambut panjangmu?"

Aku mengedikan bahu, mencoba mengabaikan ejekan di suaranya. "Kurang lebih. Aku sudah lama ingin rambut bob lancip di depan. Kata penata rambutnya model ini cocok di wajahku."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke seperti tercubit, bibirnya menipis, namun selanjutnya dia mengangguk dan tidak berkomentar lagi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak begitu memikirkan reaksinya. Memang apa yang aku harapkan? Senyum lebarnya? Pujian darinya? Aku hanya potong rambut.

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku sudah ambilkan piringmu sekalian." Kataku mencoba ceria. Sasuke mengangguk dan berbalik menuju meja makan.

"Rambut indahmu..." Ibu masih tersedu di pelukan Paman yang menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Setidaknya beritahu Ibu dulu, Sayang!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak sesenang tadi saat aku memutuskan untuk memotong rambutku.

"Aku sudah menberitahumu, Bu." Kataku mencoba bersabar dan tersenyum. "Beberapa bulan lalu..."

"Beberapa bulan lalu!" Pekik Ibu. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk bicara pada Ibu kalau ada perubahan seperti ini!"

Ya Tuhan, ini hanya rambut, hanya sebagian kecil yang bisa aku berikan pada ...

Senyumku memudar dan aku mengangguk, menunduk menatap piringku. Aku tidak lagi lapar.

"Maaf," bisikku. Aku tidak mendengarkan suara Ibu setelahnya dan mengabaikan tatapan Paman Fugaku yang seperti berkata 'Aku baru saja berhasil menenangkannya, dan sekarang kau membuatnya begini lagi'.

Aku lelah. Sepertinya latihan cheers membuatku lelah.

Tanpa melihat siapapun, aku berdiri dengan piring kosongku. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan sekarang." Kataku, mengernyit saat aku mendengar suaraku sedikit bergetar. Sebelum aku lupa, aku berjalan menuju tasku dan berhenti di depan Hiro, tersenyum ceria. Aku merasa sedikit terhibur saat mata Hiro berubah cemerlang dan dia mencium pipiku. "Cookies" bisiknya di telingaku. "Aku tidak akan bilang." Janjinya.

Aku menatap wajah tersenyummya, merasakan senyumku mulai melemah dan menggerutu saat aku merasakan mataku berair. "Cookies." Ulangku dengan suara tersedak.

Lalu aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan.

 **AN** : Haduu Eve tahu chapter ini hambar banget dan feelingnya ga dapet, idk, kaya kaku dan _doesn't belong_ , tapi Eve takut kalo terus dipikirin bagusnya gimana, bakal stuck di sini aja dan ga lanjut- lanjut. Jadi, upload aja deh, bodoamat... yg penting chapter depan upload kilat gengs.

Anyway terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


	19. Chapter 18: I Like Sasuke

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 18

I Like Sasuke

O

O

O

Bola basket memantul di jalan. Aku berhenti dan melihat sekumpulan anak kecil berlari menunju bola warna oren itu. Pemandangan yang membuat aku tersenyum. Mereka saling berteriak, namun senyum di wajah mereka menunjukan bahwa mereka sedang bersenang-senang.

Gelang di pergelangan tanganku terasa berat. Aku menatapnya, merasakan jantungku sakit. Aku ingin pulang. Ini bukan kali pertama aku memikirkannya, tapi seperti biasa, aku mengabaikan suara di kepalaku dan menghela nafas dalam.

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura? Kau ingin pulang saat kau sudah berada di rumah?

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai di sekolah. Aku menatap gedung raksasa itu, masih tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan takjubku, lalu berjalan menuju loker.

Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku lelah?

Menggelengkan kepala, aku berhenti berjalan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di atas rumput halaman sekolah. Pagi ini cerah, tidak begitu dingin dan anginnya hangat. Matahari belum terik dan aku merasakan hangatnya di wajahku. Aku menggerakan kepalaku pelan, belum terbiasa dengan rasa ringan di kepalaku.

Rambut panjangku yang mencapai pinggul sudah tidak ada, aku mendonasikannya pada Yayasan Kanker. Ide itu muncul saat aku dan Shizune tengah keluar suatu hari. Kami sedang melewati Rumah Sakit saat berpapasan dengan seorang anak kecil. Dia berusia sekitar lima tahun, dan aku melihat luka memar di lengannya. Walau dia terlihat pucat, senyum di wajahnya membuat dadaku sakit karena dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Ibunya menyusul di belakang, meminta maaf saat anak perempuannya menabrak kami tanpa sengaja.

"Tidak apa- apa." Kataku dengan senyuman. Ibu itu balas tersenyum dan kami melihat anak kecil itu dengan girang memainkan rambutnya.

Aku ingat menanyakan sesuatu pada sang Ibu. "Apakah dia baik- baik saja? Apa dia sakit? Maaf jika aku bertanya—"

Sang Ibu menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum ramah, namun matanya berkaca-kaca. "Berita bahagia," isaknya, "dia berhasil melawan kanker, kanker sudah pergi dari tubuhnya."

Saat itu, aku merasakan duniaku terguncang. Dalam hening aku mengamati anak kecil itu yang melepas rambut palsunya untuk ditunjukan pada Shizune, tidak ada sehelai rambut pun di kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat dan kantung matanya ungu, memar di lengannya membuatku sulit bernafas. Namun gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat bahagia, mendapatkan rambut barunya.

"Selamat, aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Sang Ibu tersenyum sepenuh hati dan mengangguk.

Sejak itu aku berusaha memanjangkan rambutku untuk charity. Walau tidak banyak membantu, setidaknya dapat memberikan senyuman bagi si penerima.

Mataku tiba- tiba menangkap kehadiran mengejutkan Sasuke. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun lewat mataku, tapi saat dia menoleh, aku segera berpaling. Bagus, aku ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hai," sapaku, membersihkan tenggorokan. "Hai." Ulangku tanp sadar.

Tatapan Sasuke pasif, "Kau sudah bilang itu barusan."

Aku menatap pundaknya, ingin mengatakan lebih tapi kalimat tercekat di tenggorokanku.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kataku sambil bangkit.

"Melarikan diri?" Suara Sasuke memecah lamunanku seperti pisau. Aku menoleh dengan cepat sampai rasanya leherku bunyi. Aku meringis mengabaikan rasa sakit. "Tidak," sangkalku walau aku memang berniat melarikan diri... tapi Sasuke tidak perlu tahu itu. Aku tersenyum kaku. "Aku tidak melihatmu pagi ini?"

Matanya berkilat sebelum kembali datar. "Aku di rumah Ino."

Dia di rumah Ino. Tentu saja dia di rumah Ino, memang mau di mana lagi? Mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna, tentu saja mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Untuk apa Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan tidak ada Ino?

Tunggu, apakah aku cemburu? Tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku cemburu dengan Sasuke dan Ino? Mereka ada di level yang berbeda dariku. Maksudku, hanya karena aku merasa aneh di dekat Sasuke bukan berarti aku cemburu.

Aku tidak cemburu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Aku menampilkan senyum tercerahku yang mungkin membuat Sasuke curiga karena dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan sakiti dirimu, Bocah." Katanya datar. "Dia di kantor."

"Oh,"

Ada jeda dan aku menjauh perlahan , tanganku di belakang tubuh dan berjalan mundur—

"Kalau kau ingin pergi bilang saja." Kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal .

"Tidak," protesku. Aku berhenti mundur dan balik melangkah mendekatinya. "Aku tidak suka merasa canggung. Maksudku, kita sudah menghindari satu sama lain selama ini ..." aku membentangkan tangan, "lalu apa lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan kalau kita sudah berusaha sampai seperti ini?"

Sasuke menatapku datar, "Bagaimana kalau kau tetap jadi Sakura yang menyebalkan dan aneh?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas. "Benar!" Aku menjeda. "Tunggu, apa? W-well, kau masih membosankan dan—" apa lagi ya? "Dan—" uh, sial. "Menyebalkan... itu!"

Seringai kecil terlihat di bibirnya. "Menyebalkan, heh?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir di bawah tekanan." Gerutuku, ingin memainkan rambutku tapi tanganku bertemu udara.

Ups. Aku terus saja lupa.

"Haruno." Suara Sasuke membuat aku menoleh. Dia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh yang membuat aku memiringkan kepala. "Rambutmu...tidak..." Sasuke berhenti dan merengut. "Yang sekarang tetap bagus, dan cocok, oke?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, mungkin Sasuke tahunbahwa aku sedih karena respon Ibu semalam dan mencoba menghiburku.

"Kenapa kau memotongnya?"

Aku mengedikan bahu. "Aku pernah bertemu seorang anak kecil," kataku tak jelas. "Dan dia membuatku ingin melakukannya."

"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?"

Aku mengayunkan tangan di depan wajahnya dan tersenyum saat dia menepisnya. "Rambut bisa didonasikan."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Misi yang mulia."

"Sasuke," panggilku sungguh- sungguh setelah kami menatap langit dalam diam. Dia tidak menoleh padaku tapi aku tahu dia mendengarkan. "Aku tidak suka tidak bicara denganmu."

Aku menunggu dengan sabar untuk reaksi penerimaan atau penolakannya. Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya menatap mataku dan mengatakan. "Syukurlah kau cepat menyadarinya."

O

O

O

"Apa itu?" Suara Sai mencapai telingaku dan aku mendongak dari piring makan siangku dan melihat dia yang tengah melihat piring makan siangku dengan tatapan jijik.

"Makan siang," jawabku, "sepertinya. Seharusnya makan siang." Lanjutku melihat kantung plastik di tangannya. "Hey, ada restoran cina di sekitar sini?"

Sai mengangguk lalu terkekeh, "Boleh duduk di sini, Sakura?"

Aku tertawa, "Tentu saja."

Ino dan yang lainnya ada di sisi lain kafetaria. Aku berhasil menghindari mereka sejauh ini, dan itu membuat aku cukup bangga. Aku akan menepuk pundakku dengan bangga kalau saja itu tidak akan membuat aku terlihat aneh.

"Ini," tawar Sai mendorong kotak makan siang berisi Chinese food ke arahku.

"Sungguhan?" Tanyaku setelah selesai meminum jus jambu. Dia mengangguk sambil menggigit ayamnya. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya dan segera merangkulnya. Aku pikir dia tersedak, maka aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Sakura, kau singa betina atau apa?" Tanya Sai.

Aku tertawa. "Maaf, maaf! Aku terlalu senang barusan. Omong-omong di mana temanmu?" Tanyaku, menatap sekeliling.

Sai menatap ke belakang melewati pundaknya dan menunjuk sebuah meja. "Di sana. Aku sudah katakan aku akan duduk bersamamu."

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku agar bisa melihat dengan lebih baik dan melihat sekumpulan remaja perempuan dan laki-laki. Tentu saja, duh.

Kami selesai makan siang saat Sai kembali bicara, "Kau melipat kantong plastik?" Tanya Sai sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya.

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"...tidak."

"Sakura," panggil Shion yang datang entah dari mana. Aku menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum pada Sai yang tiba-tiba merasa begitu tertarik pada meja di depannya. "Ada meeting mendadak di loker Ino"

"Oh." Aku menatapnya beberapa saat, bertanya- tanya apakah dia baru saja memotong rambut. Poninya terlihat lebih pendek.

"Oh! Oh, iya maaf. Aku segera datang." Kataku dan tersenyum cepat pada Sai yang tertawa melihat tingkahku. "Sampai nanti, Sai."

"Ya," jawab Sai.

Aku mengikuti Shion menuju loker Ino dan cukup terkejut melihat hanya ada Ino di sana. Aku menoleh untuk bertanya pada Shion di mana yang lainnya, tapi dia sudah menghilang. Bingung, aku melangkah mendekati Ino yang sedang menungguku dengan raut wajah aneh.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Kalau ini tentang aku yang tidak duduk di..."aku memulai.

"Ini tentang Sasuke." Ino memotong kalimatku.

"Oh. Oke," Aku mengangguk dan memintanya meneruskan. Aku memikirkan kenapa Ino ingin membicarakan tentang Sasuke denganku.

Tapi dia mau bicara tentang apa? Aku dan Sasuke saja baru saling menyapa tadi, jadi aku tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Mungkin dia mengetahui tentang malam itu? Tidak mungkin. Kecuali kalau dia menempelkan telinga ke pintu kamar sasuke dan punya mata yang bisa menembus dinding. "Sakura, aku akan langsung saja," katanya sambil melipat lengan di dada. Aku melihat gerakannya, matanya tajam dan wajahnya serius.

Oke, aku mulai cemas.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Suaranya mendengung di telingaku.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku suka Sasuke!" Aku setengah berteriak. "Dia baik, perhatian. Oke, walaupun terkadang dia sok cool dan menjaga jarak dan suka mengejekku. Mungkin aku akan lebih menyukainya kalau dia lebih banyak tersenyum. Dan mungkin kalau dia berhenti mengambil Oreoku, tapi intinya dia baik dan bahkan mengizinkanku menaiki motornya suatu hari nanti." Aku berhenti bicara dan menatap Ino. "Aku suka Sasuke, Ino."

Ino melihatku seperti aku adalah orang gila dan itulah saat aku menyadari apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

Sebentar, bukankah itu jawaban yang dia ingin dengar? Apa dia mau aku membenci Sasuke?

"Bukan," Ino menggelengkan kepala seperti mencoba menyingkirkan kabut di kepalanya.

"Bukan, Sakura, apa kau menyukai Sasuke ?"

Aku melihat kukuku gugup. "Mungkin—mungkin kau bisa memintanya berhenti makan cookiesku, maka aku akan lebih menyukainya—"

"Sakura!" Tawanya terdengar terpaksa. "Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, apa kau menyukai pacarku sama seperti aku menyukainya?"

Aku menatap Ino dengan mata melebar. "Ino, apa kau... mencoba mengatakan kalau kau tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke?"

Ino memukul dahinya. "Sakura." Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tapi aku melihat matanya mulai sebal. "Oke. Aku ulangi. Sakura, apa yang terjadi malam itu saat Sasuke membawamu ke kamarnya?"

Oh tidak.

"Kami ke kamarnya..." aku memulai. "Lalu aku melihat- lihat isi kamarnya... dia cukup rapi untuk seorang cowok." Aku menambahkan.

Ino tidak terlihat senang. Wajah cantiknya konsentrasi mendengarkan setiap kalimatku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengernyit. Aku mau menjawab apa sih? Bahwa kami hampir berciuman

"Lalu sudah," jawabku, mencoba untuk tidak kembali merasakan perasaanku malam itu. Karena itu tidak benar, karena Sasuke adalah saudara tiriku dan Ino adalah kekasihnya dan kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Oke, mungkin kami memiliki beberapa momen mengesankan bersama, dan dia ada saat aku membutuhkan, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku bisa saja merasakan hal serupa pada orang lain, dan rasanya mungkin akan lebih baik—karena tidak terlarang.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," ulangku dan mencoba tersenyum menenangkan namun aku dapat merasakan bibirku berat. Aku berbohong dan aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Ino melihatku dengan ekspresi terluka namun bibirnya mengerucut dan dia mengangguk.

"Dia juga bilang begitu." Gumamnya.

"Kau tidak percaya padanya?" Tanyaku, Ino menghela nafas.

"Dia biasanya menceritakan semuanya padaku." Bisiknya.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengalami krisis identitas," lanjutku. Ino mencoba tersenyum namun matanya masih bimbang. "Bukankah semalam dia menginap di tempatmu?"

"Dia memberitahumu?" Ino menatapku tak percaya. Aku mengangguk bingung. Ino tertawa kering. "Tapi kami hampir tidak bicara apapun."

"Bukannya dia memang selalu seperti itu?" Gumamku dengan suara rendah.

"Dia pernah lebih easygoing." Suara Ino sedikit naik. Aku mundur dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar. "Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah dia menerimamu begitu saja dan bersikap hampir sehangat

dulu—karena dia bahkan tidak memperlakukanku seperti cara dia memperlakukanmu." Ino menghela nafas dalam. "Sakura, katakan padaku, aku mohon. Apa kalian berdua berciuman?" Matanya dalam diam memohon padaku, dan aku merasakan hatiku patah memikirkan momen yang hampir saja terjadi, tapi kali ini untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Aku cukup senang saat aku dapat menjawab dengan jujur. "Tidak," jawabku percaya diri, menatap matanya. "Kami tidak berciuman."

Ino mengamatiku. "Aku percaya padamu." Katanya pelan.

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Dia tidak akan selingkuh darimu," aku memberitahunya seperti sebuah janji yang tidak akan dilanggar.

"Aku tahu."

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah Ino. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau—"

"Tapi bukan berarti itu bisa menghentikanya dari mencintai orang lain." Ino menyibakan rambutnya dari wajah, dia terlihat frustasi.

Ada jeda canggung selama beberapa saat sebelum Ino kembali menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Aku..." dia menyisir rambutnya yang diikat tinggi. "Maaf aku sedikit memaksa. Hanya saja... aku bingung." Matanya bertemu dengan mataku dan memohon dalam diam. "Jangan beritahu Sasuke tentang ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya... dan—"

Aku berjanji sambil mengangkat tanganku. "Jangan khawatir, Ino. Rahasiamu aman bersamaku." Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan katakan sepatah katapun."

Ino terlihat lega. "Terimakasih." Dia menutup lokernya dengan bahu dan tersenyum tulus. "Hey, kau mau makan malam denganku? Aku yang traktir. Kita tidak pernah benar- benar mengobrol sebelumnya."

Sedikit heran, aku pikir mulutku terbuka sebelum mengangguk perlahan. Jujur saja kemarin-kemarin aku pikir Sasuke yang menyuruh Ino menyapa dan bicara padaku. Tapi mungkin aku salah. Mungkin Ino memang ingin berteman denganku.

AN: Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


	20. Chapter 19: Gorgeous

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Gorgeous**

O

O

O

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino di luar sekolah(termasuk _Cheerleding_ ) adalah sebuah pengalaman baru. Dia ternyata lebih pendiam, atau mungkin hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin banyak mengobrol. Tapi ada keheningan yang sedikit-nyaman di antara kami saat makan malam. Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terlalu rakus saat aku mengambil menu ketigaku, namun perlahan menahan diri saat menyadari Ino masih belum menyelesaikan menu pertamanya.

Aku tahu dia suka makan, dilihat dari makan siang kami biasanya dì kafetaria sekolah. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di _buffet all-you-can-eat_ kalau tidak ingin makan banyak?

"Ino," panggilku saat aku mendudukan diri setelah mengambil menu ketigaku. "Kau harus coba er... tempura-nya! Enak sekali!" Aku mengetuk garpuku di piring untuk memberi efek dramatis dan tersenyum lebar saat Ino mendongak, namun matanya kosong. "Oh, aku sudah makan tadi." Katanya menunjuk piring setengah kosongnya dan aku mengedip bingung sebelum mengangguk.

"Oh," ujarku sebelum melanjutkan, "Ino, kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Aku tidak sepenuhnya tidak peka. Ino dan aku berteman, tapi dia tidak akan mengundangku tanpa alasan untuk makan malam setelah beberapa hari kami saling diam. Dia orang yang baik, namun aku masih orang asing di matanya.

Ino tersenyum miring, menyisir rambut pirang indahnya. Apa yang membuat rambutnya begitu indah? Apakah karena sampo yang ia pakai atau karena faktor genetik? Atau keduanya? Aku ingin rambut yang super berkilau juga.

"Tidak kenapa." Jawabnya, tersenyum cerah ke arahku. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak bagus menyimpan masalahmu sendiri," kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku sebelum aku dapat menghentikannya. Aku hampir memukul dahiku sendiri. Sejak kapan aku berhak berkata seperti itu? Aku selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri, dan lihatlah aku, aku baik- baik saja.

"Bukan apa- apa." Dia bersikeras. "Memang tidak boleh dua orang teman makan malam berdua tanpa alasan?"

Aku menatapnya yang tengah menatapku dengan dengan tatapan yakin. Jelas sekali dia ingin aku berhenti bertanya, tapi aku tahu ada yang salah. Apa dia mau aku menanyakan padanya atau menunggunya tenang dan bicara sendiri? Apa yang dia ingin aku lakukan?

"Kau tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini?" Tanyaku, memutuskan untuk merubah topik pembicaraan "Informesial. Sudah iklannya panjang—oke mereka sedang mempromosikan produk seperti setrika uap atau korset pinggang atau kompor listrik yang berguna, tapi apa mereka tidak bisa memilih latar belakang musik yang lebih bagus? Aku tidak tahan saja melihatnya."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin mereka juga mencuri uangmu." Responnya sambil berpikir.

Aku hampir memukul meja karena bersemangat. "Iya! Kau benar! Aku bahkan tidak pernah terpikir sampai ke situ." Aku memelototi piringku keras. " _Huh_. Wow, sepertinya aku harus melakukan riset lebih jauh."

Ino tertawa. "Kau lucu."

Aku menatapnya. "Oh, terimakasih. Kalau Sasuke pasti sudah berpikir aku menyebalkan dan aneh." Gumamku. "Apa Sasuke juga seevil itu padamu?" Aku berhenti, "Tentu saja tidak, Lupakan. Dia pasti super baik dan manis padamu, kau kan pacarnya."

Ino menatapku aneh. "Tidak..."

Aku menjentikan jari, "Baguslah kalau begitu! Tunggu, itu berarti bagus, kan? Kalau Sasuke tidak mengejekmu terus menerus?" Tanyaku saat Ino mencengkeram saputangan di tangannya dengan erat. Wajahnya kaku dan tatapannya tajam menatap ke dinding.

"Kalau pasangan tidak pernah berkelahi, apa berarti masih pantas untuk diperjuangkan ?" Tanyanya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tersentak karena aku tidak tahu kenapa Ino menanyakan hal itu tiba- tiba.

"Bukankah itu artinya kau tidak punya masalah?" Responku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi apa itu normal? Kalau dia memperlakukanku seperti orang asing? Entahlah." Suaranya frustasi. "Sakura, Sasuke membuat aku gila. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku tahan kalau dia terus tertutup padaku. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kami dulu sering mengobrol."

Sasuke mengobrol? Percakapan panjang? Huh, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Tunggu, Ino bilang dia mencintai Sasuke! Aku harus membantunya.

Tapi bagaimana?

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" Tanyaku setelah lama diam. Responnya hanya hening, dia menatap piringnya sambil merenung.

"Tidak," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Pandangannya langsung padaku dan matanya tersenyum kecil. Aku membalas senyumnya ragu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa menghadapi situasi ini. Aku diajak makan malam oleh seseorang yang tidak begitu aku kenal, dan dia sudah menceritakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke padaku.

"Kalau aku punya pacar," mulaiku sambil berpikir, mencoba membayangkan memiliki kekasih. Apakah aku akan bersikap berbeda? Apakah aku akan melupakan temanku? Apakah aku akan menjadi pacar yang manja atau biasa saja?

Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku merinding dan mengembalikan fokusku pada Ino yang tengah memberikan seluruh perhatianya padaku.

"Kau tidak pernah punya pacar?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku menggaruk belakang leherku. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Wajahku serius. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan tertawa. "Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin aku mengintimidasi?" aku mengedikan bahu dan tersenyum saat dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura, kau adalah orang paling inosen yang pernah aku temui." Katanya.

"Terimakasih," aku mengibaskan tanganku padanya. "Tapi orang inosen juga bisa mengintimidasi, tahu."

Aku berhenti mendengar kalimatku sendiri. Apa benar begitu? Tapi apa itu berarti orang yang inosen tahu saat mereka sedang mengintimidasi? Huh entahlah, aku jadi pusing.

Senyum Ino melemah. "Kau tidak tahu betapa tepatnya kalimatmu itu."

O

O

O

Kuncinya adalah bergerak perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apapun. Aku menahan nafas dan berjinjit melewati kamar Ibu dan Paman Fugaku. Ada cahaya redup dari celah pintu dan aku mendengar suara obrolan lirih. Saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka obrolkan sampai larut? Mungkin Ibu tidak bisa tidur? Aku mulai bernafas normal setibanya di lantai bawah. Aku meraba tanganku ke tembok dalam gelap untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Ke kiri lagi."

Aku dapat rasakan jantungku melompat sampai tenggorokan dan aku memukul saklar hingga menyala. Sasuke sedang duduk tenang sambil mengamatiku dari tempat duduknya. Akh ingin memarahinya karena mengagetkanku tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu Ibu.

Mataku memicing setelah melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. "Itu Oreoku!" Desisku, "Aku selalu harus restock karenamu."

Sasuke melirikku namun tidak berkata apapun dan menerukan kegiatannya mencelupkan oreo ke dalam segelas susu. Menguap, aku mengucek mataku dan mengambil segelas susu. Dapur diselimuti keheningan dan aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan agar tidak bicara. Aku terus memikirkan masalah Sasuke dan Ino yang aku seharusnya tidak tahu.

"Dasar pencuri," gerutuku sambil mengambil bungkus Oreo. Aku memelototinya m namun kemudian tersenyum saat dia melirikku. "Kau sedang ngemil tengah malam?"

Sasuke menguap. "Kelihatannya apa, Bocah."

"Ngemil tengah malam," jawabku ringan. Sasuke mengunyah, tatapannya lurus dan datar tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku amati rambutnya yang berantakan dan tidak beraturan, matanya sedikit sayu karena mengantuk namun dia masih terlihat sangat tampan, duduk dengan siku menumpu di meja.

"Sudah puas memandangiku?" Kata Sasuke santai sambil mengambil gelasku karena gelas susunya sudah lebih dulu kosong.

Aku merasakan tulang rahangku jatuh dan rasa panas menuju pipiku. "Aku tidak memandangiku," aku membela diri. "Aku hanya—tidak, Sasuke, aku tidak memandangimu." Kataku keras kepala sebelum mengunyah cookiesku seperti itu adalah kepala Sasuke.

Senyum Sasuke miring saat dia menoleh menghadapku. Senyum pertama yang aku lihat malam ini. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Bocah."

Aku merengut mendengar nama panggilannya. "Aku tidak bohong," gumamku saat Sasuke menoleh.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke sedetik kemudian. "Aku juga suka memandangimu."

Aku terperangah mendengar kalimatnya, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Tentu saja kau memandangiku." Kataku mencari alasan, "saat kau sedang melamun, atau saat kau menatap lurus saat pikiranmu kosong dan ada seseorang yang kebetulan berada di hadapanmu tanpa sadar kau terlihat seperti sedang menatap—"

"Tidak, aku memang memandangimu."

Tidak percaya dengan keterusterangannya, aku melogo dengan tidak anggunnya.

Sasuke melihat ekspresi terkejutku dan memutar bolamatanya. Hampir kesal, dia bangkit berdiri. "Haruno, memang apa yang kau harapkan? Kau pikir aku tidak akan memandangimu saat kau adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat? Itu adalah asumsi paling bodoh yang pernah kau buat." Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas dengan keras, "Susunya lagi?"

Aku mengedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan aku masih hidup. "Tidak," suaraku tergoncang. Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas seperti dia tidak baru saja mengatakan apa yang baru saja dia katakan dan membuka pantri untuk mengambil kotak cookiesku yang lain. Aku mencoba memelankan detak jantungku yang seperti ditabuh ribuan kali, namun ruangan terasa berputar. Sedikit. Apalagi temperatur ruangannya, panas. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin melepas sweaterku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan rasionalitas yang tersisa di otakku. Aku merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat dan tekanan di dadaku meningkat saat aku benar-benar mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Sasuke," kataku, mencoba mengatur suaraku tetap tenang. "Aku harap kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

Sasuke menatapku, ekspresi datarnya berubah serius menatap mataku. Aku hampir menyesal membiarkan kata-kata tadi meluncur dari bibirku saat alis Sasuke terangkat seperti menantang. Setelah pengamatanku selama tinggal di sini, Sasuke yang merasa tertantang bukanlah seseorang yang tepat untuk berurusan denganmu.

"Seperti apa, Bocah?"

Ok. Aku tidak tahan lagi, "Jangan panggil aku bocah," kataku sedikit keras. Mata Sasuke berkilat sebelum kembali pada mata datarnya yang biasa. Aku tidak tahu harus meneriaki atau menyerangnya. Dia membuatku begitu marah kali ini. Aku marah dengan diriku sendiri, dan aku tidak biasanya marah pada orang lain, itu bukan aku. Aku juga tidak suka merasakan rasa panas di perutku karena kalimat Sasuke. Aku tidak suka saat aku tidak bisa bicara dengan baik, atau perasaan tercakat di tenggorokanku. Aku merasakan airmata frustasi mulai mengumpul di mataku namun aku masih dapat menahannya.

"Tapi kau memang seperti itu," kata Sasuke selanjutnya. Dia tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan perubahan suasana hatiku dan aku mengepalkan tangan.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Sasuke, tolong jangan puji aku," kataku pelan. "Jangan." Aku bisa goyah dan tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja kalau dia terus mengatakan 'kau cantik' atau 'aku juga memandangimu' dengan pesonanya dan...

Itu sama saja seperti menulis cek sejuta dolar dengan namaku sebagai penerimanya dan menggantungnya di hadapanku tapi sambil mengatakan aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

"Oke." Sasuke mengedikan bahu santai. "Kau jelek."

Aku kembali terperangah. "Sekarang kau mengejekku?"

Sasuke menutup pintu pantri dengan keras dan memelototiku. "Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku, Haruno? Kejujuran atau kebohongan? Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya secara bersamaan."

Suasana tegang saat aku meremas celanaku. Tatapan intensnya tidak baik untukku, "... well, tentu saja aku mau kau jujur tapi —"

"Oke, kalau begitu. Haruno, kau gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat dan aku menginginkanmu."

A-apa?

Aku tidak menyangkanya, itu jelas. Rahangku jatuh dan aku merasakan diriku terjatuh, atau terbang? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain merasakan aliran darahku menderas dan rasa ringan di kepalaku karena deklarasi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, mungkin karena melihat ekspresiku lalu dia mengedikan bahu. "Kau terlalu polos, Sakura Haruno. Dan aku tidak ingin merubahmu, jadi menjauhlah dariku." Sasuke membawa cookiesku dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Aku melompat dari tempat dudukku dan berlari menyusulnya, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara yang dapat membuat Ibu terbangun, namun Sasuke sudah masuk kamar. Aku membuka kenop pintu dan memasuki dunianya.

"Sasuk—" aku berhenti saat aku melihatnya tanpa baju dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Dia berbalik dan melipat tangan di dada. Aku mencoba berpikir jernih. Gugup, aku menutup pintu untuk menyamarkan suara kami dari orang lain yang ada di dalam rumah. "Sasuke," panggilku lagi. Dia menggumam. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan buku ke kepalanya.

"Kita belum selesai bicara," kataku mencoba untuk tidak terdengar putusasa.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, namun Sasuke menaikan tangannya untuk menahanku. "Berhenti," kayanya, sedikit serak sambil berjalan mundur ke ranjangnya. "Katakan apa mau dari sana."

Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung, namun menuruti keinginannya. "Sasuke," kataku menjelaskan, "kau mencintai Ino, kan?"

Aku mengerutkan wajah saat melihat hanya diam. "Hm?"

"Apa? Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan begini, Sasuke." Aku mengeluh. "Dan kalau kau tidak menceritakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersiksa."

Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. "Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya. "Kemarilah, Haruno."

Aku dengan ragu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya dengan jarak cukup jauh. Dari dekat dapat aku lihat betapa lelahnya dia. Aku pikir aku tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin pacaran saat SMA. Aku tidak menginginkan tambahan masalah dan alasan untuk menambah stres.

"Ino memutuskanku."

Aku pikir aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Aku tidak percaya mendengarkan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Itu tidak mungkin . Aku dan Ino baru saja mengobrol tadi. Dan dari obrolan kamu, Ino secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke, lalu kenapa dia malah memutuskannya? Apa

Ino baik- baik saja? Aku memainkan gelangku dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa gugup saat Sasuke melirikku untuk melihat reaksiku.

"Kapan?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, rahangnya mengeras, dan walau sedang kacau, jujur saja dia masih sangat tampan.

"Sekitar jam tujuh? Entahlah, aku tidak melihat jam saat aku sedang sibuk bertanya-tanya apa salahku."

"Dia memutuskanmu lewat telepon?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Saat itu aku merasa sangat rendah. Melihat Sasuke yang jelas tengah terluka, aku ingin masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang dan mati saja. Teman seperti apa aku yang bahkan tidak merasa sedih dan simpati dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?

Ragu, aku menepuk pundaknya menenangkan karena hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan. Kalimat yang menenangkan tersendat di tenggorokanku. Aku adalah orang yang jahat.

"Semua akan baik- baik saja." Kataku pelan, meremas pundaknya. Senyumku lemah saat dia merengut mendengar kalimat kosongku. Kami berdua tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan baik- baik saja.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan berdiri perlahan setelah beberapa lama. Aku harus membangun kembali dinding pertahananku. Aku harus melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak percaya aku membiarkan Sasuke untuk—

 _"Oke, kalau begitu. Haruno, kau gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat dan aku menginginkanmu."_

"Bodoh." Gumamku sambil menatap jendela. Ino memutuskan Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang. Dia butuh pelarian, dan aku takut aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menolaknya.

O

O

O

Ino tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Begitu juga Sasuke, walau dia sudah meninggalkan rumah pukul enam pagi tadi.

Populasi sekolah hiruk pikuk hari ini, mereka semua tahu tentang Putusnya Sasuke dan Ino(ya, mereka sepenting itu sampai aku harus menggunakan huruf kapital di sana) setengah dari mereka terlihat sedih dan setengahnya lagi gembira karena mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati entah Sasuke atau Ino.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan rasa kesalku.

Aku merasa seketika was-was saat melihat lokerku sudah dikerumuni beberapa orang. Shion dan beberapa anggota cheers berdiri dengan pose sama—menekuk lengan mereka di depan dada dan menunggu kedatanganku dengan wajah datar. Sara menyandar pada Suigetsu dengan santai, dan beberapa orang di luar lingkaran pertemanan mereka ikut kasak-kusuk dalam suara rendah. Entah kenapa aku tahu mereka tengah membicarakan aku.

Seriusan, memang aku terlihat sebersalah itu? Halo?

"Hai," kataku sambil meletakan tas di depan loker. Aku merinding merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Hai, Sakura." Kata Shion, suaranya tidak seramah biasanya. Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya, sudut bibirku terangkat. Aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu terintimidasi.

"Aku yakin kau sudah dengar tentang Ino dan Sasuke." Kata Sara, suaranya terdengar mengejek. Aku mencoba untuk tidak merengut. Kenapa dia bicara padaku seperti itu? "Kau tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, kan?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa menyadarinya. "Iya..."

"Dan kalau kami menebak kau ada hubungannya dengan putusnya mereka, kau akan mengakuinya." Kata Mai, Shion dan Sara menatapnya kesal namun kemudian menatapku penuh penilaian.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah tidak percayaku. Mereka pikir aku ada hubungannya dengan putusnya Sasuke dan Ino?

"Tentu saja tidak," kataku tegas. "Karena itu tidak benar."

Sara maju. "Tidak usah pura-pura." Tangannya di pinggang sambil menatapku tanpa senyum. "Kau adalah orang terakhir yang bicara pada Ino sebelum dia memutuskan Sasuke. Sebelumnya dia tidak ada pikirkan untuk putus. Kami sudah lihat bagaimana caramu melihat Sasuke. Ino juga lihat, dan karena dia terlalu baik, dia pikir dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke dan kau."

Terkejut, aku menatap wajah mereka semua. Shion memalingkan wajah dariku, mengigit bibir, Sara menatapku dengan ekspresi jijik. Bahkan wajah Suigetsu terlihat datar; wajahny bisanya selalu dihiasi seringai menggoda.

Aku merasa terpojokan, dan aku tahu tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongku.

Aku mengumpulkan rasa percaya diriku dan berdiri lebih tegap. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkanku karena tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan. Kalau mereka mau dengar kenyataan yang terjadi, baiklah, aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahu mereka.

Namun sebelum membuka mulut, aku berhenti. Ino tidak mau aku mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. "Jadi Ino dan aku mengobrol. Aku tidak akan bilang tentang apa karena aku sudah janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Aku menggeretakan rahangku. "Tapi sebelum kalian menuduhku, tolong cari tahu dulu faktanya. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ino yang membuatnya putus dari Sasuke." Aku merengut, "Aku tahu mereka saling mencintai, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka.."

Shion menggumamkan sesuatu pada Sara yang kemudian mendesah. "Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau menyukai Sasuke." Kata Sara selanjutnya. Ekspresinya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak juga," jawabku dengan wajah serius. Aku berbohong pada mereka dan mereka tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah terlihat seserius ini dan aku tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi ini kecuali darurat.

"Hey," Suigetsu berkata, berdiri di antara aku dan mereka "Oke, kalian sudah bertanya padanya, dan ini sudah cukup." Dia menatap mereka tanpa senyum. Suigetsu menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku membiarkan mereka pergi melewatiku. "Sampai ketemu saat latihan," kata mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Dengan wajah datar, aku membuka loker dan mengambil buku. Aku mengabaikan tanganku yang gemetar dan tekanan di dadaku. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Mereka boleh melihatku dengan mata penuh tuduhan seperti semua adalah salahku, tapi faktanya semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Memang tidak ada, kan?

Namun kenapa rasanya aku seperti membohongi diri sendiri?

Aku kembali mengingat kalimat Sasuke dan Ino. Oke, kalau misal ini adalah salahku, maka aku harus memperbaiki semuanya. Aku menutup kembali lokerku dan melihat ponselku. Sekolah dimulai lima belas menit lagi.

Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa ditanyai di mana keberadaan Sasuke sekarang.

O

O

O

 **AN** : Terimakasih suda membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


	21. Chapter 20:At Least I Don’t Love You yet

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 20

 **At Least I Don't Love You (Yet)**

O

O

O

Koridor penuh dengan siswa. Aku berdiri di ujung gedung _sains_ dan menulikan telingaku dari bisik- bisik ingin tahu atau tatapan menuduh. Mereka mungkin tahu aku sebagai saudara tiri Sasuke atau siswa baru yang baru gabung di tim _cheers_. Aku merasakan ketidaknyamanan di dadaku saat aku melangkah maju. Tidak sulit untuk sampai pada tujuanku. Tentu saja dia membuatku lebih mudah dengan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hai," sapaku.

Matanya mengerling saat dia perlahan mengarahkanku ke pinggir koridor. Aku melihat mata birunya dan ikut tersenyum melihat wajah ramahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Aku terkekeh mendnegar pertanyaan tanpa basa basinya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Dia mengelus dagunya sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Tentu saja. Katakan apa itu dan aku akan usahakan sebisaku."

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan bersiap-siap. "Sasuke. Kau sudah dengar rumornya?"

"Sepertinya semua orang dengar." Dia menyandar pada loker merah dan menyilangkan lengan di dada. Aku tersenyum lemah.

"Ya. Tentu saja semua sudah dengar." Gumamku. Setidaknya aku berhutang penjelasan padanya kalau dia mau membantuku. Kami tidak sedekat itu, tapi ada ikatan tak terlihat di antara kami. Lemah, tapi ada. "Apa kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia menatapku, "Kenapa kau pikir aku tahu di mana dia?"

Aku mengedikan bahu. "Kau pernah tinggal bersamanya." Aku menjeda, menyusun kata-kata. "Aku pikir kau tahu sesuatu tempat yang biasa dia tuju saat sedang down."

Keheningan mencekik leherku, namun saat dia akhirnya bicara, aku menghela nafas.

"Pantai," jawabnya. "Dia biasanya mengendai motornya di tengah malam dan pergi. Dia ke pantai kalau sedang ingin sendiri."

Aku mengangguk, dan menatap wajahnya lebih dalam. Keceriaan yang biasa tidak ada di sana. Kenapa semua orang terlihat depresi akhir-akhir ini?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Aku memang berpikir dia tahu, namun bagaiama caranya dia bisa tahu ?

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Aku yang memberitahunya tentang tempat itu."

O

O

O

" _Haruno Sakura" senyumnya lebar memamerkan gigi dan matanya tajam menatap mataku. Terlalu intens._

 _Aku bergerak gugup, konsentrasi matanya membuat kulitku merinding tak menyenangkan dan membuatku ingin menyembunyikan kepalaku di bawah bantal. Namun aku hanya bisa membalas senyumnya dan mencoba tetap menegakan tubuhku._

 _"Hai," kataku lirih. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengernyit saat dia mendekat dan menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. Oh, ha... cuma itu? Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena terlalu waspada di hadapannya. Mungkin instingku salah kali ini. Mungkin aku harus mendengarkan apa kata orang bahwa dia baik._

 _Kalau kata mereka dia baik, bukankah itu artinya dia memang baik? Lalu kenapa aku masih saja meragukannya?_

 _"Kau sangat cantik, kau tahu?" Katanya perlahan, seperti dia ingin aku tahu betapa dia sungguh-sungguh dengan mengulur dan memberi jeda pada tiap kata._

 _Aku mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya datar dan mencengekram gelangku erat._

O

O

O

Aku berlari kencang. Paru-paruku terbakar dan aku merasakan rasa sakit yang tajam seperi jarum menusuki kakiku. Rambutku menempel di wajah, aku hanya bisa berpikir tentang Sasuke dan Ino. Bagaimana kalau— bagaima kalau apa yang dikatakan Shion dan Sara benar? Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ino memutuskan Sasuke?

Aku mengambil ponselku dari saku. Shizune. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Shizune," panggilku sambil menyandar pada pohon terdekat. Kepalaku terasa ringan karena aliran darah yang kencang di sana dan tenggorokanku kering. Aku menunduk menatap sepatuku dan terkejut saat mendengar suara yang menyahutku dari seberang.

"Shizune sedang bicara dengan guru." Kata suara rendah itu, "Ini siapa?"

Mataku melebar saat mengingat suara itu. Aku berpegangan pada pohon dan mencoba bernafas teratur. "Sasori?" tanyaku.

Jeda sebentar. "Haruno Sakura."

Aku memejamkan mata, sudah kuduga. "Hai,"

"Wow, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar— bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tersenyum, mengesampingkan apa yang aku alami, mengesampingkan apa yang dia lihat, Sasori adalah orang baik. Walau dia adalah sahabat dari orang yang mengacaukan hidupku. Tapi yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah mencoba dengan keras untuk melupakannya.

"Aku baik," jawabku seceria mungkin, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga."

Kami diam, aku mendengarkan dia bernafas, dan suara lain di latar belakangnya—mungkin suara Shizune dan Guru. Kalau Sasori menjawab telepon Shizune, itu artinya mereka sudah pacaran. Kami lama tidak mengobrol, kenapa Shizune tidak memberitahuku?

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dan menghela nafas. "Bisa sampaikan padanya untuk meneleponku balik?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura."

Aku tertawa, "Sampai jumpa, Sasori." Aku menutup sambungan dan sesaat termenung. Aku sempat terdistraksi oleh Shizune sebelum aku mengingat kembali misiku."

O

O

O

" _Ugh. Dia cantik sekali. Aku benci dia."_

 _"Kenapa dia pake baju jelek itu? Apa dia mau buktikan kalau dia cantik pakai apapun?"_

 _"Dia mencoba merebut pacar Temari. Aku dengar dia memojokannya di kamar mandi."_

 _"Aku dengar dia jalang. Seseorang bilang dia murahan."_

 _"Aku dengar dia pernah aborsi, dua kali!"_

 _"Pelacur."_

 _"Jalang."_

 _"Aku benci dia"_

O

O

O

Aku menemukannya.

Aku tidak akan berpura-pura. Aku lelah karena aku berlari menyusulnya. Aku tersesat. Aku memanggil taksi dan naik bus. Aku mencari dan mencari dan mencari, dan aku tidak menemukannya agar aku bisa berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Walau sisi rasionalku menyuruhku begitu.

Aku tidak akan memberinya waktu untuk bicara saat aku membolos kedua kalinya untuknya. Aku tidak mengorbankan wakuku melakukan apa yang aku lakukan untuk sembarang orang. _Well_ , mungkin tergantung apakah orang itu sungguh membutuhkan seseorang. Dan saat ini, Sasuke membutuhkan orang lain entah dia senang atau tidak. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti di belakangnya.

"Kau membolos sekolah!" Aku berteriak. Aku pikir Sasuke terkena serangan jantung, jika melihat ekspresi shock-nya saat melihatku... yang kemudian berubah marah. Oke, mungkin aku mengganggunya yang sedang ingin sendirian menatap laut. "Nilai itu penting."

"Kemarin kau tidak komplain." Ketusnya, "saat kita menbolos untuk beli donat, jadi diam."

Aku tidak akan mundur. Aku melipat lengan di depan dada dan mendudukan diri di hadapannya. Dia harus menatap mataku. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk bangkit dan mengejar Ino, karena itulah yang harus dia lakukan. Dia harus menbuktikan pada Ino bahwa dia akan memperjuangkannya. Karena kalau tidak, bagaimana hubungan bisa bertahan?

"Kau keluar jam enam pagi tadi," kataku tenang.

Dia tidak menatapku, " _Stalker_."

"Kita tinggal di rumah yang sama!"

"Dengar, Sakura. Kau pasti akan tetap di sini karena kau tidak punya tumpangan." Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? "Jadi, kalau kau masih mau di sini, bisa tolong diam dan duduk saja?"

Karena dia sedang sedih, aku menurutinya namun aku tidak bisa berhenti memelototinya. Menghela nafas, aku mendudukan diri dalam jarak cukup jauh darinya. Dia duduk di sebuah batu, dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Aku menghela nafas, bahkan melihat Sasuke demikian, aku masih tidak bisa turut bersedih untuknya.

Dan itu menbuatku ingin menangis.

O

O

O

 _Suara terpekik kaget terdengar dan aku mencoba untuk tidak mengernyit saat aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum malu pada Mama Tsunade yang merengut menatapku. Dia menyingkap rambut yang mulai kaku dari wajahku dan menatap tepat di mataku._

 _"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanyanya, "siapa—siapa yang begitu kejamnya melemparimu dengan... oh Tuhan, apa ini susu? Dan... telur..?_

 _Aku mengedikan bahu dan tersenyum. "Mama, tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak bahaya." Aku menenangkannya. "Ini bukan, apa-apa, lihat? Teman sekelasku selalu melakukan ini satu sama lain. Hanya bercandaan." Aku terkekeh dan mencolek pipinya karena Mama terlihat sangat khawatir dan aku ingin membuatnya berhenti merengut. Aku kuat. Bukankah dia yang mengajariku untuk jadi kuat?_

 _Well, aku mengajari diriku sendiri untuk kuat._

 _Aku tidak mengedipkan mata saat Mama meraih lenganku. Lebam di kulitku terasa sakit karena sentuhannya, tapi aku tidak mengatakan atau bereaksi apapun. Aku belajar caranya diam._

 _"Ayo bersihkan tubuhmu lebih dulu," gumamnya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Ma." Dengan lembut aku melepaskan pegangannya, dan menghindari tatapannya. "Aku bersihkan sendiri. Aku sudah_ _cukup besar untuk menjaga diri sendiri."_

O

O

O

"Aku bicara dengan Ino semalam."

Aku tidak melihat Sasuke, aku menatap lurus ke depan dan memeluk kakiku dan menumpukan dagu ke lutut. Aku berusaha untuk tidak gemetar. "Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyaku.

"Dia memberitahu kenapa dia putus denganku. Dia bilang dia membantuku, dan bahwa dia tidak tahan jika melihat aku berubah dan dia tidak. Dia bilang mungkin kami butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini." Sasuke tertawa pendek. "Membantu apa? Aku berubah bagaimana?" Ekspresinya masam.

"Sepanjang penjelasannya, aku hanya berdiri dan menerimanya karena aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan."

Saat itu, aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, dan tiba- tiba saja aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Karena untuku, semua masuk akal. Aku tahu kenapa Ino putus dengan Sasuke. Itu karena aku, aku terlalu bodoh mencoba untuk membuat diriku sendiri percaya bahwa aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah mereka.

Ini salahku, dan aku tidak takut mengakui kebenarannya.

"Ini semua salahku." Kataku, dengan suara tidak sekuat yang aku harapkan. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memukul kepalaku. Aku harus tegas, Sasuke harus mengerti. "Aku mengobrol dengannya sebelum dia memutuskanmu. Dia bertanya beberapa hal padaku, aku tidak menyuruhnya memutuskanmu, tapi entahlah. Mungkin aku menyiratkannya, bahwa aku adalah ancaman." Aku mengangguk. "Dia mungkin tahu apa yang kita lakukan 'hari itu' dan—"

"Sebentar." Sasuke menaikan tangannya, dia menatapku tidak percaya. "Memang apa yang kita lakukan 'hari itu'?" Tanyanya sarkastik, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah marah dan aku takut untuk meneruskan.

Ada apa dengannya? "Um, kau tahu lah, hari saat aku memberitahumu—"

"Kita tidak melakukan apapun," katanya tajam. "Semuanya adalah interaksi inosen, tidak ada yang terjadi."

Aku menatapnya aneh, aku masih tidak tahu harus terluka atau tidak mendengar responnya. " _Well_ , dia tahu bahwa kau tidak sepenuhnya inosen." Kataku, mencoba mengatur ekspresiku. Sasuke mendengus dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Maksudku, Sasuke, aku secara tidak langsung mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu!" Aku menunjuknya gusar. "Apa itu tidak berarti apapun?"

Mata Sasuke seperti melubangiku. "Yeah, well, dan kau juga tahu perasaanmu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata Sasuke, "tapi kita tidak melakukan apapun, aku tidak selingkuh. Aku mengabaikan perasaanku padamu m dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena memang tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Dia tidak buta, Sasuke!" Aku berteriak. Kalimat Sara dan Shion tiba-tiba mencakar dadaku. "Sasuke, dia bisa melihat cara kita berinteraksi. Kita tinggal di rumah yang sama, bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasa terancam?" Aku mencoba membuat Sasuke mengerti dari sudut pandang Ino. Karana Ino baik dan dia pantas untuk dicintai dan kemabli bersama Sasuke.

"Itu karena kita saudara tiri!" Sasuke berteriak balik. "Karena perasaan ini terlarang, karena orang tua kita menikah. Kita tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan kita, karena itu akan menghancurkan apa yang ayahku dan ibuku bangun. Dia tidak perlu merasa terancam kalau saja dia mempercayai aku akan setia padanya. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamamu karena ini—salah."

Aku menatapnya, mencoba mencerna kalimatnya. Rahangnya mengatup erat dan tangannya mengepal. Aku melihat urat nadi timbul di lehernya. Matanya membakar mataku.

"Ini salah," aku menyetujui, "mungkin kita hanya terbawa suasana." Lanjutku kosong. Mungkin aku benar, mungkin yang kami rasakan hanya perasaan sementara. Banyak orang saling menyukai di luar sana lalu move on dengan yang lainnya, bukan? Kalau kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang, pada akhirnya kau akan menyukai orang itu. Kehadiran Sasuke di hidupku, dan aku di hidupnya menimbulkan perasaan ini pada diri kami. Hanya itu penjelasan logis yang bisa otakku pikirkan saat aku menatap tanganku. Aku mencarinya, berlari menyusulnya, walau aku tahu Dia mungkin sedang ingin sendirian. Apa hal ini memiliki makna lebih?

Tapi yang membuat aku paling takut adalah aku mencemaskannya. Walau aku tidak bisa bersedih untuknya, aku masih merasa resah di dada.

Aku menahan keinginan untuk bangkit dan berlari. Aku menatap wajahnya yang gundah dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ini menyebalkan." Katanya, aku dapat merasakan frustasi yang dia rasakan.

Aku terkekeh kecil, rasa berat di dadaku semakin jelas. "Setidaknya kita tidak sampai saling cinta," aku bercanda, "kalau iya, akan lebih buruk."

Sasuke mendengus, menyandar pada ke dua tangan yang menumpu di atas pasir, kami berdua menatap garis laut yang bertemu langit. "Yeah. Tamat kalau sampai begitu."

O

O

O

 **AN** : Paragraf bertulisan miring di chapter ini adalah flashback, yaa.

Terimakasih suda membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


	22. Chapter 21: Beach Please

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 21

Beach Please

O

O

O

"Dengar, aku tahu sikapku sangat brengsek akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya mau bilang... aku minta maaf." Kata-kata keluar dengan cepat dsri bibirnya, "Aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, dan—" Sasuke menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Aku kasihan melihatnya dan memilih untuk menghiburnya. "Tidak apa- apa, aku maklum. Aku ikut bersedih untukmu " Kataku menepuk pundaknya. Kepalanya menoleh untuk menatapku, bibirnya terangkat melihat ekspresi semi serius tapi semi tidak seriusku.

"Benarkah," respon Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya, membuatku tersinggung.

"Apa? Maksudku, hanya karena aku tidak—" aku berhenti, akutidak bisa berbohong padanya. Aku memang turut sedih melihat Sasuke, tapi bukan karena alasan yang seharusnya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya menghela nafas. "Lupakan," kataku menyerah. Respon Sasuke adalah menepuk menyentil dahiku kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Aku melihatnya meregangkan badan dan memalingkan wajah saat melihat kulit perutnya tersingkap.

Pagi ini udara cukup hangat. Aku merasakan sinar matahari hangat di tubuhku. Rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi aku merasa sedikit sedih karena kami hanya dapat menikmati momen-momen indah seperti ini sekejap saja. Momen yang bukan milikku, tapi milik orang lain.

Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Mengasihani diri sendiri? Aku mendengus untuk menahan tertawa. Aku tidak pernah kasihan pada diriku sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu di mana aku?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba - tiba Sasuke. "Naruto," jawabku. Dia mengamatiku dalam diam sebelum mengangguk mendengar jawabanku . Kami tidak bicara lagi setelahnya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto. Ketidaksukaannya pada saudara tirinya bukan rahasia. Perlakuanya di day care waktu itu adalah bukti yang cukup tentang hubungan tidak baik mereka.

"Si idiot itu berjanji tidak bilang siapapun." Gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dia bilang dia yang memberitahumu tempat ini." Kataku ringan namun tidak mendapat respon darinya. Aku memiringkan kepala untuk melihat Sasuke dengan lebih jelas, wajahnya datar, seperti biasa. Ekspresinya mengingatkanku pada kali pertama kami bertemu di perpustakaan.

Apa benar itu baru beberapa minggu yang lalu? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Walau Sasuke berusaha keras menunjukan pada dunia bahwa dia orang yang dingin, jelas sekali bahwa itu tidak benar. Dan itu bukan karena aku semakin mengenalnya hari demi hari, tapi karena kalau dia sungguh pribadi yang dingin dan tidak peduli, dia tidak akan membantuku saat itu. Tapi dia memilih untuk membantuku.

"Jadi kalau Naruto yang memberitahumu," aku meneruskan, "maka dia boleh memberitahu orang lain tentang tempat ini." Kataku.

"Bukan berarti dia boleh datang padamu dan memberitahu di mana aku."

"Sasuke," aku mendesah. "Aku yang mendatangi Naruto karena aku tahu dia tahu. Dia mau memberitahuku dan aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu karana aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang sekarang ." Aku memelototinya saat dia hendak menginterupsiku. "Karena kau juga ada untukku saat aku butuh seseorang, aku juga akan ada untukmu."

Sasuke merengut menatap langit. "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau menyebalkan ?"

Aku mengabaikannya. "Menyebalkan tapi bikin sayang." Aku bercanda. "Akui saja, Sasuke." Aku menepuk tangan antusias, dan tertawa melihat ekspresi kesalnya. Dia mulai berjalan ke air. Aku berlari ke arahnya dengan bibir terbuka. Huh, terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak ilfeel dengan kelakuannya yang suka sembarang. Merengut, aku melihat kakiku dan melepaskan sepatuku sambil mengangguk. Aku melepas kaos kaki sepanjang lututku dan memasukannya ke dalam sepatu. Tas aku jatuhkan ke pasir dan aku menggulung lengan baju.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara terhibur Sasuke sampai ke telingaku .

"Main air," kataku dengan nada bersemangat.

"Kau mau berenang memakai itu?"

Aku menunduk menatap pakaianku dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ya Ampun, Sasuke. Aku hanya akan berjalan di air saja. Kalau aku berencana berenang, aku pasti akan melepas pakaianku!"

Kami berdua terdiam mendengar jawabanku dan wajahku seketika memerah. Tunggu, bukan begitu maksudku, "Aku—maksudku, hanya seragamku saja." Aku mencoba terdengar biasa. Aku melirik bibir Sasuke yang tipis, menahan tawa. "Aku masih tetap pakai bra dan _under_ —"

Sasuke menyerah san terkekeh. "Haruno, berhenti bicara."

"Ok, _fine_!" Aku menjulurkan lidah dan kembali memfokuskan perhatianku pada air laut. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku ke pantai. Suara ombak membuat aku terpikat. Suara hantamannya pada karang menambah nuansa damai. Aku selalu ingin tahu seberapa dalam laut itu. Dan berapa banyak makhluk air tak teridentifikasi yang hidup di sana? Terkekah, aku mengingat bahwa saat kecil aku percaya pada duyung.

Sasuke mengejutkanku dengan berjalan dekat di sisiku. "Kau bisa berenang?"

"Tidak! Jadi kalau aku tenggelam di hadapanmu, kau akan selamanya merasa menyesal karena kematianku. Dan aku akan menghantuimu dengan menyanyi lagu _baby shark_ setiap malam. Atau aku akan memaksamu menonton _informersial_ dan menjadikannya _channel_ tetap di TVmu." Aku merinding membayangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir," respon Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan junior sepertimu tenggelam di hadapanku."

"Ya! Aku kira kita sudah setuju kalau umur kita hanya berbeda satu tahun." Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghentakan kaki kesal. Akan aku buktikan padanya bahwa aku bisa bersikap dewasa. Bukan salahku kalau orangtua Sasuke melahirkannya lebih dulu sebelum aku. Aku tidak mau Sasuke menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk mengolokku. "Hey, lumayan dingin ya." Aku membungkuk dan membasahi tanganku .

"Aku pernah ingin menjadi peneliti hewan laut." Kataku mengingat, "sepertinya saat aku kelas sembilan."

"Sudah lama sekali," responnya sarkastik.

Aku mengabaikannya. "Aku suka laut, air dan makhluk yang ada di dalamnya menghipnotisku. Tapi guru konseling saat masih SMP bertanya apa aku bisa berenang, dan aku tidak bisa. Jadi aku harus mengerah pada mimpi itu." Aku merengut. Hari itu adalah hari yang menyedihkan untukku.

Menyedihkan dan bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau peneliti hewan laut itu butuh keahlian berenang? "Aku bisa saja ambil kelas berenang, tapi aku terlalu fokus dengan sekolah. Jadi selamat tinggal mimpi."

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin jadi dokter." Suaranya jelas. "Sudah tahu ingin jadi dokter apa?"

"Belum. Aku masih punya banyak waktu." Aku memberanikan diri berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam air. "Kau sendiri? Sudah putuskan ingin jadi apa? Pengacara? Jaksa?"

"Belum."

Aku terkekeh mendengar nadanya, aku menggunakan tanganku untuk mengambil air dan mencipratkannya ke arahnya. Ada jeda sebelum aku tertawa melihat ekspresi shock di wajahnya. Dia membeku di sana, mungkin masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Perutku sakit karena tertawa dan aku pikir aku akan jatuh ke dalam air.

"Haruno," katanya dengan suara —yang anehnya —tenang. Aku menjawab " _yeah_?" sebelum cipratan air memotong tawaku. Aku tersedak dan memukul dadaku, mencoba mengambil oksigen dan menahan tawa yang kembali ingin keluar.

Aku membalasnya dengan cipratan air lagi. Merapikan rambut basahku dengan senyum , aku meliriknya. Aku merasakan udara berhenti sebelum sampai di paru-paruku melihat pemandangan di hadapanku, Sasuke Uchiha tertawa lepas.

"Aku basah," ujarku menatapnya lalu menatap pakaianku.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kau pikir aku tidak?"

Aku merasakan tetesan air di wajahku dan memejamkan mata, sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajahku. Sinar mentari terasa menyenangkan dipadukan dengan dingin dari air laut. Orang yang bersamaku juga tidak buruk. Haha.

"Hey," panggilnya mendekatiku. Aku menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku dan menatapnya. Air menetes dari rambutnya dan turun ke leher, berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Bajunya menempel di dada, dan aku bisa melihat kontur dadanya; dia memang sempurna. Aku merasa bahagia hanya berdiri di sini bersamanya. "Mau berenang di laut?"

Berenang? Aku menatapnya bingung, dia menatapku dengan alis terangkat menantang. Entah kenapa tiba- tiba aku ingin memeluknya dan tidak melepaskannya lagi.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang memikirkannya. Aku mengeleng dalam hati, namun di kenyataan, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengedik ke arah kanan, "Kita menyewa perahu, tentu saja."

O

O

O

Aku mengamati dari tepi perahu. Sasuke memiliki cukup uang untuk menyewa perahu motor untuk kami selama dua jam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku akan berusaha membayarnya. Sekarang, aku tengah berpegangan kuat pada pinggiran perahu dan jantungku berdegup amat kencang. Aku pikir aku akan terjatuh. Aku menelan ludah, "Apa aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak bisa berenang?" Kataku lemah, melihat air yang mengelilingi perahu. Daratan begitu jauh dari jangkauan... aku mencoba menerka berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk berenang dari sini ke daratan. Aku mungkin tenggelam pada detik yang sama saat aku terjun, tanpa kembali ke permukaan.

Aku menampar diriku agar berhenti memikirkan hal negatif.

"Mungkin." Sasuke mengedikan bahu dan menyeringai saat aku meliriknya, nafas tersengal. Dia tiba- tiba membuka baju dan celana seragamnya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan seketika memalingkan pandangan pada laut biru.

Oh Tuhan. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau hanya ada kami di sini? Berdua saja? _Halo_? Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan diri dan berpikir rasional. Lalu otaku kembali memikirkan Sasuke dan Ino. Dan seketika, bernafas sambil melihatnya tidak sesulit tadi. Karena aku tahu dia tidak akan jadi milikku. Dan aku sudah bersamai dengan kenyataan untuk menerimanya. Yang aku tidak dapat terima adalah fakta bahwa aku belum juga membahas tentang Ino sampai sekarang. Padahal itu adalah tujuanku menemuinya.

Sasuke perlu bicara. Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kalau bicara tentang masalah kita itu baik? Dia bilang itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku akan menggunakan kalimatnya sendiri untuk menyerangnya.

"Siap?"

Oke. Jadi fakta bahwa dia tepat di belakangku dan aku dapat merasakan panas tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membantuku.

Aku sedikit melompat dan menjauh sambil tertawa gugup. Oke. Aku gugup karena hendak berenang di laut lepas. Bukan karena Sasuke setengah telanjang di hadapanku. Sungguh.

Aku menyisir rambutku dengan tangan dan menghela nafas.

"Iya, sepertinya." Gumamku dan mengikutinya. Aku melepas rok seragamku, mencoba mengabaikan panas di wajahku karena ada Sasuke. Aku harus cepat melakukannya agar bisa cepat masuk ke air dan...

"Bra yang bagus," komentar Sasuke. Aku menunduk dan menyadari aku sedang memakai bra merah berenda yang sama yang aku pakai pada insiden hari pertama sekolah dulu.

Oh Tuhan.

"Seperti pernah lihat, ya?" Lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum miring. "Iya lah. Kan aku yang beli."

Tatapan kami bertemu saat itu, aku merasa hanya ada kami berdua di dunia. Sebuah sensasi yang sulit digambarkan, berdiri di sana, merasa bahwa orang yang berdiri di hadapanmu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat kamu andalkan, karena siapa lagi yang bisa kau percaya selain dia? Aku menyadari bahwa aku sepenuhnya mempercayainya...Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan memalingkan wajah. Kami tidak seperti itu.

"Aku akan tenggelam." Aku akhirnya dapat menemukan suaraku dan melangkah gugup karena Sasuke menatapku dengan begitu intens, aku takut dengan gerakanku selanjutnya.

Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari lamunannya dan merengut menatapku.

"Bocah, kau pikir aku akan menbiarkanmu tenggelam?" Dia menatapku seperti aku adalah orang bodoh. Aku mencoba untuk tidak tersinggung dan memelototinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan rompi pelampung, "Aku tidak mungkin membawamu sedalam ini tanpa bantuan."

Aku memekik senang. "Terimakasih!" Aku tidak peduli kalau aku terlihat bodoh, aku memakai rompi pelampung dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku sudah siap, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum dan kehangatan yang mencapai matanya menyentuh hatiku.

"Baiklah." Dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku membiarkannya menuntunku terjun ke laut.

O

O

O

Kami berbaring menatap langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Ketakutan karena berenang pudar setelah kakiku kembali mendarat di perahu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Ya Tuhan, tadi aku hampir mati ketakutan . Aku menikmatinya tapi juga takut, sungguh perasaan yang aneh dan sulit dijelaskan. Jantungku berdegup keras di dadaku, dan walaupun aku mengapung karena rompi pelampung, aku terombang-ambing seperti akan tenggelam. Aku tanpa sadar berpegangan pada Sasuke dengan cengkeraman yang seperti berjanji aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

Memikirkannya membuatku kembali teringat pada kenyataan. Jangan terlena, aku hanyalah kandidat potensial untuk dijadikan pelarian oleh Sasuke. Aku tahu itu, dia tahu itu. Dan aku harus membuatnya kembali fokus. Sudah cukup tertawa dan bersenang- senangnya—aku tidak pernah tahu Sasuke dapat tertawa begitu lebar—tapi sekarang adalah saat untuk kembali serius. Aku membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku begini." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku kembali diam dan bertanya. "Begini bagaimana?"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Tertawa seperti itu."

Huh, aku baru saja berpikir demikian.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak mengizinkan dirimu bersenang- senang." Responku.

Matanya terpejam dan aku memanfaatkan saat itu untuk tersenyum melihat bibir tersenyumnya.

"Mungkin," katanya, suaranya terdengar terhibur. "Atau mungkin kau memang pandai membuatku tertawa."

Aku tertawa gugup, "Tidak, aku yakin kau hanya menahan diri selama ini." Aku mencoba mencari topik untuk mengubah arah pembicaraan. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat buruk jika harus berpikir di bawah tekanan. Lebih baik aku disuruh menampilkan gerakan gimnastik yang rumit secara spontan daripada begini.

"Um, jadi bagaimana persiapan pertandingannya?"

"Menyenangkan." Suaranya kembali datar. Bagus, aku membuatnya kembali menutup diri.

"Jadi... aku dengar hari ini kau ada latihan," mulaiku.

"Iya."

"Aku juga ada latihan _cheers_!" Lanjutku mengabaikan bayangan wajah Shion dan Sara dan ketidakramahan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Huh, memang apa yang aku harapkan? Mereka bukan temanku, mereka teman Ino. Mereka akan memilih Ino lebih dulu, walau mereka ramah padaku. Saat seperti ini aku semakin merindukan Shizune.

"Ya," Suaranya kaku, dan dia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dingin.

"Kau perlu bicara, Sasuke." Kataku lembut dan menatapnya dengan jelas. Aku mengabaikan pasir yang menempel pada kulit basahku dan fokus pada bibirnya yang kian menipis. Raut tidak senangnya cukup membuat aku ingin berhenti, tapi aku tidak.

"Bicara apa, Haruno?" Dia mendecak, aku bisa melihat dia mencoba tetap tenang.

Sepertinya aku melewati batas. "Ayo mulai dengan alasan kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah." Kataku tenang.

Sasuke tertawa kering, aku menatapnya gugup. "Untuk mendengar pertanyaan tentang kenapa aku putus? Menjawab pertanyaan apakah ada orang lain? Supaya terus diingatkan tentang apa yang terjadi? _Yeah_ , aku lebih baik bolos."

Aku mengernyit mendengarnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan tidak mempertanyakan jawabannya. "Apa kau merindukannya?" Tanyaku cepat , seperti sudah mengira jawabannya.

Sasuke merengut. "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik, suaranya pelan kali ini.

"Kalau kau merindukannya, maka kau harus berjuang untuk hubungan kalian. Ino mungkin berpikir apa yang dia lakukan adalah yang terbaik, tapi sekarang semua terserah padamu. Dan aku tahu kau tidak mau mengakhiri apa yang kalian punya." Aku menepuk bahunya. "Buktikan padanya bahwa dia patut diperjuangkan."

"Kalau kami memang patut diperjuangkan, bukankah dia juga harus ikut berjuang?" Suara Sasuke gelap.

Aku hampir mengerang. Aku sudah mengira dia akan jawab begitu dan sudah menyiapkan sangkalannya. "Wanita itu _insecure_ , Sasuke." Kataku tanpa ragu. "Dan kau membingungkan, dan dia tidak mau melukai harga dirinya."

"Jadi karena itu aku harus mengalah?" Suara Sasuke penuh sarkasme. Oke, sekarang aku ingin memukul kepalanya.

"Wanita selalu berharap kekasihnya berjuang untuknya. Mereka ingin dikejar. 'Aku berlari agar kau kejar.' Kau tidak pernah dengar istilah itu?" Melihat dia hanya diam, aku mengerang. "Sasuke, percaya padaku. Ino sedang menyesali keputusannya sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau bahkan tidak bicara dengannya." Sekarang Sasuke tak terbaca. Bagus. Aku tidak bisa membacanya sekarang.

"Karena dia mencintaimu," ungkapku. "Dia bilang sendiri padaku bahwa dia mencintaimu. Apa kau butuh lebih banyak bukti?"

Lalu Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng. "Hn."

Dia hanya meng-hn-kan aku? Setelah semua usaha kerasku dan obrolan panjang dan penuh perhitunganku tentang hubungannya dan Ino?

"Kau sungguh membuat aku kesal!" Aku meneriakinya. Aku merasakan rasa panas naik ke wajahku, tapi kali ini karena alasan yang berbeda. Sasuke terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tutupi dengan ekspresi bosan.

" _Yeah? Well_ kau terlalu ikut campur." Dia mengikuti gerakanku mendudukan diri. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bersusah payah ke sini untuk meyakinkan aku kembali dengan Ino. Aku akan menemuinya kalau aku mau."

Wajahku merengut. "Kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku setelah aku mencarimu sampai di sini. Kau mencoba mendorongku menjauh saat aku membantumu, itu tidak adil. Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke, aku tahu kenapa kalian putus." Aku mencoba menahan airmata frustasiku, menangis tidak akan membantuku di saat seperti ini.

Tangannya meraih tanganku. Matanya menahan mataku dan ekspresi wajahnya serius, seperti tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan putusnya aku dan Ino."

Aku menarik tanganku dan merasa lega lepas dari sentuhannya. "Kau tidak tahu itu," aku menggosok lenganku. "Mungkin dia melihat cara interaksi kita berdua, mungkin caraku melihatmu, entahlah!" Aku mengayunkan tanganku.

"Aku hanya tahu Ino tahu ketertarikan di antara kita dan dia berbaik hati dan memilih mundur." Aku memukul bahunya. "Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

 _Well_ , sesungguhnya aku juga tidak menyadarinya kalau Shion dan Sara tidak mengatakannya. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke harus menyadarinya sekarang.

"Dia bodoh." Gumam Sasuke pelan. "Kenapa dia melakukan ini dan membuat susah dirinya sendiri?" Geramnya. "Dia pikir aku cukup bodoh untuk berpacaran denganmu setelah putus darinya?" Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Haha, aku pikir juga begitu." Aku segera menyembunyikan rasa sakitku mendengar kalimatnya. Aku tahu maksud Sasuke, tapi itu tidak membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang . "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali dan kau bicara dengannya?"

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil bajunya. "Yeah."

Kami memakai sepatu dan baju kembali dalam diam lalu melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Aku mengalihkan pikiranku dengan menoleh menatap kembali laut dan sekitarku sambil mengikuti Sasuke. Aku membalikan tubuh dan menahan diri untuk tidak meremas dadaku untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Aku tidak tahu akan sesakit ini.

Aku melihat sepeda motor Sasuke dan mengabaikan sakit dadaku, berlari ke arahnya sambil tertawa. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku menepuk joknya kagum dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang memberiku helm entah dari mana. Bibirnya terangkat melihat reaksiku.

"Pakai ini," perintahnya.

"Tapi aku.." helm sudah terpasang di kepalaku sebelum aku dapat menolak. Aku memelototi Sasuke yang menggeleng terhibur dan memasang helm di kepalanya. Ini akan menyenangkan.

Sasuke menunggangi sepeda motor dan aku dengan semangat duduk di belakangnya. Lalu aku menyadari bahwa aku harus memeluknya. "Um." Aku meletakan tanganku dengan canggung mengelilingi pinggangnya dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menempel.

"Sakura, kau mau jatuh?" Sasuke mengeratkan peganganku.

Aku terkekeh.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, menoleh untuk melihatku. Aku mengabaikan wajah bingung dan terganggunya. Sasuke jelas tidak suka kalau dia tidak tahu tentang sesuatu. Aku menggeleng dan hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau memanggilku Sakura," kataku, dan walau aku terdengar bodoh, hal ini berarti bagiku. Sasuke menatapku beberapa saat, seperti mencoba memahami apa maksudku, dan menggelengkan kepala.

" _Well_ , aku terbawa suasana." Gumamnya dan menyalakan mesin. Aku tersenyum di punggungnya, berpikir kami berdua sama- sama terbawa suasana. Dan sekarang saatnya ditarik kembali pada kenyataan.

O

O

O

"Hai, ini Sakura. Maaf tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu, mungkin aku sedang sibuk. Atau mungkin ponselku mati... karena aku tidak mungkin sengaja mengabaikanmu! Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi bip dan aku akan menghubungimu segera!"

Bip

"Hai Sakura, ini Shizune. Maaf kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol. Um, jadi Sasori bilang dia mengangkat telepon darimu? Haha sepertinya aku hutang penjelasan padamu. Telepon aku kalau kau dengar pesan ini, ya! OH, Aku dengar sekolah kita akan berhadapan di final pertandingan? Kau akan tampil kan? Sampai ketemu ya! Hum, sepertinya mesin penerima pesanmu akan memotongku sebentar—"

Biip

O

O

O

AN: i kind of lost interest in this story.

Tapi fandom lagi berbahagia, jadi aku ikut bahagia. Huhu selamat you guys~~ dapat asupan SasuSaku ofisyel

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampikan lewat review 

-with cherry on top-


	23. Chapter 22: I am Still Breathing

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 22**

 **I am Still Breathing**

O

O

Aku membuka lokerku dan dengan cepat meletakan buku yang tidak aku butuhkan di bagian bawah dan mengambil baju ganti di bagian atas. Aku harus bergegas ke gimnasium karena aku tahu Ino tidak suka keterlambatan. Selain itu, akh juga perlu bicara padanya. Apa dia datang hari ini? Semoga saja.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku sambil melamun. Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau dia tidak ada di sana?

"Uh, Sakura?"

Aku berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat yang memanggilku adalah Karin. Memperlambat jalanku, aku memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Ini adalah pemandangan yang cukup aneh. Aku memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang sudah aku lakukan yang mungkin membuatnya marah. Apa aku melihatnya dengan pandangan yang aneh? Tunggu, hari ini aku menyapanya, kan? Iya.

"Hai, Karin." Aku tersenyum kaku padanya. Bukan maksudku, hanya saja berada di sebelah Karin membuat jantungku berdegup. Bukan rasa was-was, lebih karena rasa takut kalau aku tidak cukup baik untuknya. Aku paham bahwa akan selalu ada orang yang tidak menyukaimu di dunia ini hanya karena kau adalah kau. Tapi aku tidak ingin Karin membenciku. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak membenciku.

Dia memperhatikanku beberapa saat. "Apa kau—" dia berhenti, kemudian tersenyum jahil yang membuatku melangkah mundur. "Apa kau takut padaku?"

Aku menatap sekeliling lalu memfokuskan mataku ke wajahnya. Membersihkan tenggorokan, aku mencoba untuk tidak mengetukan kaki ke lantai. "Tidak," jawabku lemah, lalu melemparkan lenganku ke udara. "Oke, Karin, aku akui kau sedikit mengintimidasi—" aku menutup bibirku dengan tangan. Oh Tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku kayakan? Dia pasti akan membunuhku.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Ada sebuah kikikan dan beberapa saat kemudian aku baru sadar kalau kikikan itu berasal dariku.

Karin sudah menperingatkanku! Aku sudah merasakan akibat membuatnya marah sekali. Apa dia akan memukulku? "Maaf," kataku dengan suara terpekik. Aku menatap —Karin yang menatapku tenang— dengan was-was. Aku melihat alisnya mengerut, dia mengangkat tangannya. "Dengar, aku menghampirimu untuk bilang kalau... _well_ , kau tidak merebut Sasuke Uchiha dari Ino."

Tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku, aku menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Karin terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi ada ketulusan dari sorot matanya. Aku tidak menyadari kalau aku tersenyum lebar sampai Karin merengut.

"Hentikan." Katanya.

"Hentikan apanya?" Aku tersenyum, tulang pipiku sakit, dadaku terasa ringan, aku tidak tahu aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mendukungku sampai Karin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan rumor yang beredar.

"Senyummu." Bibirnya mulai berkedut.

"Terimakasih."

Karin mengedikan bahu seperti tidak peduli.

"Menamparmu membuatku menyadari beberapa hal," katanya santai, tapi aku dapat mendengar penyesalan dalam suaranya.

Aku mengayunkan tanganku di udara, " Hey! Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya..." kataku, walau dia terlihat tidak percaya. "Sungguh, Karin. Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku tentang ini."

Karin mengangguk. "Kau berani, Sakura. Datang ke sekolah dan menghadapi semua ini, semoga beruntung."

Aku mengangguk ke arahnya.

Tentu saja aku terlihat berani, memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh berlutut dan merangkak ke mari. Orang membicarakanmu aalau kau melakukan hal yang baik atau hal buruk—itulah hidup. Kau tidak bisa membuat semua orang puas, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berdiri di sana, tapi saat tersadar, bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Aku berlari menuju kelasku, setengah berpikir apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya aku khawatirkan? Saat semua orang memperhatikan aku seperti gagak melihat mangsanya. Aku yakin keterlambatanku saat pelajaran tidak membantu.

"Maaf pak. Saya tidak sadar sudah jam masuk." Aku tersenyum malu, dan menghela nafas lega saat guru hanya menyuruhku duduk setelah mengatakan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya dia berani datang ke sekolah."

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti diam di rumah saja."

"Aku dengar dia mengancam Ino agar putus dengan Sasuke supaya dia bisa pacaran dengannya."

"Ya ampun, serius? Dasar pelakor."

Bisik-bisik terus terdengar seperti cambuk di punggungku. Sulit untuk menampakan sebuah senyuman pada wajah yang memandangmu jijik. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku repot tersenyum saat mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini. Sesuatu memukul belakang kepalaku dan aku seketika membeku.

"Jalang." Seseorang mendesis di belakangku.

Dengan masih tersenyum, aku hanya bisa menatap lurus pada papan tulis. Guru menampakan wajah tidak senang menatap keributan di kelas namun aku hanya mengedikan bahu saat beliunmenatapku khawatir. Remaja memang begitu, mereka hanya percaya apa yang mereka ingin percaya.

"Hey," seseorang memanggilku dengan suara rendah. Alisnya terangkat dan aura _superior_ memancar darinya. Dia tahu semua orang mendengarkan. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengingatkan untuk menjauhi Sasuke?"

"Iya."

"Jelas kau tidak mendengarkanku. Tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Haruno."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku sudah pernah ke neraka dan kembali dengan baik- baik saja." Menggeretakan gigi, senyumku semakin lebar. "Semua ini hanya akan membuatku lebih kuat."

Setelah menjawab begitu, aku memalingkan wajah darinya. Apa yang aku katakan benar, tapi aku tidak perlu menyebutkan bahwa dalam proses menuju lebih kuat, aku akan sangat menderita.

O

O

O

Kenapa aku berpikir kalau Sasuke akan berangkat sekolah?

Aku merasa seperti sedang berjalan menuju tempat penyembelehanku setiap langkah menuju gimnasium. Tidak apa- apa, Sakura, kau baik- baik saja.

Aku bisa bertahan sampai selesai jam sekolah tanpa menangis, karena apa yang mereka lemparkan ke padaku bukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku terima sebelumnya. Menyedihkan, tapi begitulah adanya. Setidaknya pengalaman masa lalu membuatku lebih kuat. Lelah, aku menggosok mataku. Berpura- pura baik- baik saja amat melelahkan, apalagi dengan semua orang memperlakukanmu seperti kau punya penyakit menular.

Aku rindu hari pertama sekolah saat tidak ada yang mengenalku. Saat itu aku bisa berpura- pura menjadi siapa saja yang aku mau karena mereka tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan teman baru. Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali. Lupakan, aku baik- baik saja. Setidaknya aku masih bisa bernafas, kan?

Orang pertama yang aku lihat di gimnasium adalah Shion. Dia tengah menunduk membuka tasnya saat aku masuk dan dia mendongak mendengar langkah kakiku. Aku merasa sedikit rileks saat melihat dia mengangguk menyapaku. Aku tidak berharap mendapatkan senyuman lebar darinya, setidaknya dia tidak menyuruhku pergi atau memalingkan wajah acuh.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara familiar dan mencoba untuk tidak seketika berlari menuju suara itu. Ino datang untuk latihan. Aku tidak melihatnya di kafetaria tadi, tapi aku punya _feeling_ kalau dia tidak akan membolos latihan _cheers_ , dia berdedikasi.

Menjatuhkan tasku, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang yang melihat kami, aku ingin bicara padanya untuk meluruskan semuanya.

"Ino?" Panggilku, nadaku tidak yakin. Aku melihat tubuhnya membeku, tapi dia menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya lelah, tapi dia tersenyum padaku. " _Um_ , bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia tertawa. "Hai Sakura, menurutmu bagaimana? Ternyata putus itu sulit." Dia mengedikan bahu dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

Ujung bibirku terangkat. "Apalagi kalau kau mencintainya." Aku berdiri memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Kaget, tidak percaya, marah, sakit hati, dan ketidakberdayaan tampak di wajah cantiknya. Menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, dia tersenyum lemah.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku punya alasan sendiri, aku yakin kau bisa mengerti."

"Itulah masalahnya— aku tidak mengerti, Ino." Suaraku penuh keputusasaan. "Aku pikir kau baik- baik saja saat makan malam." Kataku jujur. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu berpikir kalau Sasuke selingkuh darimu? Dia tidak selingkuh, aku bersumpah!"

Aku terkejut melihat mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Paru- paruku terasa diremas melihatnya.

"Mungkin dia tidak bermaksud," kata Ino, menyeka airmatanya. Aku merasa terpojokan, semua orang di ruangan memperhatikan interaksi kami. Shion terlihat dilema antara ingin menghampiri kami atau membiarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas dalam dan tersenyum lemah pada Ino. "Ino, Aku serius kali ini. Aku suka Sasuke, ok?" Aku melihat Ino menatapku terluka. "Tapi itu tidak berarti apa- apa. Aku yakin banyak orang yang menyukai Sasuke. Aku tidak ada bedanya dan ini tidak akan mengubah apapun." Aku menahan suaraku agar tidak bergetar. "Aku boleh saja menyukainya, tapi dia tidak akan mencintaiku seperti dia mencintaimu."

"Sikapnya berbeda padamu."

"Karena aku saudara tirinya!"

"Tidak," bantah Ino keras, "Aku tidak mau bersama dengannya saat dia menyadari perasaanya padamu. Aku tahu Sasuke, aku tahu saat—"

"Serius, Ino?"

Kami berdua membeku mendengar suara baru menginterupsi kami. Seperti _slow motion_ , aku melihat Ino membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Aku memutar tubuh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana, wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanya Ino menghapus air matanya. Sasuke menatap kami beberapa saat sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada mantan pacarnya.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar semuanya."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Waktu yang tepat.

"Aku tidak mengubah pendapatku."

"Aku pikir pendapatmu salah. Memang kenapa kalau Haruno menyukaiku? Kami saudara tiri. Kau menghancurkan hubungan kita hanya karena sesuatu yang kau pikir mungkin akan terjadi?" Suaranya seperti petir. "Ino, Sakura dan aku bahkan tidak bisa bersama."

Aku menatap Sasuke, mendengar suara gumaman di sekeliling, dan aku pikir aku melihat penyesalan dan rasa bersalah di wajah Sasuke saat detik selanjutnya dia melirikku. Ino menangis tersedu, tapi mencoba menahan isakannya.

Aku tidak menyadari kerumunan di gymnasium begitu ramai sampai aku mendengar bisikan " Dia ditolak," diiringi kekehan tertahan. Aku merasakan tatapan tajam mereka, panas dari pandangan mereka, dan aku dapat mendengar apa yang mereka pikirkan.

 _Pelakor kalah_.

Entah kenapa kalimat Sasuke lebih menyakitkan bagiku dari apapun yang pernah aku rasakan. Dengan apa yang aku sudah mendengar berbagai cacian selama ini, itu artinya sangat sakit.

Dalam diam aku melihat Ino berjalan menuju dua lengan terbuak Sasuke untuk sebuah pelukan. Aku tidak bisa lari dari intensitas pandangan Sasuke yang menatapku dari balik bahu Ino, tatapan yang dalam diam memohon maaf dariku. Dia tidak perlu memohon, karena aku sudah memaafkannya.

Aku mengangguk puas dan tersenyum dengan mata cemerlang. Air mata yang tertahan memberikan efek demikian.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan di pundakku dan sentuhan itu hampir membuat aku jatuh tersedu. Menghela nafas dalam, aku berbalik dan melihat Shion dan Sara berdiri di sana, mata mereka sarat akan simpati.

"Apa kau baik- baik saja?" Bisik Shion, kalimatnya penuh penyesalan dan permintaan maaf kental di udara.

Tawaku terdengar normal. "Tentu saja," jawabku, mengedik pada pasangan yang tiba-tiba melihatku intens. "Memang kenapa aku harus sedih?"

Mengelus dahiku, aku tersenyum pada Ino.

"Apa kita masih teman, Sakura?" Suaranya berbisik.

Aku terkekeh, "Tentu saja, Ino. Kita teman." Aku melihat dia balas tersenyum. Dia kembali mengumpulkan tim dan mengusir penonton dari gimnasium. Aku dapat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke di belakangku sebelum dia bicara.

"Sakura..."

Aku berbalik, menatapnya untuk beberapa lama, walau tidak mau melihat penderitaan di matanya, atau raut lelah di wajahnya. Penyesalan memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya, dan aku tahu dia ingin menarik kembali semua kalimatnya.

Dengan sabar aku menunggu dia bicara.

Dia terlihat serbasalah. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan orang- orang yang masih ada di sekeliling kami, dan aku pikir aku tidak mau mendengar apapun yang dia katakan. Rasa penyesalan yang dia tunjukan membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya, suaranya lebih rendah dari bisikan.

Aku hanya menepuk pundaknya dan mengangguk.

"Aku lega kalian berdua sudah baikan." Ujarku selanjutnya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, aku memfokuskan pikiranku pada latihan, mengabaikan tatapan mengasihani, khususnya dari Sasuke. Aku tidak apa- apa. Aku masih bisa bernafas, kan?

O

O

O

Aku berjalan pulang dalam hening. Aku menolak tawaran Sasuke untuk pulang bersamanya walau kami satu arah. Aku menyuruhnya berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Ino dan pergi tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

Menghembuskan nafas, aku mengelua kepalaku sendiri. Kerja bagus, Sakura. Aku bisa melewati hari ini, hari yang sulit.

Aku merogoh ponselku saat merasakannya bergetar.

"Halo?" Sapaku.

"Sakura! Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara Shizune sampai di telingaku. Aku tertawa mendengarnya, senang mendengar suaranya, apalagi setelah apa yang aku alami hari ini.

"Shizune!" Jawabku sambil menyeberang jalan menuju rumah. "Oh, aku baik. Hari ini tidak berjalan lancar, tapi pada akhirnya aku sudah melewatinya."

"Dasar pembohong. Suaramu terdengar berbeda, Haruno Sakura."

Menggigit bibir, aku menelan ludah. "Tidak, aku sungguh baik- baik saja." Jawabku, "aku sudah dengar pesanmu. Apa kau juga tampil saat pertandingan?"

Shizune berdecak namun akhirnya membiarkan aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau kita beli _hotdog_ setelah pertandingan selesai seperti ritual kita dulu? Mungkin kau bisa menginap di rumah ayahmu?"

"Oh! Aku tidak pernah kepikiran sampai situ. Aku minta izin dulu."

"Yay!" Dia tertawa mendengar sorakannya sendiri dan aku memelankan langkahku. "Sakura, kau masih di sana?"

"Iya," aku tersedak, menghapus airmataku cepat. "Maaf aku tersandung barusan."

"Dasar ceroboh. Jadi aku melihat mamamu kemarin. Perutnya sudah besar sekali seperti akan melahirkan detik itu juga!"

Menelan ludah, aku menutup mata dan menyandar pada pohon di depan rumah. " _Mhm_ , dia akan m-melahirkan dalam waktu dekat."

"Iya... _hey_ , kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Aku tersedak, kekhawatiran Shizune membuatku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia diam dan aku merasakan kakiku melemas. Lelah, aku mendudukan diri, dahiku menempel pada batang pohon yang keras.

"Kau tidak menahan apa yang tidak bisa kau hadapi sendirian, kan?" Tanyanya pelan. Aku terawa dan tersedak. "Aku yang paling kuat."'bisikku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada memaksa.

"Shizune, tidak ada. Aku baik- baik saja. Aku selalu baik- baik saja." Aku menenangkannya, menggunakan seluruh kekuatan dalam suaraku untuk meyakinkannya. Dia tidak percaya tapi kembali melepaskanku. Aku menutup mata erat dan meneruskan, "Kalau ada masalah, aku pasti akan memberitahumu, atau Ayah, atau Mama Tsunade."

"Iya..." Suaranya tidak yakin.

Aku tertawa, "Nanti aku telepon balik setelah ganti baju."

"Aku tunggu, sampai nanti." Aku menunggu sambungan diputus dari seberang. Aku memasukan kembali ponselku ke saku dan berdiri. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di rumah, aku bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku menangkap bayanganku di cermin dan melihat kelelahan di wajahku. Aku terlihat sangat jelek.

Aku hampir tiba di kamarku. Aku menampakan wajah datar, satu langkah dua langkah...

"Haruno."

Sasuke muncul dari pintu kamarnya dan mengeblok jalanku dan mengambil seluruh udara dari paru- paruku. Terkejut, aku menatapnya bertanya sebelum menyadari situasi kami dan melangkah mundur. Dia melihat pergerakanku dengan wajah tak terbaca, kedua lengan jatuh di sisi tubuh.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hai." Sapaku tak yakin. Apa yang dia ingin katakan padaku yang belum dia katakan sebelumnya?

"Aku sangat brengsek." Katanya seketika. "Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan begitu. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan semua itu, dan di depan semua orang." Dia menyapukan jari meremas rambutnya, wajahnya frustasi. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Haruno, sungguh."

Aku mengangguk linglung, menekuk lenganku di dada. Siapa yang bilang aku tersakiti? Oke, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau konfrontasi seperti tadi dilakukan dalam setting yang lebih peivat, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Aku mengedikan bahu, "Seperti yang aku bilang, aku senang kalian berbaikan."

Sasuke terlihat terkejut. "Kau tidak marah padaku?" Matanya lebih gelap dari biasanya, terlihat seperti ada badai di sana. Urat yang menonjol di lehernya menunjukan rasa frustasi. Rasanya sedih memikirkan bahwa semua tidak akan sama lagi antara aku dan dia. Mungkin ini memang sudah seharusnya terjadi.

"Tidak." Aku terus tersenyum. "Jadi, um, bisa tolong beri aku jalan? Aku mau masuk kamar." Aku melirik pintu kamarku melewati bahunya. Dia akan membiarkan aku lewat, kan?

Dia tidak bergerak.

"Haruno, kalau kau marah...keluarkan saja." Matanya mengunciku. "Tidak apa-apa, aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Rahangku mengeras. Kalau dia tidak bergerak, dia akan melihat pemandangan yang tidak indah dilihat.

"Sasuke, sungguh." Aku mencoba menenangkan dengan suara lembut. "Aku hanya ingin masuk kamar."

"Tidak sebelum kau bilang padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, "Sasuke, aku ikut bahagia untukmu."

Inilah yang aku mau. Bukankah aku bolos sekolah demi Ino dan Sasuke agar kembali? aku melakukan semuanya untuk pria di hadapanku ini. Entah sejak kapan dan tanpa aku sadari aku menbiarkannya menjadi seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupku. Aku membiarkannya masuk ke dalam tembok yang selama ini susah payah aku bangun. Tapi kembali lagi, tidak semua orang bisa bahagia kalau Sakura tidak mengorbankan satu lagi serpihan hatinya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghapus pemikiran dramatis dan melelahkan. Hidup terlalu singkat untuk bersedih.

Sasuke memperhatikanku, mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa? Aku juga bertanya sendiri, tapi memang begitu. Seridaknya aku senang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Walau dengan mengorbankan diriku.

"Baiklah, aku ikuti permainanmu, Haruno." Dia bergeser memberi jalan.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih."

Aku menutup pintu dan melepas seragamku. Aku berganti dengan sebuah kaos besar dan celana pendek lalu masuk ke bawah selimut. Aku membiarkan perasaanku mengambil alih, melepaskan semua emosi yang aku tutup rapat selama ini. Aku mendengar nafasku memberat.

Kamarku gelap karena tirai yang menutup dan lampu yang tidak aku nyalakan. Aku memeluk guling erat di dekapanku. Dapat aku dengar dengan amat jelas suara hatiku yang pecah menjadi ribuan serpihan.

Di bawah lindungan selimutku, aku mengizinkan diriku untuk menangis tersedu, keras dan lama, hanya kali ini saja. Sebentar saja. Lalu aku akan baik- baik saja. Buktinya aku masih bisa bernafas, kan?

O

O

O

 **AN** : huhuhu ga nyangka aku akan bikin Sakura semenderita ini. Tegaaa sekali diriku.

Ohya kemaren update aga lama karena Eve keasikan nonton acara survival show dan fangirling dedeq gemes... sekarang show udah berakhir huhu tapi jadi ada waktu buat nerusin nulis yaay!!

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-


	24. Chapter 23: We Agains The World

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 22**

 **We Agains The World**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

"Sayang, kau kelihatan murung hari ini. Apa kau baik- baik saja?"

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar suara ibu, aku menoleh untuk melihat Ibu menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Menanggapi pertanyaannya, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dapur dipenuhi aroma lezat sarapan hari ini, hasil dari bangun pagiku. Hiro duduk di kursi, memakan sarapannya masih dengan kantuk di matanya. Paman Fugaku sibuk dengan koran di tangannya, dan Ibu sibuk memotong _pancake_. Aku tengah berdiri di dekat kompor, menunggu telur orak arik matang.

"Aku baik- baik saja. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan bayi Mama." Jawabku setengah melamun, aku berharap dapat berada di sana sekarang. Berharap aku bisa di rumah bersama Ayah dan Mama, menunggu dengan tak sabar anggota keluarga baru kami. Aku membayangkan dapat menghias kamar adik bayiku, dan melihatnya tidur. Atau menemaninya bermain dengannya di lantai...

Paman Fugaku melipat korannya. "Siapa?"

Aku menoleh, dia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Ibu menunduk muram, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Aku kemudian tersadar, "Oh, aku sedang bicara tentang Mama Tsunade." Jawabku, "aku biasa memanggilnya mama."

Paman Fugaku mengangguk dan entah kenapa melirik ke arah Ibu yang hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menunduk menatap piringnya.

"Telurnya hampir siap," aku mengumumkan.

"Pagi," sapa Sasuke menguap sambil memasuki ruang makan. Dia sudah mandi dan aku dapat mencium wangi segar di antara aroma makanan. Aku menjawab sapaannya bersamaan dengan yang lainnya, tapi tidak mendongak. Ada kotoran di kompor dan tanganku gatal untuk membersihkannya.

"Pagi Sasu." Gumam Hiro. Sasuke terkekeh dan mendudukan diri di sebelah adiknya.

"Pagi, Hiro. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Aku ingin tidur lagi," kata Hiro, menatap orang dewasa di sekelilingnya sebelum mendaratkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Tapi tidak bisa, karena Sakura sudah membuat sarapan." Nada kekanakannya tidak pernah gagal membuat hariku lebih baik. Aku tersenyum minta maaf pada Hiro.

"Maaf ya Hiro. Tapi rasanya enak lho, aku janji." Aku mengedipkan mata.

"Kenapa matamu merah, Sakura?" Tanya Ibu tiba- tiba dan aku merasakan punggungku menegang. Aku berusaha menatap sekeliling dengan santai, mengernyit saat mereka melihatku menunggu jawaban.

"Mataku gatal pagi tadi," jawabku mencoba tidak merasa bersalah karena berbohong.

"Kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, kan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar nada perhatian Ibu. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bicara tentang yang satu ini denganmu, Bu, atau kau akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak, ketika kau menyadari aku berpotensi menghancurkan keluarga sempurna ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bu," jawabku sambil tertawa. "Bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku atasi."

"Tetap saja, Sakura... kau tidak pernah bercerita." Dia memalingkan pandangan. "Tidak seperti saat kau dengan Ayahmu."

Aku mengedikan bahu. "Mungkin karena Ayah selalu ada untukku selama ini, Bu..." responku tanpa berpikir. Aku melebarkan mata saat menyadari apa yang aku katakan. Aku melihat Ibu semakin menunduk dan mengangguk. Aku merasa bersalah, bukan begitu maksudku. "Bu, maksudku—"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, Ibu mengerti." Dia mencoba tersenyum menenangkan, tapi aku dapat melihat bahwa aku menyakiti perasaannya. "Aku tidak ada bersamamu."

"Tidak," kataku cepat. "Kau juga ada! Maksudku, tidak secara fisik, tapi tidak apa-apa—"

"Aku bukan ibu yang baik, Sakura." Katanya pelan. "Ibu menyadarinya sekarang. Ibu sadar kau dan Ibu tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik, aku jarang menemuimu—Ibu mengecewakanmu, Ibu minta maaf."

Aku menggigit bibir. "Tidak, Bu. Ibu tidak mengecewakan aku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak cerita pada Ibu tentang Gaara Sabaku?"

Nama itu sama sekali di luar dugaanku, tubuhku terhuyung mundur. Dengan mata lebar, aku melihat wajah Ibu yang menatapku sabar. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum terkena serangan panik.

"Apa yang Ibu bicarakan? Dia hanya—" aku berhenti, karena aku tidak bisa berpikir di bawah tekanan. Aku tidak bisa berbohong di depan seluruh anggota keluarga. Paman Fugaku terlalu bingung namun terlihat waspada. Hiro tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ini bukan suasana yang aku inginkan untuk sarapan.

"Hiro, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di ruang TV?" Ajak Sasuke tiba- tiba, dan Hiro melompat girang. Sasuke meraih piringnya setelah menatapku penuh arti, dan melangkah mengikuti adiknya.

Ada keheningan setelah kepergiannya. Aku merasa aneh karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku rasakan. Menyisir rambutku, aku menawarkan senyum lemah.

"Bagaimana Ibu tahu nama itu?" Tanyaku.

Ibu mengedikan bahu. "Sakura, saat aku mendengar anaku berteriak seperti orang yang tersiksa setiap malam, kau bisa bayangkan berapa hancur hatiku mengetahui alasannya."

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Ibu tanya ke Ayah, ya?"

Ibu terperanjat, "Sakura, tentu saja Ibu tanya Ayah. Bagaimana bisa kau merahasiakannya dariku? Aku ibumu! Ibu punya hak untuk tahu kalau kau hampir diperkosa."

"Dan itu tidak terjadi." Kataku.

"Ibu tidak membahasnya sampai sekarang karena Ibu ingin tahu apakah kau akan memberi tahu Ibu." Ibu menghela nafas. "Ibu juga tidak tahu bagaimana memulai obrolan ini. Ayahmu memperingatkan tentang reaksimu."

"Dasar Ayah."

"Apa kau bahkan berencana memberi tahu Ibu?" Tanya Ibu pelan.

Aku menatapnya, merasakan hatiku kembali patah lagi dan lagi... aku mengelus dahiku dan menjawab yang sebenarnya. "Tidak." Jawabanku membuat kami berdua terluka, "Ibu," Panggilku lembut, mencoba menjelaskan padanya yang terlihat susah payah menyembunyikan rasa kecewa. "Ibu sedang hamil. Aku tidak mau menambahkan masalahku padamu." jelasku, mencoba membuat dia mengerti. "Aku hampir membuat Mama Tsunade kehilangan bayinya, aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi padamu."

Suara Ibu tersedak, "Tapi aku ibumu, Sakura. Kau anak perempuanku. Kau tidak seharusnya membawa beban semacam ini sendirian."

Aku mencoba tersenyum . "Tapi aku tidak sendirian."

Ibu menahan isakan dan aku memalingkan wajah. Paman Fugaku memeluknya dan pemandangan itu membuat dadaku berputar. Aku merasa bersalah sudah membuat Ibu menangis. Paman Fugaku melirikku, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan aku hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Sakura..." panggil Paman pelan, "Apa kau tidak terlalu keras pada ibumu ? Dia hanya ingin membantu."

Aku memindahkan telur yang sudah matang ke sebuah piring dan mematikan kompor. "Maaf, tapi sungguh, semuanya sudah teratasi."

Rasa tidak nyaman di dadaku mengembang, dan aku mencoba menahannya. Aku harus keluar dari sini sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aku sesali.

"Katakan padanya, Haruno." Suara Sasuke membuatku membeku. "Katakan pada ibumu apa yang kau rasakan."

Aku menghela nafas, berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke yang menyandar di dinding. Tatapannya menantangku. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa sangat terpojokan. Aku membalas tatapan Sasuke dan dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah..." aku berbalik untuk melihat wajah Ibu dengan senyum kaku. "Sejujurnya, Bu—" nafasku tercekat, "tumbuh besar... aku tahu kalau Ibu ada. Maksudku, Ayah selalu bilang kalau Ibu menyayangiku, bahwa kau akan ada untukku." Aku menelan ludah, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang selalu aku simpan dari siapapun. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke dapat melihatnya walau dia hanya menduga.

"Aku bertanya- tanya kenapa Ayah yang selalu mengatakan kalau Ibu menyayangiku dan bukannya Ibu sendiri? Tapi aku percaya padanya, karena, aku dan Ibu masih berkabar dan mengobrol di telepon. Aku juga menghabiskan musim panas denganmu. Masa- masa tang menyenangkan, aku selalu ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu." Aku mengedip, mencoba menahan airmata. "Tapi Bu, kau tidak pernah benar- benar ada. Kau tidak ada saat teman sekelasku mendorongku waktu kelas satu SD sampai lututku berdarah. Kau tidak ada saat mereka memutuskan bahwa melemparkan bekal makan siang padaku adalah hobi yang menyenangkan. Kau tidak ada saat aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk di tengah malam dan hanya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan—" aku tersedak menahan isak, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Sedih mengetahui bahwa Ibuku tidak ada untukku, dan aku harus puas dengan pelukan dari diriku sendiri setiap aku membutuhkan pelukannya.

"Ibu minta maaf, Sakura," bisiknya, tangannya memegang lehernya seperti tercekik rasa bersalah.

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku." Aku melangkah mundur. Wajah Ibu terlihat ragu, aku tahu dia ingin memelukku, tapi— tapi... apa aku salah kalau aku hanya ingin sendiri kali ini? "Aku... aku mau keluar. Tidak apa- apa, Bu. Tenangkan diri, stres tidak baik untuk bayimu."

Melemparkan senyum terakhir, aku melewati Sasuke dan berlari menuju pintu. Di luar, aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Tasku berguncang di punggung dan airmata membuat pandanganku buram. Aku pikir aku sudah berhenti lari dari masalahku. _Well_ , setidaknya aku dapat menghadapi sebagian yang lainnya. Ada sebuah tangan menahan sikuku dan aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa dia. Aku melepaskannya kasar, mengejutkan kami berdua.

"Sasuke, tolong, aku hanya ingin sendiri." Kataku, dengan kasar menghapus air mataku. Walau demikian aku masih bisa menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau harus berhenti mengejarku."

Sasuke terkekeh gelap. "Sakura, saat aku bilang aku akan ada untukmu, aku tidak berbohong."

"Tapi tetap saja," aku menghela nafas, "kau semakin menyulitkan kita berdua. Kita tidak memerlukan interaksi seperti ini." Aku menunjuk kami berdua. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Aku mendongak dan menatap matanya untuk membuat dia yakin bahwa aku baik- baik saja, bahwa aku tidak butuh siapapun.

Aku tidak butuh.

Kenapa dia, Ayah, Mama Tsunade dan Shizune tidak bisa melihatnya? Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau aku tidak semudah itu hancur? Sasuke tersenyum kecil, seperti dia dapat mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Setiap kali kau ingin melarikan diri, kau bisa berlari padaku."

Aku tersenyum, kalimatnya membuat dadaku hangat. Dia juga tulus mengatakannya.

"Kau pandai bicara, ya, Sasuke." Kataku dengan nada ringan. Sasuke mengedikan bahu dan memberikan tangan kanannya. Aku menatapnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Sakura?"

Aku tidak perlu memikirkan jawabannya. "Iya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu."

Maka aku menerima tangannya.

O

O

O

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau tidak seaneh dan menyebalkan seperti yang ingin kau tunjukan pada orang-orang." Kata Sasuke, punggungnya menghadapku saat dia menuntunku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir dan mencoba mengikuti langkahnya.

"Apa ini obrolan ringan versimu?" Gumamku setengah bercanda, dan meringis saat dia menoleh dan merengut.

"Maksudku," lanjutnya dengan suara terhibur, tapi ada keseriusan yang aku tidak bisa abaikan. "Kau lebih dari sekedar senyum yang kau tunjukan di wajahmu."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku memang lebih dalam dari itu semua. Aku ini sebuah enigma."

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?"

Aku berhenti mengangguk saat aku menyadari aku terus mengangguk seperti menjawab iya pada pertanyaannya. Padahal tidak. Aku memalingkan pandangan saat dia memicingkan matanya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku. "Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku mengejekmu?" Aku tidak bisa menahan kekehanku melihat wajahnya. Pandangannya melembut dan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dari rasa takjub saat melihatnya. Sasuke memang... berbeda.

"Aku harap kau tahu kalau kita tidak akan sampai di sekolah tepat waktu." Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara kami dan memalingkan wajahnya. Aku mengedip, tiba- tiba merasa bodoh. Apa aku baru saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip? Ups. Malu, aku mengedikan bahu dan mencoba menyembunyikan rasa maluku. "Tidak apa-apa." Kataku, menyingkirkan rasa bersalah karena membolos. Hal terburuk yang akan terjadi adalah tugasku yang menumpuk... dan rumor yang beredar. Apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau tahu aku dan Sasuke membolos di hari yang sama? Mereka pasti akan menghubung-hubungkannya. Bagaimana dengan Ino? Apa yang akan dia pikirkan? Apa Sasuke sudah memberinya kabar? Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?

"Sasuke, aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya aku ingin ke sekolah saja." Ujarku.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa? Takut banyak PR?"

"Apa? Tidak!" Melihat wajah tidak percayanya, aku menyerah. Dia berbakat bekerja di bidang interogasi. "Oke, mungkin. Tapi bukan hanya itu."

"Haruno, jangan peduli apa kata orang. Kau dan aku tahu apa yang mereka katakan tidak benar." Kata Sasuke tajam. "Itu yang terpenting, kan?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Itu benar. Tapi apa aku peduli apa yang mereka katakan? Entahlah.. terkadang aku peduli. Terkadang kau mendengarkan sesuatu terus menerus sampai lama-lama kau mulai mempercayainya.

"Haruno." Panggilan Sasuke membuatku menoleh. Aku merasakan tangan kuatnya di kedua sisi lenganku saat dia menatap mataku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa seperti hanya ada kami berdua. Semua yang ada di sekeliling menghilang...dan keyakinan di pancaran matanya membuat aku merasa semua akan baik- baik saja.

"Ya?" Bisikku.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Selama kau tidak bersalah, tidak ada yang bisa menghakimimu, oke?"

Tidak dapat menjawab, aku mengangguk.

Senyum kecil melebar menjadi senyum tulus. Matanya bersinar dan aku merasakan bibirku ikut tersenyum. Kehadiran Sasuke seperti sebuah magnet yang menarik atensi mereka yang berada di sekelilingnya. Satu tatapan dari Sasuke akan membuat siapapun terdiam, dan tidak ada yang berani menantangnya. Namun saat dia tersenyum padamu, maka seketika kau merasa spesial. Seperti dia adalah pelindungku, dengan dia di sampingku, aku merasa seperti dapat menaklukan dunia. Dia membuat aku merasa spesial. Sejak kapan aku mengizinkan ini semua terjadi?

"Kau kuat, Haruno. Jangan biarkan orang lain membuatmu berpikir sebaliknya."

Aku merasa ingin menangis. "Terimakasih." Gumamku dan berpaling darinya. Tenggorokanku tercekat, dan segala macam perasaan membuncah membuat dadaku penuh. Senang, sedih, tidak berdaya, lega, lelah...

Sasuke merengut. "Kau baik- baik saja?" Aku merasakan lengannya mengelilingi pundakku dan aku tidak sadar bahwa tubuhku terhuyung sampai dia menahanku.

"Ya." Aku menegakan tubuhku. "Selalu."

"Hn." Matanya memicing, jelas sekali tidak percaya.

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?"aku bertanya kasual, mencoba untuk mengganti subjek. Kami sudah berjalan cukup lama, namun saat dia akhirnya berhenti, aku tertegun dan berpikir bahwa perjalanan jauh ini terbayarkan.

"Ke sini." Dia mengedip dan berjalan lagi. Bangunan di hadapan kami terlihat kuat, berdiri paling tinggi dan terlihat paling berkuasa di jalan ini. Bangunan yang terlihat sudah berdiri melewati semua jenis bencana alam dan bertahan untuk menceritakannya pada dunia. Sebuah pemandangan yang menenangkan, dan rasa lega seketika membuncah di dadaku saat aku menyadari sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku ke sini.

"Kau cukup mengejutkan," kataku setelah berhasil menemukan kembali kata- kataku.

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Haruno, kau tidak tahu aku." Katanya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar yang membentuk di bibirku. "Tapi sepertinya aku mulai mengenalmu," aku menarik nafas dan berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat, tidak menyadari tatapannya padaku.

"Aku ke sini setiap kali aku ingin berpikir."

"Aku tebak Naruto tidak tahu tentang ini."

"Tidak." Dia melirikku, "tetap jadi rahasia kita?"

"Oke! Aku tidak akan bilang siapapun."

Aku berjalan di antara deretan kursi, menatap sekeliling dengan takjub. Jendela kaca tinggi dengan gambar yang bercerita membuatku berhenti untuk mengagumi, tapi kakiku tidak bisa berhenti lama sampai tiba di baris paling depan.

"Ini bukan kali pertamamu ke sini , kan?" Tanyanya dari belakangku. Aku merengut mendengar nada suara mengejeknya dan dia mengedikan bahu. "Kau kelihatan takjub." Lanjut Sasuke. "Seperti tidak pernah ke tempat ibadah sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja tidak." Bisikku, "Hanya saja... aku tidak tahu aku membutuhkannya sampai aku ada di sini."

"Aku tahu maksudmu."

Kami duduk di barisan ke dua, dan aku menatap ke depan. Jutaan pikiran silih berganti di kepalaku dan aku merasakan setiap pergolakan emosi yang aku alami beberapa minggu ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara Sabaku, aku tidak pernah benar- benar duduk dan memikirkannya. Aku terlalu sibuk melarikan diri dan mencoba begitu keras untuk membuat benteng yang mengelilingiku. Untuk membuat semua orang percaya bahwa aku baik- baik saja.

Menghela nafas dalam, aku memejamkan mata. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak baik- baik saja. Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak membuat semua orang yang peduli padaku khawatir. Sasuke berhasil melihat melewati topengku. Dan aku pikir itulah alasan dia membawaku ke mari.

"Sasuke," panggilku lirih seperti berbisik, menunduk melihat tanganku. Aku merasakan tatapannya padaku, tapi aku tidak sanggup menatapnya balik. Tiba -tiba aku takut, karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, aku takut aku akan meledak pada saat yang paling tidak terduga.

"Sakura?"

"Apa menurutmu... apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendongak namun aku takut dengan apa yang akan aku lihat. Kalau aku bertanya padanya, aku tahu Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

Pandangannya tak terbaca, tapi matanya mencariku. "Kau tidak perlu melewati semuanya sendiri." Katanya menghindari pertanyaanku, namun juga menjawabnya secara tidak langsung. Saat itu, aku tahu bahwa semuanya menjadi seribu kali lebih rumit.

Itulah saat di mana aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dan aku tidak yakin aku bisa lari dari yang satu ini tanpa luka.

O

O

O

Aku dalam diam membuat jarak dari Sasuke dan mengambik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Sasuke adalah satu hal, tapi menyadari kalau aku mungkin jatuh cinta padanya adalah hal yang berbeda. Bukankah kami sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya? Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi, tamatlah sudah.

Aku yang tamat. Sial, akulah yang jatuh cinta padanya. Sasuke mungkin hanya merasakan ketertarikan sementara karena adrenalin dari sebuah hubungan terlarang. Cinta itu lebih dalam lagi. Cinta adalah...

Ponselku berdering, dan setelah meminta maaf pada Sasuke, aku menjawabnya.

"Halo!" Mulaiku, tersenyum singkat saat Sasuke melirikku ingin tahu.

"Sakura," suara Naruto menyapaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melirik Sasuke. "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja!"

"Kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada menginterogasinya. Aku mengetuk dagu, "Aku diculik oleh ibu peri. Dan sekarang sedang mengunjungi negeri dongeng." Aku mengayunkan tanganku walau Naruto tidak dapat melihatku. "Kenapa? Apa kau merindukanku?" Tanyaku tanpa dosa.

Sasuke kembali melirikku, kali ini sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu, Sakura," kekehnya, "katakan hai pada ibu perimu dariku ."

Aku terkekeh. "Oke."

"Pertanyaan lain."

"Ya?"

"Apa Sasuke bersamamu?"

Aku seketika menunjukan wajah seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan mengambil cookies di toples. "Iya." Aku mengakui. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Dia tahu apa maksudku, tapi jawabannya tidak terduga. "Sakura, ada banyak orang brengsek di sekolah kita dan aku sudah lama membisukan telingaku dari kebodohan mereka." Dia mendengus, dan aku rasanya ingin masuk ke telepon untuk memeluknya erat. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi dia tapi ponselnya mati. Bisa sampikan pesan untuknya? Aku rasa dia mau mempertimbangkannya kalau kau yang sampaikan."

Aku bingung. " _O—key_?"

"Bisa tolong tanya dia apa bisa datang Sabtu besok? Ibunya ulang tahun dan sangat ingin Sasuke datang. Mereka tidak bicara sejak pertengkaran mereka."

Aku terkejut dan berhenti berjalan. Sasuke ikut berhenti dan memiringkan kepala. Wajahnya netral, sedanb aku tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanku saat menatapnya. Sasuke tidak bicara lada ibunya sejak pertengkaran mereka?

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanyaku dengan suara tercekat.

"Sekitar dua bulan lalu. Ibunya merindukannya." Suaranya rendah. "Bantu aku, Sakura."

Aku menggenggam ponselku. "Akan aku coba. Terimakasih."

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu." Ada jeda, "jadi, kenapa kau membolos dengan Sasuke?"

Tubuhku membeku. "Uh, um... dia yang menarikku.."

"Hm." Ada keheningan. Aku mendengar dia mencoba menahan kekehan. "Begitu. Ya sudah, sampai besok."

"Ah, sampai jumpa!"

Aku mematikan ponselku dan menatapnya kosong selama beberapa saat. "Maaf, aku harus mengangkatnya tadi." Aku mengelus tengkukku. "Terimakasih sudah menunggu."

"Tidak masalah."

Aku mencoba mencari topik untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aku tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menariknya. "Jadi, sekarang ke mana? Kau adalah pengaruh yang buruk untukku, tahu?"

Sasuke terlihat terhibur, "Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat memaksamu untuk pergi bersamaku."

" _Hmph_."

"Lagipula, kau juga sudah membantuku."

"Wow, Apa kau sungguh memikirkan untuk membalas budi?" Aku meletakan tanganku ke dada secara dramatis sebelum terkekeh melihat tatapan membunuhnya. Berhenti sekali lagi, aku berjinjit dan menatap matanya. "Ayolah Sasuke, aku tahu kau bisa tersenyum."

"Ke sini kau, Bocah." Aku melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat dan kami berdua tersenyum bersama.

"Aku akui aku memang kaku."

"Tunggu, apa itu artinya aku lembek?" aku merengut.

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, membuat wajahku memerah mungkin karena aku terdengar sangat bodoh atau karena orang- orang mulai memperhatikan kami.

Mungkin keduanya.

"Sasuke," aku merengek dan meraih lengannya. "Berhenti menertawaiku!" Dia tidak berhenti.

"Aku rasa kau tidak lembek." Dia menatapku penuh arti, dan dengan seringai di bibirnya, dia menyapukan pandangan dari atas ke bawah, membuatku ternganga. Rahangku jatuh tak percaya karena satu, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Dan dua, Sasuke yang seperti ini...

"Kau pasti Sasuke palsu!" Kataku mundur dengan langkah lebar. Aku memicing menatapnya, aku mau bilang menatap tajam tapi sinar matahari menyulitkanku.

"Sasuke yang asli tidak bertingkah seperti ini!"

"Tidak, Haruno. Aku tidak dapat dipalsukan." Katanya dengan seringaian dan menegapkan tubuh. "Memang kenapa tingkahku?"

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak apa." Jawabku , "Aku menyukainya."

Ada keheningan.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" Dia melipat tangannya di dada, matanya menantangku namun juga penuh jenaka.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah."

"Oke." Aku tidak dapat menghentikan senyum di bibirku.

"Hati- hati," katanya saat aku berhasil menyamai langkahnya. Aku menoleh dan senyum miring di wajahnya membuat ratusan kupu- kupu mengepak di perutku, rasanya aku akan terbang. "Kau bisa jadi semakin spesial untukku."

"Apa itu hal yang buruk?" Tanyaku ringan mempertahankan atmosfir bercanda.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang buruk dan yang baik." Jawabnya jujur. "Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati saja saat ini?"

Senyumku lebar. " _Aw_ , Sasuke. Kata- katamu klise sekali."

"Terserahmu, Haruno."

Aku tertawa, tidak menyadari tatapan memuja dan kelembutan sendu di wajah Sasuke. Saat ini, aku merasa bebas. Aku merasa seperti kami dapat menghadapi dunia ini dan tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhku. Aku bahagia.

O

O

O

Ada sebuah toko yang indah. Seperti memiliki daya tarik magis agar menarikku mendatanginya. Dalam _display_ , ada sebuah lukisan matahari terbit. Warna detailnya menakjubkan dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi setiap gores warnanya.

"Butuh berapa lama membuat karya semacam ini?" Sasuke bergumam dari belakangku. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku berhenti berjalan. Kami sedang ada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, dan melihat cukup banyak siswa berseragam di sini , sepertinya ini jam istirahat makan siang. Ya tuhan, aku membolos hampir satu hari sekolah.

Oh! Lukisan ini sempurna untuk hadiah ulangtahun ibu Sasuke. Sekarang aku hanya perlu meyakinkan Sasuke untuk datang.

Saatnya aku merayunya! Aku memutar tubuh dan meraih tangannya tanpa berpikir. Tanganku terasa mungil jika dibandingkan dengan tangannya. Dia membawa tanganku yang berada digenggamannya mendekat ke wajahnya, menghentikanku melangkah lebih jauh. "Kau makan tidak sih?" Tanyanya sambil merengut. "Pergelangan tanganmu seukuran jari kelingkingku."

Aku merengut. "Sembarangan!" Aku membandingkan kelingkingnya dengan tanganku. "Bohong sekali." Lanjutku dan dia menjatuhkan tangan kami ke sisi tubuhnya, tapi tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

Aku lanjut menariknya, dan mengingat ada berapa uang di tabunganku. Ada lebih dari cukup uang di rekeningku, karena aku punya hobi menabung tahun lalu.

Aku meletakan dompet di atas meja di _food court_ dan mendudukan diri. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, namun dengan lebih santai.

"Apa kau selalu bergerak seperti kau punya seluruh waktu di dunia?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke menatapku.

" _Anyway_ , apa kau lapar? Mau ayam? Tidak? _Pizza_? Oh! Bagaimana kalau _Burger King_? Ya? Tidak?"

Sasuke menatapku lama. "Kau kenapa?"

Aku memberi senyum paling menawanku yang biasa aku gunakan untuk meminta sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ah, tidak mempan.

"Aku yang beli. _Pizza_?"

"Apa—TIDAK?? Sasuke, duduk dulu—!"

Aku melihatnya yang mengabaikanku dan berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju destinasinya. Menghela nafas, aku mendudukan diri dengan kasar di kursi.

Dasar keras kepala. Mendapatkan ide, aku terkikik sambil memasukan dua lembar uang ke salah satu kantong tas Sasuke . Ha. Dia perlu tahu kalau aku tidak akan mengalah semudah itu. Tanpa dia tahu, aku terus terkikik sendiri.

"Hey,"

Aku membeku dan mendongak, merasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Aku mengernyit bingung saat mendapati seorang lelaki asing berambut pirang dan bukannya Sasuke. Dia terlihat percaya diri dnegan jaket hitam bermotif awan merah membalut seragam sekolah lain. Hm.

"Hai," jawabku hangat, yang cukup mengejutkanku, karena radarku biasanya akan berbunyi dan membuatku beku karena peia di hadapanku terlihat populer dan aku harus menghindar!

Tapi aku tidak, aku pikir ini mungkin karena Sasuke.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, tangannya dia letakan di belakang kursiku, menahan tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau terlihat tidak asing."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, "Benarkah?"

"Apa ada yang pernah bilang padamu kalau kau cantik?"

Di belakangnya, aku mendengar beberapa decakan dan aku melirik melihat teman-teman pria ini berada tidak begitu jauh darinya, berkerumun dan jelas sekali sedang menguping. Dia mungkin berpikir bahwa dia bisa membuat teman- temannya terkesan dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat tidak nyaman m, karena, serius ya, aku harus menjawab apa setiap ada orang memujiku begitu? Aku menatapnya datar karena hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini. Sebuah senyum nampak di wajahnya. Dia cukup tampan, tapi aku tidak suka dengan kilau arogan di matanya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghubungkan karakternya dengan mimpi burukku. Aku masih belajar, setiap hari untuk menjadi kuat.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya ramah, seperti akulah yang datang mendekatinya. Aku merasa déjà vu. Aku kembali memikirkan pertemuan tidak nyamanku dengan Ryu? Rai? Atau entah siapa namanya di perpustakaan, saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk muncul pertama kali di hidupku.

Sasuke yang bermain tiga olahraga. Sasuke yang tidak ramah, dan tidak suka bersosial. Dia congkak, sarkastik dan suka semaunya sendiri. Sasuke adalah gambaran seseorang yang paling ingin aku hindari. Aku tidak menyadari senyum lembut di wajahku saat kembali mengingatnya.

"Aku Sakura." Kataku dengan ramah.

Senyumnya melebar. "Namaku Deidara."

"Dan namaku Sasuke."

Aku mendongak dan melihat Sasuke dengan sebuah nampan berisi _pizza_ berdiri di belakang Deidara. Alisnya terangkat dan ekspresi terhibur melekat di wajahnya saat menatap Deidara.

Aku mendengar teman- temen Deidara yang memakai jaket yang sama tertawa di belakang saat Deidara perlaham melangkah mundur dengan senyum malu. Aku melihat Sasuke mengangguk padanya.

"Cantik, ya?" Ujar Sasuke.

Mulutku jatuh terbuka mendengarnya.

Deidara berhenti dan menatapku sekali lagi. "Iya."

Aku tertawa tak percaya. Ruangan tiba- tiba panas, apa ini hanya aku atau memang udara menjadi lebih panas? Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan sepatuku ke Sasuke yang tiba- tiba saja tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Tapi dia sedikit aneh," kata Sasuke pada Deidara. "Mentalnya tidak stabil." Lanjut Sasuke. "Dia sering bicara sendiri, selalu tersenyum—walau dia sedang sakit— dan dia percaya dia bisa menyenangkan semua orang di hidupnya selain dia."

Deidara semakin mundur.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Tidak, tidak!" Kataku cepat, menyikut Sasuke. Aku merasakan Sasuke meraih sikuku lembut dan aku merasakan panas tangannya dari tempat dia memegangku. "Mentalku stabil, aku bukan _psycho_ ." Aku tertawa gugup melihat sekumpulan teman- teman Deidara ikut menatapku aneh.

Aku merasa Sasuke menggelengkan kepala di belakangku.

Deidara tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Kami menatap Deidara yang melangkah menuju temannya yang mulai membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

Sasuke terlihat menahan tawa.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendudukan diri, aku mengikutinya. "Apa kau akan membuatku menyelamatkanmu dari rayuan pria- pria di luar sana?"

Aku menatapnya penuh harap. "Boleh juga?"

Dia mendengus dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Sepertinya kau harus membawa tongkat." Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan mencolok mata mereka lalu lari."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi nanti aku jadi harus bertanya apa mereka baik- baik saja."

Dia menatapku seperti aku sudah gila. "Haruno, kau tidak seharusnya peduli."

Aku melihatnya bingung. "Tapi aku peduli."

"Itu tidak perlu." Dia membuat gestur kesal dengan tangannya sebelum menghela nafas. "Lupakan." Mata hitamnya melubangiku dan untuk beberapa saat, kami terdiam. Ini adalah permainan tatap, tidak ada yang mau memalingkan pandangan lebih dulu. Aku melihat kerling di matanya memenetrasi jiwaku. Aku kehilangan udara.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku? Pikirku, merasa degup jantungku meningkat. Aku memaksa untuk tersenyum dan memalingkan wajah.

"Jadi," gumamku, masih tidak mendongak. "Apa ada yang spesial Sabtu ini?"

Aku dapat menebak kalau alisnya terangkat.

"Seingatku tidak."

Aku mendengus. "Aku berhasil mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ibuku hari ini, Sasuke." Lanjutku, "kalau aku bisa, maka aku tahu kau juga bisa."

Hening.

Jantungku berdegup keras di tulang rusukku, dan seperti tarikan gravitasi, aku mendongak untuk membaca ekspresinya. Wajahnya membeku, seperti dia bertanya- tanya bagaimana bisa kami sampai pasa bahasan tentang Ibunya. Aku juga tidak menyangka aku akan membahasnya sekarang.

Aku menggigit bibir, "Sasuke, aku yakin hubungan kalian tidak seburuk itu." Kataku sedikit putusasa. "Kau tidak boleh mengabaikannya, dia ibumu."

Sasuke tertawa kering, aku mengernyit. "Sepertinya kau memang berhak bicara begitu setelah kejadian tadi." Respon Sasuke gelap, matanya menatap lurus melewati pundakku. "Tapi akh tidak mudah memaafkan sepertimu, Haruno. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan apa yang dia lakukan."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanyaku sebelum aku punya waktu untuk memroses kalimatnya. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku hanya reflek bertanya. Tidak ada tekanan." Lanjutku cepat. Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengambil pizza dan meletakannya pada satu piring kertas. Cukup lama sampai Sasuke kembali bicara. Kami makan dalam diam, aku sesekali melihat orang- orang di sekeliling sedang Sasuke fokus mengunyah makanannya. "Aku tidak suka keheningan," cetusku. Aku mendongak dari piringku, dan menatapnya.

"Aku tahu itu." Katanya.

"Aku... tidak suka keheningan di antara kita." Aku memperjelas, rasanya seperti sedang menggali lubang untuk diriku sendiri. "Sasuke, walau Ibumu mungkin mengkhianati atau menyakitimu, kau tetap harus bicara padanya. Katakan padanya kalau yang dia lakukan salah." Aku tersenyum palsu. "Kau tahu, itulah yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu. Sekarang, lihat apa yang terjadi? Aku kehilangan waktu bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang Ibu akan punya anak lagi, dan melakukan semua yang tidak dia lakukan padaku bersama anak barunya." Aku menunduk canggung. Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku. Aku tidak boleh iri, itu artinya saudara baruku lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan aku.

"Kalau kau marah padanya bilang saja." Kalimat Sasuke membuatku menoleh. Tatapannya mengamati, menilai. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, matanya tidak gentar.

"Tapi aku tidak marah." Kataku sedikit tidak yakin. Aku mengamati responnya. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatku goyah hanya dengan beberapa kata? "Kau sangat pandai memojokan orang."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Akui saja, Haruno."

"Tidak." Kataku lebih yakin, mata kami bertemu. "Aku tidak marah." Ulangku. Aku tidak marah pada ibuku karena tidak ada untukku. Kecewa? Iya. Merasa dikhianati? Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak marah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan terpana, karena tidak setiap hari aku bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku ingin mengingat momen ini.

Sasuke merengut, "Apa?"

"Tidak."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Sasuke memalingkan wajah namun aku dapat melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Sepertinya ponsel Sasuke bergetar karena dia mengambilnya. Alisnya menyatu dan menatapnya penuh konsentrasi. Aku menyangga daguku dengan tangan dan menatap lurus sambil berpikir.

Suara Sasuke pelan, tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kau yakin?" Dia menjeda. "Baiklah." Sasuke menghela, dan dengan suara lebih lembut dia menambahkan, "Aku ke situ sekarang, tetap di sana."

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, wajahnya tidak membuatku senang kali ini.

"Barusan itu Ino," jelas Sasuke perlahan, menunggu reaksiku. Aku merasakan jantungku berhenti, sebelum lanjut berdegup, aliran darah membuat kepalaku terasa ringan. "Dia ingin aku menjemputnya."

Aku tersenyum mudah dan mengangguk, "Ok." Aku meraih tasku tanpa berpikir dan sudah berencana untuk pulang. Menjauh, pergi.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, suaranya putus asa dan frustasi. Aku tidak berhenti, meraih ponselku dari atas meja, membereskan sampah dan memakai kembali kardiganku. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya karena aku dapat merasakan paru- paruku menyempit. Dapat aku rasakan hatiku kembali pecah berkepung, dan kali ini aku tidak sedang berada di kamarku yang aman untuk melepaskannya. Aku harus menahannya, aku menggeretakan gigi.

"Haruno," panggil Sasuke, berdiri dan meraih lenganku sebelum aku bisa pergi. Aku memaksakan diri untuk menatap matanya, dan tersenyum palsu. Karena, apa lagi yang dapat aku lakukan? Dia bukan milikku.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Tidak apa," kataku lembut dan menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Dapat aku rasakan bibir bawahku bergetar, dan oh, aky hampir menangis di hadapannya. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku, pandanganku memburam. Aku menunduk dan menyampirkan tasku. "Tidak apa- apa." Ulangku, mengabaikan suaraku yang tercekat. "Aku mau pulang dulu, ya? Aku harus mulai mengerjakan tugas." Suaraku tercekat, aku merasa begitu malu dan bodoh karena aku menangis saat Sasuke ingin menjemput pacarnya?

Itu sangat bodoh.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke tegas, "berhenti."

Aku tertawa, mengabaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, walau rasanya mau mati. Apa begini rasanya jatuh cinta sendirian? Senyumku lemah kali ini, karena aku tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan lagi. Aku sangat lelah. " _Bye_ Sasuke." Bisikku dan pergi.

O

O

O

"Aku akan pergi."

Aku membeku mendengar suara itu, aku yang tengah melipat baju menghentikan kegiatanku. Dari dekat lemari, aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku, menginspeksinya.

Matanya melebar sebelum berubah gelap saat tatapannya mendarat di atas ranjangku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Dia melangkah cepat memasuki kamar dan mengambil baju dari tanganku.

"Hey!"

Sasuke memelototiku, wajahnya merengut. Aku melihat kebingungan, kemarahan dan ketakutan di sana. Aku kembali meregangkan tubuh dan tersenyum riang ke arahnya. Tanpa dia sadari, aku mengambil bajuku dari tangannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Ada sebuah tas yang sudah terisi setengah penuh.

"Kau sedang apa?" Dia mengulangi, tatapan membunuhnya kini tertuju pada tasku.

Aku terkekeh mendengar nada suaranya . "Pergi ke mana?" Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan malah bertanya balik.

Sasuke mencari wajahku, kebingungan di wajahnya hampir membuatku berubah pikiran. Hampir.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tanyanya lagi, suaranya sangat rendah.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum dan berwajah datar. "Aku mau pindah."

Bibir Sasuke terbuka. Tapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun, aku tertawa keras.

"Bercanda!" Aku terkikik, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan mematikannya. Bahunya kaku dan tubuhnya membeku. Aku dapat merasakan rasa frustasinya! Kenapa dia begitu frustasi? Memiringkan kepala, aku melirik foto Ayah dan Mama Tsunade di meja belajarku. "Aku hanya akan pergi berkunjung," aku menjelaskan. "Mama Tsunade ingin aku ada bersamanya saat dia melahirkan. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak permintanya saat aku juga ingin bersamanya? Persalinannya hanya tinggal menghitung hari." Kataku bersemangat. "Aku ingin jadi salah satu yang bisa menggendong adikku untuk pertama kali."

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, aku tidak yakin dia mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"Berapa lama?" Adalah yang dia tanyakan selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya berkunjung, Sasuke." Aku menjeda, "Aku... aku akan kembali." Aku tersenyum. Aku bukan ingin melarikan diri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, dan wajah tak terbacanya tidak membantuku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan kembali berkemas. Ternyata Ayah sudah bicara dengan Ibu dan meminta izin. Ibu sudah menyampaikannya padaku hari ini. Ibu bahkan tidak menyinggung tentang telepon dari sekolah tentang aku yang membolos. Aku menyapanya seperti biasa, tapi aku rasa dia masih terluka.

Aku tahu dia masih sedih. Aku juga tahu kalau dia menyesal, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu; dia tidak bisa mengembalikan tahun- tahun yang hilang. Itu semua sudah berlalu dan aku tidak marah padanya. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Aku akan pergi." Suara Sasuke hampir tidak terdengar.

"Pergi ke mana?" Tanyaku, merasa harapanku membuncah.

"Ke ibu..."

Aku merasakan sudut bibirku terangkat. "Sungguh?" Tanyaku senang. Dia tidak melihatku, tapi aku bisa lihat kalau dia tengah membuat keputusan yang sulit. Sasuke tidak pernah menyalahi ucapannya, dan kalau dia bilang dia mau pergi, maka aku yakin dia tidak akan berubah pikiran.

"Dengan satu syarat." Katanya, "Kau harus ikut ke pesta bersamaku."

Aku terkejut, "Kau tahu tentang pestanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayah yang bilang. Aku kira dia yang menyuruhmu meyakinkanku."

Aku terkekeh gugup. "Um, sebenarnya bukan Paman." Aku memalingkan wajah bersalah dari tatapan menuduhnya. "Ada orang lain yang memintaku. Tapi menurutku itu adalah ide bagus! Sasuke, Ibumu merindukanmu."

"Pasti si brengsek, kan?"

"Sasuke!" Aku terperangah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Gumamnya, meremas rambutnya. "Tapi aku serius, Haruno... kau harus ikut. Oke?"

Mengumam, aku kembali melipat bajuku, aku merasakan rasa hangat di dadaku saat dia mulai membantuku. Setidaknya kamu punya momen- momen curian kami, dan memikirkannya membuatku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perasaan ini sebelum aku jatuh terlalu dalam. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku, dan aku tahu kalau kami terus begini, aku tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi.

Aku adalah orang yang seperti itu.

"Sasuke," panggilku, dia menoleh dengan mata sayu. "Aku mau menemanimu." Kataku. Senyum darinya membuatku tertegun.

"Tapi, _um_ , janji satu hal padaku."

Senyum Sasuke melebar. "Apapun."

"Setelah Sabtu ini, ini—" aku menunjuk di antara kami berdua. "—tidak akan terjadi lagi. Oke, Sasuke?" Aku mengabaikan senyumnya yang memudar. "Ini terasa semakin nyata, lagipula, kita hanya punya waktu beberapa minggu lagi sebelum kau pergi kuliah." Aku tersenyum menenangkannya. "Kita bisa melaluinya."

"Biar aku perjelas," katanya dengan suara datar. "Apa maksudmu setelah Sabtu ini, kita tidak boleh mengobrol? Apa kabar dengan 'kau tidak suka keheningan' ?" Suaranya tidak percaya dan marah. "Tidak akan, Sakura. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Bukan begitu, tapi—"

Dia memotongku. "Sakura, dunia ini akan melemparkan sejuta alasan kenapa kita tidak boleh bersama," dia menggeram, dan kenyataan dalam kalimatnya membuat aku mengernyit. "Mereka tidak akan setuju, dan bicara omong kosong di belakang kita. Mereka akan mengatakan kalau aku brengsek dan kau jalang."

Nafasku tersedak, "Aku tahu, makanya—"

"Kita tidak cocok, aku terlalu brengsek dan kau terlalu baik. Tapi, mungkin seperti itulah seharusnya." Sasuke meneruskan, mencoba membuat aku mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi begitulah adanya. Kita saling melengkapi."

"Seperti _puzzle_?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke setengah tersenyum. "Seperti _puzzle_."

Aku menerimanya.

Ino.

Nama itu melintas di benakku begitu cepat dan efeknya begitu besar. Aku memecah lamunanku dan melangkah menjauhinya. Tersenyum mengingatkan, aku berusaha keluar dari situasi ini. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Ino." Kataku.

Kemudian, Sasuke melakukan hal yang paling tidak terduga. Dia mendecak di hadapanku yang hanya bisa menatapnya bodoh. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang ditindik, dia menghela nafas melihat ekspresi bingungkubdan menepuk kepalaku seperti mengatakan dia lebih tua dan lebih tahu.

Aku merengut.

"Jangan berasumsi." Katanya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ikut denganku, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu."

Aku menatap ke luar jendela kamar, sekarang sudah gelap. "Tapi ini sudah—"

Dia mengabaikanku dan meraih tanganku.

 **AN** : Wow superpanjang.. 6k lebih hanya untuk chapter ini. Gomenasai menghabiskan banyak waktu kalian, Eve bingung mau dipotong di mana.

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat sikahkan sampaikan lewat review

-with cherry on top-


	25. Chapter 24: You Are My Fairy Godmother

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 24

You Are My Fairy Godmother

O

O

O

"Kau tahu, waktu di perpustakaan bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengganti stasiun radio. Kami sudah berkendara selama dua jam dan langit mulai tampak jingga. Apa aku mulai khawatir? Tidak. Jujur saja aku merasa sangat nyaman. Setidaknya dengan memaksakan diri untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain. Aku memalingkan pandangan dari langit jingga dan menatap tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam stir sebelum pandanganku mendarat pada lengan kemudian wajahnya. Sasuke tengah fokus menatap ke depan, namun saat dia melirikku, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Huh? Tapi aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelum aku pindah." Aku mencoba mengingat lagi. "Oh, kau melihatku di album foto ibu, ya?" Tebakku.

Sasuke menekan bibirnya tipis, "Tidak, Haruno."

"Oh." Aku kembali berpikir, tapi tidak ada pencerahan apapun. "Lalu di mana?"

"Ada pertandingan sepakbola tahun lalu."

Aku menjentikan jari. "Oh! Jadi kau melihatku waktu pertandingan final? Ingatanmu tajam, ya, bisa mengingat wajahku darinsekian banyak orang."

Sasuke mendengus, "Karena kau cuku berkesan."

Aku mengerutkan alis, "Berkesan bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Kau yang paling cantik di sana, tentu saja aku ingat"

Aku berdecak, lagi- lagi tak bisa merespon pujian. "Wow, kalau dipikirkan menarik ya, tahun lalu aku di sana, dan sekarang aku di sini bersamamu."

"Ya." Setujunya.

Senyumku perlahan memudar saat aku meliriknya. Sasuke memelankan mobil sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Aku menatap sekeliling, mobil kami berada di sebuah area yang cukup terisolasi dengan pepohonan di sepanjang tepi jalan. Alisku menyatu bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?"

"Sebentar " katanya misterius, dan sebelum aku bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, dia membuka sabuk pengaman dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang jok untuk meraih sesuatu dari kursi belakang. "Ini." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih besar.

Dalam hening, aku menerima dan membuka penutupnya, menampakan semua jenis cokelat yang terlihat mahal mulai dari cupcakes, sampai sepotong cheesecakes... mataku melebar. "Apa ini...?"

"Ganti untuk semua cookies yang aku curi," jelasnya sambil mengedikan bahu saat aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku merasakan bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kalau aku bisa menghentikan waktu, saat ini adalah momen yang aku inginkan selamanya.

"Terimakasih," Gumamku, mengambil sebuah cookies coklat. Aku menyodorkan kotak itu ke arahnya dan dia menggelengkan kepala. Aku kembali menatap ke luar, melihat langit yang menggelap. Aku merasakan tubuhku mengigil, tapi aku tidak kedinginan. Aku memegang kotak putih di pangkuanku erat, mencoba mengurai tekanan yang mengembang di dadaku dengan menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan Ibuku menikah lagi." Kata Sasuke tiba- tiba. Aku menoleh cepat, dan melihat dia menatap lurus ke depan. "Apalagi dengan Pakan Minato." Gumamnya pahit.

"Ayah Naruto?" Tanyaku, menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh pundak atau memegang lengannya sebagai penghiburan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia mencoba mengontrolku seperti dia adalah Ayahku." Bibirnya merengut. "Ibuku sangat mencintainya dan hampir tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali, dan melupakan banyak janjinya. Pernah Ibu memaksaku pergi ke taman wisata untuk mengakrabkan diri. Hanya aku, Ibu dan Paman." Suara Sasuke ringan, namun nadanya mencemooh. Aku merasa dadaku ikut sakit, karena Sasuke terlihat begitu sedih.

"Aku tidak mau pergi karena aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu." Dia mengetuk lututnya, wajahnya merenung. Aku dengan sabar menunggunya meneruskan. "Mereka sangat menikmatinya, seperti sepasang remaja yang dimabuk cinta, bergandengan tangan, saling menyuapi," wajah Sasuke bergidik dan aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan melihat sebuah stan basket— ada permainan melemparkan bola untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Aku memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Aku mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruang besar, jelas aku tidak menginginkannya." Sasuke merengut dan aku terkekeh melihatnya.

Sasuke melirikku dengan senyum kecil dan secara insting dia membuka tangan kanannya. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah aku meraih tangannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Tapi aku senang, karana aku menang dan kembali ke Ibu untuk memberikan boneka itu padanya, karena aku tahu Ibu menyukainya. Saat aku melihatnya, dia tidak—" Sasuke menjeda, memilih kata- kata. "Dia bahkan tidak peduli. Dia malah memarahiku dan malu karena aku pergi tanpa dia sadari dan mungkin Paman mengatakan sesuatu. Ibuku tidak menyadari aku pergi kalau Paman tidak mengingatkannya, aku tahu itu. Lalu dia memukulku di depan Paman saat aku mulai bicara, mengatakan aku tidak boleh menjawab kalimatnya. Dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak mengingingkan boneka itu dan agar aku berhenti menyusahkannya."

Tanpa berpikir, aku menyandarkan dahiku ke pundaknya. Aku merasakan dia melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku dan sebagai gantinya, meletakan tangannya di punggungku untuk memelukku.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya ?" Tanyaku menatap lehernya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Aku sudah tidak peduli, Haruno. Ibu melakukan kesalahan, begitu juga aku. Itu bukan pertama kalinya." Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum tertawa. Aku dapat merasakan getaran dadanya, membuat aku mendongak. Dia menunduk tersenyum padaku, mata hitam briliannya menatapku. "Sepertinya kita bisa menghadapi ketakutan kita."

Aku tersenyum brilian, "Sepertinya begitu." Lengannya memelukku lebih erat. "Kau tetap harus menemuinya."

"Aku tahu." Gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum, pipiku menempel di pundaknya, bersiap menerima semua patsh hati di masa depan. Aku menarik diri tanpa peringatan dan kembali duduk. Kami duduk dalam hening, kepalaku menunduk, mencoba untuk tidak merasa lelah.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Aku menatapnya, matanya menginspeksi wajahku dengan rengutan di bibir. Aku bisa menahan yang satu ini, dan dengan kalimat penghiburan diri itu, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa."

O

O

O

"Oh, sial."

Gerutuan itu berasal dari sebelah kiriku. Aku semakin menutup rapat mataku karena sinar mentari yang panas di wajahku.

"Sial..." suara seorang pria, parau karena tidur. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengguncang pundakku pelan. "Sakura, bangun. Kita terlambat."

Itu adalah suara Sasuke.

Mataku segera terbuka dan aku bangun terduduk. Menggerang, aku menundukan kepala ke lutut merasakan kepalaku pusing karena tiba- tiba bergerak. Terkekeh, Sasuke bangkit berdiri.

"Di mana kita?" Aku mendongak, ini bukan kamarku, bukan juga rumah kami. Merengut bingung, aku memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa kita ada di hotel?"

Sasuke melirikku dari tempat dia berdiri, memakai bajunya. "Kau tidak ingat?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Nanti juga kau ingat."

Aku menatapnya datar. Kami berada di mobilnya sampai matahari terbenam. Lalu dia mengajakku keluar untuk menunjukan sesuatu... aku merengut mengingat. Oh! Dia menunjukan aku bintang- bintang. Jutaan bintang yang berkerlip di gelapnya langit malam.

Aku kembali teringat suatu malam di garasi saat aku mengamati motor barunya dan membuat aku mengobrol tentang beberapa daftar keinginan yang ingin aku lakukan. Salah satunya adalah berenang di laut, melihat bintang di luar langit perkotaan yang tidak terkena polusi cahaya lampu kota. Dua list yang sudah terwujud, berkat Sasuke.

Dalam diam, aku menatap Sasuke. Dia tengah membenarkan rambut dengan jari dan mengambil ponsel dari atas meja. Mengecek panggilan tak terjawab, mungkin.

"Apa?" Dia melirikku, sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Sudah ingat?"

Aku terkekeh. "Iya, ingat."

Saat kami memutuskan untuk pulang, malam sudah larut dan Sasuke mengantuk. Sedang aku tidak memiliki lisensi untuk mengemudi—dan juga tidak bisa mengemudi. Kami merasa lebih aman jika kami menginap di hotel. Tapi aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai di kamar.

"Aku menggendongmu," suara kalemnya sampai di telingaku. "Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu karena kah terlihat lelah." Sasuke memunggungiku yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. "Bergegaslah, Haruno. Kita sudah telat ke sekolah."

Aku hampir tersandung saat berlari menuju mobil. Sasuke seperti biasa hanya berjalan santai. Aku memelototinya, tanganku menutupi dahi untuk menahan sinar matahari dari pandanganku.

"Sasuke," geramku, "aku sudah ketinggalan jam pertama dan bolos seharian kemarin! Bisa- bisa aku tidak lulus sekolah kalau seperti ini terus. Apa yang aku bicarakan? Kaulah yang tidak akan lulus! Lalu tidak diterima di universitas karena sering membolos... kau akan jadi manusia gagal, orangtuamu akan mengusirmu!" Aku menggerakan tanganku frustasi. "Kau akan jadi gelandangan yang akan membuatku mengasihanimu tapi kemudian kau malah mencuri semua uangku saat aku tengah berniat baik untuk memberimu makanan..."

Haha, Aku sungguh pernah mengalami hal seperibitu, memikirkannya kembali membuatku merengut. Tapi mungkin mereka membutuhkan uangku untuk bertahan hidup, walau caranya tidak benar... Lagipula, apa yang akan aku lakukan seumpama aku di luar sana sendirian, kelaparan dan kedinginan tanpa rumah untuk pulang? Entahlah.

Sasuke menguap. "Serius?"

"Iya."

Sasuke menatapku. "Apa kau mengizinkan hal semacam itu terjadi padaku?"

Tercengang, aku melihat dia membuka kunci mobil dan masuk tanpa menunggu reaksiku.

"Maka dari itu, aku bilang kita tidak boleh membolos lagi!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aw, Haruno, jadi kau peduli denganku."

Mengabaikan rasa terbakar di pipiku, aku menatap ke luar jendela. "Tidak," gumamku, "aku peduli dengan reaksi orangtuamu."

"Oke, terserah katamu."

"Kita pulang dulu, kan?"

"Iya." Dia diam beberapa saat. "Jadi, kapan kau pergi ?"

Aku meliriknya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Oh, malam ini." Aku tersenyum saat dia menatapku dari sudut matanya. "Aku ke sekolah untuk meminta tugas dan PR dan izin pada guru. Aku akan kembali hari Sabtu."

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan menyeringai kecil, "Harus."

Senyumku kembali muncul.

"Sasuke," panggilku, "apa kau akan..." aku menjeda agar lebih dramatis, "merindukanku?" Aku menatapnya cermat, mengabaikan rona di pipiku, dan tersenyum saat melihat lehernya menegang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Gumamnya. "...Tidak."

Aku terkekeh. "Oke, terserah katamu."

Sasuke mengeringai. "Hati- hati, Haruno."

Aku menaik turunkan alisku. "Kau tidak bisa menolak pesonaku, ya?" Aku tertawa. "Jangan menyangkalnya!"

Dia menatapku beberapa saat, alisnya terangkat. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Kau semakin sering memanggilku Sakura."

"Well, mungkin aku memang lebih suka memanggilmu Haruno?"

Aku tersenyum, "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Keheningan yang nyaman diiringi suara pelan radio menjadi latar belakang di dalam mobil. Aku menekuk lutut, berpikir apakah akan ada ulangan selama aku meliburkan diri.

"Kau suka buku apa?"

Suara Sasuke memenggal lamunanku, aku mendongak menatapnya. Tumben sekali dia memulai obrolan basa- basi.

"Um," aku berpikir sejenak. "Buku- buku tentang astronomi. Kalau kau?"

Sasuke menjeda, "Jangan tertawa," adalah yang dia katakan. Bingung, aku hanya mengangguk dan menekan bibirku. "Aku suka novel klasik seperti _Shakespeare_." Dia terbatuk.

Aku tanpa sadar terkikik.

Sasuke menggeram. "Haruno."

"Maaf, Sasuke, hanya saja.." aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak menyangkanya. Jujur saja aku tidak suka _Shakespeare_. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia tulis, setiap kali aku harus membaca side-notenya." Tambahku, "cukup merepotkan."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Bahasa yang digunakan untuk memang cukup berlebihan." Kata Sasuke sambil mengetuk setir.

"Iya. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa yang dia maksud dengan sederhana saja?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Memang kau begitu?"

Aku menutup mulut dan meliriknya sambil merengut. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bercanda. Dia tidak menjawabnya, beruntung baginya kami sudah sampai depan rumah. Aku mendengus sambil keluar dari mobil dan berlari Ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Aku membeku di kaki tangga, kakiku melayang di udara. Aku mendengar dua pasang langkah kaki dari arah dapur, mendekatiku. Aku merasakan punggungku terbakar, dan perlahan, aku membalikan badan. Sasuke di belakangku, sama tak begerak. Dia meluruskan badan, dan aku mengikuti gerakannya.

"Sasuke," Paman Fugaku menggeram, mereka muncul dari dapur. Aku dapat melihat mata Ibu berkantung dan dia terlihat lelah. Paman Fugaku terlihat sangat marah, tapi aku juga melihat kelegaan di wajahnya saat dia melihat kami berdua dengan pandangan memicing. Dia memelototi anak laki- lakinya. "Dari mana kau?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Semenit yang lalu aku melewati beranda." Dia menunjuk pintu depan. "Semenit sebelumnya aku ada di dalam mobil—"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Anak muda. Ayah ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah kemarin, dan kenapa kalian berdua tidak pulang semalam?"

Ibu menatapku. "Sakura, kau tidak pernah membolos."

Sasuke merengut.

"Dari mana kau? Apa kalian pergi bersama? Atau Sasuke menjemputmu? Kalian menginap di mana?"

Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. Aku mencoba untuk tidak panik, dan menghela nafas bergetar. Kecemasan mereka membuat aku panik. Aku harus menjawab apa? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan tentang ini sebelumnya saat di jalan tadi? Karena aku bodoh. Tentu saja mereka akan bereaksi berlebihan, seperti saat Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah. Dan dengan kedua anak remaja mereka tidak pulang...

"Um," kataku gugup, "kami tidak tidur di jalan, jangan khawatir!" Aku tersenyum cerah. Tatapan tajam mereka tidak berubah. "Sungguh, tidak apa- apa. Kami menginap di hotel."

Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat Sasuke menepuk dahinya sebelum menghela nafas dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya padaku, seperti berkata, Haruno, kau serius?

Aku dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas di pikiranku.

Paman Fugaku tersedak, Ibu mengatakan, "Di... hotel?"

Aku mengangguk yakin. "Iya, jadi kami baik- baik saja."

Paman Fugaku menoleh pada Sasuke. "Dan apa yang..."

Sasuke menatap tajam ayahnya, "Jangan berasumsi." Potongnya pendek.

Aku menatapnya bingung, sebelum menyadari apa maksudnya. "Tidak!" pekikku, "ya ampun, kami hanya tidur. Maksudku, berbaring dan menutup mata, lalu bermimpi? Kami masih pakai baju..." aku menutup mulutku, menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding.

Sasuke terkekeh, dan berjalan ke arahku,l dan mendorongku pelan. "Sana ganti baju, kita bisa makin telat kalau tidak cepat." Suaranya ringan, dan saat aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Oke." Aku menghela nafas dan menoleh, tidak melihat tatapan aneh Paman. "Aku masuk dulu."

O

O

O

Melihat gedung sekolah, denyut nadiku meningkat cepat dan punggungku kembali menegang. Rasa nyaman yang aku rasakan kemarin sirna seketika. Aku kembali sendirian, walau Sasuke hanya berada beberapa inchi dariku. Semua hal yang berhasil aku lupakan kembali datang dalam kekuatan penuh. Momen indah yang aku bagi dengan Sasuke terasa seperti... imajinasi.

"Sekolah," gumam Sasuke di bawah nafasnya. "Sudah tidak sabar." Lanjutnya penuh sarkasme.

Aku tersenyum dan meraih tasku "Aku juga," gumamku lalu keluar dari mobil. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, masih ada dua jam pelajaran setelah istirahat. Setidaknya aku tidak membolos setengah hari. Aku berjalan lebih dulu, tidak menunggu Sasuke walau dia segera menyusul di sebelahku sambil memainkan ponselnya kasual. Tanpa kata aku membuat jarak di antara kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Menegang, aku menatapnya dan melihat dia menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak." Jawabku, kami sudah sampai depan gedung. "Terimakasih tumpangannya, sampai ketemu..." aku berpikir sejenak, "Sabtu ini, bye."

Aku memutar tubuh, siap berlari tapi aku tidak juga bergerak maju.

Sasuke menahan tali tasku.

"Sasuke!" Geramku memutar tubuh. Aku mencoba lepas dari genggamannya yang kini tengah menarikku menuju arah kafetaria. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau ke perpustakaan!"

"Kau belum makan," adalah jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku akan makan di perpus."

"Kau mau makan kertas?"

"Well, kalau memang harus! Tapi aku tidak lapar—"

Dia mendorongku melewati pintu.

"Diam, Haruno."

Mataku seketika tertuju pada meja mereka, yang masih belum menyadari kehadiranku. Tapi kemudian Shion mendongak dan menatapku. Dengan cepat dia menunduk, mungkin berbisik pada teman- temannya.

Aku tidak seharusnya di sini.

Aku berbalik siap untuk berlari.

"Mau kabur?" Tanya Sasuke, matanya menantangku untuk mengiyakannya.

Kakiku berhenti bergerak. Aku menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak," gumamku, karena apakah perlu semua orang melihat dia berada di sampingku? Tidak. Aku kembali menghela nafas, mencoba mengabaikan tangan yang menuntunku (aku yakin dia melakukannya agar aku tidak kabur).

"Hai Sasuke!"

"Siang, Sasuke."

"Yo, Uchiha, dari mana saja kau?"

"Sasuke, sini duduk, kami tidak melihatmu kemarin."

Aku merasakan wajahku terbakar, dan aku memalingkan pandangan, menyumpahi Sasuke dalam hati yang membuatku harus mengalami hal ini. Aku akan dengan senang hati duduk sendirian, sungguh. Aku mengigit pipi bagian dalamku, mencoba tersenyum ringan.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa Shion dengan suara terhibur, aku menoleh dan menatapnya yang tersenyum padaku. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan kemarin?"

"Oh," responku, mencoba untuk tidak panik. Apa mereka akan menghukumku? Apa mereka akan mengeluarkan aku dari tim? "Oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu ada latihan." Aku tersenyum menyesal, "kau mau mengajariku apa yang aku lewatkan?"

Dia mengangguk, "Oke, setelah latihan hari ini."

Aku tersenyum lemah. "Terimakasih." Aku melihat hanya ada satu kursi kosong untuk Sasuke.

"Oke, sampai ketemu—" kataku sambil mundur. Sasuke melihatku dengan humor di matanya. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Sai dan kakiku hampir melompat kegirangan. "Oh, ada Sai! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sasuke, aku berlari dan hampir menabrak Sai. Sai berhenti seketika sebelum menatapku. Aku menatap wajahnya dan menyadari beberapa kemiripan wajahnya dengan Sasuke. Memiringkan kepala, Sai tersenyum miring.

"Melarikan diri?" Matanya mengerling pada grup yang baru saja aku tinggalkan. Aku menggandeng tangannya menjauh.

"Tidak!" Aku mulai menariknya berjalan. Sai tersenyum lebar dan memutar kepalanya, "Aku beri tahu, ya, sekarang Sasuke sedang melihat kita seperti dia ingin memangkas kepala dari badanku."

Aku menatap Sai, "Kenapa?"

Sai mengedikan bahu, matanya mengerlimg terhibur. "Entahlah, Sakura..." dia menjeda, sebelum selanjutnya lengannya melingkari pinggangku dan aku tiba- tiba berada di gendongannya—bridal style. Pekikan kagetku mendapatkan perhatian dadi beberapa siswa yang kemudian tertawa. Lenganku melingkari lehernya dan aku mencengkeramnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sai," desisku, aku memelototinya namun dia hanya tersenyum lebar dan aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya marah padanya. Aku akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau jahil sekali!"

"Kau sangat ringan," komentarnya saat kami melewati pintu keluar kafetaria.

"Bagus untukmu, jadi kau tidak keberatan." Aku terkekeh dan bergetar di lengannya. "Terimakasih, aku memang ingin keluar daei sana." Aku melompat turun. "Apa kau akan pergi ke pesta ibu Sasuke?"

"Yeah, aku tebak kau juga?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Hanya karena Sasuke menyuruhku." Aku menggumam dan menyikutnya. "Aku mau ke kantor guru untuk ambil tugas. Terimakasih sekali lagi, ya, Sai."

Sai melemparkan lengannya melingkari pundakku , "Aku temani."

O

O

O

Jadi Ayah dan Mama Tsunade tidak tahu kalau aku datang hari ini. Mereka pikir aku akan datang besok, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menunda lagi. Aku menyandar nyaman di kursi bis, memandangi pemandangan yang aku lewati. Aku akan sampai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, Shizune bilang dia akan menjemputku. Akhirnya dia memiliki alasan untuk meminjam mobil kakaknya, aku terkekeh memikirkannya. Aku sedikit terperanjat saat merasakan pahaku bergetar yang berasal dari ponselku.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 **Terimakasih karena tidak berpamitan, Bocah.**

Aku tertawa.

 **Maaf, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa (:**

 **Beraninya**.

 **Aw, aku minta maaf**!

 **Ya ya**

Tersenyum, aku menutup ponselku setelah membaca balasannya. Aku melihat terminal sudah tampak di depan, dapat aku rasakan dadaku membuncah senang. Aku berpikir ini adalah waktuku menenangkan diri. Lucu saat memikirkan tempat yang aku pikir adalah neraka kini menjadi tempat pelarianku.

 **Haruno**

 **Uchiha**?

"SAKURA!"

Tertawa, aku memutar tubuh dan melihat seorang gadis seumuranku, membuka lengannya lebar dan berlari ke arahku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku merasakan ponselku kembali bergetar dan aku menunduk.

 **Take care.**

Bibirku tersenyum bersamaan dengan Shizune yang memelukku.

 **AN** :Jadi, cerita ini akan berakhir sekitar 5-6 chapter lagi. Jangan khawatir; endingnya bahagia kok —walau mungkin ga sefluffy cerita aku biasanya... karena aku mau bikin alur serealistik dan ga memaksakan _romance_ SasuSaku yang tiba- tiba.

Habis ini, kalian mau baca yang mana dulu:

Office-AU ; Bos dan Asisten

Coming of Age; Teen Pregnancy

Pretend Girlfriend

Arranged marriage

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review

-with cherry on top-


	26. Chapter 26 : Little Haven

Rewrite The Stars

By: the autumn evening

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

Warning: AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

Summary:

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

Chapter 25

Little Haven

O

O

O

Rumah ke empat dengan rumput hijau merata dan aneka bunga bermekaran dengan sebuah batu besar yang terletak di tengah halaman adalah rumah Ayah Sakura. Shizune memelukku sebelum berpamitan karena kakaknya sudah menelepon untuk mengatakan dia membutuhkan mobilnya kembali. Aku menggenggam kunci rumah yang terasa dingin di tanganku. Memandangi rumah lamaku membuat aku ingin menangis. Perasaanku seperti rollercoaster akhir- akhir ini, naik turun dan meliuk-liuk. Aku terkekeh kecil sambil membuka pintu. Mula- mula rumah hening, sampai aku mendengar suara percakapan dari ruang tengah. Pintu menutup pelan di belakangku dan aku melangkah di ujung kaki, Ayah dan Mama suka menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah.

Dengan sebuah senyum cerah, aku mengintip. Mama Tsunade tengah duduk di sofa, kakinya menekuk sembari tangan kanan mengelus perut besarnya. Ayah memicingkan mata pada Mama dengan dua gelas es teh di tangan. Perbedaannya adalah ada satu lemon di salah satu gelasnya.

"Memang apa bedanya?" Tanya Ayah putus asa, "Tidak ada! Rasanya sama, keluar juga jadi air kencing yang sama. Tinggal minum saja tidak usah bawel!"

"Aku mau lemonnya tiga bukan satj," jawab Mama, matanya memicing. "Sudah aku bilang aku bisa ambil sendiri!"

"Jangan, kau duduk saja di situ." Gerutu Ayah.

"Aku ambil sendiri saja!"

Terkekeh pelan, aku menggelengkan kepala dan memasuki dapur, masih dengan berjinjit. Aku mengambil sebuah gelas dan termos es teh di meja, mengiris tiga slice lemon dan kembali menuju ruang tengah. Aku tahu mereka masih berdebat dan belum menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kizashi, aku bisa—" Mama menghela nafas dan aku mendengar Ayah berdecak. "Diam."

Aku berdiri di pintu, dan walaupun mereka tengah berdebat, Ayah melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Mama, membantunya menyamankan posisi duduk.

Aku tersenyum. "Aw, Ayah perhatian sekali," kataku.

Aku tertawa saat kepala mereka berdua menoleh cepat ke arahku. Aku melangkah santai mendekati mereka dan menyodorkan segelas es teh lemon kepada Mama Tsunade.

"Hai guys."

Wajah Mama tersenyum lebar, "Sakura!" Dia menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan panjang. "Bagaimana kabarmu!"

"Sakura Haruno," suara keras Ayah mencapai telingaku. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

Aku tersenyum bersalah, "Um... naik bus. Aman kok, buktinya aku sampai dengan selamat?" Jawabku dengan nada bertanya. "Paman sibuk dan Sasuke—aku tidak mau memintanya mengantarku. Ayah, lagipula Shizune menjemputku di terminal."

"Kau bisa telepon Ayah agar dijemput." Gerutunya.

"Tapi nanti Mama sendirian."

Mama Tsunade menghela nafas. "Sakura, kau seharusnya menelepon Ayahmu."

Terkekeh, aku mengelus perut mama, "Adisa!" Panggilku, "hai, Aku Sakura, dan kita akan bertemu beberapa hari lagi, atau jam?"

Mama menyikutku pelan. "Sakura," Dia terkekeh, "Mama tidak akan menamainya Adisa, menyerahlah."

"Tidak akan." Aku mengedip, "aku akan tetap memanggilnya Adisa. Dan dia akan terbiasa aku panggil Adisa sampai akhirnya dia ingin mengganti namanya."

"Memang apa artinya Adisa?" Tanya Ayah setelah tadi sempat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Adiknya Sakura, lucu kan?" Kikikku membuat kedua orangtuaku memutar bolamata terhibur.

"Ayah sudah taruh tasmu di kamarmu." Kata Ayah, sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Kamarku masih ada?" Tanyaku dengan suara tercekat.

Mama menatapku bingung, "Tentu saja. Memang kau mau tidur di mana kalau sedang di sini?" Ayah mengangkat alis, ikut menunggu jawabanku.

Aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun yang keluar adalah isakan.

Ayah terkejut dan berjalan cepat ke arahku, "Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk cepat, mencoba menyeka air mataku. Namun isakanku tidak juga berhenti, sampai aku harus duduk di sebelah mama dan menenggelamkan wajahku di lututku.

Lengan hangat Mama memelukku, kehangatan yang familir. Aku mengingat setiap kali aku pulang sekolah dengan luka lecet dan baju kotor, dan bahkan saat aku tidak menangis, Mama akan memelukku—seperti mencoba menyerap semu rasa sakit yang aku rasakan.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, menyeka air mataku kasar. "Aku baik- baik saja," kataku, malu karena perasaanku meledak di depan orang tuaku—orang yang paling aku ingin buktikan kalau aku kuat.

Seteleh berhasil menenangkan diri, aku melihat segelas cokelat hangat di genggaman Ayah dengan marshmallow di atasnya. Aku terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Terimakasih, Ayah." Gumamku sebelum menyesapnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum kau ke sini?" Suara ayah mencapai telingaku. "Apa karena itu kau datang lebih awal?"

Aku terkekeh, "Tidak. Apa aku tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kalian?" Aku menyandar ke bahu Mama. Dia mulai mengelus rambutku. Aku merindukan saat- saat seperti ini. Aku merindukan mereka.

"Sakura akan memberitahu kita kalau dia sudah siap." Kata Mama.

Ayah menggerutu. "Aku akan menghubungi Ibumu," ujarnya. Aku menatapnya memelas, "Untuk memberitahu kalau kau sudah sampai dengan selamat." Lanjut Ayah, aku mengangguk saat dia mencium keningku dan berjalan menuju telepon.

Aku menatap lututku, mendengar suara Ayah menyapa entah siapa yang ada di seberang sambungan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Mama lembut. Aku memutar leherku untuk menatapnya. Dia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh sayang yang sama sejak pertama kali memasuki rumah ini.

"Aku jadi ingat dulu kejadian di mall saat aku pergi meninggalkan kalian."

"Huh," respon Mama, "Kau membuat kami berdua takut setengah mati. Saat itu kau masih berapa..? Sembilan tahun, kalau tidak salah. Kita ke mall untuk menonton film yang sejak lama ingin kau tonton."

Aku tersenyum, "Tapi aku malah terpisah karena bertemu anak kecil yang kesepian."

Mama mendengus dengan senyum halus, "Bahkan saat kau masih kecil kau lebih mementingkan orang lain."

"Sepertinya aku memang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain." Mataku menatap perut Mama, "Kau dengar itu, Adisa? Aku akan membantumu kalau ada yang ingin kau lakukan tapi Ayah dan Mama tidak mengizinkan. Aku akan mengajakmu shopping kalau kau sedang dihukum..." aku menjeda, berpikir, "tidak deh, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau harus tahu tentang disiplin." Aku mengetuk dagu, "Aku akan memberikan hadiah terbaik untuknya!"

Mama tertawa, "Sakura, kau adalah hadiah terbaik untuknya."

Aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab namun kepala Ayah muncul dari ruang tamu sambil memegang telepon. Aku merasakan punggungku menegang dan memelototinya menuduh. Ayah pasti mengadu pada Ibu kalau aku ke sini naik bis, kan? Dan Ibu akan kecewa dan aku tidak boleh ke sini lagi... setidaknya sendirian.

"Ayah," aku mendesis, tapi Ayah hanya memutar mata bosan. Aku melangkah mendekatinya dengan lunglai. "Hai Bu, aku sudah sampai dengan selamat."

"Aku tahu," sebuah suara maskulin yang jelas bukan Ibuku menyahut. "Tapi maaf aku bukan ibumu."

Rahangku jatuh dan aku melirik Ayah yang tengah tertawa pelan. Merengut, aku mencengkeram telepon dengan erat. Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku bertanya - tanya kenapa manusia harus bereaksi demikian saat tertarik pada seseorang. Aku tahu ini normal, tapi tetap saja mengesalkan.

"Hai Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kenapa tidak minta aku antar, Haruno? Kau tidak perlu naik bus."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, "Ayah memberitahumu, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku terkekeh. "Maaf." Aku menghela nafas. "Hanya saja aku tidak.." aku tidak mau merepotkannya. "Um... tidak kepikiran?"

Suaranya mencapai telingaku. "Begitu."

Hening sejenak, aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku tengah tersenyum sampai aku merasa pipiku kaku.

"Jadi, aku dapat nilai 98 saat tes kalkulus." Katanya dengan suara kasual. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Pak Orochimaru harus mengumumkannya di depan seluruh kelas."

Tunggu, apa? Alisku terangkat dan aku melipat satu lenganku di dada. Sasuke menceritakan tentang harinya padaku? Tolong cubit aku, ini pasti mimpi.

"Mungkin dia bangga padamu." Responku ceria.

"Dia boleh bangga dalam diam."

Aku tertawa keras. "Sasuke, apa yang salah denganmu? Aku pikir kau tidak suka percakapan basa basi."

"Ya sudah, Haruno. Kalau kau mau matikan teleponnya tinggal bilang saja."

Mataku melebar. "Tunggu, bukan begitu maksudku." Aku mencoba menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa kau berkontribusi dalam percakapan yang biasanya satu arah ini." Aku menepuk dahi, "bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya..." Aku berhenti karena menyadari aku menggali kuburanku semakin dalam. Selain itu, Sasuke juga berdecak mengejekku.

"Aku sedang berusaha, Sakura." Terdengar suaranya.

"Jangan lupa cepat pulang sebelum hari Sabtu." Katanya.

"Hey! Aku bahkan baru sampai, kenapa sudha menyuruhku pulang?"

"Kau sudah berjanji."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."

"Haruno."

"Iya jangan khawatir..." aku mencoba menahan senyumku. "Kalau begitu aku matikan sekarang."

"Tidak perlu, karena aku yang akan matikan sekarang."

"Oke." Jawabku sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dari suaranya. Aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum. "Oke."

O

O

O

"Mereka menebangnya," Kataku sambil merengut. Aku menjilat es krim coneku, mengamati lapangan sebuah sekolah dasar di kompleksku sambil merenung. Aku sedang membicarakan tentang sebuah pohon besar yang mungkin ada di sini selama beberapa dekade. Aku selalu mendatanginya setiap kali aku tidak ingin pulang awal. Pohon itu adalah temanku.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi lapangan, dadaku terasa dicengkeram saat memikirkan beberapa kenangan lama. Aku tersenyum kecil di dekat pangkal batang yang dulu menjulang tinggi dan kuat. Dan sekarang aku hanya melihat sisa kehidupan. Berjongkok, aku menyentuh garis-garis lingkaran yang menunjukan usai pohon itu.

"Hey, Sakura," sebuah suara terdengar dari sisi kiri. Aku mendongak dari rumput yang tengah aku mainkan dan melihat temanku , Shizune tengah menatapku gugup.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hai Shi!"

"Aku... ingin minta maaf." Kata Shizune cepat, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu tadi, sungguh! Hanya saja, Misaki menempelkan permen karet di rambutku dan memukulku karena berteman denganmu.." Lanjut Shizune, mengacak rambut pendeknya. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli!" Dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Sakura, aku minta maaf."

Aku menatap tak terbaca.

"Maaf kau jadi memotong rambut panjangmu," katanya masam, "padahal rambutmu sangat cantik. Kemarin mereka menyiram susu di kepalamu karena berteman denganku... kenapa kau tetap mau berteman denganku, tidak seperti yang aku lakukan padamu?" Suaranya kecil dan malu.

"Karena aku adalah temanku." Kataku sambil berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya. "Apa kau masih temanku?"

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk kencang.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu, mengabaikan kenangan buruk yang lainnya. Karana sejak saat itu, aku dan Shizune tak terpisahkan. Dia tidak lagi memedulikan Misaki dan kawan- kawannya. Dia menjadi pemberani dan kuat; Shizune selalu ada untuknya.

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang menyandar di bahuku. "Mengingat masa kecil, eh?" Kata Shizune, seperti tidak ada yang berubah, seperti aku masih di sini dan dia bisa melemparkan kerikil ke jendelaku sampai aku melemparkan buku ke arahnya kemudian meminta maaf.

Aku tersenyum dan merangkulkan lenganku padanya. "Masa- masa terindah." jawabku.

"Aw, kau sudah membeli duluan." Dia merengut melihat es krim cone di tanganku.

Aku tersenyum bersalah, "Karena tadi ada gerobak es krim dan tidak ada yang beli..." aku menjelaskan. Tatapan kesal Shizune memudar dan dia tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga," katanya sambil menarik rambutku bercanda.

Terkekeh, dia menggoyangkan tubuh kami ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mata bersinar. "Aku ada kejutan, tebak apa?"

Aku balas tersenyum, "Apa?"

"Tebak dulu..." suara Shizune setengah benyanyi. Aku tertawa saat dia mulai menarik tanganku. "Sudah waktunya, Saku!"

Ada sebuah mobil merah yang familiar di tepi jalan. Senyum lebarku melembut, dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa dingin yang menjalar di punggungku. Namun ada perasaan hangat di dadaku karena Shizune masih mengenggam tanganku.

Aku menatap wajah tampan kekasih sahabatku dari bawah bulu mataku. Dia tersenyum kecil, tatapannya hangat.

"Sasori, ini sahabatku, Sakura." Shizune meremas tanganku. "Sakura, ini pacarku, Sasori. Berpelukan," perintah Shizune.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. "Hai Sasori." Sapaku hampir malu, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasori melangkah maju dan mengejutkan kami berdua, memelukku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya balik, suaranya perhatian.

"Aw," kata Shizune dari belakangku.

"Baik," jawabku pelan, namun aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku menatap matanya dan senyumku ringan. Dia terlihat mengamati wajahku.

"Syukurlah, kau harus baik- baik saja," katanya sambil melepaskan tubuhku.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, "Aku yang paling kuat."

Shizune mendengus. Aku menatapnya yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Kami tahu kau kuat."

Aku menatap Sasori, tatapannya serius, begitu juga Shizune. Aku terkekeh dan mundur untuk melihat mereka berdua lebih jelas. Sasori ada di saat aku dalam momen paling lemah dan hancur, Shizune ada dan membantuku memperbaiki serpihan yang rusak. Hatiku menghangat, aku berterimakasih kepada mereka berdua.

"Hey," Kataku ceria, berhasil mengacaukan suasana serius di antara kami. Aku tidak suka serius, karena itu terlalu pribadi... dan terlalu nyata.

Ha. Tidak, mereka salah; aku berbohong. Aku tidak kuat. Setidaknya tidak sekuat yang mereka pikir.

Pikiranku kembali pada Sasuke dan aku menghela nafas. Kalau aku kuat, aku tidak akan merasakan perasaan yang terlarang.

O

O

O

"Ah!" Aku berteriak, "kenapa aku kalah lagi?" Aku mengayunkan pistol di ranganku ke udara, tak sengaja mendarat pada wajah Shizune yang kemudian mengerang memegangi dahinya. Dia menatapku sengit. "Sakura...!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang masih memegang senapan mainan panjang, sebelum meletakannya di meja konsol.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." ringisku melihat benjolan terbentuk di dahi Shizune.

"Kau seharusnya menembak ke sana!" Dia menunjuk ke layar. Jadi kami sedang bermain di Mall, "Permainanmj sangat buruk, Sakura." Lanjutnya memandangi skor kecil di atas layarku. Permainan berlanjut dan aku berjanji akan mengalahkan Shizune tanpa ampun kali ini...

"Ponselmu berbunyi." Kata Shizune.

Tunggu, apa? Mengedip, aku menatap Shizune dan dia masih fokus menembak... membuat aku kembali kalah.

"Curang..." aku merengut, memelototi Shizune yang tengah tertawa jahat. Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar.

"Halo?" Sapaku ceria.

"Sakura," suara cemas Ayah terdengar dari seberang, "kau di mana?"

Aku merasakan senyumku memudar. "Aku di mall, Yah. Kenapa? Apa kau baik- baik saja? Apa Mama—?"

"Kami dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit." Adalah jawaban Ayah sebelum sambungan terputus. Perlahan aku mengantongi ponselku dan menatap Shizune yang juga menyimak teleponku. Sasori tengah bermain game di sisi lain ruangan dengan orang asing yang terlihat ingin membunuhnya sungguhan. Shizune menatap wajahku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mama Tsunade ?" Tanyanya.

Aku balas tersenyum. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku ingin segera berteleportasi ke rumah sakit agar segera berada di samping Ayah dan Mama. Aku tidak sabar!

"Halo Adisa, aku Sakura, kakakmu!"

Adik laki- lakiku memiliki mata Mama dan senyum Ayah, dengan pipi kemerahan dan suara tangis yang keras. Dia senang mengences di pundakku dan menangis setiap kali aku turunkan. Dia selalu tidur dan saat kami membawanya pulang, aku bisa duduk dan melihatnya tertidur semalaman.

Sebuah perasaan bahagia aku rasakan di dadaku. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Namanya Yukio Haruno, tapi aku akan tetap memanggilnya Adisa untuk mengejeknya. Aku terkekeh kecil saat hidung Adisa berkedut lucu.

"Dia mirip denganmu, tahu." Suara Ayah dari belakangku. Aku mengangkat dagu dari tanganku dan melirik ke arah jam. Sekarang pukul enam pagi; aku menyuruh Ayah dan Mama tidur karen mereka belum beristirahat selama duapuluh jam.

Aku tersenyum pada Ayah. "Aku tidak yakin aku pernah seimut ini." Kataku bercanda.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Ayah. "Tidak Sayang, kau adalah bayi paling cantik di seluruh rumah sakit. Semua orang berpikir demikian."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, terhibur. "Ayah, kau memang seharusnya berkata begitu. Aku kan putrimu."

"Anak keras kepala," gumamnya. "Kau tidak pernah mau menerima pujian, bahkan saat masih kecil. Kau akan mengalihkan pembicaraan ."

"Itu memalukan."

Aku merasakan lengan Ayah memelukku dan dia menumpukan dagunya di pundakku. Aku tahu Ayah memelukku namun kehangatan yang aku rasakan bukan berasal dari tubuhnya. Kehangatan itu bersumber dari hatinya; aku dapat merasakan rasa sayangnya, Ayah yang mencoba melindungiku. Selalu seperti ini... dia selalu ada untukku.

"Apa kau masih mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya sambil melihat Yukio.

"Tidak sesering dulu." Aku mengakui. Aku menatap tanganku, "Ayah?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa dulu Ibu tidak sering datang untuk berkunjung?"

Keheningan yang sudah aku duga membuat aku menggigit bibir. Aku sering memikirkan percakapan antara aku dan Ibu kemarin. Aku tidak marah atau sedih. Maksudku, aku memang sedih, namun kesedihan yang lebih seperti kerinduan. Apakah semuanya akan berbeda kalau aku punya Ibu yang dapat memelukku saat aku membutuhkan sebuah pelukan?

"Ibumu menyayangimu, Sakura."

"Aku tahu."

"Ayah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kata Ayah selanjutnya. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku mengangguk.

Ayah dan Ibu sering mengobrol di telepon saat aku masih kecil, dan aku juga bicara dengannya... tapi rasanya tidak sama. Rasanya seperti dia tidak benar- benar peduli. Dan melihat Yukio saat ini, aku bahagia dan lega karena dia akan punya dua orang tua yang menjaga dan menyayanginya. Dia tidak perlu bertanya- tanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Ayah saat aku tiba- tiba berdiri.

Aku melemparkan senyum brilian. "Mau melihat matahari terbit."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku meraih sweater yang tergeletak di kursi goyang dan melangkah pelan menuruni tangga. Aku meraih kunci dan memastikan pintu terkunci Perjalanan menuju taman tidak begitu jauh, aku sudah sampai tiga menit kemudian.

Aku mendudukan diri di tempat biasa dan menunduk dalam diam. Aku menekuk lututku sampai dada dan menenggelamkan wajahku di sana. Diselimuti hening, aku membiarkan air mata menuruni pipiku. Aku jatuh, dan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menghentikan serpihan hatiku untuk terus hancur berkeping.

O

O

O

AN: This chapter got to me ㅠㅠ and i can not eair to finish this one, like seriously.

Disclaimer: Adisa terinspirasi dari kenalan Eve yang kasih nama anak pertamanya : Nosa(nomor satu) dan anak keduanya : Diksa( adiknya Nosa) hehe i wonder siapa nama anak ketiganya kelak hihi...

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review

-with cherry on top-


	27. Chapter 26: Nothing Could Compare To Thi

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

 **Summary** :

Pemuda Misterius bertanya, "Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" Tanyanya padaku yang sedang terpaku memandang seorang Pemuda Tampan dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak sedang memandangi. Aku sedang mengagumi—dari jauh."

Pemuda itu jelas tidak percaya dengan sanggahanku, karena selanjutnya dia mengatakan; "Orang menyebutnya menguntit."

o

O

o

 **Chapter 26**

 **Nothing could compare to this**

O

O

O

Jadi aku punya kebiasaan membelikan hadiah pada orang yang tidak aku kenal. Lukisan ini seharga dua ratus dolar, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli. Yang aku pedulikan bagaimana membawanya sepengetahuan Sasuke. Aku yakin dia tidak akan datang dengan membawa apapun. Aku bisa memahaminya, karena dia pasti merasa canggung, kan? _Hai Bu, aku tahu kita sudah lama tidak saling bicara... tapi ini, aku datang membawa lilin untuk..._

Aku berhenti membayangkan adegan itu. Aku meringis melihat jam tanganku, sudah pulul enam sore. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Adisa... jadi aku pulang sedikit telat. Tapi aku sudah memotret jutaan foto. Sekarang aku hanya perlu membingkainya dan menunjukannya pada semua orang mau melihat.

Aku sudah menelepon Paman Fugaku tadi, Paman mengatakan dia sudah memaksa Sasuke pergi ke pesta lebih dulu sekitar jam lima. Aku hampir bisa membayangkan rengutan di wajah Sasuke diperintah seperti itu. Aku sudah meletakan barang bawaanku di rumah dan mengganti pakaian. Sekarang aku hanya perlu—

"Hey, Sakura! Kau mau berdiri di sana sepanjang hari?" Suara Naruto memecah pikiranku. Tertawa, aku berlari mendekati mobilnya. "Hai!" Sapaku ceria. "Terimakasih sudah menjemputku, aku tahu kau mungkin sibuk dan—"

"Kau kan temanku, Sakura." Dia memotongku sambil memutar bolamata. "Kalau kau minta bantuanku, aku tidak akan menolakmu selagi bisa ." Dia menyalakan radio dengan santainya seperti apa yang dia lakukan sama sekali bukan hal besar.

Bagiku, itu sangat berarti. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi aku menahan diri dan hanya tersenyum lebar saat dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Beginilah kalau aku tidak punya banyak teman. Aku jaid mudah tersentuh dnegan kebaikan orang kepadaku. Tapi tidak mengapa, setidaknya aku bersyukur memiliki teman yang tidak berpura- pura baik di depanku saja.

Kediaman Ibu Sasuke dan Ayah Naruto adalah rumah dua lantai dengan taman yang indah, aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Bingkisan lukisan terasa berat di lenganku, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkannya. Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya namun aku hanya memelototinya.

Rumah cukup ramai; ada banyak orang yang saling bercengkerama di sana sini. Aku melihat beberapa anak kecil menonton film di ruang tengah, dan beberapa remaja duduk di dekatnya.

Aku menghela nafas dalam dan tidak tahu harus berpikir apa saat melihat Ino dan Sasuke berdiri di sisi lain ruangan, mengobrol berdua saja. Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada, dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa dan Ino tersenyum kecil, mungkin karena ucapan Sasuke.

 _Oh_. Sepertinya dia tidak benar- benar membutuhkanku di sini. Aku telat, jadi mungkin dia mencari orang lain agar dia tidak perlu canggung bicara dengan Ibunya, kan?

Aku seketika merasa salah tempat berdiri di sini , memegang sebuah lukisan untuk Ibu Sasuke yang seharusnya diberikan oleh Sasuke sebagai pernyataan damai. Tapi...

Menyapu wajahku, aku memalingkan wajah dari pasangan itu dan menjauh dari jarak pandang mereka. Naruto mungkin melihat tingkahku karena dia menahan sikuku saat aku mencoba melangkah menjauh. "Ibunya yang mengundang Ino, Sakura. Sasuke ke sini dengan Hiro."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Oh, tidak, aku tidak peduli." Responku, aku akan mengayunkan tanganku kalau saja tidak sedang memegang sesuatu. "Maksudku. Aku peduli, tapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Lanjutku ragu.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Tentu, Sakura." Dia tersenyum miring. "Kau lapar?"

Tidak terlalu, tapi aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke dapur. Kami disapa beberapa orang dewasa dan Naruto memperkenalkan aku sebagai saudara tirinya untuk menghindari kebingungan. Agar Naruto tidak perlu menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah saudara tiri Sasuke karena Ayahnya menikahi Ibu Sasuke dan Sasuke adalah saudara tiriku karena Ayah Sasuke menikahi Ibuku. Aku terkekeh memikirkannya, sungguh hubungan yang cukup rumit.

"Jadi," kata Naruto sambil memberikan piring ke padaku. Kami sudah meletakan lukisan dan tasku di kamarnya sebelum menuju dapur. "Kapan kau akan memberitahuku kalau kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Kalau aku sedang minum, airnya pasti akan menyembur membasahi baju Naruto. Namun wajahku yang memerah sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Naruto, aku tidak menyukainya." Kataku berbohong, mencoba untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Namun melihat ekspresi skeptisnya, aku tahu dia tidak percaya padaku. "Tidak." Aku memalingkan wajah dari tatapannya.

"Jelas sekali tidak," kata Naruto, suaranya terhibur.

Aku menoleh padanya, " _Well_ , kau sendiri bagaimana?" Aku mendengus, "kapan kau akan bilang padaku kalau kau suka Karin?"

Mata Naruto melebar, namun hanya untuk beberapa detik. Kalau aku tidak benar- benar memperhatikan, aku tidak akan menyadarinya. "Aku tidak suka dia." Dia mengedikan bahu, mencoba biasa saja.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya! Dia.." aku menutup mulutku sebelum aku menyesalinya perkataanku.

Naruto mengangkat alis, "Dia kenapa...?"

"Bukan apa- apa." Kataku dengan cepat mengisi piringku agar bisa cepat meninggalkannya. Yang seketika aku sesali, karena aku pikir meninggalkan Naruto bukan ide bagus karena aku tidak mengenal siapapun di rumah ini.

Aku melihat Hiro di sekumpulan anak kecil dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Hi—ro.!" Aku memanggil dengan suara bernyanyi dan berdiri di belakangnya dengan piring penuh makanan. Aku melihat Hiro mengedip dan mengangkat kepala. Aku mengira dia akan memelototiku dengan imut sebelum membuang muka. Tapi saat dia hanya berdiri kemudian menyerang kakiku dengan sebuah pelukan, aku tersentuh.

"Sakura!" Panggilnya, sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya, aku mengelus kepalanya. "Hiro, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku senang dia senang melihatku, karena aku menyayangi Hiro. Dia adalah _monster_ kecil yang lucu yang terkadang suka membuat hidupku lebih sulit. Tapi kalau kali ini dia hanya bercanda memelukku dan akan menjambak rambutku selanjutnya, mana itu tidak lucu.

Hiro mendongak menatapku, matanya bersinar. "Kau dari mana saja?" Tuduhnya, sedikit berjinjit. Aku membungkuk untuk mendengarnya, "Aku merindukanmu." Katanya dengan wajah kesal, seperti dia menyalahkanku karena membuatnya rindu.

Aku mengedip mencerna kalimat dan melihat ekspresinya. Kemudian aku tertawa dan memeluknya ke dadaku. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Kataku senang.

Hiro melepaskan pelukanku, matanya masih kesal. "Sasu juga merindukanmu," Dia mengumumkan. "Dia tidak bilang, tapi aku tahu." Hiro mengangguk yakin.

Aku tersenyum tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau juga merindukannya?"

 _Oh_ , bagus. Aku merasakan leherku memanas dan rasanya seperti sedang diuji, dan ekspresi wajah yang salah akan membuatku gagal.

Ok, itu terlalu drama, tapi aku harus menjawab apa?

"Iya," jawabku pelan, membersihkan tenggorokanku. "Jangan bilang siapapun, ya. Ini hanya di antara kau dan aku."

Lalu aku mulai merengut saat aku melihat wajah jahil dan tiruan seringai Sasuke di wajah kecil Hiro.

"Kau bisa beritahu dia sendiri." Kata Hiro ceria lalu melepaskanku untuk selanjutnya memeluk kaki bercelana jeans di belakangku.

Ya Tuhan. Aku hampir memukul dahiku. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku tak bergerak, jongkok di lantai di dekat seseorang yang mungkin harus aku hindari tapi sia-sia saja. Maksudku, aku datang ke sini karena dia, dan aku malah mencoba melarikan diri darinya? Itu tidak masuk akal.

"Hai," kataku perlahan sambil berdiri. Empat hari adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk tidak melihat Sasuke. Melihatnya lagi kembali mengingatkan aku pada wajahnya yang memang amat tampan.

"Jadi kau merindukanku, _huh_?"

Aku melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat dan kilauan matanya menari. Aku juga mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak menguburkan wajahku ke tangan atau memukul Sasuke sampai pingsan. Jelas sekali dia menikmati saat di mana dia dapat mengejekku seperti ini.

"Menguping itu tidak baik," kataku dengan mata memicing, melihatnya dari sela di bawah bulu mataku. Aku tidak bisa membalas tatapannya, karena aku akan terperangkap di sana selamanya.

"Tidak menelepon untuk bilang kau akan telat juga tidak baik."

Aku merengut mendengarnya, "Aku minta maaf, itu karena —" aku seketika ceria. "Oh, jadi ingat! Kau harus lihat adik bayiku! Dia sangat manis. Dia suka mengences dan memuntahiku dua kali, tapi yang terpenting dia manis!" Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memperlihatkan ratusan foto yang aku ambil di wajah Sasuke. "Dia imut sekali kan?"

Sasuke mengamati layar ponselku beberapa saat, dan saat sebuah senyum lembut nampak di wajahnya, aku tahu aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sepenuhnya.

Oh sial, aku seharusnya tidak menunjukan foto- foto ini padanya.

"Dia mirip denganmu." Komentar Sasuke. "Aku pernah melihat foto bayimu."

Mengabaikan jantung berdegupku, aku tersenyum. "Ayah juga bilang begitu." Kataku merenung, "tapi menurutku tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku mengedikan bahu, tersenyum lebar. "Kau mungkin sangat mirip dengan Hiro."

Sasuke tertawa. "Iya, Ibuku bilang kami seperti anak kembar." Kemudian dia berhenti, seperti menyadari apa yang dia katakan. Aku juga diam, menahan nafas. "Kau sudah mengobrol dengan Ibumu?"

Sasuke menganguk. "Saat baru sampai. Dia menangis."

Aku tersenyum, "Itu karena dia merindukanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Dia juga bilang begitu."

"Kau tidak percaya?" Aku melirik Sasuke sambil merengut. Dia sedang menatapku, matanya mencariku. Aku melihat ketidakyakinan di sana, dan aku tahu kalau dia takut. Sasuke takut untuk mempercayai Ibunya lagi, setelah yang ia alami.

Tapi aku juga melihat tekad yang kuat.

"Tidak terlalu," dia mengedikan bahu. Aku mengangkat alis, menunggu dia meneruskan. "Tapi... aku akan mencobanya." Dia tersenyum miring ke padaku. "Terimakasih sudah datang, Haruno."

Aku tertawa ringan, menghapus bayangan Ino dan dia dari pikiranku. Sasuke berterimakasih padaku, bukankah itu sudah cukup? Apa lagi yang aku harapkan? Aku mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan di hatiku menghancurkan semuanya.

"Tidak masalah," kataku.

Aku mendongak saat keheningan sudah cukup lama. Dia tengah merengut menatapku, tatapannya menilai. Aku tidak suka ditatap seperti itu, karena aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan entah apa yang akan dia katakan, aku punya firasat kalau aku tidak akan menyukainya.

"Kau sedih," Sasuke menyimpulkan, dan caranya mengatakannya membuat perasaanku semakin buruk.

Maka aku tersenyum . "Tidak." Aku menghindari matanya, tapi tangannya meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menahanku pergi. Aku menatap piring di tanganku yang satunya. Aku bahkan belum bisa memakannya, tidak saat Sasuke dalam suasana hati seperti ini.

"Dan kau berbohong." Matanya menusukku, dan tanpa menunggu respon, dia menarikku menjauh dari ruang tengah dan menaiki tangga setelah meletakan piring penuhku.

"Sasuke, kau sedang..."

Dia menutup pintu di belakang kami, dan aku menyadari kami di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil. Dari semua tempat, dia memilih ruangan ini untuk mengomeliku?

Kenapa tidak di taman saja? Aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian pada bunga- bunga.

Aku melipat lenganku di depan dada dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku harap kau tahu kau tidak memberikan kesan baik pada para tamu di luar sana." Kataku sambil mencoba melewatinya, mengurangi kepanikan dari suaraku. "Sasuke, lepaskan aku!"

Tapi dia berdiri tegak di depan pintu menghalangu jalan keluar satu-satunya. Lengannya juga menekuk di depan dada, menunduk menatapku. Aku tiba- tiba merasa begitu kecil di hadapannya.

"Haruno," dia menghela nafas, seperti merasa frustasi dan stres. Aku mendongak, dia menyapukan jari pada rambutnya, melirikku dari sudut matanya. "Dengar," katanya. Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat aku sedikit gugup. Kalau dia acuh seperti biasanya, aku masih bisa menghindari menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mudah, tapi kalau dia terang- terangan begini... aku tidak bisa. Oh Tuhan , tetaplah bernafas Sakura!

"Ya?" Tanyaku hati- hati.

Dia membuka mulut untuk bicara, namun seketika menutupnya kembali.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku berkesempatan melihat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata- kata. Dia terlihat ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku sedikit terkekeh.

Dia memalingkan wajah dariku sebelum kembali menatapku. Lalu dia mulai berjalan mondar mandir. Alisku terangkat menatapnya bingung. Apakah dia baik - baik saja? Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat sekalut ini.

"Kau benar," katanya lalu berhenti berjalan. "Kau benar." Ulangnya.

Apanya yang benar? Aku memiringkan kepala. Dia menatapku tajam.

"...maaf?" Responku.

Sasuke terlihat seperti ingin membenturkan kepalanya. "Kau benar tentang infonersial yang sangat membosankan. Penjelasan Salesman tentang setrika uap yang diulang- ulang.." Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya kemudian menjilat bibirnya. Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau dia terlihat...gugup? "Aku ingin melemparkan remot ke TV melihatnya."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Iya, kan?" Aku menepukan tanganku dan mencondongkan tubuhku padanya. "Berapa lama kau tahan menonton..."

Detik selanjutnya dia di wajahku, dan aku tahu dia akan menciumku, tapi dia berhenti hanya beberapa sentimeter dari bibirku. Aku dapat melihat setiap warna hitam di matanya dan bulu mata panjang membingkai mata indahnya. Ini adalah jarak paling dekat aku melihat mata indahnya. Dan saat itu aku tidak bisa bernafas. Seperti tidak ada tumpuan di kakiku, dan aku merasa melayang. Matanya mencariku; wajahnya tak terbaca tapi aku yakin jantungnya berdegup sama kencangnya denganku.

Ini adalah sebuah momen menakutkan, karena jika salah melangkah bisa merubah hubungan kami selamanya. Ada dua kemungkinan ; Sasuke bisa mematahkanku atau membuatku terbang. Saat ini, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi egois.

Matanya menatap bibirku, dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Ya Tuhan. Perlahan tangannya meraih wajahku. Aku merasakan nafasku tercekat saat tanganku menemukan bisepnya. Kami berdua mendeket, dan itu membuatku takut.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya. "Kenapa kau menonton informersial?" Suaraku parau. Rasanya kalau aku bicara lebih keras, momen ini akan berakhir. Walau pertanyaanku seperti _mood killer_ , tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli. Dia hanya tersenyum miring dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tipikal, kau pasti menanyakannya." Gumam Sasuke dan menekan bibirnya pada pelipisku. Aku merasakan jantungku meledak. Aku mempererat cengkeramanku di lengannya dan tertawa ringan. " _Well_?"

Dia mengejutkanku dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuhku dan menarikku ke dadanya. Untuk sesaat saja, untuk kali ini saja, dia milikku.

"Entahlah," jawabnya kasual, senyuman jelas terdengar di suaranya. "Aku hanya memikirkanmu."

Aku terkekeh, "Jadi karena memikirkanku, kau memutuskan untuk menonton infomersial?"

" _Yeah_ , mungkin karena aku merindukanmu, Bocah."

Aku menjulurkan lidah.

Kami diam beberapa saat.

"Menurutmu semua akan berubah kalau tadi aku menciummu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan di kepalaku.

Aku menghela nafas. "Mungkin." Aku mendongak dan tersenyum. "Kita punya pertahanan diri yang kuat." Kataku ceria.

Sasuke kembali menatap bibirku, "Tidak juga," katanya. Aku merasakan wajahku terbakar dan cepat- cepat menunduk.

"Tapi... aku lebih memilih memelukmu seperti ini." Kata Sasuke . Aku merasakan pelukan lengannya menguat. Dia menggumamkan kalimat selanjutnya, dan aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya keras-keras. Tapi aku mendengarnya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menyamai ini."

O

O

O

 _Um_ , jadi, kami ketahuan. Aku sangat malu dan Sasuke—seperti biasa— hanya menyeringai arogan dengan sikap sok tak pedulinya.

Ibunya yang menemukan kami. Aku ingin memutar balik waktu dan memberikan kesan pertama yang baik, tapi Ibu Sasuke menanggapinya dengan cukup santai. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia memang baik, atau karena dia sedang bahagia karena Sasuke mau bicara dengannya lagi. Tapi aku sungguh berharap dapat memutar kembali waktu.

"Oh, halo," sapanya semangat, saat aku membenarkan posisiku setelah mendorong Sasuke yang saat itu masih memelukku. Wajahku merah. Ibu Sasuke menarik tubuhku kemudian memelukku dan aku melihat kemiripan dan perbedaan di antara mereka. Sasuke seperti karbon copy dari Paman Fugaku, tapi hanya dengan sekali melihat, jelas sekali kalau wanita ini adalah Ibunya. Begitulah bagaimana aku mengetahunya, dan karena itulah aku semakin malu.

Aku melihatnya sekali lagi, dia cukup cantik.

"Um, halo Tante," gugupku. "Maaf kami di dalam gudang..."

"Tidak apa," katanya, menilaiku dari atas ke bawah dengan matanya. Kemudian dia mengelus kepalaku. "Kau Sakura, kan?"

"Iya..."

"Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu," katanya ceria. "Naruto sering bercerita tentangmu. Dia bilang kau sangat cantik. Katanya Sasuke sangat beruntung— _oh_! Aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini." Senyum jahil menghiasi bibirnya. Aku tidak bia berhenti melihatnya. _Wow_ , mereka semua memiliki senyum itu. "Tapi aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Naruto bilang begitu."

Sasuke menggeram dari belakangku. " _Ibu_."

Ibunya tersenyum dan aku melihat matanya melembut. Aku juga ikut menghangat mendengarnya. Jelas sekali Ibu Sasuke sangat merindukannya, dan mendengar anak lelakinya memanggilnya ibu—walau dengan nada kesal, dia bahagia.

"Maaf." Katanya penuh humor, kemudian kembali menatapku. "Halo, aku Mikoto, ibu Sasuke." Dia memperkenalkan diri. Aku menjabat tangannya, "Hai Tante, aku Sakura." Kataku mencoba bersikap manis, tapi aku tahu aku masih semerah tomat.

Tante Mikoto memiringkan kepala, "Jadi," dia memulai setelah beberapa saat hening. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam gudang penyimpanan?"

Oh Tuhan.

"Tidak ada," pekikku. "Sungguh. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh di rumahmu— atau di tempat lain." Aku menambahkan cepat. "Maaf sudah memberikan kesan buruk di pertemuan pertama kita, tapi sungguh, tidak ada yang terjadi!" Aku hampir menangis. Ini memalukan. Aku ingin membunuh Sasuke yang sudah membuatku mengalami hal seperti ini.

Siapa yang peduli kalau tadi adalah momen yang indah? Tante Mikoto sepertinya tercengang melihatku sebelum dia tertawa.

Sasuke menarik tanganku agar berdiri di sebelahnya. "Tidak ada yang terjadi." Katanya lalu mengangkat alis padaku. Aku mengusap wajahku, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Benarkah?" Tante Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Karena kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat."

"Kami hanya..."

"Kami hanya berpelukan." Sasuke menatapku. Aku menutup mulut dan menatapnya tajam. Tentu saja aku akan membela diri. Aku tidak mau Ibu Sasuke melihatku sebagai penggoda Sasuke. Kami tidak seharusnya tertangkap basah begini.

Aku menggigit bibirku keras.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan _cool_ , seperti dia sudah siap untuk membela kami berdua.

Bukannya merengut seperti yang kami kira, Tante Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Dia menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan lembut seorang ibu, dan aku merasa terekspos dibuatnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa membutuhkan persetujuannya.

"Tidak sama sekali," katanya, suaranya puas. Kami saling berpandangan. Tersenyum, dia membalikan tubuh.

"Oh, anak- anak?"

"Iya?" Jawabku ragu saat Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

Matanya menatapku, dan aku merasa seperti dia bisa membaca setiap pikiran yang melintas di benakku. Bahwa aku takut, bahwa aku merasa ini semua sangat salah. Tapi pada saat yang sama, perasaan sudah terlanjur terukir di dadaku; aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa keluar darinya. Rasanya seperti... Dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

"Kalau seluruh dunia menentangmu, tetap berdiri tegap dan bertahanlah." Suaranya ringan dan tersenyum, tapi dia sangat serius. "Yang kalian butuhkan adalah satu sama lain, bukan?"

Lanjutnya sebelum pergi.

O

O

 **AN** : gaaah. Chapter depan adalah klimaksnya, guys.

Beberapa dari kalian tanya apakah Eve nulis di wattpad juga, i am considering it. What do you think? Hehe

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review

-with cherry on top-


	28. Chapter 27: It Hurts Because It Matters

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

O

O

O

 **Chapter 27**

 **It Hurts because It Matters**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Kami menatap punggung Ibu Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang nampak di wajahku, tapi kepalaku rasanya ringan dan penuh ungkapan ketidak percayaan. Ibu Sasuke memberikan senyum cerah saat dia menyapa seseorang yang menaiki tangga dan tersenyum pada anak- anak yang sedang asik mengobrol di pinggir tangga. Dia terlihat ceria dan sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Tapi dia sangat serius tadi, walau baru pertama kali melihat, aku tahu dia serius. Lagipula, kenapa dia bilang begitu? Kami bahkan tidak—

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba untuk tidak melihat Sasuke. Aku takut melihat reaksinya, maka aku menatap lurus dan mengepalkan tangan. Kemudian berdebat di dalam kepala; haruskah aku berlari atau berjalan pergi? Mana yang lebih tidak mencurigakan? Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ibuku tidak punya _filter_ saat bicara." kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. Aku seketika merespon dengan terkeheh gugup. Apakah rumah ini memang sepanas ini, atau aku saja? Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa," kataku pelan, mengamati lantai kayu dengan _intens_ —Sasuke tertawa. Aku secara refleks memelototinya, namun kemudian menyadari kesalahanku. Sial, aku jadi melihatnya, sekarang aku tidak bisa berpaling. Karena itu akan membuatnya semakin jelas bahwa aku ingin menghindarinya. Ayo berpikir, Sakura.

"Ini lebih baik," kata Sasuke. Aku tersenyum kecil. Senyum perlahan pudar dari wajahnya dan digantikan ekspresi serius. Matanya sepertinya mencari mataku, tapi aku tidak bisa membentuk kalimat apapun untuk meresponnya. Memang aku harus bilang apa? ' _Sasuke, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi aku tahu kita tidak bisa bersama, jadi ayo lupakan saja! Anyway, kau mau makan? Aku sedikit lapar, jadi ayo turun.'_

...Huh, itu tidak terdengar terlalu buruk—

"Ino dan aku tidak lagi bersama," kata Sasuke.

—apalagi bagian terakhirnya, karena... _tunggu_ , Sasuke bilang apa?

Aku menatapnya, sepenuhnya terkejut. Rahangku terjatuh dan aku tahu mataku sebulat bola ping-pong. Sasuke bilang dia dan Ino tidak lagi bersama. Mereka putus— _lagi_. Mereka sudah berkencan lama dan sekarang mereka putus.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirku sebelum aku dapat berpikir. "Sasuke, dia mencintaimu!" Aku mencoba dengan putusasa untuk membuat dia mengerti. Namun rasanya salah, seperti aku menariknya padaku karena aku menginginkannya tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke tidak melihatku, "Aku tahu."

Aku membuka mulut dan menutupnya, tak bisa berkata-kata.

Aku kemudian menyadari aku membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Rasanya aku akan jatuh dan aku ingin ada seseorang di sampingku. Karena walau aku bersikap seperti aku adalah yang paling kuat, aku masih membutuhkan seseorang di sampingku. Dan pada saat itu, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mengatakan semua akan baik- baik saja.

Semua akan baik- baik saja, kan?

Bukannya aku seharusnya senang? Pikirku pada diri sendiri. Setidaknya beban yang aku rasakan jika berada bersama Sasuke sedikit lebih ringan—karena dia tidak lagi dengan yang lain. Aku tidak mencurinya dari siapapun. Aku menyisirkan jari pada rambutku.

Sasuke melipat lengan di depan dada dan menyandar pada pintu gudang yang tertutup. "Semuanya sudah terjadi." Katanya.

"Kita bisa memperbaikinya," kataku, "aku kira dia susah memaafkan—"

Sasuke tertawa. "Sakura," gerutunya menekan wajahnya. "Kami sudah bicara... dan itulah hasilnya."

Aku menatapnya.

"Tapi... kau menyayanginya." Kataku perlahan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja aku menyayanginya. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir tidak apa-apa jika bersamanya selamanya."

Aku menatapnya lagi. Aku tidak mengerti , kalau dia mau bersama Ino selamanya, lalu kenapa mereka putus? Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, bukankah sudah seharusnya kau bersama dia?

Tapi itu tidak terjadi pada Ibu dan Ayah, koreksiku detik selanjutnya.

Senyum Sasuke melebar. "Haruno, saat kau masih muda dan sedang jatuh cinta, kau percaya kau bisa melalui segalanya."

"Lalu? Memangnya sekarang kau sudah tua dan saling benci?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Seseorang kesal,"

Aku mengerutkan alis, "Karena kau membuatku sangat bingung."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku menyayanginya, itu benar. Tapi perasaanku padanya bukan jenis cinta yang akan bertahan seumur hidup." Sasuke memilih kalimatnya dengan hati- hati. "Dia adalah pacar pertamaku dan orang pertama yang aku pedulikan. Kami berdua serasi."

Aku ingin memukulnya. "Sasuke," panggilku semakin kesal. "Kau menyadari itu semua dan masih memilih mematahkan hatinya?"

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana perasaan Ino? Apakah dia baik- baik saja? Apakah Sasuke baik- baik saja? Apakah dia berpura- pura tegar padahal hatinya hancur? Aku mendukung mereka berdua, sungguh.

"Ini adalah keputusan kami berdua," Sasuku meneruskan. Aku memelototinya. "Sungguh, Haruno." Dia tertawa dan sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh ekspresiku. "Dia tahu kalau kami tidak putus sekarang, kami hanya saling menyakiti dan hubungan kami akan semakin memburuk."

"Buruk," ulangku, "tahu dari mana—"

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Jelas sekali _klue_ tidak mempan untukmu," katanya garing. "Dia tahu kita saling suka—"

Aku terperangah. Oh tidak. Jadi ini semua memang salahku. Dan Sasuke berdiri di sini seperti semuanya baik- baik saja? Aku ingin melemparkan sesuatu padanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak menyukaimu, bilang padanya kalau—"

"Sakura," Dia menggeram, setengah kesal setengah terhibur. "Bisa biarkan aku bicara dulu?"

"Tidak," kataku.

"Alasannya bahkan bukan karena itu lagi." Kata Sasuke tak sabar, dan sebelum aku bisa pergi, dia meraih lenganku untuk menahanku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku akan pergi? "Saat aku sadar, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Kalimatnya lirih, seperti dia tidak mau aku mendengarnya. Aku merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat.

Setiap sel dalam tubuhku membeku. Perlahan aku menatapnya.

Dia menatapku seperti berkata ' _kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?'_. "Tidak sulit untuk mengetahuinya." Gumam Sasuke. "Ino yang mengatakannya sebelum aku menyadarinya."

Rasanya aku akan pingsan "Apa?"

Sasuke menggosok belakang lehernya. "Dia bilang aku menonton _infomersial_ dan itu membuatnya semakin yakin kalau aku mencintaimu." Aku menatapnya kosong, aku sudah tidak bisa mencerna kalimatnya. Aku mungkin sedang bermimpi. Tapi jangan cubit aku.

"Ini salahmu."

"Bagaimana bisa ini salahku?" Aku mendebat, mendorong dadanya. "Tarik kembali kalimatmu, Sasuke Uchiha." Aku menggeram marah. Setidaknya semarah yang aku bisa.

Sasuke menatapku tajam, ekspresinya jelas dia tidak akan menerima penolakan dariku. Padahal aku melakukan yang terbaik selama ini untuk menyimpan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak mau Sasuke terbebani dengan perasaanku. Tapi kalau yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku agar selanjutnya bisa _move on_ dariku, maka... itu adalah ide brilian!

"Percayalah padaku, kalau aku bisa menghapus perasaan ini, aku tidak akan berada di sini dan mengungkapkannya padamu sekarang."

Aku menarik bibirku ke atas, "Tapi konfrontasi dan menyampaikan perasaan bisa membantu untuk _move on..."_

Sasuke memukul keningnya, "Diam, Haruno." Dia memerintah. Dia terlihat siap menghancurkan sesuatu.

Tapi kemudian dia melakukan hal yang membuat semua pemikiran rasional hilang dari kepalaku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan kata-kata terhenti di tenggorokanku. Dia mempererat genggamannya, matanya mengunciku.

Apakah aku mencintainya? _Iya_ , tapi Ino juga mencintainya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau perasaanku nyata—bahwa ini bukan sekedar _fase_ yang akan aku sesali kemudian?

 _Jangan pernah tanyakan dirimu apakah kau mencintainya,_ aku ingat Mama Tsunade bilang begitu saat aku masih muda. Saat aku bercerita tentang gadis di kelasku yang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka pada orang yang mereka suka. Aku bertanya padanya bagaimana seseorang bisa tahu kalau mereka sedang jatuh cinta.

" _Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri," kata Mama dengan sebuah senyuman, "Apakah dia membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang dan bisa mengacaukan pikiranmu?"_

"Aku bisa menghadapi apapun yang orang lemparkan kepadaku," kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan; aku tahu bahwa perasaan ini, pantas untuk diperjuangkan." Kemudian aku merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat, karena aku tahu apa yang akan dia tanyakan selanjutnya "Apa kau mau berusaha bersamaku?"

Aku menarik nafas berat, kemudian menghembuskannya. Aku kesulitan bernafas. Aku mencoba untuk mengontrol ekspresiku, tapi tidak berhasil.

 _Ino, Ibu, Paman Fugaku, bayi mereka..._

 _Apakah Sasuke membuat jantungku berdegup dan mengacaukan pikiranku? ...Ya._

Dan itu membuatku takut setengah mati . Dia adalah orang yang dapat menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan melupakan tentang semuanya. Dia ada untukku dan mau berjuang untukku. Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya.

Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Dia tidak tahu seberapa hancur aku sesungguhnya dan saat dia menyadarinya... _tidak,_ aku tidak bisa menghadapinya.

Aku menarik tanganku dan melangkah mundur. "Aku memang mencintaimu, Sasuke," kataku lirih.

Ekspresi Sasuke seketika tertutup; dia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu apa yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya. Aku sedikit terkekeh. "Kau membuat aku merasa berani dan seperti bisa melakukan segalanya." aku menjeda, merasakan mataku tiba- tiba buram. "Kau membuatku menghadapi ketakutanku pada Gaara."

"Tapi?" Kata Sasuke.

"Kau memang cepat tanggap ," aku mengejek, tapi humor tidak ada dalam suaraku. Aku tidak perlu meneruskannya. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memilih mendorongnya menjauh karena dia sudah merasakannya.

"Kau mencintaiku," katanya dengan yakin, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Lalu kenapa kau melarikan diri?"

Aku membuka mulut untuk protes. Rasa putusasaku membuatku marah dan mengalir di pembuluh darahku. Aku tidak melarikan diri. Aku mendorongnya pergi—itu dua hal yang berbeda!

Sasuke memicingkan mata melihat aku hanya diam. Aku seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau melarikan diri."

"Tidak," Bisikku marah.

"Iya," geramnya sama marahnya. "Semuanya menjadi terlalu nyata untukmu, Haruno. Sebelumnya, kau bisa beralasan karena kau memiliki alasan untuk mundur—karena kita adalah saudara tiri, karena aku punya pacar—" kata Sasuke sambil mengeretakan gigi.

"Sasuke, itu tidak benar..."

"Tapi sekarang saat semuanya jelas, kau tidak bisa menghadapinya. Maka kau memilih melarikan diri." Sasuke tertawa kering sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Haruno, kau tidak bisa mengatakan kau mencintai seseorang kemudian menyuruhnya untuk melupakanmu. Kenyataan tidak semudah itu."

 _Oh_! Dia tidak berhak menyalahkanku! "Kau sendiri," kataku berapi- api. "Kau pasti juga begitu pada Ino!" Mata hitam Sasuke memicing, dia terlihat sangat matah. "Itu dua hal yang berbeda dan kau tahu itu."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Aku hampir berteriak. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak akan pergi lagi kalau ada gadis cantik membawa cerita sedih datang di hidupmu suatu hari? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak akan melindunginya—" aku tersedak. "Karena Sasuke, itulah yang kau lakukan. Kau suka membantu orang, walau kau bertingkah seolah tak peduli pda dunia."

Sasuke membuka dan menutup mulutnya kembali, ekspresinya tidak percaya. "Apa kau coba mengatakan kalau aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu?" Tanyanya menggeretakan gigi.

Aku meluruskan postur tubuh. "Itulah yang aku katakan." Tapi aku berbohong. Aku berbohong tepat di hadapannya.

Kami berdiri di sana, menatap _intens_ satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa satu detik yang lalu kami bilang saling mencintai dan menit selanjutnya kami saling menghancurkan? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau benar," Dia akhirnya berkata setelah keheningan yang rasanya seperti selamanya. Sasuke tersenyum miring dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku benar?" Tanyaku, leherku mulai terasa tercekik.

"Ya." Dia mengedikan bahu dan melihat jam tangannya santai. Aku merasa mual, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?

Ini yang aku inginkan sejak awal.

"Aku bodoh kalau peduli padamu, kan?" Suaranya penuh dengan _sarkasme_ pahit, tapi aku merasa ditusuk olehnya. "Terimakasih sudah membuatku menyadari kalau kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama."

Tenggorokanku tercekik, tapi entah bagaimana aku masih bisa bicara. "Bukan itu maksud—" tapi kemudian aku berhenti...Karena itu benar. Siapa yang tahu kalau kebenaran bisa sesakit ini?

"Jadi kau memang melarikan diri," Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya, "dan aku akan membiarkanmu. Karena itu yang kau mau, _huh_?"

Aku menatapnya, ekspresi kosong, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku rasakan sekarang. Aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan memikirkan situasi ini dengan lebih baik, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku ingin menertawakan situasi ini. Kedua hati kami patah dan aku membiarkannya terjadi. Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke menarik diri dariku. Memang apa yang aku harapkan? Agar dia terus berjuang untukku? Dia juga manusia.

Sasuke tidak suka berbohong, dan di sini aku malah menjejalinya dengan kebohongan. Aku mencoba mengontrol ekspresiku—mengontrol nafas, senyum dan tanganku— karena tubuhku gemetar dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku tumbang ke lantai. Dan dia akan meninggalkanku.

"Apa itu sungguh yang kau mau?" Dia kembali bertanya, matanya mencariku. Aku tidak sadar aku menahan nafasku.

Dia kembali memberiku jalan, pilihan, aku hampir tersenyum padanya. Apa dia pikir aku cukup berani untuk mengambilnya? _Oh, Sasuke_.

Aku menarik diri darinya, menjauh dari kehadirannya, dari sentuhannya. "Kau akan berterimakasih padaku suatu hari nanti, Sasuke," kataku dalam nada puas yang palsu, seperti aku tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

Inilah akhirnya. Aku tidak akan jatuh dan membiarkannya menangkapku lagi. Aku menatapnya lama, karena setelah ini, kamu tidak akan melakukan argumen panas tentang hubungan kami lagi.

Wakru masih berjakan karena hidup masih berlangsung dan masih banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Seperti kata Sasuke dulu, kalau kami saling jauh cinta, maka kacau semuanya.

Kenyataan lebih pahit dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menahan lebih dari ini. Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang yang mau berjuang bersamanya, untuknya... Kisahku dan Sasuke bukan kisah yang spesial, remaja jatuh cintap setiap waktu. Aku masih muda dan sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tidak bodoh.

O

O

O

Aku tidak punya energi untuk merasakan apapun kecuali menjadi acuh. Otakku berteriak padaku; kepalaku memohon untuk berdamai. Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan siap untuk menghadapi Sasuke lagi. Rumah dalam kondisi sunyi, tidak membantu memperbaiki suasana hatiku. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengingat Hiro berdiri di ambang pintu, dan Sasuke memasuki kamarku hari itu dan membawa kami masuk ke dalam mobil menuju taman bermain untuk mengganti harga lentera yang aku belikan untuk pacarnya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin.

Aku melihat jam dinding, sudah pukul enam pagi. Aku terus mendengar keheningan, membuatku terus berpikir. Aku menutup mataku rapat, membiarkan gelap melingkupi dadaku. Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian aku turun ke dapur, aku mendengar Ibu bersenandung di sana.

"Pagi," sapaku saat Ibu mendongak. Dia membalas senyumku dan mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekatinya. Aku mencium pipi ibu dan mengelus perut besarnya dengan senyuman lembut. Aku kembali mengingat Yukio dan berjanji memperlihatkan fotonya nanti pada Ibu.

"Bagaimana kunjunganmu?"

"Menyenangkan."

"Ayahmu telepon kemarin malam untuk memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat. Sasuke bilang kau pergi bersamanya ke rumah Ibunya?"

Aku mengangguk, senyum masih di wajahku. "Iya, aku ke sana langsung setelah menaruh barangku."

"Siapa yang mengantarmu?"

"Shizune dan kakaknya."

"Bagaimana keadaan Tsunade?"

"Oh, baik. Lelah tapi baik."

"Apa kau bertemu teman-temannmu?"

"Iya."

"Sakura,"

Aku mendongak dan melihat mata Ibu penuh kekhawatiran. Ibu menghentikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan untuk fokus padaku, aku memastikan senyuman cerah terpasang di wajahku.

"Bu, kenapa?" Tanyaku ringan.

"Kau kelihatan lelah," dia mengamati, menyandar di meja. Ibu merengut dan memiringkan kepala. "Jam berapa kau dan Sasuke pulang?"

Aku mencoba tidak bereaksi saat nama Sasuke disebut. Aku merasa jantungku berdegup keras dan telapak tanganku berkeringat. Kemudian penyesalan datang, aku merasa tak lengkap. Aku pikir aku menatap Ibu selama beberapa lama karena aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sampai aku menyadari aku harus menjawabnya.

"Oh, aku pulang sekitar jam sepuluh." Akh menyisir rambutku dengan jari. "Jadi tidak begitu larut..." aku menjeda. "Aku sibuk mengerjakan PR." Tambahku, yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku memang mencoba mengerjakan tugas, tapi sulit saat tubuhku gemetar hebat. Aku bahkan kesulitan menuliskan tanggal.

"Kau bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kalian pulang bersama?"

Aku menegang.

Aku mendengar pergerakan di belakangku dan refleks menutup mataku. Rasa acuhku memudar, dan yang aku rasakan hanya sakit. Sakit seluruhnya.

"Tidak." Suaranya kasual, mataku terbuka. Memang apa yang aku harapkan? Mengira Sasuke akan bersedih? Aku seharusnya meniru sikapnya. Aku harus bersikap normal. Aku memaksa diriku untuk merasa baik- baik saja.

"Aku baru pulang," Lanjut Sasuke, mungkin karena Ibu terus menunggu jawabannya.

"Oh?" Ibu membungkuk maju. "Dari mana?"

Ada jeda sebentar, dan aku hampir yakin kalau Sasuke ragu untuk menjawab. "Rumah Ino."

Aku kehilangan semua oksigen di paru- paruku. Aku menelan ludah, berjaga-jaga barangkali aku tiba- tiba menangis terisak. Aku bersumpah aku hampir jatuh tersimpuh ke lantai. Tidak seharusnya sesakit ini. Seharusnya tidak sakit sama sekali, ini adalah keputusanku. Sasuke hanya menuruti kemauanku.

Aku mengambil dua piring dari kabinet karena sudah kebiasaan, satu untukku dan satu untuk Sasuke. Aku mendongak menatapnya, hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku baik- baik saja. Padanya, dan mungkin pada diriku juga.

"Pagi," sapaku ceria. Dia mengangguk, wajahnya tertutup dari segala emosi.

"Pagi."

"Bagaimana kabar Ino?" Tanya Ibu ceria, "sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Bukankah dia kapten _cheers_ , Saku?"

Aku mengangguk dan mendudukan diri. "Iya."

"Dia baik." Kata Sasuke, dan aku dapat mendengar kehangatan di suaranya.

Ibu mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kau sangat menyukainya, ya?

Aku menggeretakan gigi, mencoba menulikan telingaku dari percakapan ini. Sulit untuk terus terlihat biasa dan ceria saat yang aku inginkan hanya meringkuk dan menangis.

Sejak kapan aku menjadi sedepresi ini? Aku menegapkan tubuh dan makan dalam diam. Sasuke tetap diam.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, dan merasakan tubuhku kembali membeku saat melihat dia tengah menatapku. "Iya," jawab Sasuke, "tapi ada perbedaan antara menyukai seseorang dan jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak tersedak makananku.

Ibu menatap kami berdua bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Hening, seperti keheningan sebelum badai datang. Aku hampir bisa melihat bola lampu imajiner di kepala Ibu menyala. Matanya melebar saat menyadari situasi di hadapannya sebelum berubah terkejut. Ibu berdiri seketika sampai aku takut dia akan menyerangku dengan garpu detik selanjutnya. "Kau—" katanya, suaranya bergetar. Dia melangkah mundur dan menarik nafas dalam. Menggelengkan kepala, dia menarik ramburnya frustasi. "Oh Tuhan," bisiknya, menatap kami berdua dengan mata lebar.

Aku merasakan diriku tenggelam. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tapi lewat mataku, semuanya seperti _slow motion_. Paman Fugaku memasuki ruangan, dan saat itu aku tahu tidak akan ada penyesalan yang mudah hari ini. Setidaknya tidak untuk kami.

"Tidak—Bu," kataku cepat. "Aku—"

Ibu menatapku. "Apa kalian berdua sudah _having_ _sex_?" Tanyanya frontal, aku mendengar Paman tersedak.

"APA?"

Tatapan Sasuke sekeras baja. Dia berdiri di satu sisi meja, saat aku di sisi lainnya. Ibu dan Paman menatap kami berdua seperti mereka tidak mengenal kami.

"Sasuke Uchiha," suara Paman penuh amarah. "Kalau kau melakukan itu pada saudara tirimu—"

Aku menutup mata, dan tidak dapat menghentikan rasa sakit lagi. Aku meraih kursi di hadapanku, mencoba menahan tubuhku.

"Tidak." Kataku dengan suara tecekat. Aku membuka mata dan menatap mereka. Ibu terlihat sangat kecewa dan marah. Paman terlihat sangat marah. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Aku mencengkeram dadaku, menggelengkan kepala sambil melmgkah mundur. "Tidak, kami tidak melakukannya."

Suaraku basah dengan isakan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Semuanya hancur, aku dapat melihat dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka tidak percaya padaku. Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun," kata Sasuke, suaranya juga marah tapi tidak berteriak. Dia tahu dia benar tapi dia juga tahu tidak akan ada yang percaya jadi Sasuke memilih menyimpan energinya. Aku tidak menyadari matanya melirikku khawatir.

Tapi orangtua kami menatap kami tajam. Orang tua kami.

"Sialan," gerutu Paman. "Jangan bilang ada sesuatu yang terjadi," dia menggeram.

Ibu menggelengkan kepala seperti dia tidak mempercayainya. "Sakura, dia saudara tirimu," katanya, mencoba membuat aku mengerti. "Aku ingin kalian berteman baik—tapi— tapi tidak seperti ini!" Dia memeluk tubuhnya. "Oh Tuhan, kalian berdua—" Ibu berteriak dan aku melihatnya menangis. "Aku sedang mengandung adik kalian." Dia menangis. "Apa yang orang akan— apa yang harus aku katakan pada—"

Aku merasakan nafasku memberat. Kini meraih kursi dengan dua tangan untuk mencoba mengontrol diriku. Tekanan yang aku dapatkan. Oh Tuhan. Semuanya menekanku, menyesakanku.

"Ibu—" aku mencoba, sudah terisak. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi. Tubuhku gemetaran. Aku menarik nafas dan mencoba melihat Ibu dari pandangaku yang kabur. Paman menatap tajam kami berdua, memeluk Ibu ke dadanya karena Ibu menangis keras.

Kemudian Ibu membungkuk, menangis kesakitan, mencengkeram perutnya—di mana dia mengandung adikku.

Semuanya menakutkan. Teriakannya adalah suara yang paling menakutkan. Hormonnya, dan apa yang Ibu kira terjadi di antara aku dan Sasuke membuatnya seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus.

"Ibu!" Panggilku berlari ke arahnya, melihat apakah aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, apapun.

Paman menghalangiku. "Kau sudah cukup berbuat kekacauan." Marahnya, menarik Ibu menjauh dariku.

Terkejut, aku terhuyung mundur. Dengan mata lebar, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari pipiku.

"Aku... aku minta maaf," isakku, memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menyeka airmata dari wajahku. Mencoba terlihat kuat agar dia percaya kalau aku mampu. Aku mengigit pipi bagian dalamku. Tapi semuanya tidak berguna. Airmata terus mengalir. "Aku—" aku kembali melangkah mundur saat tatapan tajamnya tidak juga berhenti.

Rasa malu menyelimutiku. Aku tahu aku terlihat berantakan.

Sasuke tiba- tiba di sebelahku, dan menarikku ke belakangnya. "Jangan bicara begitu padanya," katanya dengan tatapan membunuh, ekspresinya gelap.

"Dan kau," Paman berteriak lagi. "Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku kira kau tahu mana yang benar mana yang salah."

Paman menatapku selanjutnya. "Dan kau. Kau mengizinkannya."

Saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, mencapai telingaku. Aku menatap Paman, mataku bengkak, hidungku merah, tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku sedikit tersenyum, menahan sakit, menahan kegelapan yang mengelilingiku. "Paman," kataku di sela isakan. Aku menatapnya tanpa kata, beberapa saat. Dia menatapku, bibirnya ditekan membentuk garis tipis.

"Apakah Paman mau memaafkanku?"

Ada keheningan setelahnya. Aku menatapnya, ekspresi gelap hilang dari wajahnya. Namun kemudian aku melihat Ibu, menatapku dengan mata lebar, masih mencengkeram perutnya.

Mata Paman Fugaku berkilat dengan sesuatu yang tak terbaca, dia dan Ibu saling memandang. "Jadi kalian berdua..."

Ibu menatapku, matanya tak terbaca. Aku tekekeh kecil, menyeka air mataku. "Tidak," kataku lirih. Hampir seketika, aku melihat apa yang tidak ingin aku lihat di mata mereka, maka aku melangkah mundur dan mengangkat tangan. Aku menggelengkan kepala, menggosok wajahku. Aku menghela nafas dan menggosok mataku yang tidak juga berhenti memroduksi airmata.

"Jadi, maukah memaafkanku?" Tanyaku mengontrol nafasku. Aku mendongak, senyumku perlahan luntur. Setidaknya dengan meminta maafnya, rasanya tidak seperti aku akan mati. Dipandang seperti aku adalah kotoran... itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak pernah ingin melihat ekspresi itu di wajah mereka lagi.

"Memaafkan apa?" Tanya Paman, perlahan meluruskan badan.

Sasuke menutup matanya, "Sakura, hentikan."

Aku mengabaikan Sasuke. "Maukah kau memaafkanku karena jatuh cinta pada anakmu?" Kataku sederhana, berdiri tegak, kedua tangan di belakang tubuh. Aku menatapnya lurus dan tidak mengedip sama sekali.

Rahangnya jatuh dan dia menatap Ibu yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menghela nafas, memeluk Paman, namun matanya fokus kepadaku. Aku melihat kekecewaan di sana, dan aku tertawa kecil. Aku merasa amat sedih. Aku memang tidak akan pernah cukup untuk ibuku, ya?

"Aku..." kata Paman, melirik pada Sasuke dan aku tak yakin. "Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud..." aku tertawa pelan, mengangkat tangan. "Tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil menahan tanganku agar tidak kembali meremas dada untuk menahan rasa sakit menyebar di sana. Lagipula itu percuma.

"Sakura..." Ibu mencoba, "kau—"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, Sakura, kau harus mengerti bahwa—"

"Bahwa apa, Bu?" Kataku lelah. "Aku tahu semuanya berantakan." Aku mengerakan tangan pada keluarga kami. Aku menatap Sasuke, wajahnya merengut dan aku tahu dia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Tersenyum singkat padanya, aku kembali menatap Ibu yang terlihat seperti kesakitan. "Maaf sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian berdua," kataku pelan, tergagap.

Aku sudah mencoba. Sungguh berusaha menjadi sebuah keluarga yang sempurna, untuk membuat Ibu bahagia—berusaha menjadi anak perempuan yang bahagia, ceria dan bersemangat yang tidak pernah terkena masalah. Bukankah seorang Ibu selalu menginginkan anak yang penurut dan tidak membantah meraka? Bukankah Ibu menginginkan anak sepertiku?

Aku menatap Ibu tanpa kata. Apakah aku memang tidak cukup baik untuknya?

Rasa sakit dari kesadaran bahwa mungkin aku tidak diinginkan sangat _intens_ sampai aku rasanya kebas, mati rasa. Kini aku hanya... lelah.

Ibu membuka dan menutup mulutnya, dan Paman Fugaku memalingkan wajah.

Aku menghela nafas dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kalian berdua—" Sasuke memulai dengan tertawa garing. "Menggelikan." Selesainya dengan suara dingin. "Kalian lebih peduli dengan _image_ keluarga ini daripada perasaan anakmu sendiri."

Aku berbalik dengan mata melebar menatap Sasuke yang tengah menggelengkan kepala pada orang tua kami. "Aku tahu kalau kau mencintainya," Kata Sasuke dengan wajah keras pada Ayahnya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak berhak membentak anaknya saat dia hanya ingin membantu. Mereka sedang membangun kembali hubungan yang rapuh di antara mereka." Sasuke kini berteriak. "Mereka saling canggung —Ayah tidak perlu terus menyalakan Sakura, bisa saja ini salah dia juga." Dia menunjuk ibuku. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu marah. "Dan kau," katanya, mengamati Ibuku dengan pandangan menilai, matanya tajam dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. "Aku pikir selama ini Ibuku sudah memperlakukanku dengan buruk, ternyata..."

Aku merasa udara kembali meninggalkan paru- paruku. Apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan?

"Sasuke—" panggilku melangkah mendekatinya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, " _Baby_ , aku belum selesai."

Bibirku menutup. Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang di dadaku. Perdebatan ini sudah lebih dari apa yang bisa aku bayangkan.

"Sakura sempurna," Sasuke menggeram, menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Dia tulus dan hanya ingin menyenangkan orang lain. Dia selalu mendahulukan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, walaupun itu membunuhnya. Dia bahkan meminta maaf padamu walaupun dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Sasuke menatap Ayahnya. "Dia tidak pernah menyalahkanmu karena meninggalkannya dan atas yang telah terjadi di antara kalian." Kata Sasuke pada Ibuku. "Dan Sakura bahkan bahagia karena anak kalian akan memiliki kedua orang tua bersamanya, walaupun dia tidak." Sasuke menjeda, "Sakura menakjubkan—dan aku sangat menyesal karena kalian tidak dapat melihatnya."

Ada keheningan saat kalimat Sasuke tenggelam di pikiran mereka. Aku tidak bisa berhenti ternganga padanya. Akhirnya, Sasuke berbalik dan meraih tanganku. Perlahan, aku menatap tangan kami yang terhubung sebelum menatap wajahnya.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, tidak sepertimu, aku tidak bisa mematikan perasaanku."

Alisku mengerut. "Aku tidak... mematikannya." Aku memelankan kalimatku saat dia memegang wajahku dengan tangannya, menyeka sisa airmataku. Menghela nafas, dia menggelengkan kepala, menjatuhkan tangannya.

"Semua yang aku katakan adalah apa yang aku rasakan." Kata Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku tahu," kataku pelan. Aku sangat menyadari kehadiran orang tua kami. Sasuke menghadapi mereka dan membela diri stas apa yang dia anggap benar. Ya Tuhan, dia sungguh berani. Dia mengatakan apa yang bahkan tidak berani aku pikirkan. Aku hampir merasakan bibirku tersenyum.

Tapi tetap saja, apakah aku salah kalau masih menginginkan persetujuan dari orang tua kami? Aku hanya ingin— aku menyayangi Ibu dan aku tidak bisa berbuat sesukaku tanpa memikirkan dampaknya pada orang di sekelilingku, orang- orang yang aku sayangi...

Sasuke tersenyum miring, senyumnya pahit yang membuatku mereka bersalah. Dia mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus berterimakasih atau bersedih.

Sasuke mengerti. Dan karena dia mengerti, Dia melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah mundur. Aku mengutuk diri yang seketika merindukan kehangatan tangannya.

"Sekali saja," katanya, "aku mau kau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Bukan orang lain, tapi dirimu."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Walaupun aku mendorongmu pergi?" Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?"

Oh Tuhan, kami berdua sama- sama tahu aku menyakiti kami berdua.

Sasuke mengedikan bahu dan diam beberapa saat. "Alasan yang sama saat kau mengejarku ke pantai."

Aku memiringkan kepala, mengamatinya lekat. Kemudian aku mengerti maksudnya.

Dia hanya ingin agar aku bahagia. Dengan melepaskanku, seperti yang aku minta.

O

O

O

 **AN** : Aaaah... nyesek sih nulis chapter ini hiks hiks.

Dua chapter lagi tamat. And i am working in a fluffy oneshot right now. Gidae hae.

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review

-with cherry on top-


	29. Chapter 28: You Are It

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening 

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

O

O

O

 **Chapter 28**

 **You Are It**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Kursi berderit saat dia digeser dari posisi awalnya. Meja di dekatnya turut bergetar karena gerakan yang cukup kasar, itu, kepalaku mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Pelaku yang memecah keheningan di sekelilingku. Rasanya cukup sepi makan siang sendirian saat aku mulai terbiasa dengan obrolan ramai dan—lupakan, ini adalah pilihanku sendiri.

"Aku mau cerita sesuatu," sebuah suara memasuki telingaku, aku mengedip menatap Naruto yang menatapku penuh tekad. Bibirnya berkedut, dia menopang dagunya di tangan yang menumpu pada meja. Aku menatap sekeliling untuk melihat di mana teman- temannya duduk dan apakah mereka penasaran kenapa Naruto duduk bersamaku. Naruto menjentikan jarinya di hadapanku dan aku melonjak terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang mengurusi di mana aku makan siang," katanya sarkastik, seperti tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. "Sakura, sedang apa kau duduk sendiri?"

Aku masih mengamatinya dari kursiku, wajahku menampakan kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? "Aku sedang makan siang?" Jawabanku keluar seperti pertanyaan. Melihat dia hanya memutar bolamatanya, aku meneruskan, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan dengan orang lain." Kataku membela diri.

Kalimatnya tajam. "Dengan orang lain atau dengan Sasuke? Atau Ino?"

Aku tahu bahwa Naruto blak- blakan, tapi kefrontalannya mulai menggangguku. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya dapat menatapnya tanpa kata. "Aku suka keheningan." Jawabku selanjutnya. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang muncul di kepalaku.

Naruto menatapku malas, "Ok, tentu saja. Aku mau cerita sesuatu." Dia mengulang kalimat awalnya dengan nada sama.

Aku memiringkan kepala, "Oh, ok." Aku mendorong wadah _cookies_ di meja ke arahnya. "Sebelum mulai, kau sudah makan?" Naruto melihat _cookies_ di hadapannya seperti itu adalah benda asing, dan perlahan aku menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak, aku belum makan—" Dia memotong kalimatnya dan menatapku aneh. "Kau jadi memberikannya padaku ?" Dia menunjuk _cookies_ coklat. Aku tertawa mendengar nada tak yakin dalam suaranya dan mengangguk. Aku tersenyum saat dia mulai makan.

"Jadi, ada apa? Biasanya kau tidak menemuiku." Komentarku saat dia mengunyah, "aku yakin aku tidak terlihat sekesepian itu."

"Menghindar tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah." Katanya setelah menelan. Aku menatapnya terhibur dan dia tersenyum. "Kembali ke ceritaku. Jadi, aku punya teman yang menyukai seorang gadis," suaranya rendah, hampir berbisik. "Dia, uh, dia selalu bilang kalau gadis ini sangat menyebalkan dan itu membuat dia gila."

"Tapi mereka tidak saling benci, kan?" Tanyaku penasaran, memperhatikannya dengan cermat.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak. Walau mereka sering bertengkar, tapi bisa dibilang itu karena... uh," aku melihat pipinya memerah dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarku. Aku meletakan satu siku di meja untuk menahan dagu. Ini cukup menghibur.

" _Sexual tention_?" Aku mencoba menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku hampir tidak bisa mengontrol wajahku.

Kalau saja memungkinkan, wajah Naruto berubah semakin merah. Dia mulai tersedak walaupun dia sudah selesai makan _cookies_. Aku terkekeh.

"Bukan!" Naruto berteriak saat aku tertawa lebar. "Bukan ketegangan seksual," dia memelankan kalimatnya dan memelototiku. "Maksudku, mereka tidak bertengkar karena _sexual tention_ —walau pada akhirnya mereka—" dia memotong kalimatnya.

"Wajahmu ungu." Cetusku. "Naruto, biar aku yang menyelesaikan cerita ini karena kau sepertinya tergagap kalau bicara tentang Karin."

"Aku tidak tergagap—!" Bibirnya membuka dan menutup terkejut sebelum dia berteriak, "dan siapa yang bilang ini tentang Karin—!"

"Pada akhirnya kalian berdua tidur bersama," aku tertawa, "dan itu, um, menakjubkan?" Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, dan memelototinya saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'lihat, tidak mudah kan?'. "Tapi kemudian kau menghindarinya dan itu membuatnya sedih. Dia jadi marah dan sekarang kau tidak tahu bagaimana memperbaikinya."

Tatapannya terkejut sebelum perlahan ekspresinya berubah curiga. "Apa dia... bilang padamu?"

Senyumku melebar. "Kenapa? Apa tebakanku benar?"

Matanya melebar. "Tidak! Ini bukan tentang aku dan Karin!" Naruto meledak sebelum menenangkan diri. Dia memelototiku dan aku tersenyum tak bersalah. "Kau mengacaukan ceritanya," kata Naruto menyerah. Kalau saja dia bisa kelepasan bicara di depan Karin, mungkin...

Hm. Ini sungguh menarik!

"Karena aku benar?" Kataku skeptik.

"Karena kau salah!"

"Naruto, satu- satunya alasan kau berteriak padaku adalah karena kau tidak mau mengakui kalau kau menyukai-"

"Aku tidak-"

Aku memicingkan mata dan dia menutup mulutnya.

"Kau harus berhenti menghindar," kataku sambil mengambil anggur dari _Tupperware_ ku. Dia menatapku sambil merengut, tapi aku dapat melihat dia tengah mempertimbangkan perkataanku. "Siapa tahu dia sedang menunggu kau bergerak lebih dulu. Kita berdua tahu Karin kesulitan mempercayai orang lain."

Naruto tertawa.

"Apa dia pernah..." Naruto menjeda, aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Naruto memperhatikanku lalu menghela nafas, "Kau tidak seinosen kelihatannya, ya?"

Aku tertawa. "Oh, Naruto!" Aku mengayunkan tangan. "Aku sungguh inosen. Hanya saja kau terlalu mudah dibaca." Aku juga tahu bahwa Karin menyukai Naruto, pikirku. Dia juga mudah dibaca.

Naruto menyandar dan meregangkan tubuh, wajahnya tenang. Wajah seorang pria yang sudah membuat keputusan dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang penting, persetan dengan yang lainnya. Seperti itulah wajah Naruto yang aku bayangkan saat mengonfrongasi Karin.

"Hey!" Dia berseru, "kau mengalihkan perhatianku!"

Aku membuang sampah ke tempat sampah di dekat meja dan menatapnya bertanya. "Dari apa?"

Suaranya kesal... mungkin karena aku mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku menatapnya bingung saat dia terus menatapku kesal.

"Dari tujuan awalku. Aku mau bilang kalau menghindari masalah tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Berlari dari masalahmu tidak berarti masalahmu akan menghilang."

Aku membeku mendengar kalimatnya, nadanya dalam dan penuh makna. Tertawa, aku menyatukan tanganku. "Oke, karena sekarang kita sudah tahu tentang itu, silahkan pergi menemui Karin !" Aku menambahkan canggung.

"Aku ke sini untuk bicara tentangmu," Naruto menggeram. "Kau terlalu pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Benarkah?"

"Sakura."

Aku menghela nafas menyerah. Oke, jadi taktikku tidak berhasil. Saatnya menjelaskan. "Aku tidak menghindari apapun, Naruto ." Aku bersikukuh, aku tidak bilang aku akan berkata yang sebenarnya. "Hanya karena aku memutuskan untuk duduk sendiri bukan berarti aku sedang menghindari seseorang."

"Kau sudah duduk sendiri selama tiga hari."

"Kau menguntitku?"

"Kau yang lebih paham tentang menguntit." Dia tersenyum melihat tatapan terkejutku. "Sakura, apa kau pikir Sasuke tidak bicara tentangmu padaku? Bahkan aku juga tidak bisa tidak menceritakan tentangmu pada orang lain. Kau semenarik itu."

Aku merasa seperti ikan yang hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa kata yang keluar. Aku tidak pernah berpikir berada di posisi ini sebelumnya.

"Aku harap bukan membicarakan hal yang buruk- buruk."

Naruto menatapku kosong, hening.

Aku terperangah, "Naruto! Kau baik- baik saja?" Dia baru saja membenturkan kepalanya ke meja!

Saat dia tidak juga bergerak, aku bergegas ke sebelahnya dan mendengar dia mengerang frustasi. Aku berdiri di sana, berpikir, sekitar satu menit. Geramannya masih terdengar. Aku mencolek kepalanya. Khawatir, aku menatap sekeliling dan melihat beberapa orang menatap ke arah kami.

"Naruto," bisikku. "Bangun— aku tidak bisa percaya... dahimu merah!"

Naruto menghela nafas, dan mengelus dahinya yang mungkin sakit. Aku tertawa, dan perlahan sebuah senyuman membentuk di wajahnya.

"Melihatmu sedih membuat aku sedih." Kata Naruto. Aku tertegun mendengar kalimatnya. Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak sedang bersedih. "Dan lebih menyedihkan lagi berpura-pura bahagia saat kau tidak bahagia." Lanjutnya.

Untuk sesaat, kalimatnya memukulku, apalagi dia mengatakannya dengan suara lembut. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku tidak sedih. Aku mengontrol ekspresi wajahku, ini menggelikan. Ok, mungkin aku sedih, tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya... ok lupakan.

"Tidak apa," kataku tegas, cengkeramanku mengerat.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu seluruh ceritanya," kata Naruto, "tapi aku cukup tahu bahwa entah apa keputusan yang kau buat, itu bukan keputusan yang benar."

Jantungku jatuh dan aku pikir aku berhenti bernafas. Mataku menatapnya, tercengang dengan rasa sakit yang dibawa oleh kalimatnya. Matanya menatapku tanpa goyah, seperti menyampaikan bahwa apa yang dia katakan benar adanya, walau dia tidak tahu seluruh ceritanya.

"Kami..." kataku perlahan, "kami hanya dua remaja, Naruto." Aku mencoba menjelaskan pemikiranku, walau kalimatku tersengar lemah. Aku hanya mencoba mengikuti yang seharusnya, kan? Tidak, aku yakin aku melakukan hal yang benar.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

Mataku melebar, "'Lalu?' Naruto, aku tahu saat orang pantas dicintai, aku—"

"Kau mau bilang kau tidak pantas dicintai?" Tanyanya, matanya berkilat dengan tekad untuk membuktikan bahwa aku salah.

"Tidak!" Aku menyangkal. "Dengarkan aku dulu! Sasuke dan aku... cinta ini..." lanjutku susah payah, "ini tidak mudah." Aku memelototinya sebelum di bisa mendebatku, dan aku tahu dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan aku sendiri ingin memukul kepalaku karena mengatakannya. Memang sejak kapan cinta mudah?

"Naruto, kau harus mengerti, jika menyangkut cinta, keluarga harus menerimanya. Saat kau bersama seseorang, artinya kau melibatkan diri dengan seluruh keluarga orang tersebut. Mereka harus menerimamu menjadi bagian dari mereka." Aku berhenti, menggigit bibir bawahku. "Sasuke dan aku... orangtua kami tidak setuju dan mereka punya alasan yang benar." Kataku pelan. "Naruto, orangtua tahu yang terbaik. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja membantah ibuku." Kataku tidak percaya. "Itu tidak benar."

Saat keheningan mencapai telingaku, aku mendongak menatapnya. Aku hampir mundur melihat kemarahan di wajahnya, bulu kuduku merinding.

"Orangtua tahu yang terbaik?" Naruto mendecak. Sebuah sisi yang belum pernah aku lihat, aku ingin menarik kembali kata- kataku.

"Sakura, kalau kau belum menyadarinya, orang tua kita adalah contoh nyata bahwa semua orang melakukan kesalahan, oh, dan melakukan hal- hal bodoh."

Rahangku terjatuh mendengar kalimatnya. "Naruto!"

"Memang benar," Dia mengedikan bahu tak peduli. "Terkadang mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka dan lupa untuk menjadi orangtua. Kita semua punya cerita kita masing- masing, aku tahu." Dia tersenyum garing, dan aku bertanya- tanya apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya yang membuat dia begitu... sinis? "Dan kau membuat aku marah, membiarkan mereka mengontrolmu seperti kau tidak punya perasaan!"

"Aku punya perasaan!" Aku protes. "Maka dari itu aku memutuskan hal ini. Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta, Naruto, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Apa ada jaminan kalau aku dan Sasuke akan terus bertahan menghadapi cercaan orangtua kami? Sasuke mungkin tidak peduli karena dia adalah Sasuke, tapi aku?—aku hanya akan mengusahkannya." Bisikku, "Dia tidak perlu menanggung bebanku." Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan. Naruto harus mengerti. "Aku mau dia jatuh cinta," kataku pelan, "dengan seorang gadis yang luar biasa. Mungkin Ino, lagi!" Aku hampir menangis karena putusasa. "Aku ingin dia bahagia, hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia!" Kataku putus asa. "Aku juga mau, kau pikir aku tidak mau?"

Sebuah isakan akhirnya keluar. Aku menatap lurus pada meja, menunggu mataku kembali fokus. Naruto menatapku dengan wajah tak terbaca. Tapi aku dapat melihat tatapan kasihan dan itu hanya membuat dadaku semakin dipelintir. Naruto terkekeh pelan, hampir tak terdengar. "Kalau saja kau bisa melihat dirimu seperti bagaimana dunia melihatmu," gumamnya, berdiri. "Kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal." Lanjut Naruto, suaranya jelas.

Aku menatapnya bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Naruto menjeda, memikirkan kalimatnya dengan hati- hati. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama dan dia mengatakan kalimat yang sepertinya sudah dia pikirkan sejak pertama kali berjalan menghampiriku. "Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri seperti kau percaya pada sisi baik semua orang."

O

O

O

"Percaya adalah kuncinya," suara Ino terdengar jelas, dia menatap kami satu persatu. Kehadirannya mampu penarik perhatian semua member. "Kita harus saling percaya, semua mengerti?"

Tentu saja kami mengerti, aku tersenyum. Ino selalu memberi pidato yang sama, mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan nada yang berbeda, tapi pesannya sama. Agar semua berjalan lancar—untuk mendapatkan hasil maksimal dari apa yang sudah kami usahakan dengan keras, kami harus saling percaya.

Kalimatnya selalu menggema di kepala kami, bahkan dalam setiap gerakan hiperaktif kami. Rasanya seperti mimpi berdiri di lapangan hijau, menatap bangku penonton yang familiar. Aku bahkan tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu di mana letak pintu masuk, pohon _oak_ besar dan kedai makanan cepat saji langgananku. Kalau aku melihat ke sebelah kanan, akan ada batu besar di sebelah pohon. Ada mesin penjual otomatis yang sedikit macet mengelurkan minuman dan harus kau tendang di sudut bangku penonton yang paling dekat dengan halaman sekolah. Di sebalah kiri ada tempat parkir. Aku mengenal tempat ini seperti aku mengenal punggung tanganku. Aku tersenyum lebar menatap sekeliling. Entahlah, walau saat aku tidak lagi bersekolah di sini, rasanya masih seperti aku adalah bagian darinya. Walau aku melarikan diri darinya.

Mataku menatap bangku penonton, berharap melihat _squad rival_ , erm, lebih tepatnya berharap melihat Shizune.

"Aku bohong kalau bilang tidak menantikan pertandingan kali ini." Sasuke berdiri di sampingku, sudah mengenakan seragam sepak bolanya. Matanya menatap sekeliling lapangan dengan tatapan mengkritik sebelum menunduk menatapku dengan senyum kecil. "Hai."

"Hai," kataku ceria. Aku memainkan ujung kakiku, membiarkan keheningan yang santai melingkupi kami. "Ini pertandingan final dengan rival sekolah, pasti seru." Kataku memindai wajahnya dengan sebuah rengutan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama timmu? Kau kan kaptennya."

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Masih ada setengah jam lagi. Kau terlihat kesepian."

Aku mengernyit mendengar kalimatnya, kembali teringat Naruto. Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk menyanggah namun tak bisa berkata karena... aku memang kesepian. Aku menoleh ke belakang tak yakin dan menyembunyikan ringisanku saat melihat timku sedang bergerombol dan mengobrol asik. Oh, wow, aku memang terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku dapat melihat Ino sesekali melirik Sasuke sambil mendengarkan Shion, dan Sasuke berdiri di sampingku berpura- pura tidak menyadarinya.

Aku kembali menatap Sasuke, "Tidak!" Aku tertawa. "Aku hanya menyendiri untuk melihat sekeliling. Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir ke sini."

Sasuke menatapku datar. "Kau ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Hey, itu tidak dihitung!" Aku membela diri, "Aku baik- baik saja, Sasuke."

"Seperti biasa," Dia mendengus. Aku mengerucutkan bibir tapi tidak menimpali. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya pemanasan," kata Sasuke menatap jauh. Aku menatap mata hitam briliannya yang menatapku. Aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan tatapannya, terlalu kuat.

"Semangati aku?" Senyumnya membuat aku sulit bernafas.

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Itulah alasanku ke sini."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu maksudku."

"Oh! Kau bisa melihat Yukio dan Mama Tsunade setelah pertandingan!" Seruku pada punggungnya. Sasuke mengangkat ibu jarinya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku menantikannya," serunya balik sebelum berlari menuju timnya.

Aku menatap punggungnya beberapa saat sambil berpikir, membayangkan Sasuke bertemu mama tiriku. Aku membayangkan Mama menjabat tangannya dengan kencang dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap bingung dan keheranan. Aku terkekeh membayangkannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu berbalik. Aku akan melihat interaksi mereka setelah ini, jantungku berdebar menantikannya. Dahiku mengerut cemas saat aku berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan Ino.

"Jadi kalian berdua baik- baik saja," mulainya ringan, matanya menatapku sebelum memandang lurus pada seseorang di belakangku.

"Oh! Um...iya," jawabku, tanganku aku lipat ke belakang gugup. Aku hampir lupa Sasuke pergi ke rumah Ino malam itu. Sasuke berlari kembali pada pelukan Ino, dan entah kenapa walau ada sedikit nyeri di dadaku, aku merasa lega .

Ino tersenyum tipis sebelum ekspresinya berubah masam. Menakutkan melihat perubahan yang begitu cepat karena Ino selalu tersenyum ceria dan bicara hal- hal positif sepanjang minggu. Atau dia hanya berakting? Aku membeku, tentu saja itu hanya akting, Sakura! Aku hampir tertawa histeris.

Mengepalkan tangan, aku mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk dikatakan. "Ino," mulaiku ragu, aku hendak meraih tubuhnya namun berhenti di tengah udara. Tatapannya fokus padaku dan detik itu, aku bisa tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya padaku. Melihat kenyataan bahwa bahkan Ino juga menyalahkanku membuatku hampir terhuyung mundur. Apa yang membuatku berpikir ini bukan salahku? Tentu saja ini semua salahku, mereka berdua bahagia sampai aku datang pada dan merusak gambaran sempurna hubungan mereka.

Apakah aku sungguh merebut Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa kau merebut seseorang yang menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela untuk menjadi milikmu? Sejak kapan aku membenarkan logika itu? Aku marah pada diriku, merasakan mataku mulai berair.

"Aku mencintainya," kata Ino tajam, lengan menekuk erat di depan dada; matanya menatapku tajam membuat kakiku tertanam di tanah, mencegahku untuk melarikan diri.

Menyapu rambutku, aku tertawa yang gagal memecahkan ketegangan di antara kami. "Dan aku tahu kau mencintainya," kataku sebagai pembelaan diri, "aku tidak meragukan perasaanmu..."

"Ini bukan tentang kau percaya atau tidak padaku," Ino memotong kalimatku, membuat aku tertegun. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajah Ino sekarang, sangat terluka. Rasanya sekarat melihat aku adalah penyebabnya

Aku menundukan pandanganku ke tanah, mataku kering karena aku bahkan tidak bisa menangis untuknya. Aku muak pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku pikir kami bahagia," kata Ino, "Sebelum berpacaran, kami adalah teman, apa kau tahu itu?" Tanya Ino. Dia menghela nafas. " _Anyway_ , dia mendatangi aku malam itu." Ino berhenti dan membuat aku mendongak. Dia mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya. Aku tahu karena aku juga selalu melakukannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa bilang padanya kalah aku mencintainya."

Tenggorokanku tercekat, "Aku minta maaf," adalah kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutku, karena apapun yang ada di kepalaku akan terdengar seperti pembelaan diri—alasan untuk menghancurkan hati Ino lebih lagi. Semakin menyakitinya, walau aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak ada gunanya," katanya, kalimatnya seperti pedang "tidak ada gunanya kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun."

Aku membeku, "Aku... apa?"

"Kalau aku tidak peduli kau adalah saudara tirinya, kau juga seharusnya tidak!" Dia menyeka matanya. "Kau melepaskannya, aku bisa melihat itu dari matanya, dan entah alasan apa yang kau gunakan, itu tidak cukup bagus!"

"Tapi, Ino... kau tidak mengerti," Aku mencoba membuatnya mengerti. Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti? Aku ingin terisak, tapi aku terus menahannya di dada. Ini tidak penting, mereka akan segera menyadari bahwa ini semua untuk kebaikan mereka. Aku sedang melindungi semua orang!

Sungguh ironis, bahwa orang yang paling aku inginkan untuk bahagia, berakhir paling tidak bahagia. Rasanya seperti melemparkan boomerang, tapi aku yakin semua akan menjadi lebih baik nanti.

"Aku ingin dia jatuh cinta," kataku hampir setajam Ino. Tubuhnya membeku. "Aku mau dia bahagia, dan dia tidak akan bahagia bersamaku!" Aku marah, menatap Ino. Mereka terus membahasnya, lagi dan lagi, dan itu hanya membuat aku sadar aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu aku buruk untuknya! Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikannya!

"Dia jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," timpalku, "pada akhirnya, dia akan menemukan orang lain."

Ino menatapku untuk waktu yang lama dan aku pikir dia tidak mendengar kalimatku. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa. "Kau tidak mengerti, ya?" Dia menuntut, airmata mengalir dari matanya. Tapi... dia tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya dapat terperangah. "Ini adalah akhir untuk Sasuke. Kau adalah yang terakhir. Saat seorang pria memutuskan untuk mendahulukan kebahagiaanmu di atas segalanya, termasuk mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri, maka kau tahu bahwa perasaannya padamu paripurna."

Kamu menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau lah yang dia cintai," bisik Ino, menegakan tubuh. "Dan aku tidak yakin dia akan berhenti mencintaimu sampai akhir."

O

O

O

Aku pernah bilang aku suka pria yang pendiam.

Saat aku mengatakannya, itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Itu hanya tameng untuk melindungiku dari pria populer yang mengintimidasiku... sedikit.

Aku bukan tipe gadis yang suka dengan _bad boy_ arogan yang diam- diam ingin mereka rubah menjadi baik. Pria percaya diri membuat aku gugup. Sebuah ketakutan tak masuk akal yang membuat aku membeku di tempat. Dan mereka seperti memiliki radar yang dapat merasakan kegugupanku dan memanfaatkannya.

Aku juga tidak bohong saat mengatakan aku suka pria pendiam yang malu saat mereka merona. Itu menunjukan bahwa mereka manusia. Sebuah sensasi hangat dan rasanya seperti aku memiliki teman.

Gaara Sabaku mengambil cahaya di duniaku dan membuatnya gelap, kelam dan meninggalkanku dengan rasa tak berdaya. Ini membuat aku mual. Sesungguhnya aku tidak boleh mendiskriminasi semua orang seperti ini—mengotak-kotakan pria dalam kategori berdasarkan penampilan mereka atau olahraga apa yang mereka mainkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, aku seperti boneka yang dikontrol rasa takutku.

Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol bagaimana perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa mengonfrontasi Gaara dan menghadapi masalahku karena tubuhku akan membeku hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Maka aku memilih berlari, cepat. Aku sudah berlari sampai aku harus berhenti karena lelah.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah alasan aku bisa menghadapi Gaara Sabaku tanpa rasa takut. Tapi aku bohong kalau mengatakan dia tidak mengambil andil besar di sini.

Sasuke kuat, meminjamkan kekuatannya saat aku tidak bisa menemukan kekuatanku. Kehadirannya cukup membuatku merasa seperti aku bisa menghadapi dunia, karena kekuatan yang pancarkan. Aku sering bertanya- tanya bagaimana seseorang yang seperti magnet alami sepertinya ingin bersamaku?

Terkadang aku percaya pada belahan jiwa—jodoh. Tidak mungkin dengan begitu banyak orang di dunia ini Tuhan tidak menciptakan pasangannya untuk masing- masing. Tuhan tidak mungkin menginginkan seseorang berakhir sendirian. Aku pikir seseorang yang tept untuk melengkapi kita ada untuk semua orang. Setiap saat, setiap kesalahan dan setiap langkah yang kita buat akan mengarahkan kita pada jalan yang tepat untuk menemukan satu orang yang sudah diciptakan untuk bersama dengan kita selamanya.

Pemikiran seperti ini yang membuat aku bertahan hidup saat semuanya memerangiku. Mungkin melewati apa yang sudah aku alami dengan Gaara Sabaku adalah sesuatu yang harus aku alami agar aku bisa menemukan orang itu. Tuhan tidak akan menempatkan kita pada kesulitan yang tidak bisa kita atasi.

Ayah sering mengatakan bahwa pemulihanku sedikit terlalu cepat dan aku terlalu riang—seperi berpura- pura. Dia benar, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku tidak tahan melihat Ayah melihatku tak berdaya; aku lebih sakit saat melihat Mama Tsunade sedih memikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku harus kuat, untukku, dan yang terpenting untuk mereka.

Tidak semuanya akting, tentu saja! Melihat sisi positif dari semua situasi, bahkan yang menyedihkan sekalipun adalah keahlianku dan aku sangat mengapresiasi kemampuan ini dariku. Hidup terlalu singkat untuk dihabiskan bersedih hati.

Tidak peduli seberapa patah aku, seberapa sedih aku sampai terkadang tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya perlu terlihat bahagia sampai orang melihatku sebagai orang yang ceria. Itu mampu membuatku tersenyum.

Aku senang membuat orang lain tersenyum—aku senang membantu orang lain yang membutuhkan. Kalau aku harus mendaftar sebuah pekerjaan, aku tahu aku ingin bekerja di bidang yang membantu orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Tidak sulit dimengerti, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada Ayah dan Mama. Bahkan pada Shizune! Mereka tidak bisa mengerti cara berpikirku, tidak peduli berapa kali aku menjelaskannya. Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa aku akan baik- baik saja jika terluka sesekali. Kesulitan yang aku alami tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan orang lain yang lebih menderita. Ada orang yang lebih menderita karena mengalami kekerasan, atau kemiskinan.

Aku lelah, tapi aku juga tahu kalau aku kuat. Ada alasan aku bisa selalu bangun di pagi hari. Setidaknya aku selalu mengatakan aku punya alasan. Kalau aku harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untuk membuat orang di sekelilingku bahagia, aku akan melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku akan melakukannya, karena aku tahu mereka yang menyayangiku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku.

Mungkin aku bukan satu- satunya sumber kebahagiaan orang- orang tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikan beberapa alasan untuk mereka tersenyum. Bagiku, melihat dari jauh dengan senyuman di wajah sudah cukup.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku seseorang menyuruhku untuk bahagia— menyuruhku untuk berhenti memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain dan kejar kebahagiaanku sendiri karena katanya tidak mengapa melakukan itu sesekali.

Untuk pertama kali seseorang memberikan seluruh hatinya untukku. Mendengarnya, memberikan sensasi yang aneh. Aneh rasanya menjadi penerima dari sebuah pengorbanan. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat seseorang bersedia mematahkan hatinya sendiri demi mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan.

Sebuah pengorbanan yang sama sekali tidak egois sampai membuatmu marah. Aku tidak percaya dia mau melakukan hal seperti ini pada dirinya sendiri. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, hatiku juga terasa penuh membuncah.

Aku hampir merasa tak terkalahkan, tapi juga terombang ambing. Aku adalah tip orang yang akan melukis di dalam garis, tapi dia adalah orang yang akan memegang tanganku dan menuntunku untuk mencoba hal baru, tak masalah melukis di luar garis.

Dia mematahkan batasanku dan melebur dinding pertahananku, dia dapat melihatku seperti buku yang terbuka. Dia tidak hanya melihatku menyembunyikan hatiku yang hancur namun membantuku mengumpulkan kembali serpihannya. Aku hanya dapat melihat terpukau. Dan dalam dunia hancurku yang dikelilingi dinding pertahanan yang tinggi, dia datang dengan kekuatannya memberi ceritanya sendiri.

Kami perlahan menjadi obat satu sama lain dengan cara tak terduga kami sendiri saat semuanya masih samar- samar. Bersamanya seperti sedang memasang _puzzle_ , tidak tahu apa- apapun pada awalnya, tapi sampai pada akhirnya... kau semakin melihat gambar yang terbentuk di sana— sampai hanya butuh satu orang saja untuk menyelesaikannya.

O

O

O

 **AN** : maaf atas penantian panjang, satu chapter lagi selesai.

Anyway terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review

-with cherry on top-


	30. Chapter 29: I Love You Will

**Rewrite The Stars**

 **By** : the autumn evening

 **Pairing** : Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Title is from Anne-Marie James Arthur's song

 **Warning** : AU. Multi chapters. SASUSAKU. Slight!SasuIno. Past!GaaSaku. Klise. Typos (do tell if you find any). AbsurdButAdorable!Sakura.

O

O

O

 **Chapter 29**

 **I** **Love You then, I Love You Still, I Love You Will**

O

O

O

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Raut penasaran memenuhi wajah mereka dan wajahku menghangat seperti setiap kali aku ditatap terlalu banyak orang.

Aku tersenyum pada gadis kecil bermata lebar yang menatapku. "Kau penasaran?"

"Iya," Misuki, si gadis kecil berambut pirang merengut melihat senyum menggodaku. "Kau tidak boleh menggantung ceritamu."

"Benar," kata Mama Tsunade dari tempat dia duduk dengan secangkir teh di tangan. Dia mengernyitkan wajah saat aku meliriknya. "Itu sangat... kejam."

"Kejam? Aku?" Aku terperangah dramatis. "Mama, ouch."

Mama tertawa, mengayunkan tangannya.

"Lagipula kalian sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya."

"Aku tidak tahu," bantah Misuki kesal, saat aku menatapnya dia menyeringai jahil. Aku melemparkan bantal padanya. "Sakura!"

"Beritahu kami," seorang anak laki-laki merengut dari tempat duduknya. Aku menatap sumber suara dan tersenyum lembut. Mata hijau adikku bertemu denganku dan aku menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahku. Anak itu mengerang namun bangkit dan menghampiriku. Tingginya hampir mencapai dadaku. "Yukio, kau harus belajar bersabar," kataku tegas lalu tertawa saat dia menyikutku. Walau dengan protes darinya , aku tetap menariknya ke pangkuanku.

"Iya, Yukio." Kata Misuki, teman perempuan Yukio.

Yukio merengut. "Terserah aku," jawabnya dengan suara lembut, Yukio sangat _gentleman_.

"Apa yang terjadi saat pertandingan sepak bola?" Suara yang lain bertanya, mataku bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam. "Maksudku, aku tahu yang terjadi, tapi kau tidak bisa mengakhiri ceritanya begitu saja. Kau yang menawarkan diri untuk bercerita!"

Aku tertawa. "Ya Tuhan, Hiro, kau berharap ada akhir bahagia?"

Suaranya muram. " _Well_ , iya..."

"Oh." Misuki merengut, raut wajahnya kecewa.

" _Well_ , kami menyemangati mereka, dan itu menyenangkan. Tapi di tengah pertandingan, ada sebuah perkelahian." Aku tersenyum melihat mata anak- anak melebar. "Antara Sasuke dan Gaara dan pertandingan dihentikan karena mereka harus dipisahkan."

"Sasuke berhasil membuatnya bonyok," Hiro menambahkan. Aku memicingkan mata namun dia hanya tersenyum. Oh, saat ini aku sedang menceritakan kisah hidupku dengan banyak sekali editan.

"Mereka berkelahi?" Seseorang bertanya, merengut. Dia adalah kakak Misuki, Fujiko. "Apa karena kau?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Aku menyangkal segera, tapi melihat wajah tak percaya mereka aku meneruskan. "Um, tidak sepenuhnya karena aku, aku hanya faktor kecil..."

"Bohong," gumam Hiro. Yukio juga menatapku datar. Aku punya adik- adik yang menyebalkan.

"Aku yakin Sasuke menang!"Tebak Misuki semangat.

"Tentu saja Sasuke menang." ujar Hiro bangga, aku menepuk jidat.

"Gaara pantas kalah." Respon Yukio. Aku menunduk menatapnya, tapi dia menghindari pandanganku. "Tidak ada yang boleh memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu, apalagi kau." Suaranya keras kepala membuat aku terkekeh.

"Kau membenarkan kekerasan?" Ayah berkomentar dari dapur.

"Tentu saja tidak," aku membela diri.

"Jadi kenapa mereka berkelahi?" Fujiko bertanya.

"Er—" otakku mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan yang paling jauh dari kenyataannya tapi yang masih benar. "Sasuke hanya... jadi sangat marah."

"Omong kosong," Hiro menggeram. Aku memelototinya namun dia hanya mengedikan bahu. "Sakura, dia pantas mendapatkan semua sumpah serapah di dunia karena karena pernah berpikir melakukan... itu padamu."

"Melakukan apa?" Yukio dan Misuki bertanya inosen, karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka mendengar cerita ini.

"Uh... Bukan apa-apa," Hiro menambahkan cepat

"Pada akhirnya Gaara minta maaf," Lanjutku, membuat adik tiriku memutar bolamatanya. Aku juga melihat Ayah merengut.

Yukio merengut, "Tapi apa dia tulus mengatakannya?"

Aku tersenyum tak nyaman pada adikku. "Er... iya." Tapi mungkin karena Sasuke memukulinya sampai hampir sekarat... tapi Gaara memang terlihat menyesal, setelah dia dipukuli.

Aku harap dia sungguh menyesal, apalagi dengan Sasori yang membelanya. Sasori adalah orang baik, dia tidak mungkin mau terus berteman dengan seseorang kalau dia tahu orang itu tidak baik. Gaara membuat sebuah kesalahan, dia menyesal dan aku memaafkannya. Hidupku terus berlanjut, begitu juga dia.

Begitu juga semuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Fujiko, bertanya. Aku kembali merasakan perasaan tak nyaman setiap kali memikirkan kejadian setelah hari itu. Itu akan selalu membuatku tak nyaman. "Sekolah kami menang. Sasuke dan Gaara harus terima dikeluarkan dari lapangan sampai akhir pertandingan."

"Kalau di antara kalian berdua?"

Aku ragu, namun tersenyum. "Hari itu aku... menyadari beberapa hal." Aku mengetuk jariku di paha. Tidak ada gunanya menyesal. "Aku sungguh mencintainya, dan aku tidak meragukan cintanya padaku." Aku tersenyum melihat wajah mereka. "Tapi aku juga tahu itu tidak akan berhasil." Aku mengatakan hal serupa pada Sasuke... dan dia mengerti."

Ada keheningan yang dingin sebelum suara protes ramai- ramai.

Aku tertawa, punggungku tegang saat rasa nyeri yang familiar hadir di dadaku. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja! Karena pada akhirnya aku memang benar." Senyum yang nampak di wajahku adalah palsu. "Pada akhirnya kita move on."

Sasuke move on. Sedang aku terbelah antara kacau dan bahagia saat mengetahuinya.

"Tapi itu membuatmu sedih." Suara Yukio kecil memecah lamunanku. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Itu karena orangtuamu kan?" Misuki menuduh, jelas tidak suka dengan akhirnya. "Kenapa mereka sangat jahat? Kenapa mereka tidak—" Dia berhenti putus asa dan menunduk menatap tangannya.

Senyumku pudar saat melihatnya. "Tapi mereka punya alasan sendiri. Ibu hamil dan—"

Ayah mendengus dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau masih membela mereka?"

Keheningan hampir tidak bisa aku tahan. Ada alasan aku tidak pernah suka menyelesaikan kisah ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah suka memulainya, tapi ini adalah kisah yang bagus— setidaknya menurutku. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan, dan kenyataan tidak sebagus itu.

"Jadi apa ini akhirnya?" Fujiko bertanya. "Kau menceritakan kisah sedih?"

"Ini tidak sedih!" Aku menatap wajah-wajah mereka untuk melihat persetujuan namun tidak ada. Bahkan Mama Tsunade terlihat merengut. "Kalian tidak memperhatikan nilai penting dari cerita ini? Saat- saat bahagianya?" Ini bukan tragedi, ada momen manis di dalamnya!

"Sulit saat akhirnya menyedihkan." Kata Hiro garing.

"Apa mereka sungguh saling mencintai?" Tanya Misuki pada Hiro, suaranya sedih namun penuh harapan. Aku pikir aku baru saja menghancurkan impiannya tentang dongeng pangeran berkuda putih. Ups.

Aku menatap Hiro, menunggu jawabannya. Matanya melirikku, tapi masih menatap Misuki. "...iya, Sasuke sungguh mencintainya."

"Pernah, kalimat lampau." aku mengoreksinya, menyandarkan kepalaku pada Yukio.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku katakan." Hiro bersikukuh. Ada keheningan tapi aku tidak berusaha memikirkan kalimatnya. Aku hanya ingin mengambil makanan dan mungkin melihat anak- anak kembali membuka hadiah lalu pulang.

Atmosfir muram berganti ceria dan hangat saat Mama Tsunade menyuruh kami menonton film natal. Ini sudah seperti tradisi, dan aku senang kembali melakukan rutinitas familar. Tidak cukup banyak yang bisa dilakukan, dan dengan aku atau Sasuke yang bersikeras untuk menghindari satu sama lain, melihat adik- adiku tumbuh menjadi momen penting bagiku.

Hiro memberikan sebuah cangkir saat dia melihat aku ingin menuang minuman. Dia diam sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Aku bicara dengan Sasuke kemarin."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku otomatis. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik- baik saja." Jawabnya. "Dia bilang hari ini mungkin dia tidak bisa datang."

Aku tersenyum, walau sedikit terpaksa. "Begitukah?" Aku menyesap minumanku untuk menghilangkan rasa depresi. Tapi perasaan itu tak juga pergi.

"Dia bertanya tentangmu."

"Aku juga berharap dia ingin tahu bagaimana kabar adik tirinya." Aku bercanda, memeluk Hiro. "Kau bilang aku baik- baik saja, kan?"

"Iya," Gumamnya muram. Terkekeh, aku mencium keningnya dan berbalik menuju ruang tengah. Aku mendengar televisi memutar Home Alone. "Dengar, aku langsung saja. Sasuke akan melamar Hinata."

Langkahku memelan sampai aku menyadari aku tidak lagi berjalan. Pintu dapur. Aku membalikan tubuh dan menatap wajah Hiro. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang mengalir dari dadaku.

"Oh," seruku terkejut. Aku menggeretakan gigi dan tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah! Aku mulai penasaran kapan dia akan..." aku berhenti, menyadari aku kesulitan bicara. Aku menelan ludah, dan senyumku terasa amat palsu di wajah. "Baguslah."

"Iya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Hiro menatapku tajam. Melihatku terdiam dia terus menekanku. "Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun?"

Tapi aku terlalu kaget untuk mengatur raut wajahku. "Tentu saja," kataku setelahnya. "Aku akan meninggalkan pesan untuk Sasuke besok, mengucapkan selamat—"

"Sakura!" Panggil Hiro hampir putus asa. "Hentikan! Ya Tuhan kalian berdua sama bodohnya!"

"Hiro," kataku, terkejut melihat dia marah. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

Dia menatapku, terlalu bijak untuk anak seusianya. Pada akhirnya adik tiriku itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Semuanya," jawabnya. "Semuanya."

O

O

O

Sejujurnya, itu tidak bagus. Sulit mengakuinya pada diriku sendiri dan lebih sulit berbohong pada Hiro.

"Baiklah," kataku datar pada diri sendiri, mengambil sekarton susu dan jus jeruk. Aku menatap tumpukan Oreo dan susu yang berdampingan dan terkekeh, walau terdengar menyedihkan. Sudah bertahun- tahun dan aku masih terpaku. "Aku baik- baik saja," aku mengulang sedikit lebih bertekad.

Aku adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Aku bisa menghadapi ini. Aku mungkin hanya butuh waktu lebih untuk _move on_ : aku akan _move on_. Di tengah lamunan, troliku bertabrakan dengan troli lain. "Maaf—"

"Tidak apa- apa, Sakura Haruno." Suaranya renyah dan membuat jantungku berhenti total. "Aku sengaja."

Berapa kali aku bangun dan berharap mendengar suara itu? Apa pernah sehari saja aku tidak memikirkan tentang bagaimana kabarnya? Dan di sanalah dia, berdiri di hadapanku dan kegembiraan ini membuat dadaku penuh. Dia terlihat sehat. Tersenyum padaku, Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang pria yang menjalani hidup bahagia. Aku sungguh lega melihatnya.

"Kau seharusnya lebih hati- hati."

Aku mendengar senyuman dari suaraku sebelum suara terdengar di telingaku. "Kau benar." Aku membenarkan posisi troli belanjaku untuk memberi jalan agar orang lain dapat lewat. Bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman saat aku berbalik menatap saudara tiriku. "Hai!"

Dia terkekeh, tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket saat dia berjalan mendekatiku. "Hai."

Aku tidak dapat memalingkan mataku dari wajahnya dan itu sedikit memalukan. Namun sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawabnya tanpa menjeda. Tentu saja dia baik; dia tidak pernah mau cerita walau harinya buruk. Dia tahu begitu juga aku, tapi hari ini ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mata hitamnya cemerlang. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku juga baik," kataku. Dia mengangguk, ekspresinya masih _easygoing_. Akhirnya aku berhasil memalingkan wajah darinya, mencari sosok lain berambut hitam dan bermata unik. Dia pernah cerita padaku kalau Sasuke paling malas belanja perlengkapn bulanan, jadi aku pikir dia pasti memaksa Sasuke ikut hari ini.

Jujur saja sedikit aneh melihat Sasuke tanpanya. Aku melihat keduanya bagai dua orang yang tak terpisahkan. Mataku kembali menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapku hati- hati. "Bagaimana kabar Hinata? Dia tidak kelihatan?"

Ekspresinya tetap netral. "Dia baik. Sepertinya dia sedang belanja untuk natal, terakhir kali yang aku tahu. Aku, uh, memutuskan untuk belanja kebutuhan."

Jarinya mengetuk troli dan sedikit terlihat putus asa, aku melihatnya bingung. Apa dia sedang gelisah? Walau selain jarinya, dia tidak terlihat terganggu. Aku memutuskan untuk bercanda. "Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih belanja kebutuhan daripada belanja natal."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku lembut. "Kemampuan observasimu masih bagus."

Aku menepis tangannya dan mencoba agar tidak terlalu menunjukan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Aku dapat merasakannya di tubuhku, bergejolak meminta agar aku menunjukannya di wajahku, tapi aku memaksa diriku untuk fokus pada hal lain—apapun— selain afeksi tak berujungku padanya.

Kepalaku mencari topik aman. "Aku kira kau akan datang ke pesta natal Mama Tsunade." Aku mendengar suaraku berbicara dan seketika berharap aku bicara tentang cuaca saja. Apalagi saat wajah netralnya berubah tak terbaca. "Iya— maaf. Aku... bersama Hinata." Aku senang saat dia memalingkan wajah dariku karana ekspresiku saat itu bukankah sesuatu yang aku ingin dia lihat. Tidak setelah apa yang harus dia tahan bertahun- tahun ini.

Aku mengayunkan tangan. "Oh, tidak apa- apa! Aku juga tidak tahu kau berencana datang sampai Hiro mengatakannya" Perutku berputar mual. Aku bahkan tidak sadar berpikir kalau dia punya alasan untuk menjauhiku. Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya menghindariku karena aku bukan lagi sebuah ancaman bagi hubungan mereka. Sasuke tidak datang bukan karena menghindariku, dia hanya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari natal dengan Hinata. Seperti mereka tidak menghabiskan sepanjang tahun dan setiap hari bersama, sedang aku hanya punya kesempatan melihatnya sekali selama tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari. Pikirkanku kembali pada kalimat Hiro dan merasakan bibirku tersenyum. Mungkin Sasuke melamar Hinata hari itu.

Walau aku senang bertemu dengannya, rasa sakit sama kuatnya. Tidak mengetahui apa yang berkecamuk di kepalaku, Sasuke menyandar pada trolinya dan bertanya kasual. "Apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku menyibukan diri melihat sekeliling _supermarket_ .

"Tidak. Anak- anak masih sama seperti biasa." Senyumku melebar. "Tapi menyenangkan, sih. Aku—" _merindukanmu_. "—menjemput Hiro. Dia membuat orang tua kita lebih pusing daripada—" _kita dulu._

Aku seketika diam karena kami tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal itu. Sama sekali. Saat Sasuke mengenalkan Hinata, itu adalah akhir untuk cerita kami; cerita yang tidak pernah dibahas lagi oleh orang yang terlibat di dalamnya.

"-yang seharusnya." Aku menyelesaikan saat dia menatapku dengan alis mengerut.

Perlahan dia mengangguk. "Iya, dia juga cerita padaku. Walau tidak membahas tentang apa yang mereka perdebatkan." Kami saling memandang khawatir memikirkan adik kecil yang kami sayangi mulai tumbuh. Keheningan memanjang cukup lama saat Sasuke menatap jauh sebelum menatapku ingin tahu. "Yukio bagaimana?"

Aku sangat menyayanginya dan mendengar namanya membuat wajahku seketika bersinar. "Dia baik. Ada beberapa anak tetangga—"

"Biar aku tebak," Sasuke memotong dengan senyuman. "Ada Misuki dan kau kembali menjodohkan mereka?"

Aku menatapnya. "Bagaimana... kau bisa tahu?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit dan senyumannya menampakan deretan gigi rapinya. "Haruno, kau sangat mudah dibaca. Dan kau sama sekali belum berubah."

Aku merasakan tubuhku rileks, tapi detik selanjutnya aku ingin menenggelamkan diri. Walau aku senang bertemu Sasuke, mengingat kembali masa laluku membuat aku merasa masokis, dan melihatnya seperti ini membuat aku semakin menyadari keadaan emosionalku yang tengah lemah. Karena kabar dari Hiro. Aku tidak tahu mereka seserius ini, dan sebagian kecil diriku berpikir mereka tidak akan bertahan selama ini, dan aku pikir hanya butuh beberapa hari lagi sebelum aku mendengar kabar putusnya mereka. Mungkin jika saat itu tiba, aku bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberitahunya bahwa sekarang aku sudah siap. Bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kami di luar sana kali ini.

Tapi tidak. Di tengah pencarian jati diriku, dia menemukan orang lain yang mau berada di sisinya. Aku melepas dia pergi, dan sekarang sudah saatnya untuk aku melepaskan perasaanku. Sasuke melangkah mendekatiku. "Hey, kau kenapa?" Suara lembutnya tidak menghianati kekhawatirannya dan aku merasakan diriku menarik diri.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku makan terlalu banyak tadi." Horornya, aku merasakan mataku mulai berair dan tenggorokanku mulai tercekat. Membersihkan tenggorokan, aku kembali pada troliku. "Aku harus segera menyelesaikan belanja dan—" aku berhenti saat mataku mendarat pada cookies. Kenangan yang ingin aku simpan menyeruak di kepalaku seperti film cepat. Ini lebih dari menggelikan. Aku punya banyak waktu untuk berlatih mengendalikan diri saat dia tidak ada di dekatku—dan saat aku bersamanya, di tengah percakapan, aku mengalami break down? Tentu saja kenyataan baru memukulku keras sekarang. Aku menertawai keberuntunganku dan diam- diam menyeka air mataku.

"Sakura, apa yang—" tangannya tiba- tiba memegang lenganku dan dia memutar tubuhku pelan. "Apa kau... kau kenapa?" Tanyanya, menarikku mendekat.

"Oh, tidak!" Kataku dan menyingkirkan tangannya. Dia mungkin masih berpikir aku gadis tak berdaya yang dulu. Tidak lagi.

"Ada sesuatu di mataku." Aku menggosok mataku namun rengutan di wajahnya tidak hilang.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Dia mengingatkan aku lembut, lengannya menahan pinggulku. Jantungku sakit merasakan pergerakan natural tubuhku mendekatinya. Bodoh. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku bodoh karena dulu berpikir apa yang aku rasakan padanya hanya sebuah fase; bodoh karena aku hanya butuh sentuhan sederhana dan waktu yang sekejap mata untuk jatuh cinta lebih dalam padanya.

"Aku tahu," kataku padanya. "Tapi sungguh, ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau cemaskan."

Dia tidak melepaskan pegangannya. "Kau tidak cocok menangis." Dia memberitahuku lirih. "Aku rindu senyumanmu." Aku menggeleng, tersenyum namun Sasuke masih belum puas. Dia mendengus dan aku merasakan tangannya mengerat. "Bukan, bukan yang itu. Itu senyum palsumu."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, dan hanya menatapnya diam. Matanya mencari wajahku, seperti memindai setiap kontur dan lekukan, setiap mili meter. Bisa jadi itu hanya imajinasiku. Terlalu cepat sampai aku merasakan tangannya melepaskanku dan memberi jarak di antara kami. Jarak tidak pernah sejelas ini.

"Sampai jumpa," kataku akhirnya.

"Tunggu."

Aku menoleh. "Ya, Sasuke?"

"Aku..." rahangnya mengencang, dan dia melihat melewati kepalaku. "Lupakan. Senang bertemu denganmu. Dan barangkali aku tidak melihatmu lagi, selamat natal."

Aku hampir menatapnya sedih namun menahan diri. Aku hampir memeluknya tapi berhenti. Aku hanya membersihkan tenggorokan dan memberikan satu- satunya hal yang yang bisa aku beri, berharap cintaku tidak terlihat terlalu jelas di wajahku. "Iya," kataku lembut, "Selamat natal, sampaikan pada Hinata aku bilang hai."

Ekspresinya seperti cerminan dari ekspresiku saat dia tersenyum kecil. "Oke. Bye Sakura.

O

O

O

Udara dingin menembus lewat beberapa lapis baju yang aku kenakan, dan bukanya menangis tersedu seperti yang aku inginkan, aku menegakan tubuh penuh tekad.

"Baiklah," kataku antusias dan meraih beberapa tas. Aku menutup pintu mobil dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

Aku tidak bisa parkir di halaman karena sudah ada mobil di sana, jadi aku parkir di tepi jalan. Sekarang aku berharap ada yang mendengar mobilku datang dan membukakan pintu.

"Sakura!" Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam memanggilku penuh semangat. "Hai!"

"Halo!" Responku sama cerianya. Aku menyuruhnya kembali masuk agar tidak kedinginan. "Haruka, Ibu ada?" Adik kecilku menggelengkan kepala, dan menutup pintu di belakangku. "Ibu pergi ke mall." Katanya setelah menyodorkan tangannya, aku memberikan tas yang lebih ringan padanya. "Ada yang kelupaan, katanya."

"Ah," Aku mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Paman Fugaku?"

"Ayah masih di kantor."

"Ah..." aku berhenti dan membalikan tubuh. "Kau sendirian di rumah?" Tanyaku panik, menatap sekeliling untuk melihat tanda bahaya. Adikku baru delapan tahun! Bagaimana bisa dia di rumah sendirian? "Kau baik- baik saja? Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu—pestanya baru mulai empat jam lagi..." Haruka tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar, Sakura."

Aku masih tampak cemas. Bagaimana kalau dia membukakan pintu untuk orang asing? Aku lihat banyak skenario horor di film!

"Tenang Sakura, ada aku." Aku mendengar Hiro tertawa dari pintu dapur. Aku membalikan tubuh dan memeluknya. Dia protes keras karena aku membuatnya sesak napas.

"Kau bagaimana? Apa kau lapar?" Tanyaku menyibak rambut dari matanya. Dia mengerucutkan bibir namun pada akhirnya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkanmu?" Aku pura- pura tersedu, "kau seperti anak dua tahun!"

"Aku sudah tiga belas tahun!"

"Aku delapan tahun!" Haruka ikut serta.

"Aku dua puluh lima tahun," sebuah suara lembut mencapai telingaku. Aku membalikan tubuh perlahan. Hinata menyandar di pintu depan, tersenyum. Aku menegakan tubuh dan mencoba tidak memperhatikan Haruka yang tertawa senang.

Keluargaku. Mereka senang membuat aku terkena serangan jantung.

"Hinata." Panggilku lega. "Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung."

Dia tertawa kali ini. "Aku melihatnya."

Wajahku memanas. Sekarang setelah adrenalin menurun dari tubuhku, aku merasa lelah dan hampir terhuyung. Aku menarik scarf dari leherku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Dia memamerkan giginya. "Kau bagaimana? Baru pulang kerja?"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku baik... dan iya, aku baru pulang kerja." Aku mencoba untuk tidak membirkan rasa lelah terlihat dari suaraku dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Aku segera kembali! Ada beberapa barang yang harus aku ambil di mobil—agh!" Aku menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan terjatuh di lantai yang keras... tunggu.

Aku menunggu sampai dunia berhenti berputar sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Maaf," suaraku terdengar saat aku mencengkeram kepalaku. Dahiku panas. Apakah ini normal? Aku merasakan sepasang tangan kuat menopangku. "Apakah kau Tuhan?" Gumamku, merasakan tubuhku seketika mendingin dengan sentuhannya.

Ada keheningan sampai aku mendengar sebuah kekehan familiar... itu menjelaskan kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat itu. Mungkin alam bawah sadarku tahu. Hinata ada di sini, tentu saja itu artinya pacarnya juga ada di sini!... atau sekarang tunangannya?

Aku kembali merasa mual.

"Terimakasih," kataku mendongak dengan sebuah senyuman. "Hai Sasuke."

Senyumnya perlahan hilang dan digantikan tatapan aneh dari matanya. "Hai Haruno."

Ada keheningan kecil saat aku menatap melewati kepalanya dan berjalan melewatinya. "Ok, aku segera kembali."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak berlari ke luar tapi tubuhku bersikeras. Aku setengah ingin berada dalam kehangatan rumah, tapi hawa panas membuat aku sesak nafas dan butuh mendinginkan kepala. Saat ketiga kalinya aku bolak balik dari mobil ke dalam rumah, jelas sekali apa yang aku rasakan. Aku kedinginan.

"Kau seharusnya minta bantuanku," sebuah suara terdengar saat aku menutup pintu untuk terakhir kali. Aku menyandar dan tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa, barangnya cuma sedikit." Aku menyangkal dan mengambil beberapa tas terakhir dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. "Haruka dan Hiro mana?"

Sasuke terdengar dekat di belakangku. "Menonton film dengan Hinata di atas."

"Oh." Aku mendudukan diri di lantai dan mulai mengeluarkan kado yang sudah aku bungkus dengan hati- hati dari tas dan meletakannya di bawah pohon. Ini berjalan selama beberapa menit dalam hening sampai Sasuke berlutut di sampingku dan membantuku.

"Banyak sekali hadiahnya." Komentar Sasuke, aku terkekeh.

"Beberapa untuk tetangga. Aku tidak tahan ingin memberikan barang yang Hiro dan Haruka inginkan...lalu untuk orangtua kita, tentu saja untukmu dan untuk Hinata juga ada." Aku menjelaskan ceria. "Aku suka natal."

"Aku tahu."

Ada nada aneh di suaranya yang membuat aku mendongak. Dia menatapku dengan begitu intens sampai membuat darahku berdesir ke kepala dan... aku merasa pusing. Mencengkeram kepalaku, aku menutup mata erat.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara khawatir Sasuke terdengar.

"Tidak," jawabku samar, berharap rasa mualku pergi. "Aku hanya dingin."

"Di dalam rumah sangat hangat." Kata Sasuke, "Apa kau sakit?" Aku merasakan tangan dinginnya menyentuh dahiku dan dia menariknya segera, menyumpah. "Kau demam tinggi. Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumah saja?"

Karena aku ingin melihatmu.

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakannya namun segera sadar dan menahan diri. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku selalu berharap, setiap saat, untuk dapat sekedar melihat dia, bahkan untuk beberapa detik saja. Jika bukan karena perasaanku, setidaknya karena aku menghargai hubungan persahabatan dengannya. Apalagi aku hanya berkesempatan melihatnya paling banyak lima kali dalam setahun.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Aku tahu wajahku terbakar kali ini, aku merasa kepalaku kebas. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, lengannya melingkariku. "Kau mau membunuhku?" Gumamnya, menuntunku ke sofa. Aku terkekeh lemah, membiarkan dia melonggarkan scarf dari leherku dan melepas jaketku. Dia membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut tebal di sofa dan menyuruhku tetap diam saatcdia menganbilkan obat.

"Tidak usah repot- repot," kataku meraih lengan bajunya sebelum dia dapat pergi. "Aku tidak sakit, hanya dingin."

Dia terlihat frustasi, namun terhibur. Dengan gerakan lembut dia menyingkap rambut dari wajahku. "Sakura, kau sakit."

"Walaupun begitu," aku protes. Tanganku mengerat di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini mungkin efek..."

Suaranya lembut dan pelan. "Tolong biarkan aku menjagamu."

Kalimat tersangkut di tenggorokanku dan aku merasakan air mataku mulai terbentuk. Dalam diam, aku mengangguk, menunduk. Aku mendengar dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari apakah ada obat. Mataku menatap motif selimut, pikiranku kembali pada hubungannya dan Hinata. Aku bertanya- tanya bagaimana Sasuke melamarnya, apakah sudah atau belum? Sasuke adalah seorang pemikir, dan aku merasakan bibirku tersenyum saat membayangkan dia berpikir dalam tentang lamaran yang sempurna. Ayahku lebih impulsif, dan dari cerita Mama, sama sekali tidak romantis tapi lebih kasual seperti hey, mau menikah? Aku menyembunyikan kekehanku.

"Oh, kau sakit?" Hinata bergegas ke arahku dengan raut khawatir saat aku merasakan kelopak mataku semakin berat.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Aku menenangkan.

Dia menatapku skeptik. "Wajahmu merah."

"... kulitku sensitif—"

"Diam, Haruno." Perintah Sasuke, bibirnya berkedut saat dia kembali. Aku merengut walau detik selanjutnya tersenyum berterimakasih saat dia memberikn obat dan air. "Dia keras kepala. Dia juga pikir dia bisa menaklukan dunia." Sasuke memberitahu pacarnya sambil memutar bolamata. Hinata terkekeh dan aku memasang wajah tersinggung.

"Memang bisa," aku mengatakan dengan serius. "Kalau aku berusaha dengan serius."

"Mungkin kalau ada yang membantumu." Komentar Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum, "Mungkin."

Keheningan setelahnya membuat aku hampir jatuh tertidur. Aku masih dapat mendengar, samar. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari mataku terpejam dan tubuhku lemas di lengan Sasuke di sofa sampai aku mendengar mereka bicara.

"Dia tidur," kata Hinata. "Dia terlihat sangat lelah."

"Iya." Suara Sasuke kaku. "Mungkin memaksa dirinya terlalu keras lagi. Dia memang keras kepala."

Hinata terkekeh," Dia gadis yang tangguh. Dia pasti bisa."

Sasuke bergumam hampir tidak terdengar. "Dia tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras." Suaranya frustasi. "Dia membuat aku khawatir."

Suara Hinata pelan, memahami... dan sedih. "Kau sungguh mencintainya, ya?"

"Iya." Ada keheningan aneh. Aku hampir membayangkan Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Dia... menakjubkan. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Hinata tersenyum pelan, walau aku merasakan kepahitan di sana. "Aku mempunyai cukup gambaran... apalagi dia adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa berhenti kau cintai."

Suara Sasuke pelan "Maaf, Hinata."

Dia tidak merespon. Aku hampir berharap aku dapat mengingat seluruh percakapan ini sebelum aku benar- benar jatuh tertidur. Kehadiran Sasuke di sampingku membuat hatiku tenang. Untuk sesaat, aku mengizinkan diriku mencintai lebih dalam dari yang seharusnya.

O

O

O

O

O

O

"Bangun, Haruno." Sebuah suara dalam dan lembut membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku membuka mata dan melihat sepasang mata hitam dan merasakan tubuhku rileks. Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi, namun segera menyingkirkan ide itu. Bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman dan aku merasakan tangannya di belakang punggungku saat dia membantuku duduk. Kepalaku rasanya kacau. Aku mengernyit, menyadari aku berada di kamar lamaku dan merasa nostalgia.

"Oh tidak," kataku suaraku penuh keterkejutan. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh lebih sedikit." Katanya sambil menyeka wajahku dengan handuk dingin yang tidak aku sadari tadi. "Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah bilang ibumu kau sedang istirahat."

"Aku baik—"

Tatapannya membuatku terdiam. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri."

"Bisa," aku menyangkal, tapi kakiku tidak mau bekerjasama. Aku merasakan wajahku yang sudah panas merona dan rengutan di wajahnya berubah menjadi kekehan. "Maaf," kataku memecah keheningan.

"Walau aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, sudah sejak lama." Aku mengingatkannya dan meraih handuk. Gerakan Sasuke terhenti dan aku meliriknya sambil merengut. Apa aku salah bicara? Atmosfir dalam ruangan tiba- tiba berganti dan aku kembali terlempar ke masa lalu, saat kami di ruangan ini, dengan hubungan yang masih rapuh berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih terlarang.

Apakah sudah selama itu? Aku membandingkan diriku dengan gadis yang menghadapi hari- hari tergelapnya dengan sebuah senyum palsu delapan tahun lalu. Aku menyadari aku semakin pandai berbohong sejak saat itu.

Aku tersenyum, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Haruno, kita perlu bicara."

Aku menegang. "Oke." Kataku perlahan dan gugup. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat serius?

"Sakura," katanya, jelas mencoba menahan senyum. "Rileks," Jelas dia menyadari betap tegangnya aku.

Aku menatapnya. "Aku rileks. Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tawa di matanya perlahan memudar sampai matanya menggelap dengan intens. Sasuke terlihat gugup namun juga bertekad, seperti dia sudah bersiap melakukan percakapan ini tidak peduli apapun konsekuensinya.

Hampir seketika, jawaban muncul di kepalaku. Sudah jelas. Dia akan bicara tentang Hinata. Jantungku berdegup kencang mengkhianatiku. Sasuke pasti mempertimbangkan perasaanku, bahkan sampai sekarang saat dia jatuh cinta kepada wanita lain. Dia ingin memastikan kalau keputusannya tidak menyakitiku karena dia tidak pernah ingin menyakitiku sama sekali. Dia akan melangkah menuju kehidupan barunya , dan dia ingin memastikan kalau aku baik- baik saja.

Mengetahuinya lebih dulu tidak membuat sakitnya lebih ringan, rasa sakitnya masih membuat aku kebas untuk merasakan apapun. Aku harap rasa sakit inu hanya sementara saja. Suaru hari, aku akan merasa lega—bahagia bahkan— karena dia mengikat janji dengan seseorang sebaik Hinata. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku masih berusaha menguatkan diri menghadapinya, karena aku lelah melarikan diri.

"Ada apa?" Tiba- tiba suara Sasuke terdengar. Dia mengamati ekspresiku sejak tadi, mungkin melihat aliran darah berhenti mengalir ke wajahku, dan aku baru saja mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi. Aku juga tidak boleh berbohong.

"Aku mengencani seorang pria," Aku mendengar diriku bicara. "Saat tahun kedua kuliah. Dia adalah atlet lari kampus, dan kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku memutuskan untuk ikut marathon kampus." Aku merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. Melirik dari sudut mataku, wajahnya kembali datar tanpa emosi, dan sudut bibirnya mengetat turun.

"Dia..." aku menelan ludah, tidak bisa meneruskan cerita.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menakjubkan," Lanjutku setelah jeda. "Sabar, lucu, tampan." Tenggorokanku tercekat namun aku membersihkannya. "Kau tahu, aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya." aku mengingat salah satu percakapan saat dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku tapi... "Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku."

Aku menggosok wajah dengan tangan dan melirik Sasuke. Wajahnya tertutup dari segala emosi, tapi aku menyadari pundaknya yang menegang kaku.

"Kau tidak pernah membahasnya sebelumnya," komentar Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mencintainya."

Mata Sasuke menatapku , dan terus menatapku. "Kenapa..."

Ekspresi wajahku jatuh dan aku memalingkan wajah. Bukan sebuah kenangan yang baik saat aku mematahkan hati seorang pria baik yang bahkan bisa membuat jantungku berdegup saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa melepaskan masa lalunya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk selalu ada untukku, tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya mematahkan hatinya dan membuat diriku merasa lebih kesepian daripada sebelumnya.

Aku memejamkan mata erat. Katakan padanya sekarang, agar kau bisa move on. Ini adalah akhir; klosur.

"Aku masih mencintaimu," bisiku. "Dia juga tahu itu, dan itu tidak adil untuknya. Dan aku merasa sangat brengsek karena membuatnya mengalami semua ini. Tapi awalnya aku sungguh berpikir aku bisa mencintainya —dan melupakanmu. Setidaknya move on darimu." Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi lebih mirip rengutan. "Sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar."

Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Apa yang akan aku lihat? Belas kasihan? Pengertian? Aku menguatkan diri. Wajahnya netral, tenang, tapi aku masih tidak bisa membacanya. "Aku... ingin minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti kita berdua dulu. Kau begitu pengertian dan menghadapinya dengan baik. Maaf karena aku membahasnya lagi sekarang." Ini sungguh canggung, dan tidak nyaman. Namun aku meraih tangannya dalam sentuhan menenangkan, tersenyum. "Dan aku berharap kau dan Hinata bahagia. Aku bahagia untukmu, Sasuke. Aku siap melepaskanmu."

Sasuke menatapku begitu lama sampai aku merasa terbakar rasa malu.

"Kau..." Dia memejamkan mata erat. "... benar- benar bodoh."

Matanya terbuka dan seperti ada api di sana. Ada kemarahan, kelegaan, keputusasaan, frustasi membakar di tatapannya dan aku merasakan tubuhku mundur. Namun tangannya menahanku cepat.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Bahwa kau bahagia untukku?" Dia memaksa. "Setelah bertahun- tahun terpisah... dan saat kita berada dalam satu ruangan, rasanya seperti siksaaan saat tahu bahwa apa yang kita rasakan—yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita sejak lama

masih ada dan hanya menunggu saat kita siap?

Mulutku terbuka dan tertutup terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau butuh berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri. Aku juga mulai merasa ragu. Aku perlu memastikan, sama seperti kau yang perlu memastikannya. Kita berdua harus tumbuh lebih dewasa lagi untuk dapat menghadapi... apa yang kita rasakan. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau minta maaf dan bahagia untukku?"

Sasuke berteriak, wajahnya keras dan tatapannya membakarku, namun tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku lembut. Aku merasa terguncang, karena aku pikir dia akan bereaksi lembut dengan senyuman atau sebuah pelukan kecil— bukan serangan seperti ini.

"Um..." aku tergagap, "iya?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang," dia mengatakan tanpa jeda, "kau bodoh."

Aku sangat bingung, dan sedikit kesal, alisku mengerut saat memelototinya. "Aku mengharapkan klosur—penutup— yang tenang, bukan konfrontasi penuh kemarahan." Decakku. "Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau menyebut aku bodoh?"

Ekspresinya melunak mendengarku, namun dia masih mengerang.

Aku menarik satu tanganku dan memukul pundaknya. "Aku bukan peramal, Sasuke," kesalku. Ini tidak berjalan seperti bayanganku; ini lebih buruk dan aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum aku menangis.

"Hiro mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin melamar Hinata; aku sedang memberikan restuku." Kataku marah, namun suaraku terpekik seperti menahan isak tangis.

Menelan isakanku, aku menyeka mataku kasar dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Hari ini perasaanku seperti rollercoaster.

Tiba- tiba dua lengan kuat melingkariku dari belakang dan aku ditarik kembali ke ranjang. Dengan pekikan, aku mendarat dengan tubuh sampingku dan mencoba bangkit namun Sasuke mengeratkan lengannya melingkariku. Jantung berdegup, aku berhenti bergerak, saat lengannya mulai melonggar. Di belakangku, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di belakang kepalaku. Membuat jantungku semakin berdegup keras. Apa ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sakura Haruno, kemampuan mengamatimu sungguh tajam." Aku mendengarnya terkekeh. "Dasar bodoh," katanya pelan, "karena setelah bertahun-tahun kau masih belum menyadari bahwa kau tidak pernah kehilangan aku sama sekali."

Perlahan, masih berbaring, aku menoleh untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan lebar. Wajahnya menatapku memuja, namun kelembutan di matanya membuat mataku sendiri berair.

"Hiro senang ikut campur," kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku menyadari itulah alasan dia sering bertengkar dengan orang tua kita. Aku harus bicarakan ini dengannya, tapi intinya, dia ingin kita bersama lagi, makanya dia berbohong tentang Hinata. Tapi bukannya berjalan sesuai rencananya, kau memilih mengatakan kalau kau bahagia untukku." Bibirnya berkedut masam yang membuat aku memerah. "Aku lega tahu kalau kau mau berjuang melawan dunia untuk bersamaku." Sindirnya.

Wajahku semakin memerah, dan aku menarik diri agar bisa duduk. "Aku tidak mau menghancurkan sebuah hubungan, Sasuke." Kataku tegas. "Aku tidak akan mendatangimu, setelah bertahun- tahun berlalu, untuk nengatakan 'By the way, aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, dan sekarang aku sudah siap. Kau boleh putuskan Hinata sekarang.'" Air mataku kembali turun. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku!"

Bukannya membela diri, Sasuke semakin tersenyum lebar dan dia mengelus kepalaku. Dengan bibir mengerucut, aku menunduk. Terlalu banyak pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku, jadi aku hanya merasakan sentuhannya. Walau aku kesal karena menikmati sentuhannya.

"Hinata dan aku putus saat hari natal," kata Sasuke santai. "Dia tahu, sama seperti temanmu saat kuliah." Menyebut mantan pacarku, wajahnya menggelap. "Itulah alasan aku tidak datang ke pesta natal Mama Tsunade."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku saat di minimarket?" Aku menatapnya, "Putus di hari natal itu menyedihkan..."

Sasuke tertawa. "Hanya kau yang membuatnya terdengar menyedihkan saat aku memutuskan seseorang agar bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak berhenti mencintaimu." Kamar seperti menyempit, keheningan terdengar keras. Tawa di matanya pudar, sampai dia menatapku dengan ekspresi muram yang mengungkapkan intensitas ucapannya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Ulangnya pelan, "tidak pernah berhenti."

"Dan yang aku ingin tahu," katanya seperti dia tidak baru saja membuatku limbung dengan kebahagiaan dan kebingungan. "Adalah apakah kau sudah siap. Kau kuat, Sakura, kita semua tahu itu." Lalu dia menelan ludah, dan aku menyadari betapa gugupnya ia. "Tapi sekarang aku ingin tahu apakah kau cukup kuat untuk menerima ini—kita."

Aku akhirnya menemukan suaraku. "Kenapa kau selalu bertanya apa mauku? Apakah aku bahagia atau tidak?" Suaraku marah dan kepalaku ringan. "Kau sendiri, apa kau bahagia? Kau tidak marah karena aku mendorongmu pergi? Karena aku sendiri marah pada diriku— dan kau bilang aku kuat—kau lah yang menakjubkan karena tahan denganku."

Bagus, aku mengoceh tidak jelas. Walau Sasuke tersenyum lebar seperti itu, aku tidak begitu senang menangis seperti air terjun dengan hidung beringus.

"Berhenti," rengekku, menahan tanganku di depan tubuh saat lengannya mulai meraihku. Sasuke merengut. "Kau harus menjawabku dulu." Lanjutku.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya, "Kalau kau memaksa..."

Dengan mata bersinar, dia menyandar di dinding dan bertingkah tidak peduli, walau mataku masih berair, aku tersenyum. "Itu karena kau sering gugup," katanya jujur. "Walau setelah sekian lama. Kau takut, dan tentu saja itu membuat aku frustasi. Apalagi saat orangtua kita yang salah. Tapi aku mau kau menyadarinya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin memberimu ultimatum, aku membiarkanmu menentukan sendiri. Karena pada akhirnya, aku tahu aku selalu kembali padamu, aku sendiri kadang tidak mempercayainya."

"Maaf," kataku merasa bersalah.

Dia tersenyum dan menyibak rambut dari wajahku. "Jangan minta maaf."

Aku meraih tangannya, menatapnya. Kemudian aku tersenyum. "Izinkan aku membuatmu bahagia." Saat kalimat itu meninggalkan bibirku, tekadku semakin bulat. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku mengangguk yakin. "Aku sudah siap."

"Kau sudah siap melepakanku beberapa saat lalu," dia mengingatkan namun tersenyum lebar, dan aku tertawa saat dia menarikku ke pangkuannya dan memelukku erat ke dadanya.

"Karena aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia." Aku memutar leher untuk menatapnya. "Aku sudah membayangkan diriku, beberapa tahun lagi di pernikahanmu, berdiri di pinggir..." aku merasakan Sasuke menegang dan pelukannya mengerat. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri."

"Kau sungguh akan melepaskanku?" Tanyanya pelan. "Begitu saja? Walau perasaanmu masih sama?"

"Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku." Aku menantang.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau salah. Aku akan memberikan ultimatumku kalau terjadi hal seperti itu. Dan apapun yang kau pilih..." dia mengedikan bahu. "Aku akan menerimanya. Setidaknya aku tahu aku sudah berusaha."

Aku membalas senyumannya, tapi tekanan di mataku semakin tak tertahankan dan aku terisak. Lengannya erat di tubuhku, seperti menyampaikan bahwa apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, dia tidak akan pergi lagi.

O

O

O

Rasanya berbeda kali ini, pikirku saat berjalan menuju dapur. Sasuke hanya beberapa langkah di belakangku, dan aku merasakan kehadiran kuatnya. Rasa tenang yang datang karena menerima kenyataan membuatku nyaman. Aku bisa melihat ke dua orang tua kami tanpa merasa tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menyapa beberapa tamu namun hanya menatap kedua orang tua kami.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," aku memberitahu mereka. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan, lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Kami memutuskan garasi adalah tempat yang pas untuk percakapan kami agar tidak ada interupsi.

Keduanya terlihat lelah, dan bahkan sebelum aku membuka mulut, aku tahu mereka tahu ke mana arah percakapan ini.

"Matamu merah," komentar Ibu tiba- tiba. Tidak ada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya, hanya nada lembut yang menunjukan dia mengerti. Walau terlambat, namun dia mengerti. Namun aku menoleh pada Paman Fugaku, ayah tiriku yang membesarkan adik perempuanku tersayang. Dia adalah laki- laki yang baik, aku tahu, dan dia peduli dengan keluarganya. Seorang yang protektif, walau terkadang kalimat dan maksud yang ia ingin sampaikan tidak sejalan. Namun dia mencintai Ibuku, dan karena rasa cinta itu yang membuat dia bereaksi seperti itu. Aku bisa mempermanis deskripsiku tentangnya namun aku tahu dia menyalahkanku pada setiap masalah ibu dan anak yang aku alami dengan Ibu.

Walau akhir- akhir ini aku dapat melihat penyesalannya padanya, dan walau perbuatannya kadang menyakiti aku, aku masih mencoba untuk tidak menyalahkannya. Aku dapat melihat dia menyesal, namun...

"Ini tidak akan merubah apapun," kataku tiba- tiba, menatap intens Paman saat aku melihat ekspresinya terkejut dan bingung. "Aku memahami kepanikan—kemarahan— yang kalian rasakan beberapa tahun lalu saat kami masih remaja... tapi bahkan saat itu, kalian pasti mengerti bahwa ini tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Suaranya serak saat menjawab, seperti takut menaikan nada suaranya karena tidak mau menyulut sesuatu. "Merubah apa?"

"Keluarga sempurna kalian."

Mereka terlihat seperti baru saja ditampar wajahnya.

"Pada akhirnya semua adalah tentang Ibu dan adik. Aku bisa memahaminya, kalian berdua belum lama menikah dan baru memulai kembali chapter hidup kalian. Kalian tidak butuh perasaan dua anak remaja mengacaukan segalanya." Rahangku mengeras, dan aku harus membersihkan tenggorokanku beberapa kali. "Tapi tidakkah kau mengerti? Bagimu, yang terpenting bukan tentang aku dan Sasuke. Bagimu, ini adalah tentang istri dan anakmu."

Paman Fugaku terlihat amat malu. Rahangnya yang mengeras menjelaskan berapa dia ingin membela diri, namun dia tahu dia berhutang kepada kami. Kami bukan lagi dua remaja yang dulu. Kami dua orang dewasa dan mereka tidak memiliki hak atas diri kami lagi.

"Aku mengerti," kataku merenung setelah beberapa detik. "Tapi aku ingin tahu apakah kalian mengerti kami juga."

"Kami salah," kata Paman setelah beberapa detik diam. Dia terlihat menyerah, "Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memahaminya. Dan kau benar." Bibirnya mengetat. "Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Aku sangat menyesal. Kami tidak pernah memperlakukanmu—kalian berdua— seperti seharusnya. Tidak hanya tentang hubungan kalian—tapi juga sebagai anak kami." Dia menatap langit- langit, "Terkadang aku merasa bahwa kami mengecewakan kalian dua kali."

"Fugaku," kata Ibu.

Paman tersenyum pahit. "Memang benar kan? Pertama kita meninggalkan mereka, kemudian kita menghancurkan mereka." Aku tahu dia mengingat percakapanku dengan Ibu di dapur bertahun yang lalu. "Aku mengerti sekarang bahwa ini tidak akan mempengaruhi keluarga kita." Aku tahu maksud Paman adalah 'keluargaku'. "Dan aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian merasa buruk tentang perasaan kalian."

Aku melirik Sasuke dan dia tengah melipat lengan di depan dada, wajahnya merengut.

Paman Fugaku melirik anaknya namun Sasuke berpaling.

Sasuke mengatakan, "Aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa kami tidak melakukan ini agar mendapat izin kalian. Kami hanya meluruskan. Kalau kalian tidak menerima, jujur saja aku tidak peduli. Tapi bukan berarti kalian punya hak untuk menjauhkan Hiro dan Haruka dari kami." Sasuke melirik Ibuku. "Kita tahu bahwa Sakura menyayangimu. Tapi kalau ini akan mempengaruhi caramu memperlakukan dia lagi, anggap saja Sakura pergi dari hidupmu."

Ibu terlihat pucat, dan bibirnya bergetar. "Apa kau mengancam untuk membawa pergi anak perempuanku?" Ibu terlihat marah namun matanya penuh rasa takut.

Sasuke terlihat keras. "Tidak peduli dia anakmu atau bukan, aku tidak terima jika kau memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

Paman Fugaku menatap anak lelakinya marah namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku menghela nafas. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengabaikanku dan aku kembali menghela nafas, namun tidak menginterupsi. Orangtua kami perlu mendengarnya.

Aku menatap Ibuku sedih, namun untuk kali pertama, tanpa rasa pahit yang selalu aku tahan. Benang yang mengikatku setiap kali berada di sekeliling mereka—melihat Ibu tersenyum dan meminta bantuanku setiap kali aku berkunjung hanya membuatku tercekik. Aku menyayanginya, tapi itu adalah rasa sayang yang memang seharusnya ada untuk seorang ibu yang selalu aku harapkan, tapi aku tahu dia tidak begitu. Sasuke benar—aku adalah tipe orang yang akan berada di garis paling depan untuk membuat hubungan ibu dan anak ini menjadi lebih baik, dan Sasuke bekata begitu hanya untuk memberi peringat pada Ibuku.

Aku menelan ludah. Rasanya menakutkan karena aku harus berhati- hati pada ibuku sendiri. Ibu mengangguk singkat padanya. "Kau tidak menilaiku cukup baik." Pandangan Ibu melirikku namun kembali pada Sasuke.

"Ini sudah aku tahan sejak lama," katanya dalam nada datar. Jelas sekali dia tidak begitu mudah memaafkan sepertiku. Aku menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya, kali ini merasa lelah karena demamku dan juga konfrontasi ini.

"Kami sudah selesai," kata Sasuke sambil meraih tanganku.

Aku terkekeh saat dia menarikku menuju kamar lamaku yang sekarang digunakan sebagai kamar tamu. Dia menghilang kembali ke bawah sambil mengatakan. "Tetap di sini." Lalu aku ditinggal sendirian, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku merasa sangat tenang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku sangat lega dan senang. Aku tahu aku perlu bicara dengan Hinata. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih sudah msnjaga Sasuke selama ini. Aku tidak akan serakah dan meminta restunya karena aku tahy sulit baginya untuk melepaskan Sasuke.

"Aku bawakan makanan sebelum kau minum obat." Sasuke kembali dengan sepiring penuh makanan dan segelas air.

"Terimakasih."

Setelah selesai makan dia menyelimutiku. Sasuke ikut berbaring menyamping menatapku dari atas selimut. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku untuk waktu yang lama sampai wajahku merah karena intensitas tatapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Katanya simpel memecah keheningan.

"Tapi aku bersamamu sepanjang sore."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak. Saat kau tidak ada. Tapi saat aku melihatmu, itu lebih tidak tertahankan, karena setidaknya aku bisa berpura- pura kau tidak ada saat aku tidak melihatmu." Ekspresinya menggelap. "Mereka perlu mendengarnya, orang tua kita."

"Mereka sudah tahu hal semacam ini akan terjadi."

Sasuke membalas senyumku saat lengannya memeluk pinggangku. Dalam kondisi sakitku aku merasa sangat rileks. Seperti aku bisa menghadapi apapun.

"Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku menggantikan tahun- tahun yang hilang untuk menunggumu." Bisiknya, mengelus kulitku. Janji signifikan yang tersirat dari kalimatnya membuat hatiku bersegup cepat tapi aku hanya mendongakan kepala agar bisa menatap matanya. Mata hitamnya cerah, tak ada keraguan atau kegugupan menunggu jawabanku.

Setelah bertahun- tahun, dengan setiap pengalaman baru dengan orang yang baru, bagaimana bisa aku dapat merasakan letupan perasaan yang menggebu untuk satu orang saja?

Jawabanku keluar dengan sebuah bisikan dari dasar jiwaku. "Dan aku akan menghabiskan hidupku membuatmu bahagia seperti kau membuatku bahagia."

Sasuke tidak mengatakannya, tapi senyumnya saat dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku dalam kecupan inosen, mengatakan segalanya. Aku mencintaimu sekarang dan esok. Kalau ada kehidupan setelah hari esok, saat itu aku juga akan mencintaimu.

Selesai.

 **AN** : good bye, for now.

Ada ide epilog dari sudut pandang Hinata, mungkin akan dipublish terpisah(atau lebih baik di sini?) Atau tidak usah saja? Langsung move on ke multichapter lain? Idk

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.

Kritik saran, dan pendapat silahkan sampailan lewat review

-with cherry on top-


End file.
